Forever
by Maggie5763
Summary: Edward and Bella are happy newly weds, this story takes you through their happy normal life, but what happens when a guy that they've never seen before stalks Bella? Who is he? And what does he want? I stink at summaries so just read!
1. The Wedding

Chapter One: The Wedding

"Will you hold still Bella!" Alice snapped for what had to be the millionth time this morning.

"I'm sorry! Can't I just call him?! It's technically not bad luck cause he wont see me!" I pleaded.

"No! Now shush up and sit still while I finish you hair!" She said poking me in the head with another pin.

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror, this was really happening. I actually wanted to pinch myself to make sure this wasn't a dream, that I was really marrying the man of my dreams. I was definitely getting anxious because the wedding was only hours away, it was going to be held in the backyard. Alice, Rosalie and I sat down one day and thought of a perfect idea we wanted to have the wedding at Edward and I's meadow. We soon realized that would be impossible due to the fact that I wouldn't be able get there without dirtying or ripping my dress. My phone started to vibrate, I jumped for it but of course the pixie vampire got there first.

"Edward! Between you and Bella this is getting really old! You will see each other in a couple of hours!" Alice snapped into the phone.

"It's Edward?! Can I please talk to him?" I asked.

She glared at me before leaving the room, I was so going to kill her later. One thing was sure I was going to have a major head ache by the end of tonight, I had lost count at twenty of how many pins she had dug into my scull. I looked in the mirror, it looked as though she was almost finished, my hair was pinned up and curly in the back. The first thing she did was curl my hair while Rose did my make up, I looked amazing. Rosalie walked in the room smiling, she took over for Alice seeing as she was busy scolding my soon to be husband for calling me.

"Almost done Bella. Breathe." Rose said.

"I'm sick of breathing! I want it to be here already, I want to see Edward." I said looking at my hands.

"Hey, there are only three hours left. I just talked to Emmett, the guys are almost ready." She told me.

"What else do we have to do?" I asked looking at her through the mirror.

"Well, we have to get you in your dress, and then after we will get dressed." She told me.

"I'm glad you and Alice agreed to be my brides maids."

"I'm glad you let me be a brides maid. I wasn't real nice to you when you first started to date Edward."

"Now Rose, we agreed to leave that in the past."

"But I still feel bad."

I just rolled my eyes as Alice walked in, she shoved my phone in her purse before turning around.

"I am keeping your phone hostage until the wedding is over." She told me.

"I love you Alice." I said laughing.

"Done!" Rosalie said smiling.

"EEEEE!!!!" Alice exploded, "This is really happening!"

I rolled my eyes at her sudden outburst.

"Now, carefully stand up and lets get you in your dress." Alice said.

I walked into the other room with Alice and Rose following me, I stripped out of the towel I was in and stood there in my strapless bra and underwear. I had no more problems being in my bra and underwear in front of Alice and Rosalie, especially Alice seeing as I am Alice's personal Barbie doll. Alice took the black dress bag out of the closet, she laid it on the bed before slowly unzipping it, Rose walked over to the bed and helped her take it out. My wedding dress was white, it was a strapless dress that fell to the floor, it was plain white with beading on the bottom of it. It was simple, and that's what I wanted. Alice accepted my choice to be simple, it wasn't real out there like some of the dresses she had picked out, but it was still beautiful.

Alice and Rose held the dress to the ground as I stepped in, they carefully lifted the dress up. I held my arms up so they could zip it up in the back and fix it where ever they needed to fix it. They stood back so I could look in the full length mirror, this dress was surely going to take Edward's breath away, it sure took mine away.

"Wow." Alice breathed.

"Oh Bella, look at you." Rosalie said.

Tears started to come to my eyes.

"Oh no, Bella. Not until after the wedding!" Alice said when she saw my eyes water.

"Alice, I wont be able to not cry when I'm at the alter with Edward." I told her.

"Well, I guess if you _have_ to cry then you can." She told me.

"Gee, thanks."

The next three hours passed by faster then I thought they would, we used the time to finished getting dressed, they touched up my make up because I started crying, and I helped them do their hair. Carlisle and Charlie walked in just as I was slipping my heels on.

"Wow." Charlie said.

"Hi daddy." I said standing up and almost falling over, this was going to be interesting.

"Bells, you look amazing. I wish your mother could've came down to see this." He said walking over to me.

"Yeah, but I understand, Phil is just getting going in his career, it's a big time for him." I said.

"I would hug you, but I would probably mess something up." He said.

"Yeah, give Alice one less thing to freak out about."

I laughed as she shot me a dirty look.

"Well, you girls look lovely." Carlisle said giving each of us kisses on the cheek.

"You guys look handsome." I said.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go Bella?" Carlisle asked.

My stomach started doing turns right then and there, it was time. I was going to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen in a matter of minutes. I took a deep breath and nodded slowly, Charlie held out his arm for me.

"Oh wow, this is it isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you sure your ready? I'm sure he'll understand if you want to wait another year or two." Charlie suggested.

"Dad! I'm ready."

"You guys are only 19."

"Dad..."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry!"

"Okay," I said before taking a break, "I'm ready."

"Good, Edward's probably thinking you ditched on him." Carlisle said laughing.

I laughed before taking Charlie's arm, Alice handed me my bouquet and we started to walk. I was so nervous about tripping and falling from my heels, all l wanted right know was to down the isle without falling. We waited patiently for Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett to walk down the isle before Charlie looked at me. The traditional wedding song came on telling me it was my time to go, butterflies filled my stomach as we started to walk. I looked down the isle trying to see Edward, but someone was in my way. I turned my focus on walking, I glanced over to Charlie and swore that he looked like he was going to cry. Charlie was never the emotional one, he hated telling or showing any form of emotion, except for anger. He showed that real good, especially when it came to Edward, but he was learning to accept him which made me happy. I finally saw Edward as he flashed me my favorite crooked smile, he still managed to take my breath away. I smiled as tears filled my eyes, so much for my promise to Alice about not crying until either the alter or after the wedding. After what seemed to be forever we were at the alter, Charlie took a deep breath and held on to me for a few seconds before handing me over to Edward. I kissed Charlie's cheek before going to stand in front of the love of my life, he grabbed both my hands looking in my eyes. My heart almost melted when he mouthed 'I Love You' to me, I smiled and mouthed it back, I had a hard time paying attention with Edward standing there. I wanted to get lost in his green eyes but I knew that I had to stay focused on the wedding, we had chosen traditional vows which I was glad because I was horrible at making up my own. I glanced at the front row of seats, Esme, Carlisle and Charlie sat there smiling, Esme was of course crying but not as much as I was. I smiled back at her before turning my attention back to her son, I listened as the priest said the traditional vows to Edward.

"I do." He said smiling, I don't think he could stop smiling, I could tell he was truly happy.

"Bella..." The priest said turning to me.

I listened to him smiling and crying at the same time.

"I do." I said my voice cracking.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Edward." He said smiling.

Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me over to him, he kissed me straight on the lips. The whole world seemed to disappear, I forgot where we were, why we were here, and that there were a ton of people watching us. I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed, he pulled away all too soon for me, he smiled down at me laying a soft kiss on the nose. I smiled as we turned around to face everyone, the sound of clapping and cheering filled my ears as we started back down the isle. Both Edward and I gave our parents quick kisses on the cheeks and hugs before we walked down the rest of the isle receiving congratulations from people, half of which I have never seen in my life.

**At the reception:**

"And now, welcoming the two newly weds! Please put your hands together for Edward and Bella Cullen!" The DJ announced over the microphone for the whole room full of hundreds of people to hear.

"I am going to kill Alice." I snapped under my breath.

"Relax love, you can kill her after the reception." Edward said patting my arm.

I rolled my eyes at him before we entered the room, I smiled as we were applauded for, the next half and hour was filled with congratulations, hugs and strange people kissing me on the cheek. I excused myself from a conversation about having children with Edward and some people I didn't know, I walked over to the punch bowl and grabbed a cup, I poured some into it managing not to spill any on my dress.

"Good punch?" Someone asked me.

I turned around to see a guy about Edward's age.

"Yeah, thanks." I said smiling as I took a sip.

"You know, Edward's quite the lucky man." He told me.

"He is, is he?" I asked looking over to my husband who was still talking to the people.

"Yeah. You are a very beautiful woman." He said.

"Um, thanks."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Evan, Evan Johnson." He said holding out his hand.

"Bella, Bella Sw- Cullen." I said, I would have to get used to that.

"I know. Obviously." He said.

We both laughed a little, this was getting very awkward, I have never seen this guy before in my life. I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable, this was one of the times I wished Edward would come save me. I smiled and walked away slowly to throw away my cup hoping that he would take the hint, but he didn't and followed me. I turned around to find him right next to me, I backed up a little bit but hit a pole, he put his hand by my head on the pole and smiled at me.

"Um, I need to go ask my husband something." I said.

"You can always ask me, I'm a good advice giver." Evan said leaning towards me more.

"No, you see its something to do with something private... I really should go speak with him about it."

"Oh well I just thought-"

"Is there a problem over here?" My angel asked.

It was about time!

Evan turned around slowly, "No. No problems."

"Well, I kind of got the feeling there was, seeing as you have my wife trapped against a pole." Edward said.

I looked at Edward terrified, this guy was creeping me out.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like to have some time with my wife." Edward said glaring at Evan.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later Bella." Evan told me before leaving.

I was immediately pulled into Edwards arms, I hugged him close to me laying my head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little freaked out. Who was that guy?" I asked.

"I don't know. Are you sure your fine?" He asked again.

"Yes Edward." I told him pulling away from the hug.

"Hey." He said taking my face in his hands.

He leaned down and kissed me on the lips, I closed my eyes he was doing his magic, he had a way to get me to forget about things. I gasped for air as I pulled away, I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"We better get back to the party before Alice thinks we ran off." Edward said taking my hand.

He offered me his hand and I gladly took it, he walked me over to the dance floor. The butterflies soon returned when I realized what time it was, it was time for our first dance. Edward sensed my fear and rubbed calming circles on the back of my hand, I looked up at him and he nodded.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Gather around because it is now time for the happy new couple to share their first dance together as husband and wife!" The DJ announced.

"I am so going to hurt her!" I mumbled as Edward led me to the middle of the floor

Edward chucked as he set his hands on my waist as I brought my arms around his neck, the music started to play softly. I remember the first time I heard the song, it was right after Christmas dinner, Edward stood up and sang this song to me. The song was called Then sung by Brad Paisley, it shocked me how much it reminded me of us. I smiled and looked up at Edward and smiled, he softly sung the song to where only me could hear. I couldn't stop smiling, tears had been falling down my cheeks but I hadn't noticed until Edward wiped them away with his thumb. The song slowly faded, Edward gently laid a kiss on my lips as everyone clapped, I was attacked out of no where by an excited Alice.

"You guys look so cute together!" She said bouncing.

"She catches on fast." Emmett said his loud laughing filling the room.

I laughed as Alice slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

"Bella." Carlisle said coming over and hugging me. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I said smiling hugging me back.

"Bella! I am so happy for you!" Esme said hugging me after Carlisle let me go.

"Thanks Esme." I said.

"Please, it's mom now." She told me.

I laughed.

It was now time to eat, all the orders have been taken in advance when people sent in their yeses to coming. Loud clanging filled the room as people hit their glasses with their forks or spoons, in weddings when people were to hit there glass with a fork or spoon the newly weds would have to kiss. I laughed as Edward leaned over to kiss me, I gave him a quick kiss on the lips smiling. The food finally got here, I grabbed my fork and popped a piece of my salad into my mouth, I wasn't even half way through chewing when people started tapping their glasses with their forks. I rolled my eyes and tried to finish chewing quickly but Edward kissed me anyway. I could tell this glass thing was going to become real fun, I went back to quietly eating while Edward and Emmett got into a serious discussion about foot ball.

"Okay! Who's ready to dance?!" The DJ asked after everyone was done eating.

I swear I have never danced so much in my life! I 'm not a good dancer to begin with but I danced with almost everyone, well the guys of course. But I did dance with Alice and Rosalie when a fun song had came on, I ended up taking of my heels after a while.

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Don't forget to call!" Alice yelled at the limo as it drove away.

I rolled my eyes before laying against Edward's chest, he smiled tangling our fingers together. I was tired, and I think Edward thought that he could get off easy because of that.

"Bella. We can always do that another night." He said for the millionth time.

"No! Edward, it's our wedding night! We are going to do it!" I snapped.

"Okay! Okay, fine. If that's what you want." He said.

"Yes, it is."

It was a long drive to where our hotel was, I decided that I would take a little nap. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when I felt someone nudging me, I moaned and pushed them away.

"Bella. We're here." Edward whispered.

"What? How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two hours." He answered.

"Wow." I said before slowly sitting up.

I grabbed my heels off the floor before Edward helped me out of the limo, one of the hotel employee came out and helped the driver with our bags. I was surprised at hour dark it was, I asked for the time and Edward said it was about eleven at night. That must have been one long reception, it went until nine? Wow. We followed the employee with Edward hanging on to my waist cause I was half asleep, he showed us our room, it was huge! There was big windows across the opposite wall where you could see out to the ocean, I gasped when I saw rose petals everywhere. I looked up at Edward shocked, he was smiling, I saw that there was a path so I followed. The guy set our bags to the side and left to give us some privacy, I followed the path that led to the bed which was covered in rose petals. I turned around to face my wonderful husband, I walked over to him throwing my arms around his neck. He hugged me back tightly wrapping his arms around my waist. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips, he tightened his grip on my waist and kissed me back. I decided to take things up a notch after about ten minutes of just making out, I deepened the kiss, I felt his hand slide up my back and to the zipper on the back of the dress. I smiled through the kiss as he slowly unzipped me, I helped him take it off by wiggling out of it. He stopped kissing me to lay it on the back of a chair, I gasped in protest, he came back and just stood there looking at me. I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of red as I tried to cover myself.

"No. Your beautiful." He said grabbing my arms.

He continued to kiss me, his hand went to caress my cheek but hit my head, I gasped in pain as one of the pins shoved farther into my scalp. I had just realized that I had a splitting head ache.

"What?! Did I hurt you? We should stop." Edward said doing his normal thing and jumping to conclusions.

"No. It's just you pushed a pin in my head." I told him.

"Oh. Here." He said.

He had me sit on a chair as he slowly took the pins out, I could feel the tightness in my head release every pin he removed. The final pin count was in the fifties, how could all those pins be in my hair?! I sighed in relief when they were all out and my hair was down, it was still pretty curly. I stood up and remembered that I was in my bra and underwear. Edward smiled coming up and kissing me, see I knew he would want to have sex. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him deeply, one thing led to another, this night was going to be perfect...

**Okay. Let your imagination go from there! Okay, this is going to be my new story! For those who have read "Pain and Happiness" and "New Life" I am sorry. But I have just lost interest in it, I ran out of ideas and didn't really know where to stop it. I'm going to try better with this story though and maybe in the future I'll restart the other stories and maybe make them better. But that is a HUGE maybe. Okay, now that that is said... In this story the Cullens are human. I know its technically not "Twilight" Without Vampires but I just want to try something else! I'm sure it has been done before though! I'm thinking about only updating once or twice a week! Just to make people mad xD I might update more if I feel like being nice! Well, review please?**


	2. Honeymoon

Chapter 2: Honeymoon

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, I closed my eyes as tight as they would close and tried to go back to sleep. But it was useless, I laid there for twenty minutes trying but it didn't happen. I got up to realize that I was wrapped in a white sheet, a smile spread across my face as I remembered last night. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put my bath robe on as I walked back to the room. Our honeymoon spot was in a hotel type building, we had a hotel room that had a bedroom, shower and kitchen. I was walking to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door, I stopped and looked down the hall to the door. _Please don't be Alice, please don't be Alice,_ I thought in my head. I walked over to the door tyeing my robe tighter, I opened the door slowly to see Even, the guy from the reception, standing there.

"Hello." He said smiling.

"Evan? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I thought this was my room, I'm sorry. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Your staying here?"

"Oh yeah, need a little away time from my job and life." He told me.

I smiled a little.

"I think that room," He said pointing to the room that was across from ours, "Might be mine."

I nodded unsure of what to say.

"It'd be cool, to have a room close to such a beautiful woman such as yourself." He said.

The uncomfortable feeling came back as he kept on talking.

"Can you excuse me for one minute?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll be waiting." He said.

I shut the door before rushing to the phone, I dialed Edward's cell and put the phone to my ear. His voice mail came on, I cursed under my breath.

"Edward. Where are you? Listen that guy, Evan, is here. The one who pinned me to the pole at the reception. Can you come back? Or call me? Please? He's making me feel really uncomfortable. I love you." I left a message before hanging up.

I took a deep breath before putting the phone on the charger, I turned around slowly and opened the door again. I crossed my arms over my stomach and smiled politely.

"Sorry 'bout that." I told him.

"It's okay." He said.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked forcing myself to be nice.

"Sure."

He stepped past me and in to the apartment, I shut the door behind him as he walked into the kitchen. I walked in behind him and started to make some coffee, he talked the most. I just smiled and nodded through out the whole conversation, I heard the door open and close.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Excuse me." I told Evan as I got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie." I said kissing him.

"Are you okay? You sounded scared when you called me." Edward asked setting his hands on my arms.

"I'm fine. We have a guest." I told him.

He pulled me away from the kitchen, "Who?"

"Evan." I whispered.

"What is he doing here?" He whispered.

"I invited him in. To be nice." I whispered back.

He sighed before walking in the kitchen. "Hello."

"Hey." Evan said.

I walked over to Edward, he was pouring some coffee into a cup, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I told him.

I walked to the room and shut the door behind me, I immediately threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie. I paced back in forth in the room, what did this guy want? I heard Edward talking, he was saying good bye to Evan, was he leaving? The bedroom door opened and shut, I looked at Edward and he nodded answering the unspoken question. I nodded before going over to him and hugging him. He rocked me side to side in his arms as he rubbed my back, I laid my chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little." I told him.

"Come on." He said holding my hand as he brought me to the kitchen.

I sat at the kitchen as he cooked me breakfast, we talked about little stuff like how to get Alice not to freak out too much when we got home all the way to starting a family in the future. He set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me a few minutes later, he grabbed his own and sat down next to me. We both ate silently the noise from the forks hitting the plate filled the room. I finished before he did, I got up and rinsed my plate off before sticking it in the dish washer. I walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, my wedding dress was still hanging across the back of the chair. I walked over to it picking it up and holding it up unaware that Edward was watching from the doorway. I walked to the mirror and held it too me, I smiled remembering last night. I sighed smiling as I hung it up, I flattened it before hanging it in the closet. The phone started to ring just then, I rushed to the phone by the bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes, is this Mrs. Cullen?" A girl asked.

"Yeah... Who is this?" I asked.

"It's mom!" Renee said.

"Oh! Hi. How are you?" I asked.

"I am fine, how was the wedding?" She asked.

"Oh mom it was beautiful," I said sitting on the bed still unaware that Edward was watching, "I had a blast at the reception! I even got Charlie to dance with me!"

"Oh honey it sounded like fun! I wish I could have been there. How did Edward look?" She asked.

"Mom, he looked gorgeous! It should be illegal to look as good as he does." I told her my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Listen I only called to check up, I got the number from Esme, she is really sweet. I have to go now though, Phil has a thing he has to go too!" Renee told me.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Love you too." I said before hanging up.

I fell down on the bed looking up at the ceiling, I let my eyes close for a minute but before I knew it I was asleep.

**Edward's POV:**

I picked Bella up carefully and laid her to where her head was on the pillows, I covered her up with the blanket before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. I smiled to myself before I went to sit in the kitchen, it was hard to believe that I was actually married now. I walked over to where the phone was and picked it up, I dialed Esme's cell phone number.

"Edward! Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, it's me." I said.

"Hey! How are you guys?" She asked.

"We're doing fine." I told her.

"Where's Bella? Can I talk to her?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"Oh. Busy night?"

I laughed, "Yeah mom."

"Did you use protection?"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry! I just have to look out for my kids every now and then.

I laughed shaking my head.

"How are things at the house?"

"They're fine, Carlisle is working a lot and Emmett's now picking on Alice because Bella is gone."

"I bet she loves that."

"Oh yeah."

"Listen, I just called to see what was going on, I'm going to make a sandwich before Bella wakes up."

"Okay honey. Love you."

"Love you too mom."

I hung up hanging the phone up, I got the things I needed to make a sandwich. I opened the bread bag laying out two pieces, I opened the lunch meat laying a few pieces of turkey on the bottom of the bread. I added some lettuce, tomatoes and mustered before closing it. I took the plate to the table sitting down I took a huge bite out of it before chewing. I heard the bedroom door open and a small yawn before Bella appeared in the kitchen. She smiled before going to the fridge and getting the milk, she grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured half a glass. She walked slowly to the table sitting down as she yawned again. She took one sip of milk before putting it down on the table, she gave me another small smile.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't even know I fell asleep." She said.

"You must have been tired, I wonder why." I said smiling.

She smiled, "I have an idea."

I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers, she slowly started to kiss back wrapping her arms around my neck. I stood up never stopping kissing her, I pulled her up pushing her towards the room. She was walking backwards her hands finding the bottom of my shirt, I kicked the door closed with my foot before moving her to the bed. Her knees hit the bed making us fall, I fell on top of her still kissing her on the lips.

**A Couple Hours Later**

**Bella's POV:**

I smiled as I looked up at the ceiling, I moved closer to Edward laying my head on his chest. He was asleep already, I laughed quietly kissing him on the cheek. The door flew open colliding with the wall making a huge crash, I gasped sitting up and clutching the sheet to me closer. That got Edward up, he instinctively put his arms around me, we both looked up to see Alice standing in the room. I sighed in relief letting my head fall on Edward's shoulder.

"For God's sake Alice!" Edward screamed.

"Sorry... Did I interrupt something?" She giggled.

"Alice..." Edward warned.

"I'm sorry Edward, I tried to stop her..." Emmett said walking in.

He burst out laughing.

"Way to go Edward!" He said.

I covered my face with my hands embarrassed, I stood up rushing to the bathroom slamming the door.

"Emmett!" I heard Edward yell.

I felt so embarrassed, my cheeks were red and I could feel tears brimming my eyes, why was I about to cry? I turned the water to the sink splashing my face with coldness, I heard a knock on the door and ignored it. I shut the water off before grabbing a white towel off the rack and dried my face. I changed into a bath robe before I walked to the door.

"Are they gone?" I asked.

"Yes they are gone." Edward said.

I opened the door slowly looking at Edward before walking past him, I went straight to the dresser and grabbed clothes before heading back to the bathroom, Edward grabbed my arm. He looked in my eyes before I burst into tears, what if they had come sooner? He pulled me into his arms stroking my hair softly, I cried on his shoulder while he rocked me side to side. He whispered in my ear telling me that it was okay, I nodded my head a little before pulling away.

"I'll kill them for you later." Edward told me.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before looking up at him.

"Aren't you angry? Embarrassed? Or even ashamed?" I asked.

"What? Ashamed? Are... Are you saying your ashamed of sleeping with me?" He asked twisting my words.

"What?! No Ed-"

He held up his hand, "No need to explain."

"Why are you getting all angry at me! I never said that!" I told him.

He walked out of the room before I could stop him, he slammed the door behind him. I jumped as I looked at the door shocked, Edward sometimes had a bad temper but this was our honeymoon. I walked to the door just in time to hear the front door slam. I grabbed the phone from the bedroom before heading out into the hall way, Evan was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall reading a book. I smiled and dialed the phone quickly before he could talk to me or ask me what was wrong. Tears came to my eyes as I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Alice asked.

"Ali, it's me." I said beginning to pace back in forth going past Evan as I did.

"Bella? What's wrong?" She asked.

"I did something bad, well I'm not sure I did it but it's bad." I told her glancing at Evan who was pretending to read.

"What is it?"

"Well, after you guys left I was kind of upset about being walked in just minutes after we um... You get the picture, well I was crying and I asked him why he wasn't angry or embarrassed. Then I said even ashamed..."

"Oh no."

"He twisted my words and... and he left! He stormed out of the hotel room!" I said tears just pouring down my cheeks now.

"Oh Bella. Do you want me to come over?" She asked.

"No... No, I just needed to talk to someone." I told her.

"He'll come back, you know Edward better then anyone, he has his anger problems but he always comes back." She comforted me.

"Thanks Ali."

"Your welcome, now go make some tea and wait for your husband to get back." She said.

"I will." I told her before hanging up.

I smiled at Evan before going back into the hotel, I realized then that I was still in my bath robe. I went into the bedroom and picked up the clothes off the floor that I dropped before going to the hall. It took me like ten minutes to get dressed and wash my face for the second time. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, I didn't know that Edward was back, he leaned against the kitchen doorway and watched me. I put some tea on like Alice instructed, only when I turned the burner on a flame escaped and burnt my fingers. I gasped and jumped back, I cursed out loud rushing to the sink, I turned the water on and ran my fingers under the cold water. I blamed Edward, it wasn't his fault I got burned but I still blamed him. I felt someone grab my hand and rub my fingers, I looked up to see Edward standing there. He was concentrating on my fingers and didn't even look at me, I went back to looking at my fingers with him frowning. He turned the water off handing me a towel, he walked over to the stove because the tea was finished. He got a glass and poured me some, I turned around slowly looking at the ground. He pulled out a chair at the table for me and set the cup on the table, was this how it was going to be for the rest of the day? I just stood there looking at the floor, I heard Edward sigh. He came over to me before wrapping his arms around me tightly, I hugged him back after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done that." He whispered in my ear.

"Why did you twist my words?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was mad at my brother and sister for breaking into the room and then barging in." He told me.

I hugged him closer to me, "I'm glad you came back."

"I will always come back to you, forever." He told me before kissing me.

**Second chapter up! What do you think of it so far?! Review! =D**


	3. Going Home

Chapter 3: Going Home

"I cant believe it's over!" I said as Edward loaded the bags up in the car.

"We can always stay another night." He told me smiling.

"No, we should go home." I said pouting.

Edward shut the trunk before coming over to me and taking both my hands, he kissed my nose before kissing me on the lips.

"You know everyones dying to have us back." He told me.

"I know." I sighed.

I walked over to the passenger side and got in, Edward followed only getting in on the drivers seat. The drive home was silent, it was about two hours away and neither one of us talked much. I drifted in and out of sleep so that had something to do with it, we made very little stops. We only stopped for gas, and for food. I was sad that our honeymoon was over, it seemed to go by way to fast, even though we had a week alone. We finally got home, I was really tired from the drive even though I didn't drive and I drifted in and out of sleep the whole time. I helped Edward with the luggage and dragged them over to the house, Carlisle came out smiling. He grabbed my suitcase before walking in the house, I followed helping Edward with his. We were instantly attacked with hugs from the family members, we didn't even get halfway through the door.

"Now," Alice said. "When am I going to get a niece or nephew?"

"Holy cow Alice, we haven't even been married for a month and your already asking me that." I said as I set the suitcases by the stairs.

I sat down on the stairs exhausted, Edward came down and bet over to kiss me on the head, I smiled at him as he went into the kitchen.

**A Couple Hours Later:**

It was about ten at night and there was a bad storm outside, thunder shook the ground as lightning followed lighting up the bedroom for a few seconds. I sat up in bed looking around, I looked over to Edward who was sound asleep on his back. I swung my legs off the bed and got up slowly, I walked to the window shutting it and closing the curtains. I folded my arms over my stomach jumping at the next crash of thunder, I walked over to Edward's side of the bed.

"Edward... Edward are you awake?" I asked quietly.

Nothing. I sighed as I walked over and grabbed a jacket, I threw it on and zipped it up. I refolded my arms over my stomach and walked out of the room. I tip toed down the hall down to the stairs, I quickly went down them as a lightning lit them up. I walked into the kitchen to get some water, but when I went to go to the fridge I saw someone standing in the dark. My heart dropped, who was that? I could feel my heart pounding faster in my chest as I stood there frozen with fear. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, I searched for the light switch. I turned the light on really fast and jumped back only to see Jasper standing there.

"God Jasper! Are you trying to scare me?!" I asked gasping for breath.

He didn't move or say anything, his eyes were wide and he looked pale.

"Jasper?" I asked.

He fell forward slowly landing on his stomach making me scream.

"Jasper!" I screamed rushing over to him.

I shook him a few times as I scanned his body for anything that would cause him to be hurt and fall like that but I found nothing. I felt his body shake a little before he sat up laughing, I growled glaring at him.

"That was _not_ funny!" I snapped.

"Yes it was." He laughed clutching his stomach as he got up.

I threw a oven mitt at him before getting a water bottle out of the fridge, I stuck my tongue out before leaving the kitchen. I went back to the room opening and closing the door quietly. I turned around only to run into Edward, I gasped before covering my face with my hands.

"What is with you guys scaring me!" I snapped gasping for my breath.

He looked at me confused before pulling me into a hug.

"Jasper scared the living crap out of me! I went to get some water and he was standing in the dark, I didn't know it was him at first I thought it was a stranger in the house. When I flipped the light on he just stood there not moving or breathing and he was really pale. He fell forward and landed on his stomach on the floor. I shook him and called his name but he didn't answer me, I thought he was dead but he was joking." I explained.

"Whoa, breath there Bella." Edward said smiling.

"I tried to wake you because I was kind of scared by the storm but you were out." I said into his chest.

"Well I'm awake now." He told me.

"No, you should go to bed." I said.

"What are you going to do?" He asked rubbing my back.

"I don't know, laundry? Or maybe read?" I said.

He nodded before climbing in bed and turning his back to me, I frowned I didn't think that he would actually listen. I felt lonely now, I looked at the floor biting my bottom lip.

"Bella," Edward mumbled. "Get your pretty little butt over here."

I listened to him going to the bed and climbing in next to him, I scooted closer to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Do you really think that I would do that? I could feel your loneliness all the way over here." He said with his eyes closed.

"Hey," I said touching his cheek, "Open your eyes."

He followed my instructions and opened his eyes so that I was staring into a sea of green. I smiled before kissing him on the lips, he kissed back before pulling away. He pulled the covers over my and turned off the light. I glared at him in protest.

"Not tonight love, the family is home. Sleep." He told me.

I snuggled into his chest closing my eyes, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

I woke up to the smell of food, I slowly sat up yawning as I rubbed my eyes. I got up and walked to the bathroom, I took a quick shower before throwing some clean clothes on. I walked downstairs slowly to find Edward in the kitchen cooking breakfast, everyone was already sitting at the table waiting for the food to be done. I smiled walking over to Edward saying good morning and giving him a kiss, I walked over to the table I took a seat next to Esme. They started asking me questions about the honeymoon, I had never talked so much in my life so I was glad when the food was done. I went to stand to make my plate like the rest of the family but Edward grabbed my plate and pushed me back down. I looked at him, he was smiling before he went to make my plate for me. I was the only one sitting at the table now, thats when I thought of something. I still haven't gotten Alice back for what she did at the wedding with the DJ. I bit my lips smiling as an idea came to me, the one thing that would make Alice go crazy is if she lost all of her money and credit cards.

After breakfast I went upstairs before Edward could steal me, I walked to Rosalie's room and found her sitting at her desk. I knocked on the door making her look up, she smiled and invited me in.

"I have a question." I told her walking in.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Alice keeps all her money and credit cards in the top drawer of her desk right?" I asked.

"Yeah... Bella what are you thinking of doing?" She asked.

"Well, just a little pay back..." I said with an evil smile.

"I like pay backs. What did she do?" Rose asked.

"You remember at the reception? How she had a DJ to announce everything?" I asked.

"Oh yeah..."

"I'll be back."

I walked out of the room looking both ways down the hall way, I tip toed to Alice and Jasper's room. I poked my head in to see that no one was in the room, they must still be down stairs. I rushed over to the desk and opened the first drawer and found her wallet sitting in clear view, I grabbed it and opened it to find all of her credit cards and her money in it. I smiled to myself, I turned around to face Jasper standing in the door way, busted.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip, "Paying Alice back for hiring a DJ to announce everything we did at the wedding?"

He laughed.

"I'll put it back." I said slowly.

"Go a head." He told me.

"What?"

"Go a head and take it."

"Really? You wont say anything?"

"Nope, besides she could use a break from shopping."

"Thank you!"

I rushed over to him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before rushing to our bedroom. I shut the door before hiding it under all my clothes that were in the dresser. I laughed, I couldn't wait to see Alice go crazy.

**Alice's POV**

I let out a ear splitting scream as I stared into an empty desk drawer, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle all dodged into the room with worried looks on their faces.

"Alice! What is wrong?!" Emmett asked.

"My cards! My money! They're gone!" I yelled digging through the second drawer.

"Are you sure they aren't in your purse?" Carlisle asked.

I walked over to my purse dumping it out on the bed, I let out a sob as I dug through the mess.

"They're gone! I was going to go shopping!" I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Look, maybe you misplaced it." Edward suggested.

"Misplace my money? Edward, how long have you lived with me?" I asked him.

"Right." He said nodding.

"Jasper! Honey! Give me yours!" I said rushing over to him.

"Sorry babe. I don't have them." He said.

"What do you mean you don't have them! You have too!" I snapped.

"Nope. Remember last week? You asked to have all mine in case you went over. They are in your wallet with yours." He told me.

"No, no... This isn't happening." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Alice calm down, we'll find them." Carlisle told me.

"I should call the credit companies, report them as missing so they can freeze the accounts until we find them." I said more to myself then to anyone.

"Now, let's just look around the house maybe you just set it down and forgot." Carlisle said.

I let out a frustrated scream and stormed out of the room.

**Bella's POV**

"Guys! Guys! Have you seen my wallet?!" Alice asked in a panic as she stood in my door way.

I looked at Rosalie who was sitting next to me looking at a magazine on the bed, we both shook our heads no. Alice stomped her feet on the ground covering her face.

"I cant believe this!" She wined.

"Did you look in your desk?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

"Purse?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"The freezer?" Rose asked almost laughing.

"The freezer? Why would my wallet be in the freezer?!"

"I don't know, sometimes people leave things in weird places." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Alice gave us a suspicious look, "I don't know what you two are up too, but if it's in the freezer, you are dead."

She left the room and Rosalie and I burst out laughing, the wallet wasn't in the freezer but three out of ten of her and Jasper's credit cards were.

"ROSALIE! ISABELLA! YOU ARE _DEAD_!" Alice screamed from downstairs.

Rose and I took off running to Jasper's room, I ran behind Edward while Rose ran behind Emmett. They gave us confused looks before Alice ran into the room fuming, Edward backed up putting his arms around me.

"Where are they?! Where are the rest of the cards?!" Alice yelled holding up three credit cards.

"Alice calm down!" Edward warned.

"No! Tell me where they are!" She yelled at Rose and I.

Rose and I kept quiet while our husbands defended us, Alice was only getting angrier.

"Fine! If you wont tell me then you wont miss me! I'm going to stay somewhere else!" Alice snapped.

"Over stupid money?!" Rose snapped.

"Yes! Those credit cards are my _life_." Alice told her.

"Maybe you should take a break from them! And realize that there are more important things in life then money!" Rose said.

"Oh! Oh! Look who's talking Miss. I Want A New Pair of Shoes For Each Outfit I Get!" Alice snapped.

"That's enough!" Carlisle yelled. "Both of you stop this now! You are sisters!"

"Now. Rosalie, Bella. Tell Alice where the rest of the cards are now!" Carlisle told us.

Rose sighed, "The couch cushions, the entertainment center where the DVDs are kept and the cookie jar."

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

Alice dodged out of the room on a mission to find her credit cards. Everyone left the room leaving Rose and I in the room alone, we looked at each other shocked.

"I didn't think she would react like that." I said.

"Neither did I..." Rosalie agreed.

I sighed, "Well, maybe she'll forgive us."

"Maybe."

We walked downstairs, Alice was putting all the credit cards in the right slots in her wallet. We walked over slowly looking guilty as we looked at the ground.

"Ali?" I asked.

She kept doing what she was doing ignoring us.

"Alice, please. We are sorry." Rose said.

She looked up at us slamming the wallet down on her lap, "Why would you do that! You know how it pisses me off!"

"It was meant for a joke. For pay back." I told her.

"Pay back?! What the hell did I do to the two of you to make you take one of the things that I care a lot about!" She said.

"Well, you didn't do anything to either of us really. I just wanted to pay you back for hiring a DJ to announce everything that we did at the wedding like when we came in or when we danced. It was a joke Ali. We're sorry." I explained.

Alice was silent for a moment, she stood up setting the wallet on the table, she walked around the coffee table and hugged us both.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. I know I said some hurtful things to you Rose. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" She asked.

"Please, we were afraid you weren't going to forgive us. But yes, we forgive you." I said.

"Good. Let's just push this in the past okay?" Alice said.

We nodded, she took the wallet and walked upstairs to put it where it belonged. I sighed, I then realized that I haven't had any alone time with Edward at all today. I found him standing on the porch, I opened the front door shutting it behind me. I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around him and laying my head on his back.

"I wonder who that could be." Edward said.

"Well I hope you know who it is." I said.

"No, I don't mean you. Them." He said pointing to a cab that was pulling up the drive way.

I walked over to Edward's side watching the cab pull up and make a stop, I gasped at the person I saw getting out, "Mom!"

"Bella!" Renee yelled.

I ran down the steps and into her arms, she hugged me tightly telling me how much she missed me. The cab driver took her suitcases to the porch and handed them to Edward who set them by the door. Renee paid the driver the right amount before the driver took off in the cab, I hugged her again a huge smile on my face.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked pulling away.

"What can't a mother come see her daughter?" Renee asked.

"All the way from Florida?! Where is Phil?" I asked.

"Oh, he couldn't come. He sends his love though." She said.

"You want to come in?!" I asked.

"If it's okay with Esme and Carlisle." She said.

"Of Course!" I told her.

"Oh! Hi Edward! Congratulations! You married a wonderful girl." Renee said hugging Edward as I blushed.

"Yes. She is wonderful." He agreed flashing me a smile, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"Is it alright if I come in?" She asked.

"Of course, let me get your bags." He offered.

"No, just leave them there, I'll be checking into a hotel after I leave." She said.

"You can stay here if you'd like!" I offered.

"Well, I don't know Bella. You guys have a full house already! Frankly I don't know how Esme does it." She said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can have the guest room as long as you need it." Edward told her.

The next few hours was spent visiting and talking all about the wedding and the reception, I was tired from all the excitement. I ended up drifting off to sleep in Edward's lap with my head resting on his shoulder.

**Edward's POV**

"She loves you so much, I can tell by the way she looks at you." Renee told me.

"I know." I said as I slowly scooted forward.

"Edward." My sweet Bella mumbled.

"Shhh. I'm right here." I told her.

"I love you." She mumbled into my neck.

"I love you too, now sleep." I told her as I stood up carefully.

I carried her upstairs to our room, I laid her on the bed before I slipped her shoes off, I pulled the cover over her. She mumbled something before turning around and falling into a deeper sleep, I smiled. I sighed as I walked out of the room, I should have booked another week at the hotel. Since we've been home I have had a total of five minutes alone with Bella, and that was when she was almost asleep. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Renee was talking with Esme as she made some tea. Two hours passed with non stop talk about our wedding and how we should have children soon because they would be so cute. One way I was going to spend sometime with Bella, alone.

**Woo! Another chapter! Poor Edward, he's missing Bella even though she's in the same house! Review! Please?! =D**


	4. Alone Time

Chapter 4: Alone Time

**Bella's POV**

I saw Edward walking down the drive way the next morning, I said a quick bye to Renee who was in the living room before running outside. I ran towards Edward before jumping on his back, he gasped as he almost fell forward. I laughed as I kissed his neck, he smiled wrapping his arms under my legs holding me up.

"Well this is a surprise." He said.

"A good one?" I asked laying my chin on his right shoulder.

"A very good one." He said nodding.

I kissed his cheek wrapping my arms around his neck, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"I don't know, it's just you seemed like something was bothering you." I told him.

"Well there was." He said.

"What was it?" I asked looking at him.

"It seems like ever since we have been home there has been someone who wants to spend time with you." He explained.

"Oh," I said. "Well I'm here now."

He stopped so I could get off his back, he turned to face me, he caressed my cheek before kissing me. He pushed my against a tree kissing me harder, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. One thing led to another and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground, our clothes didn't stay on us too much longer either.

…

I gasped for breath, I looked over to Edward who was laying next to me and smiled.

"That was..." He started.

"Wow." I finished his sentence for him.

I sat up slowly and started to get dressed, as I was pulling my jeans up I heard someone walking. My eyes went wide, Edward was already dressed but I was still in my bra. I looked around for my shirt, I found it but there was a little problem.

"Edward!" I snapped as I held up my shirt which was ripped into pieces.

"Oops." He said.

Edward handed me his jacket that he had been wearing, I put it on and zipped it up, I zipped and buttoned my jeans before Emmett and Rose appeared.

"Hey guys! Out for a walk too?" Emmett asked smiling.

"Yeah... A walk." I said smiling.

"Your hair is all messed up, and there are leaves in it." Emmett said pulling a leaf out of my hair.

"Emmett! We were trying to have some alone time here!" I said.

"What? I cant be here just cause you guys are having "alone time"?" He asked.

"Emmett... Leave!" Edward snapped.

"No!" He yelled at Edward.

Edward growled and turned around walking away.

"Edward! Edward wait!" I yelled.

But it was too late, he was gone.

"Emmett!" I snapped angrily.

"What is his problem?" He asked.

"He's a bit upset because we haven't been able to be alone." I told him.

"I told you we should have stayed home." Rosalie said.

I sighed and hurried back to the house, this was suppose to be our time to be alone. I ran upstairs two steps at a time, I opened the bedroom door slowly. Edward was sitting on the bed, I walked over to him and sat down, Renee was at the door watching because she saw me worried but we didn't know she was.

"Edward? I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's Emmett's fault." He said.

I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

I didn't answer him, I climbed on top of his lap straddling him, I kissed his lips pushing him down on the bed. He groaned in my mouth as I kissed him harder, we were going for round two when we heard someone clear their throat. I sighed and stopped kissing Edward, what now?

"Emmett this better be- Mom!" I gasped before getting off Edward as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Renee said.

"Yeah... Everything is fine." I said my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Okay, well. I'll leave you two alone then." She said before shutting the door and leaving.

I covered my face with my hands as I blushed more, Edward got off the bed and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No no, I find it very sexy when you blush." He said.

I laughed before he kissed me and pushed me roughly against the wall, time for round two...

…

I was totally exhausted now, I rolled over onto Edward's chest and was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Edward? Bella? Dinner is ready." Esme's soft voice said through the door.

I groaned, "I don't think I can keep my eyes open long enough to eat."

"I don't think we have a choice love." He said stroking my hair.

"Yes we do, let's skip dinner." I suggested, but my stomach went against me and growled.

"Looks like all that exercise made someone hungry." Edward said chuckling.

"Ugh." I said before standing up.

At dinner I kept drifting off to sleep, my head was resting in my hand and my elbow was resting on the table.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled making me jump.

"What Emmett?!" I snapped.

"Your face is going to fall in your plate." He said.

I took a few little bites trying my best to stay awake, it was just hard.

"Bella dear, why don't you go rest." Esme said.

I nodded and pushed my chair back, I cleaned my plate before putting it in the dish washer. I walked out of the kitchen and went to lay on the couch, I rested my head on the cushion as I let my eyes slowly close. I woke up to a knock on the door, it felt like I had only been asleep for five minutes. I got up slowly checking my hair, I walked to the door before opening it.

"Hi Bella!" Evan greeted.

_Okay, how did he know where I live? This is getting really creepy. _I thought to myself.

"Evan..." I said.

"Looked you up in the phone book, stopped by your place but your dad, Charlie? Yeah that was his name. He told me I could find you here, I told him I was a friend." He explained.

"Oh." I said.

"So, when did you get home?" He asked.

"A couple days ago. You?" I asked.

"Yesterday." He said.

I heard someone coming so I stepped out on the porch, I closed the front door behind me.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"Er. Thanks." I said.

He stepped closer to me, I backed up a little, but he kept coming closer.

"Evan..." I warned.

He pushed me against the wall looking me in my eyes, I was shaking now, I tried to push him away but he was stronger. I tried again not giving up easily, just as the door opened Evan flung me on the ground. I gasped for air scooting away from Evan, I saw Emmett standing in the doorway shocked.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

I started to cry still gasping for air, Emmett took one step towards Evan and that was all he had to do to make him take off running. Emmett came over to me and knelt down, he wrapped his strong arms around me as I sobbed in his shoulder.

"I heard something hit the wall out here, thought I would see what it was." He told me.

"It was me! He ganged up on me!" I sobbed not seeing a confused Edward standing in the door way.

"I'll rip him apart if ever does that to you again." He said.

"Ow." I wined as I lifted my jeans up, my knee was all bloody.

"That son of a bitch!" Emmett said.

I wiped my eyes, "I'm fine."

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Some guy attacked Bella." Emmett told him.

"What?! Are you okay?!" Edward asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I told him.

"Who was it?" He asked offering me a hand.

"That guy, Evan." I said taking his hand and standing up.

"I'll kill him!" He growled.

"No, Edward. Let's just let it go."

"Let it go?! Bella he could have done something too you!"

"Edward! I get it okay! Today is suppose to be for us! Alone time okay! So just drop it!"

I stormed into the house limping into the bathroom, I took care of my knee wrapping it with some toilet paper until the bleeding stopped. I rolled my blue jeans over my knee again before walking out of the bathroom, Edward was waiting for me. I walked passed him and up to the room, I was still shaking from what happened. I sat down on the bed running my hands through my hair breathing deeply, Edward came in, and I knew he was going too, and sat on the bed. He took my hand in his as tears rolled down my cheeks, if Emmett wasn't there, something worse could have happened.

"Shh, everything is okay." Edward said pulling me into his chest.

"What if Emmett wasn't there to save me? What if no one had been home! Edward, what if he beat me or raped me?!" I gasped for air as I hugged him close.

"Hey, don't think about what could have happened. All that matters is that your safe." He told me.

"Weren't you the one that wanted to kill him, that was angry?" I asked wiping the tears away.

"Yeah... About that, I was stupid. That was probably not the best way to handle that." He said.

"You are a very strange man Mr. Cullen." I said.

"I'm strange? What about you?" He asked.

"I'm not strange!" I said getting up.

"Oh yes, you are strange, you're apart of this family so that makes you strange."

"No that makes me crazy."

Edward laughed and pulled me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap, he kissed my neck. I giggled as he bit down on my neck lightly, I turned around so that I could kiss him on the lips. The phone started ringing, I just kept kissing Edward pushing him down on the bed. I was starting to get annoyed, no one was answering the phone. I growled and stopped what I was doing making Edward groan in protest, I picked up the phone pressing the green talk button and putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes is Dr. Cullen around?" A girl asked, must be a nurse from the hospital.

"Um, let me check." I said setting the phone on the bed.

"Why would someone from the hospital call Carlisle and not page him?" I asked as I walked out of the room.

I came back a minute later, "I'm sorry, he's not here right now can I take a message."

"Yes, just tell him that the patient he saw last week went into labor an hour ago and is asking for him." The girl told me.

I wrote the message down on a pad of paper, "Okay! I'll have him call or come down there which ever he wants to do when he gets home."

I hung up the phone and sighed, someone was having a baby. I turned around to face Edward, he looked at me smiling.

"I want a baby." I said out of no where.

"Whoa, it's a little too early in the marriage to think about children?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip, "I guess..."

Edward could see my disappointment, "Look, let's just get used to being married first. Okay?"

"Okay." I said.

"I love you." He said kissing my nose.

"I love you too." I said.

**A Couple Weeks Later:**

I bit my lip as I looked at a white stick in my hands, negative. I sighed throwing the test, I walked out of our bathroom and through the room. I set a hand on my stomach, I knew it was just bad food. I had thrown up twice this morning and Edward had insisted that I take a pregnancy test. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Edward was waiting for the results, he looked up as I entered. I poured a cup of coffee and walked over to the table.

"It was negative." I told him sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Oh." He said with a tiny bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah. Guess we got lucky huh?" I asked smiling.

"In a way I guess." He said going back to the paper.

I half smiled as I took a drink of my coffee, I wanted children, but I wanted both of us to be on board. Edward just wasn't ready, and even though it was hard I had to respect that and wait until he was ready. I looked over to him he had a blank expression on his face as his eyes moved side to side as he read an article. I got up from the table and put my cup in the sink, I walked upstairs to Alice's room to find her napping in bed. I walked up to the bed climbing in it carefully, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her. She jumped a little gasping from shock, she turned around to face me.

"Hey Bella." She said smiling right away.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I took a pregnancy test." I told her without hesitation.

"What?!?!" She yelled sitting up.

I sat up slowly smiling a little.

"So... Are you?!" She asked getting impatient.

"No... It was negative."

"Oh."

"Look, it's not necessarily a bad thing. I mean Edward doesn't want children right now, he wants to get used to the married life first."

"He does?"

"Yeah. I want us both to be ready."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, but if I have to wait then I will."

Emmett poked his head in, "Ooo, two girls in bed!"

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Emmett?!"

He rushed over and sat on the bed in front of us.

"What are we talking about?" He asked.

"Having babies." Alice said.

His face turned into a shocked expression, "You aren't pregnant are you? Bella? Ali?"

"No. But Bella thought she was." Ali said.

"Well I didn't _think_ I was, I thought it was bad food, but Edward wanted me to make sure." I corrected her.

I sighed and got off the bed, "I'm going to find my husband."

I got up and walked out of the room, I checked the bedroom, all the upstairs and the downstairs but no sign of Edward. I grabbed a jacket and slipped it on zipping it up quickly, I found him sitting on the swing on the porch. I walked over to him sitting down carefully next to him, I rested my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. He was quiet, really quiet which was unlike him, I looked up at his face. He was staring at the railing intently thinking about something.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

I bit my lip trying to decide weather or not to push the matter any farther.

"I know you're thinking about something, what's bothering you?" I asked grabbing his arm and holding it.

"I'm just thinking about the test." He said.

"The pregnancy test?" I asked.

"Yeah, that one." He said closing his eyes.

"What- What about the pregnancy test?" I asked looking up at him.

"How I wish that it were positive instead of negative." He came out and said it without hesitating like I did when I hinted about having a baby even though I knew he wasn't ready.

"Wait a minute. Weren't you the one who said you wanted to wait?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well what changed your mind?"

"I cant change my mind?!" I snapped getting off the swing.

"Whoa! Where did the sudden outburst come from!" I snapped right back.

"I just was thinking how nice it would be to have a baby Isabella!" He yelled.

"Whoa, watch the tone mister!" I yelled back standing up. "And it's Bella!"

He pinched the top of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb, I was getting annoyed now.

"What are you getting mad about! There is nothing to be mad about!" I told him.

"Well your the one who ganged up on me!"

"Me?! How?!"

" 'Oh, weren't you the one who wanted to wait blah, blah, blah...'" He mimicked me.

"I was just saying! I wasn't mad! I don't even get why your getting upset!" I screamed tears brimming my eyes.

"Look if you don't want to have a kid thats fine! Let's just drop it!" He snapped walking in the house.

I gasped before growling, I stormed in the house, this time he was in for it. Emmett, Renee, Esme and Carlisle were all in the living room. They looked at us shocked, they must have heard are yelling but they were about to witness a whole lot more.

"_I _don't want to have babies?! What the hell Edward! You know I want children! _You _were the one who was all 'lets wait until we are used to being married'!" I screamed.

"_Enough._" Edward warned.

"No! You brought this on!" I shot.

"Isabella! I said that's enough!" He yelled before storming up to the bedroom.

"I'M WAS NOT FINISHED EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed up the stairs.

I turned around to face my parents and my brother in law.

"I'm sorry." I said before running in the kitchen tears spilling out of my eyes.

I cried in my hands as I fell against the wall in the kitchen, I slid down to the floor letting my loud sobs echo throughout the house. The kitchen door opened and Esme and Renee walked in, they both sat in front of it.

"Are you guys getting a divorce?" Renee asked.

I almost choked on my tears, "Divorce?!"

"Of course not! Bella sweet heart it's okay." Esme's soft voice said.

"This is our first real fight since we've been married, since, since _ever_!" I sobbed.

"I know and the first one is always hard, especially on the girls." Esme soothed.

"Yeah, that's why your father and I split was because we were fighting so much." Renee told me.

I looked up at Renee and then looked at Esme terrified.

"He's not going to go for divorce papers is he?! Esme please! You have to stop him! I cant live without him, I cant breathe without him!" I cried harder choking on my words.

"Shh! Shh! He isn't going to get divorce papers! It's just a fight, it will blow over! Even with Edward's temper." Esme told me rubbing my arm.

I sniffled before wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket, "Thanks Esme."

Renee and Esme got off the floor, Esme patted me on my shoulder before the two of them walked out of the room. How did this happen? I wiped my eyes again and took a deep breath, I looked around the room, the alone time Edward and I were suppose to be having was literally spent _alone._ He was mad and alone in our room and I was alone in the kitchen sitting on the floor.

**Awww! Edward makes no sense =P Anyway I worked hard to get this chapter done as fast as I could! You should go review and make me happy! =D**


	5. Wrong

Chapter 5: Wrong

I sat up as I wiped my mouth with a towel, I gasped for breath as I flushed the toilet. I stood up grabbing the counter for support as I turned the faucet on, I washed my face with water before quickly brushing my teeth. I turned the water off and walked back to the bedroom, I crawled back into bed next to my sleeping husband. I looked up at the ceiling taking deep breaths to fight off the second round of nausea. Edward and I ended up having a long discussion, and he admitted he was wrong after I started to cry for half an hour.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked making me jump, his eyes were still closed.

"Yeah," I said. "Fine."

"Are you going to throw up again?" He asked sitting up.

"I think so." I said unable to keep it down.

He helped me to the bathroom and I barely made it to the toilet as I went for round two of the throwing up, Edward held my hair back as I got rid of any food that was in my stomach. I sat up and wiped my mouth, I leaned into Edward as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I bit my lip as I thought came to me, what if it was wrong?

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go to the pharmacy for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you need?" He asked looking at me.

"A pregnancy test." I said looking at the toilet.

"What?" He asked. "I thought it was negative?"

"Well, tests can be wrong. Just get a different one, one that's advertised a lot on TV." I said.

"Okay, I'll be back." He said kissing my cheek.

I sat there on the bathroom floor until he came back, it only took him about twenty minutes to get the test. Those twenty minutes were spent with worrying and different scenarios went through my head. Were we ready? Could we handle a baby? I looked up as the door as Edward walked in with a brown paper bag, I took it while I got off the floor.

"I'll be in the bedroom." He said turning to leave.

"No!" I grabbed his arm, "I need you here."

"Okay. I'll stay." He said giving me a kiss.

I sighed and unrolled the bag, and slowly pulled the box out of it. I crumpled up the bag and threw it in the trash, I opened the box slowly reading the instructions. I did as it told me, I peed on the stick as Edward looked away. Now came the waiting, five minutes of pure hell, I set it on the counter. I walked over to Edward and hugged him, he rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. There was a knock on the bathroom door before Carlisle poked his head in.

"Hey we are going out to eat, you guys want to come?" He asked.

"We're going to pass on this one. We're kind of waiting for something." Edward told him.

Carlisle's eyes traveled from us to the pregnancy test on the counter, a smile appeared on his face.

"I thought the test was negative?" He asked.

"I'm just double checking it, I've been throwing up for a couple days now." I told him.

"Well call and tell me the answer, do you want me to tell the family for you?" He asked us.

Edward looked at me, I nodded, "Sure."

"Okay. See you when we get back."

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Oh...My...God..." I whispered as I looked at the test.

"Edward!!!" I yelled rushing in the bedroom holding the test.

"What?!" He asked running into the room.

"I'm pregnant." I said holding up the test.

"What!"

He ran over to me picking me up in his arms and spinning me around, I was glad when he stopped because if he kept doing that I would have threw up in his face. I smiled as he bent down to kiss me laying a hand on my stomach. I couldn't believe that I had a living thing in me that would grow and grow until the nine months were over.

"We're having a baby! We're having a baby!" I said with a smile on my face.

Edward smiled and pulled me closer.

"A baby! A little you." I said holding my hands apart a couple inches.

"And a whole lot of you." Edward told me before leaning down and kissing me on the lips.

I pulled away smiling, "Did you call Carlisle?" I asked.

"Not yet, I'll do it now." He said.

"Hurry back!" I yelled as he left the room.

I could not believe that we were actually going to have a baby, I should have known to take two tests because there is always a chance that they could be wrong. I was excited and nervous about telling the family, they would be happy of course so I didn't really know why I was nervous. I pretty much knew how the family would react, Alice would be well... Alice and attack me. Emmett will come up to me and spin me around in the air squeezing me too hard until I puke. Esme and Carlisle along with Rose and Jasper will all hug me and tell me how happy they were for me. Edward walked back in the room and back to where he was standing before he left.

"They all pretty much screamed. Carlisle said that they just got there and they got two extra seats for us if we want to come down and eat with them." Edward told me.

"Sure, might as well. I'm hungry." I said setting a hand on my stomach as I grabbed my jacket.

The ride there was spend talking about the next nine months, we were both pretty excited about becoming parents even though we were only nineteen.

"How crazy is it that we are married and now have a baby on the way and we are only nineteen?!" I asked looking at Edward as he drove.

"Pretty crazy." He agreed nodding his head and smiling.

We pulled up to the restaurant and parked next to Emmett's Jeep, Edward shut off the Volvo and got out. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for me, he held out a hand offering to escort me to dinner.

"Thank you, sir." I said smiling and tangling our fingers together.

"You are quiet welcome ma'am." Edward said smiling.

"Whoa, that just makes me feel old!" I told him.

"You aren't old."

"But I'm going to get fat soon!"

"Hey now, don't start that! It's too early for that!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as we walked into the restaurant, a loud squeal filled the room causing the hundreds of people in there to look at us. Alice ran towards me throwing her tiny arms around me the minute she got close enough.

"I am so excited!!!!!" Alice screamed jumping up and down.

"Alice calm down, you'll make me sick again!" I told her.

"Sorry!" She said letting me go.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed.

_Oh great, here it comes. _I thought as Emmett rushed over.

Like I predicted he picked me up in his arms spinning my around, he squeezed me too tightly and began to spin me faster.

"Emmett! I highly suggest that you stop now unless you want me to throw up on you!" I warned.

"Oh..." He said before putting me down.

"Thank you." I said grabbing my head, I felt dizzy.

I almost fell backwards but luckily Edward wasn't too far and caught me.

"You okay love?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fine." I told him.

"Bella." Carlisle said.

The next twenty minutes were spent with lots of hugs and congratulations, I laughed at Renee because she couldn't stop crying. She kept saying that her baby was having a baby, she was on the phone with Charlie now. My heart sank when I heard her invite him over to the restaurant because I had huge news, this wasn't going to be good.

"Your father is coming." Renee said flipping her cell shut.

"Great." I said faking a smile.

Edward chucked next to me, we ordered our food, the waitress brought a basket full of bread and butter. Only no one really had a chance to get any because I pretty much ate the whole thing, Emmett stared at me with his mouth open. We heard the little bell on top of the front door to the restaurant ring and looked around. Charlie was standing there looking around, everyone got up to greet him, I was the last one to get a hug from him, I could feel the bread start to come up. I didn't know how I was going to tell him this, he would be mad and knowing that made my nausea worse.

"Hi daddy." I said.

"Hey Bells, I hear you have big news. What is it?" He asked.

"I..." I hesitated.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." Charlie said after a few minutes of silence.

I stared at him with my mouth open for a few minutes before I felt the little I ate come up.

"Oh God." I said covering my mouth and dodging for the nearest bathroom.

…

I gasped for air as I leaned against the sink, the bathroom door opened and Renee and Esme walked in.

"Bells are you okay?" Renee asked.

I nodded with my eyes closed.

"Edward sent us in, he's worried about you." Esme said rubbing my back.

"Of course he is." I said smiling.

"Are you ready to go out there?" Renee asked.

"Oh mom, I don't think I can tell dad." I said shaking my head.

"Sure you can, we're all here with you." She said smiling.

I nodded slowly taking a deep breath before all three of us walked out of the bathroom, I felt Renee rub my back as we walked over to the table. Charlie was sitting next to Jasper and in front of the empty seat where I was sitting, I took one last deep breath before going to sit back down next to Edward.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

"So, want to tell me the news now?" He asked, the nausea feeling came back.

_No! Stop being such a baby! Just tell him Bella. Get it over with! _I told myself.

"Well, um. I'm pregnant." I said whispering the last part.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He told me.

"I'm pregnant daddy." I said looking down.

"I knew it!" He screamed standing up from the table.

Everyone looked up at him shocked at the sudden outburst.

"I knew that bastard only married you because he couldn't keep it in his pants and got you pregnant!" He yelled.

"Dad!" I gasped.

"No! I don't want any excuses Bella! He forced you to marry you didn't he Bella!"

"No! I wasn't even pregnant when we got married!"

"For God sakes Bella! Your nineteen!" He screamed storming out of the restaurant.

Tears filled my eyes before I threw the green cloth napkin I was holding on the table and got up to run after him, the family followed right after me.

"Dad!" I screamed.

Charlie got in his police car and tore out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed after the car running after it.

I fell to my knees crying and gasping for breath, I knew he would react like this yet I continue to let him upset me like this. Edward came over to me getting me off the ground, he pulled me to his chest as I cried into his shirt. He rubbed my back kissing my forehead, he kept telling me that he would come back and apologize when he was ready. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and cried harder, stupid hormones acting up already! After my twenty minute break down we all took our food to go, everyone walked to the cars they took talking about baby plans. I sank into the passenger seat and closed my door looking at the floor. My eyes drooped, I was so tired from all the crying and yelling. Edward got in and buckled up before starting the car, he waited for Emmett to pull out before backing up. He held my hand the entire way home, not saying a word, he knew me enough to let me think without being talked to if I got this upset.

**Edward's POV**

I carried Bella into the house in my arms, she had fallen asleep in the car on the way home from the restaurant. I walked into the house and up the stairs where our bedroom was, I opened the door with my foot and over to the bed. I set her down on the bed and covered her up, I sighed shutting the lights off. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch, how could Charlie act like that? He was her father and he treated her horribly, I guess in a way he was being a normal dad by reacting like that but all I had to say was that he better apologize. I rested my head on the back of the couch closing my eyes, I felt someone sit next to me and lay their head on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Esme sitting next to me, I smiled and held her hand.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Hi my little boy." She said looking up at me.

"Do you think we can do this?" I asked out of no where.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Raise a kid. Do you think we are too young?" I asked.

"Edward, what is this all about?" She asked turning on the couch so that she was facing me.

"I don't know mom, ever since what Charlie said I've been thinking. We are only nineteen, are we doing the right thing? Can we raise a child?" I asked.

"Edward! Wake up, there is no age limit to raising a kid! Think about it, people have babies when they are only fifteen!"

I sighed, "I guess your right, I'm just being stupid."

"You are not stupid. Now, I am going to find your father."

"Okay. I love you mom."

"I love you too."

With that she left me on the couch to think, just then the door bell rang. I got up from the couch and walked over, I opened the door to find Charlie standing there.

"Charlie." I said.

"Hey Edward." He said.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but if your here to yell at Bella some more then you can just leave." I told him.

"I'm not here to yell at her, I'm here to apologize, to both of you. I was wrong to yell at her." He said looking down.

"Well she is sleeping right now." I told him.

"I was mad and blew things out of proportion." He said.

"Well, she was really hurt by that so I cant accept the apology for her." I said.

"Will you forgive me?" Charlie asked me.

"I don't know, it killed me to see Bella chase after your car and screaming, and you didn't even slow down."

"Look I'm-"

"You can apologize all you want! But it still doesn't take back what you did."

Charlie didn't say anything, he just nodded and turned around. He walked down the porch and to his car, I watched from the doorway as he pulled out of the driveway. I walked upstairs to check on Bella, she was still sleeping peacefully on her stomach. She had a hand resting on my pillow probably wondering why I wasn't there with her, but I wasn't tired. I kept replaying what happened with Charlie in my head, I decided to jump into the shower.

**Hey guys! How are you all? I know this chapter is REALLY short but I ran out of ideas for it =O xD Anyway... You should go review and let me know how you like it!**


	6. Barefoot and Crazy

Chapter 6: Barefoot and Crazy

"_Goin barefoot and crazy  
Me and my baby  
Back flip off the flip right bridge  
Double dog dare me and I will  
Meet me at the bottom with a cool wet kiss"_

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" Alice screamed as her and Jasper jumped off a huge rock and splashed into the lake.

I laughed as their heads popped up from the water a few seconds later, we were at the nearest river for a mini vacation. The whole family was here including Renee and Charlie. Phil told Renee to stay an extra week because he wasn't going to be home too much. Carlisle was cooking up some food on the grill later, he was going all out when we told him he didn't have too.

"Bella! You have to do that!" Alice said walking up to me shaking out her hair.

"No she doesn't." Edward said sternly.

"Oh Edward relax! Geez." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"I will not! She could hurt herself and the baby." He told her.

I rolled my eyes, ever since I found out I was pregnant he would _not_ stop protecting me. It had gotten worse then when he was just protecting me, but now, now I was pregnant. I laid down on my towel and closed my eyes, I was wearing a blue bikini top and a pair of jean short shorts. I could feel Edward staring at my chest and scanning down my body, I laughed putting my sunglasses on.

…

"Food's ready!!!" Carlisle shouted.

"Finally!" I said.

I got off my towel and walked over to the shelter where the food was set up, I took a seat in between Emmett and Edward. Edward got up and made two plates, one for each of us, he has been doing that also. It was like I was incapable of doing things of making my own decisions for myself.

"Thanks." I said when he set the plate down.

I looked at my plate in shock, all that was on it was a salad with light dressing, some carrots and one piece of bread. I looked up at him with tears coming to my eyes, I was starving and all he brought me was this?!

"What?! Why are you looking at me like your about to cry?!" He asked shocked.

"I'm hungry!" I told him.

"Yeah... That's why I gave you food..." He said slowly.

"This is food?!" I asked looking down at it.

The whole family stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Yes that's food what do you think it is?!" He asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it, I let the tears spill before pushing my chair back and running back to my towel.

"Bella!" Edward shouted after me.

I sat down on my towel and cried, I cried over nothing, it was my stupid hormones acting up. I had been sitting there for less then ten minutes before I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Carlisle. He offered me his hand to help me up, I took it as he started to lead me back to the shelter. He brought me back to my seat, Edward looked up at me still shocked at my outburst, I looked down at the table. There was a new plate full of food, I looked at Carlisle, he smiled and pulled my seat out for me.

"Thanks." I said sniffling.

I wiped the rest of my tears away and picked up my fork, I started to eat the little hot dogs with BBQ sauce. I kept feeling Edward look at me but tried to ignore it, I finished my plate in less then 20 minutes. I wiped my mouth with a napkin and set it on the plate smiling.

"All you wanted was more food?!" Edward asked.

I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He asked.

"I shouldn't have too!" I snapped at him.

"Okay, okay! Let's not get in a fight over food." He said backing off.

…

I was standing by the water letting my feet get wet, Edward was somewhere helping Carlisle but I couldn't see him anywhere. I let out a breath, finally I could breathe on my own without Edward controlling me.

"Bella! Bella! Come on!" Emmett called reaching for my hand.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked.

"Let's jump!" He said like an excited child would when they got a new toy.

"I cant Emmett! Edward wont let me." I said frowning.

"Is Edward here?" He asked smiling evilly.

"But the baby..."

"It's not going to hurt the baby to have a little fun!"

"Well..." I said biting my lip, "Okay! Lets do it!"

I ran and took his hand, we ran up the hill that led to the rock, my stomach started to turn at how high it was. Alice and Jasper were already up there, I watched as they jumped in the air and fell down, Alice screamed again. Now it was our turn, my stomach did summer-salts as we walked up to the edge. I squeezed Emmett's hand tighter as I looked down, half of me wanted to run back and hide behind Edward. Emmett squeezed my hand and looked at me silently reassuring me that I could do it, I took a deep breath before nodding, it was now or never. We walked back a little so we could run and jump, I smiled letting him know I still wanted too and we started running.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed bloody murder as we jumped off the rock.

**Edward's POV**

I heard someone scream, but I couldn't tell if it was Alice or Bella, I knew it wasn't Rose because she was here helping Carlisle also with putting away food. I ran over to where the lake was and saw Alice and Jasper jump and then fall until they made a huge splash in the water, I laughed because Alice kept jumping off but each time they did she would scream. I was about to turn around before I saw two people standing on top of the rock, and they both had brown hair. Bella and Emmett. My heart sank, Bella was pregnant.

"Bella! Emmett! Emmett!" I screamed but it was no use, they cant hear me from down here.

They ran and jumped in the air, Bella screamed bloody murder as she held Emmett's hand as they went down. They made a huge splash, they didn't come up right away which made me think the worst, but then I heard Bella's laugh as they came running from the water.

"Again! We HAVE to do that again!" She said as they were heading back to the rock.

"Hold it!" I screamed.

They both froze.

"Uh oh." Emmett said.

"We're in trouble now..." Bella said before turning around slowly.

"I thought I said no about the jumping off!" I snapped.

"We were just having fun Edward!" Bella said.

"But you could have hurt yourself! Or the baby!" I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Jumping off a rock and into water is not going to hurt the baby Edward!" She snapped.

"It could!" I said.

"Why should I worry about what _could _happen! If I spend my life doing that I'll miss out on all the fun stuff! Edward we came here to have fun! So loosen up will you!" She told me.

"Bella!"

She growled before grabbing Emmett's hand, "Come on Emmett! Lets go have fun!"

"You better not jump off of there again Isabella!" I warned.

"Watch me!" She said through clenched teeth.

**Emmett's POV**

I grabbed Bella's hand as she led the way up the rock, I didn't think we should be doing this when she was angry. It was strange though, once we got up on the rock she seemed to relax, it was like once we were away from Edward she relaxed more. She smiled and squeezed my hand before we took off running, we jumped off in the rock and disappeared into the water. I opened my eyes when we were in the water to see Bella smiling at me, she came and pushed me further down, I could hear her laughter even though we were under water. I swam back up to her level and pushed her down, only I meant to do it a lot nicer. Instead I pushed her farther then I had gone, I cursed underwater when I lost sight of her. This was a really deep river, it was almost like a ocean, I swam down farther. I caught sight of her brown hair, I swam farther down and my heart sank. Her eyes were closed, I should have known, Bella wasn't a strong swimmer. She couldn't hold her breath for very long, I grabbed her hand and puller her up the rest of the way. I swam to the top of the water, I gasped for air as I swam to shore.

"Carlisle!!!" I shouted struggling to hold on to Bella.

"Carlisle!!!!!" I screamed.

I finally got to the shore, I laid Bella down in the sand, I saw Edward and Carlisle running as fast as they could to us. When they got here I heard Bella cough, she gasped for air and coughed harder.

"Roll her! She's starting to throw up!" Carlisle said.

He was right, Bella was now throwing up, I rolled her on her side so that the puke wouldn't choke her. I could feel Edwards angry eyes boring into my face, he turned to face Bella with worried eyes. Bella gasped for breath before opening her eyes slowly, I turned her on her back again. She looked around blinking, she blocked the sun with her hands before looking at me.

"What happened?" She asked still gasping for air.

"We were messing around and I accidentally pushed you farther then I meant too. Look, I am so sorry Bella!" I apologize.

"I... Uh... It's okay Emmett, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Bella told me.

Edward wouldn't be so forgiving though.

**Bella's POV**

"Now you're sure you feel fine?" Carlisle asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Carlisle, I feel fine!" I told him as I hugged the blanket closer.

Alice came over with a dry towel and set to work on my wet hair, I smiled to her before I saw Edward walking over, then my smile faded.

"How are you feeling love?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I told him.

He leaned over and kissed me.

"What was that for? Aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"No. Not anymore." He said.

"Are you mad at Emmett?" I asked looking at the floor.

"I'm not happy with him." He said.

I yawned, "I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay, the Volvo is open if you want to sleep." Edward told me.

I got up giving him a kiss before thanking Alice for drying my hair, she smiled and nodded. I walked towards the Volvo, it was really hot out and we have been in the heat for hours now. I opened the passenger seat door and climbed in, I shut the door to the Volvo and reclined the seat back. The car was parked in the shade so it was nice and cool so I was able to fall asleep easily.

…

"Bella..."

"Bella....."

I groaned and closed my eyes tighter.

"Honey, we're leaving now." Edward said.

"'Kay." I mumbled before turning around.

"Bella, Carlisle wants to check on you before we go to make sure your fine." He told me.

I sighed and sat up.

"Whoa. Dizzy." I said holding my head.

"Your dizzy?" He asked.

"Just sat up too fast." I told him.

He helped me out of his Volvo and over to Carlisle, he smiled at me before placing his hand on my forehead.

"I just want to make sure you don't have a fever." He told me.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Doesn't seem like it. Okay, you guys ready to hit the road?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said before starting to head to their cars.

…

I dodged into the house the second the car stopped, I ran inside and into the bathroom before puking up all the food I ate. I gasped for air as I flushed the toilet, I stood up slowly and walked out of the bathroom. Edward walked in the house with bags of food, he set them down and walked over to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

He hugged me rubbing my stomach, "Stop making mommy sick baby."

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes taking deep breaths.

**I. Love. Writers. Block!!!! I was going to make this longer but I can't think of what I wanted to write! So it's another short chapter! But I promise that next chapter will be long because I already know what I want to happen, will it be good or bad? Evil Laugh* xD Review!!!**


	7. Numb

Chapter 7: Numb

**Friday 3:06 PM**

"I'll miss you mom." I said hugging Renee.

"I will to honey." Renee said as we stood by the yellow cab that was taking her away.

We broke apart, I looked at the ground tears falling from my eyes, Renee put a hand under my chin.

"Don't cry honey, I'll be back soon." She said hugging me again.

"I don't want you to leave!" I told her crying into her shoulder.

"I don't want to leave either, but I have too." She said.

The guy in the cab yelled something about hurrying up, Renee hugged me tighter before kissing my cheek. I watched as she got in the back of the cab and shut the door, the cab pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the road. I covered my mouth with my hand and cried, I had gotten attached to Renee when she was here. I stood there for twenty minutes before I went to the house, Edward was in the living room sitting on the couch. I walked over to him, I sat on the couch curling up next to him with tears falling from my eyes.

"Honey, don't cry." He said hugging me.

I laid my head on his chest and cried, my sobs were muffled by his chest, I missed my mom already and wanted her back. I never was this close to Renee since I moved with Charlie but now that I had some time with her I remembered how close we were before the move. I sat crying into Edward's chest for about ten minutes before calming down.

"You remember that I'm leaving for the weekend right?" Edward asked after a while.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." He said.

"What time are you leaving?" I asked.

"In two hours." He said.

I frowned.

"Hey. Stop that. You can call me whenever you want." He told me.

"Emmett and Jasper will mind though." I told him.

"They can go screw themselves, if it'll make you feel better then you call me." He said.

"Okay..."

**5:10 PM**

"Be careful!" I told Edward.

"I will, you be careful too. Take care of yourself and our baby while I'm gone." He told me placing a hand on my stomach.

"I will," I said kissing him on the lips, "Have fun."

"I will." He said smiling.

He gave me one last kiss and told me he loved me before shutting the door, I walked to the window moving the curtain to watch. I was sad because I wouldn't see him for a couple days, he wouldn't be here to hold my hair back or help me get to sleep at night. I sighed and shut the curtain, I walked up to the bedroom shutting the door behind me. I was walking over to the bed to lay down when I noticed a rectangular red box. It had two white ribbons wrapped around it, one going the long way and one going the short way. In the middle of the two was a white bow, I took the box and sat on the bed. I slowly undid the bow setting it on the bed, I rolled the first ribbon down the box before undoing the second. I took a deep breath before opening the top of the box, there was white tissue paper over the top. I carefully removed the tissue and set it on the bed before looking at the box again. I gasped when I saw a diamond bracelet sitting on a black foamy thing, I lifted it out of the box carefully to look at it. After a few minutes of staring in awe at the bracelet I put it on my wrist and closed the clasp. There was a knock on the door and Alice poked her head in curiously.

"You opened it?!" She gasped.

"Alice how did you know I got something?" I asked her.

"I kind of was in your room and I saw it! What is it?!" She asked.

"Look!!!" I said holding my wrist up so she could see the beautiful diamond on it.

"Oh. My. God!!!!!!" She yelled rushing over and grabbing my wrist.

"Geez Alice! Freak out!" I said.

"Who gave you this?" She asked.

"I don't know. Edward I suppose." I said.

"Is there a note? Or a card?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said looking in the box, "Oh! There is!"

"Read it!"

"To my lovely wife," I began, a smile appeared on my face, "I thought that you might be upset about me leaving so I hope that this little gift from me to you might help. I love you so much, take care of our baby while I am away, Edward. PS, try not to kill yourself while I'm gone, please?"

"Awww!" Alice squealed.

Tears came to my eyes as I read the letter at least five more times, he was so sweet. A hand went to my stomach automatically as I read, _Take care of our baby while I am away_. It was then when I realized that Alice still had a death grip on my wrist.

"Alice can I have my arm back?" I asked.

"OH! I'm sorry..." She said letting it go of my arm.

"Thanks." I said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Actually, no." I said.

"Wow, that's a first." She said.

"Yeah..."

"I think I'm going to go shopping! Want to come?! We can start buying baby stuff!"

"Pass."

"Aw. Okay."

With that she left. I laughed and shook my head before taking the bracelet off, I carefully set it back in the box and put the box in the drawer in the bedside table. I got up off the bed and went to take a shower, throughout the shower I thought about how I wasn't hungry and it was around supper time, and what was even stranger is I wasn't sick. Usually around this time I was sick.

**5:35 PM**

After a long shower I stepped out into a steamy bathroom, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked over to the mirror, I wiped all the fog off the mirror and brushed my hair. I quickly brushed my teeth before going to get dressed, I bent over to find some underwear not caring if my butt showed because I was the only person in the room, or so I thought.

"Hello Bella..." Someone said.

I quickly stood up, when I did I smacked my head against the top of the dresser, I grabbed my head in pain and turned around to see who was in my room.

"I see Edward isn't here." Evan said walking closer to me.

"Ev... Evan, what are you doing here? How did you get in?!" I asked backing away.

"I let myself in, you see the door was unlocked." He told me.

_Note to self: Keep doors locked!_

"That still doesn't give you a right to come in here." I struggled to get the words out.

"I thought I was welcome here. I'm not?" He asked.

"I think you should leave!" I said clutching the towel closer to me.

"But I just got here, I had to wait for you to get out of the shower. By the way, I like the towel." He told me.

Now I felt like I was going to throw up, my phone started to vibrate on the bedside table, I looked at it before looking back at Evan. I quickly ran and got it before he could even think of taking it, it was Carlisle.

"Hello?" I said my voice cracking.

"Bella? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure..." I said keeping my eye on Evan.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked in his concerned voice.

"Can I call you back?" I asked my voice shaking.

"No, it sounds like your scared? Is there someone at the house? If there is say Esme is not here."

"Esme is not here."

"Okay, is it someone you know? Have seen before? Say she might be at the store."

"She might be at the store."

"Okay, is it Evan? If it is say okay, I'll see you when you guys get back from the store."

"Okay... I'll see you when you guys get back from the store."

I heard his car start up, "Listen to me Bella, I'm coming home right now. Just stay there and don't do anything stupid."

"Okay. Bye." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Evan asked.

"My father in law, he was wondering where his wife was." I said.

"Oh. So... Any news? Anything exciting?" He asked.

I shook my head slowly, "No, not really."

He walked around the room looking at all the pictures, he came across one that came to his attention. It was in a yellow frame, it was the first ultrasound that we had done at home. He picked the picture up and looked at it for a few minutes before looking at me.

"This isn't news? Your pregnant?!" He asked.

I was started to shake with fear, "Um... No... That's my sister Alice's ultrasound..."

"No it isn't, it says Bella Cullen on the top." He said.

I cursed in my head, "Theres no hiding things from you now is there?"

"Nope," He said smiling, "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I said.

There was a knock on my door that made me jump, the door opened and Carlisle walked in. I felt heat rush to my cheeks when I realized that I was half naked in front of someone who was basically my father. Carlisle looked at me shocked before turning to Evan, he was still in his doctors coat which meant he had been at work.

"Hello Evan." He said.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen." Evan said.

"Not to be rude. But may I ask why you are in my daughters bedroom with her wearing nothing but a towel?" Carlisle asked.

"I came in because the door was unlocked and no one was answering the doorbell and found her in the shower so I decided to wait for her." Evan explained.

Carlisle walked over and handed me my robe, I put it on managing not to show anything, I tied it as tightly as it would go without it hurting the baby.

**6:15 PM**

Carlisle managed to get Evan to leave, I don't know how he did it but he did. I sat at the kitchen table eating a hamburger that Carlisle made for me, it was definitely quiet around the house now that the boys were gone. I finished eating before going to do the dishes, I rinsed the ones that were in the sink and put them in the dishwasher.

**9:06 PM**

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, I was tired but I couldn't sleep, I rolled over on my side smoothing the cold sheet on Edward's side. I frowned as I rubbed my stomach, I grabbed one of his pillows and brought it to me. I inhaled the smell of his hair closing my eyes, I hugged the pillow closer to me as I continued to inhale.

**12:58 AM**

I growled as I flipped on my stomach, three hours of light sleep isn't enough. I glared at my pillow before I fluffed it and then laid down again, I pulled the covers over my head and took a deep breath.

**1:45 AM**

"This is ridiculous!" I snapped.

I slammed my hand on top of my phone and slid it off the table, I flipped my cell phone open and dialed Edward's number. It rang and almost went to voice mail before he answered it.

"Hello?" He said half asleep.

"I cant sleep!" I whined.

"Bella? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"It's 1:48 in the morning Bella! What are you doing up?" He asked.

"I cant sleep! I've been trying since nine! I half slept for three hours!" I complained.

He sighed, "Okay. Turn around, face where I lay with you every night."

"Edward... I've already tried this." I told him.

"Just do it. Grab my pillow and hold it close to you, close your eyes, breathe in my smell and imagine my arms around out. I'm humming you a song quietly, I'm laying in your arms watching you as you slowly drift into sleep." He said, he started to hum softly into the phone.

I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Bella. I love you." Edward said.

"Love...You.. Too..." I mumbled before shutting the phone, I fell asleep for good right after.

**Saturday 10:01 AM**

I opened my eyes slowly, I looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning my head towards the window. I sat up slowly pulling the covers off, I called for Edward but he never answered me. It sunk in that he was still gone after the third time he didn't answer. I got out of bed expecting to dash for the bathroom, but I didn't, I didn't feel sick at all. I laid a hand on my stomach lifting my shirt up to look at it, I would soon start to show and couldn't wait. I got a fresh pair of clothes and changed into them, I brushed my hair quickly before going downstairs. I found Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rose in the kitchen. I smiled as I entered, I took a seat on a stool at the island. Esme pushed a plate of eggs, sausage and toast towards me, I looked at it before a wave of nausea hit me. I pushed the stool back before running to the bathroom, I slammed the door before throwing up in the toilet. I gasped for air as someone pulled my hair back, I threw up some more before I was finally done. I reached up for the handle and slowly flushed the toilet, I grabbed the wet wash cloth that was being offered to me by Carlisle. I smiled a little before wiping my mouth and setting it on the counter. I stood up with the help of Carlisle and rinsed my mouth, I tried to brush my teeth but the smell of tooth paste made me dry heave.

**1:55 PM**

"Bella!!!! Bella!!!!" Alice screamed racing down the stairs.

"What is it Alice?!" I asked looking at her.

"Come upstairs!!! I have a surprise!!!" She yelled running over to me.

"Alice I want to relax, can I see it later?" I asked.

"NO! You _have_ to come _now!_" She said pulling me up.

I sighed, "Fine!"

She dragged me upstairs against my will, I groaned once we got to the top of the stairs. She bounced up and down before starting down the hall, I kept asking her what was going on but she didn't tell me. She stopped at a door, she covered my eyes with a cloth and tied it behind my head.

"Alice... What is this for?" I asked.

"Just shush and wait!" She told me.

"Rose!!! Get up here!!!" She yelled down the stairs.

"Coming!" Rose yelled back.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopped next of us, I heard the door in front of us open before I felt Alice's hand on my back. She led me in, I took careful steps not knowing why we were going into the guest bedroom.

"Okay," Alice said slowly, "Take it off."

I brought my hands to the blind fold and took it off slowly, I gasped and looked around. What used to be a guest room was now a nursery, I took a step forward looking at everything. The walls were a light yellow with white trim at the top and bottom of the wall. There was a wooden crib with a yellow sewn crib hanging on the side of it, tears came to my eyes as I continued to look around. There was a dresser sitting by the wooden rocking chair, the rocking chair sat by the window. I walked over to the matching wooden changing table, there was a teddy bear sitting in the corner. I picked the bear up and looked at it, I started to cry but not because I was sad, but I was happy, thrilled, and even more excited then I was before. I turned to Alice and Rose who had smiled, I ran up to them and hugged them crying into Rose's shoulder. I wished that Edward was here to see this, I wondered if he had known about this or even if he knew Alice and Rose were planning something like this. I couldn't think of anything to say I was totally blown away by how wonderful this room looked. I wiped my eyes and covered my mouth, I looked around the room again.

"Thank you!" I finally said once I found my voice.

"It was no problem, we had fun putting it together!" Rosalie said smiling.

"This is just... Wow." I said.

"Esme made the quilt." Ali said pointing to it.

"She did?!" I asked turning around and touching it softly.

"Yeah, she worked hard on it." Alice said.

"I bet... Hey, does Edward know? About this?" I asked.

"No, we wanted to show you when you two were together but little miss ants in the pants over here couldn't wait that long!" Rose said glaring at Ali.

"Hey now! You wanted to show her too!" Alice defended herself.

"Yes but I could have waited!" Rosalie said.

"Guys! It's fine. He'll see it when he comes home." I told them.

"You can call and tell him," Alice said taking her phone out and tossing it to me. "Here."

I caught it, "Thanks."

They left the room shutting the door behind them, I brushed more tears away before dialing his number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello my love." He greeted.

"Hey." I said my voice cracking.

"Bella are you crying?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's nothing bad. Oh Edward. Guess where I am standing!" I said looking around the nursery.

"Where?" He asked totally confused.

"The nursery." I said.

"The nursery? As in a nursery for the baby? We don't have one though." He said.

"Alice and Rosalie put one together!" I told him.

"They did, did they?" He asked.

"Oh Edward! It's absolutely beautiful!" I said.

"I wish I could have seen it with you."

"Well you can thank your anxious little sister for that!"

"I will."

I laughed.

"Listen I'll call you later, Emmett wants to go do something." Edward said after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said.

**5:45 PM**

"I'm leaving!!!" I yelled before grabbing the keys to my car.

"Be careful Bella." Esme said walking in the room.

"It's just for dinner, you sure you don't want me to bring you back something?" I asked.

"No, I'll make something here for everyone. Go enjoy the alone time while you can." She told me.

"Okay! I'll be back soon." I said smiling.

I left the house and jogged to my car, my car was better then Edwards Silver Volvo, or to me it was. My car was a Mustang GT 2004 Blue convertible. I got in and shut the door, I put my seat belt on, checked my mirrors and started the car. I was a pretty good driver, I always followed the rules and wore my seat belt. I only had one ticket so far and that was for going ten miles over the speed limit but Edward paid it for me even though I fought him on it. I slowly pulled out of the driveway and towards the restaurant that I was going too. It didn't take long for me too get there, I pulled into the closest parking spot to the door as I could get. I got out of the car putting my keys into my purse before walking in, it was a very small restaurant but had very good food. I took a booth next to a window so I could keep an eye on my car, I looked around the room there wasn't too many people here this evening. The waitress walked over to the table smiling, she had curly blond hair, blue eyes and wore too much make up. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white blouse and had a black waist apron on.

"Hello, my name is Jenna," She said, she handed me a menu. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Umm, lemonade please." I said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back to take your order." She told me before leaving.

I pretty much knew what I already wanted, I was in the mood for spaghetti, the waitress came back just as I was closing my menu. She set my glass of lemonade down on the table with a napkin and a straw before taking out her pad and a pen.

"What may I get for you?" She asked looking at me and smiling.

_Okay, she is way too cheery._ I thought.

"Um, I think I'll have the spaghetti, with some bread, butter, and some fries. Oh and can I get a chocolate milkshake? With some cherries? A lot of cherries? And maybe some whip cream on the side? Please?" I said looking up at her.

"My, don't we have a bit of an apatite?" She asked laughing a little.

"Sorry. Is that too much food?" I asked.

"Heavens no, you order what you want." She told me.

"Sorry, I'm pregnant and I just got really hungry." I said.

"Oh! Congratulations!" She gasped.

"Thanks."

She walked away from the table, writing down something on her pad. I smiled and turned my attention to my lemonade that was getting watery I sucked it down through the straw and got a brain freeze. I pushed the glass away from me, I tapped my fingers on the table before checking my cell phone. I sighed when I saw no calls from Edward, I put it back in my purse and waited. Jenna walked over to the table again and set the milkshake down on the table, when she set it down I felt a cramp in my stomach making me wince in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked worried.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." I said, the pain had gone away.

"Okay, oh! I forgot the cherries! I'll be right back." She told me.

I rubbed my stomach slowly taking a deep breath.

"Here you go." Jenna said returning with my cherries.

"Tha- AHHH!" I screamed as another pain shot through my stomach, only this time it was stronger and more painful.

"Are you sure your okay?!" She asked.

"I don't know!" I said through clenched teeth.

I screamed as another pain ripped through my stomach, I set my hand on my thigh for a minute before feeling something wet. I brought my hand up too look at it to find blood on my fingers, my eyes went wide, I was bleeding. My jeans were covered in blood on the crotch area, I gasped as another pain hit, everything became all fuzzy.

"Someone call 911!!!" I heard Jenna yell.

…

I was sitting in a hospital room, feeling numb, I looked up at the doctor who had a saddened expression on his face, tears streamed down my face endlessly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not finding a heart beat." He said slowly.

"No!!!" I said shaking my head, I couldn't believe this was happening, this guy was trying to tell me that my baby was dead.

"I'm sorry-"

"NOOOO!!!! I want another doctor!!!! Page Dr. Cullen! There is a mistake!!!" I cried clutching on to my stomach, it couldn't be gone, my baby!

"Mrs. Cullen, I-"

"Please!!! Page him!!!" I begged.

"Okay..."

**6:30 PM**

"Bella..." Carlisle said moving the stick around my stomach, "I'm not seeing any movement or finding a heartbeat."

"No." I cried looking up at him.

"I'm afraid you had a miscarriage." He said his voice breaking.

"No!! Please! Please God no! My baby!" I cried, I curled up into a ball and cried my loud sobs and screams of pain filled the room.

…

**Edward's POV**

**7:34 PM**

I ran into the emergency room with Emmett and Jasper following, I looked around anxiously until I spotted Carlisle. He had called me to tell me that I needed to come home, that Bella was in the hospital. He wouldn't tell me why or what was happening so I was glad we were only an hour away from home.

"Carlisle! Carlisle! Where is she?!" I asked.

"She's in here." He said showing me Bella's room.

I followed him in the room with Jasper and Emmett following, Bella was laying in a hospital bed curled up in a ball and crying. My heart sank, what happened? What was wrong? I walked over to her bed slowly, she saw me and looked up, she turned on her back slowly crying harder. I placed a hand on her cheek dying to know what was going on, she looked in my eyes before gasping for breath.

"I lost the baby..." She whispered. "The baby died! It's gone! I had a miscarriage..."

Those words killed me inside, I sat down on the bed, she sat up and hugged me crying. I started to cry with her sobbing into her neck, she clutched my back trying to get closer. It killed me to hear her in so much pain, her sobs continued to fill the room. I cried harder into her neck, our baby was gone, she had miscarried and it was gone. We sat there for what seemed like forever just crying in each others arms...

**Dang. That had me crying ='[ You all probably hate me, I should probably lock all my doors and windows tonight when I go to bed! I'm sorry =[ But it's a long chapter so you should be happy... But the baby is gone ='[ Go review please!**


	8. Empty

Chapter 8: Empty

I rolled over on my side opening my eyes slowly and saw Edward was asleep on the chair next to the bed. I realized then that we were still at the hospital, I sat up slowly and looked around. I wasn't hooked up to any machines or anything either, I swung my legs off the edge and sat on the bed. I looked over to the wall to see a mirror hanging there, I slipped off the bed slowly and walked over too it. I looked in it, I looked horrible, my eyes were all red and puffy still. I touched my face, it felt numb from all the crying that I had done. Everything came back to me just then, I let my hand fall down to my stomach. Tears came to my eyes again as I felt arms wrap around me tightly, I looked in the mirror to see Edward, he had his head resting on my shoulder. I broke into tears covering my face with my hands, he turned me around in his arms and pulled me closer. I cried in his shoulder clutching his back, I sobbed berrying my face in his chest. I heard someone clear their throat, both Edward and I looked to see the doctor who had told me I had a miscarriage the first time standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. How are you feeling?" He asked.

I broke away from Edward wiping my eyes slowly, "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry for your loss." He told me.

"Thanks. Do you know where Carlisle is?" I asked, I needed my father.

"I'm right here." Carlisle said walking in.

I saw him and immediately ran into his arms throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me tightly kissing my forehead, I let a few tears fall down my cheeks as I closed my eyes.

"Aw, honey don't cry," He said wiping my tears away, "Can I do anything for you?"

"Make the pain go away! Make it go away! Give me my baby back!" I sobbed.

"I wish I could sweet heart, trust me I wish I could." He told me rubbing my back.

I backed away from him wiping my eyes again, I was really tired of crying but I had a feeling that this was only the beginning. I walked back over to the bed and sat down, I pressed the button to make the bed go into a sitting position and sat back.

"You'll be able to leave here soon Bella." Carlisle told me as he walked over to the bed.

"Good. I want to go home." I said.

"I know and we want you home too." He said smiling.

I returned a small smile. Edward walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of it, he kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand to hold. Carlisle began to talk to the doctor telling him that he would keep an eye on me and take care of me at home. Just then Alice and Rosalie walked in, Alice was holding some flowers and Rose had some balloons, they set them down on the table next to me. Alice came over giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before letting Rose do the same. I smiled at them and wiped my eyes one last time, they began to tell me how sorry they were. Each word felt like a knife stabbing into my chest a million times and only made me hurt worse. Edward saw this and told them to stop with the sad things, he told them that I needed to focus on happy things.

"We have your favorite dinner planned, and we invited a surprise person too!" Alice said smiling.

"Alice, you shouldn't have done that. I want to relax when I get home." I told her.

"Oh you can! Just please make me happy and eat with us!" She begged.

"I'll eat a little bit." I told her.

"Thank you!" She said hugging me again.

I smiled, she frowned and backed away, I knew she was hurt by me unenthusiastic reply to this whole "dinner party" she had planned.

"I'm sorry Alice, I just need some time to register the fact that my-"

"It's okay Bella. I understand." She told me.

**Sunday 12:03 PM**

I was sitting on the couch staring at the TV, I wasn't really watching it, I was still in shock over what happened. The dinner that Alice had planned went okay, the surprise guest that she said was coming never showed. She said that they were coming over for lunch today but so far no one had shown up. Edward walked into the room just as the door bell rang, he held up a hand telling me that he would get it. I slowly stood up anyway looking at the door, Edward answered it and I heard the voices of Charlie, Renee and Phil enter the room. They all walked in and smiled as they talked to Edward, they walked in hanging their jackets and stuff up. I noticed that Charlie had a gift, had Edward told them like he said he would? This was the first time I had really seen Charlie since what he did to me at the restaurant, sure he came to the lake with us but we both pretty much avoided each other. I walked over to him and hugged him before going down the line and hugging Renee and Phil, I gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips.

"I had no idea you guys were coming! I would have dressed better if I knew!" I told them looking down at me clothes, I was in pair of Edward's gray sweat pants that were rolled up at the top and a white tank top.

"Don't be ridiculous! You don't have to dress up for us." Phil told me.

"Oh Phil," I said hugging him again, "It's good too see you."

"Good to see you too Bella." He told me rubbing my back.

I broke the hug and looked at Charlie, "Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, I bought a gift, as a piece offering." He said handing me the box.

It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a white bow, I slowly tore the paper off glancing at Charlie. I tore the rest of the paper off to find a white box, I slid the top off putting it on the bottom, there was blue tissue paper covering the gift. I was afraid of what I was going to find, I took a deep breath before moving the tissue paper. Sitting there was a yellow onesie, I lifted it up to look at it as my heart split in two. I saw Edward move towards me, tears came to my eyes I let the box and onesie go as they fell to the floor. I dodged upstairs.

"What's wrong? Did I get the wrong color?" I heard Charlie ask.

I was going into our bedroom when I looked to the left where the nursery was behind the door, I slowly walked over to the door setting my hand on the door knob. I opened the door walking in, I flipped the light on as I walked over to the changing table. I reached for the teddy bear and picked it up, I hugged it close to me before going to sit in the rocking chair. I curled up in a ball and cried into the bear, I wanted this to be over, I felt empty.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward? What is wrong with Bella? Why did she run away?" Charlie asked.

I stared at the stairs, I longed to run after Bella, I felt tears come to my eyes as I looked at the ground. I didn't want to say it, it hurt too bad.

"Edward!" Charlie said.

I let a tear fall down my right cheek, "She had a miscarriage..."

Renee gasped covering her mouth, "No!"

"When?" Charlie asked looking at me as if I was lying to them.

"Yesterday." I said my voice cracking with each word.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind, I turned a little to see Esme, she moved in front of me hugging me tightly. I lost it then, I hugged her back and sobbed in her shoulder. Charlie just stood there in shock, Renee hugged Phil crying on his shoulder, Esme rubbed my back tears coming to her own eyes.

"Edward," Esme said after a while, "Go to her, she needs you. She's hurting."

I nodded before breaking the hug, I wiped my eyes before going upstairs, everyone followed me. I heard crying coming from the nursery, my heart broke, Bella was in the nursery. I walked in slowly, everyone followed standing by the wall and watching. I saw Bella in the rocking chair crying into a teddy bear, I walked over to her kneeling down next to the chair. She looked up at me with red puffy eyes, she shook her head crying harder. I pulled her off the chair and into my lap, she wrapped her arms around me still clutching the teddy bear in her hand. I hugged her tightly kissing her forehead blinking back tears.

"I want my baby back." She cried.

"I know, I do too." I whispered.

"Edward..." She said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to puke!" She gasped.

I looked around the room, there was a trash can close by, I reached for it bringing it over to her head. She clutched the sides before throwing up it in, I held her hair back as she puked. She was too upset and made herself throw up, she gasped for air when she was done. She wiped her mouth slowly sitting up, I set the trash can to the side and stood up. I offered her my hand and she took it carefully standing up. I took the teddy bear from her grasp and set it back on the changing table, I took her hand and started to lead her out of the room. She saw her parents though making her stop, she let go of my hand and hugged both Renee and Charlie at the same time. I decided to leave them alone and walked out of the room with Esme following. She shut the door behind her, we walked down the steps and into the kitchen. Carlisle was there making a sandwich, he looked up as we walked in.

"It'll get better Edward." Esme told me.

"When?"I asked sitting on a chair at the table.

"I don't know, but what I do know that it will." She said.

"I don't know how much more I can take seeing her cry that way. It's killing me." I told her.

"It's killing us too." Carlisle said jumping into the conversation.

"She's just so upset and hurt, there has to be a way to make her feel better." I said.

"Be there when she needs you there, and when she doesn't want you there and wants to be alone." Carlisle said sitting next to me.

I sighed and stood up, this was one of the times _I _needed to be alone. I walked out of the back door and on to the patio, I ran my fingers through my hair looking out to the yard.

**Bella's POV**

**A Couple Hours Later:**

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said coming into the living room.

"Hey Emmett. Where you off too so late?" I asked.

"Going out to have some fun! Care to join?" He asked.

"I don't know Emmett..." I said.

"Come on, you deserve to go out and have a good time! You need it!" He said.

"Well," I said biting my bottom lip, "Okay... I'll go with you."

_(Okay, I do not know/want to write this next part because I have never been to one so I don't know what it's like. But basically Bella and Emmett go to a bar and Bella and Emmett gets totally wasted... Sorry but I don't know how to write the scene, so use your imagination!)_

**Edward's POV**

It was 12: 34 AM and I had no idea where Bella was, and Emmett was missing too so I could only imagine where they were. I heard the front door open and laughing filling the room, it was Bella and Emmett's, the front door slammed as I got up. I hurried downstairs, they were walking over to the couch, or trying too. They were wobbling and Bella fell over a few time, Emmett laughed finding the couch and sitting down.

"You cant even stand up straight!" He boomed pointing at Bella.

"Yes I ca.... can!" She said standing up on both feet, she swayed a little before falling forward on to Emmett.

"I told so you!" He said laughing.

"Stop yelling me head is killing me!" Bella said grabbing her head.

They were drunk.

I walked down the stairs and slowly moved towards them, Bella spotted me first.

"BABY!" She screamed holding out her arms.

"Hi..." I said helping her up.

"I love you!" She said wrapping her arms around my neck roughly.

"Are you drunk?!" I asked her.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" She said laughing.

"Yeah that's what I thought." I said setting her down on the couch.

"Hi Emmett!" She said smiling.

"What about you? You wasted too?" I asked Emmett.

"No. Why do you say that?!" Emmett said loudly.

"Oh, no reason." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella get up and run for the bathroom, this was going to be a long night. I walked into the bathroom a few minutes later to find her sprawled out on the bathroom floor. She looked up and saw me before sitting up, I helped her stand up. She fell forward into my arms, I picked her up in my arms and carried her upstairs. Emmett was already knocked out on the couch, I laid Bella on her side of the bed when I got into the room. She groaned wrapping her arms around her stomach turning on her side. I lifted the blanket up and over her before going to shut the light off.

**The Next Morning:**

**Bella's POV**

I laid my cheek on the cold tile the door to the bathroom opened and Edward walked in. He sat down next to my head, I groaned and sat up.

"Last time your going to drink huh?" He asked.

"Definitely." I said grabbing my head.

"Here." He said holding out some Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Thanks." I mumbled taking the pills.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really." I said shaking my head.

…

I walked downstairs slowly grabbing on to the railing for dear life, I didn't see Emmett on the couch so he must have made it to his bed. I was walking to the couch when I heard talking coming from the kitchen.

"Can you believe him! The nerve! He not only goes and gets himself totally wasted he gets Bella wasted too!" Rosalie snapped.

"So you don't blame Bella?" Edward asked.

"Of course I don't blame Bella! Even if she got drunk on her own I wouldn't blame her! She just lost a baby, she's going through a tough time right now." Rose said.

"Yeah..." Edward agreed.

"I just don't see how getting her drunk helped anything. Sure it made her forget about it for a while but it didn't make her forget it forever, nothing will." Rose said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know, I just wish it would. I hate seeing her like this." Edward said.

I don't know why but listening to them made me angry, so I stopped, I walked to the couch and turned the TV on. I turned it off a few minutes later though, I let my mind go to the baby.

"Bella." I heard Edward say.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Love what are you thinking of?" He asked sitting down on the couch in front of me.

"The baby." I told him.

He sighed and rubbed my leg.

"I was just wondering, does age have to do with anything? Like could we be too young?" I asked looking at him.

"Of course not. There are teens have children as young as fourteen. Or younger." He told me.

"Then why cant I! Why cant I have a baby!" I asked getting angry, it was unfair that there were younger kids having babies.

"Love, we only tried once. And for some reason it didn't work out." He said.

"Then let's try again! Lets go try again now." I said.

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

"Don't you think it's too soon. Maybe we should wait until we are twenty or twenty one."

I looked at him shocked.

"Why do you want to wait that long! Why are you fighting me on this?! Don't you want kids?!" I asked.

"Of course I want children! I just don't want you to get hurt again!" He told me.

"I'm already hurt Edward! I'll always be hurt!" I yelled.

"Then why do you want to jump into something this big again!"

"Because I want a baby!"

"And we will have one, let's just wait!"

I glared at him before getting off the couch, I grabbed my coat, my purse and my keys.

"Where are you going?!" Edward asked.

"I don't know, somewhere other then here!" I yelled before storming out of the house.

I slammed the front door on my way out as I rushed over to my car, _let's just wait!_ How could he say that?! I jumped in my car and started it, I threw on my seat belt forgetting that I was still drunk. I put the car in drive and tore out of the drive way, I griped the steering wheel tightly as I raced down the street. I wasn't paying too much attention to the road, so I didn't realize that I was slowly going into the opposite lane. I heard a car honk loudly which snapped me back into reality, I swerved just in time to miss the car. I gasped for breath with wide eyes, I just saw my life flash before my eyes.

"Your okay, breathe, you. Are. Fine. Just pull over and take deep breaths." I whispered to myself.

I edged to the side of the road before shutting the car off, I opened my door slowly and got out. I felt really shaky and like I was going to throw up, I could have died. I leaned on the car for support, I heard tires rolling over rocks on the side of the road, I saw a car pull up behind me, but it wasn't the silver Volvo I wanted it too be. It was a cop, my heart sank, _Oh god. I'm drunk._ I ran my fingers through my hair as tears filled my eyes, did he see me swerve into the opposite lane? I took a deep breath before reaching for my purse through the open window. The cop got out of his car, I didn't see who it was because I had my back turned to him.

"Good evening ma'am." He said.

I turned around, "Hi."

"Do you know why I pulled up behind you?" He asked.

"I think I do but I'm hoping I'm wrong." I said looking at the ground.

"You swerved into the opposite lane and almost hit someone." He told me.

I sighed, "I know."

"Were you paying attention?" He asked me.

"Honestly, not too much." I said.

He nodded, "License and registration please." He said.

I handed him everything he needed, why couldn't he be Charlie? The cop looked at me as I almost lost my footing, I grabbed onto the car to stop myself from falling.

"Miss, is there any chance you are under the influence?" He asked.

Damn it!

I sighed before nodding, "I wont lie, I got drunk last night. I had a fight with my husband and needed to leave. I know I shouldn't be driving but I needed to get away from him!"

"Does he abuse you?" He asked.

"No! I just couldn't be around him anymore." I told him.

"I see. Will you excuse me?" He asked.

I nodded, I took a deep breath and leaned against my car running my fingers through my hair. The cop was back in his car now talking into the little radio thing they had. I checked my phone, I wanted to call Edward but I knew I probably shouldn't. The cop got out of his car just as another cop car pulled up, _this isn't good._ I thought as my heart sank even more, why did they need two cops?! The cop who pulled me over stood by his car waiting for the second cop to get out, when he did I let out a gasp.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

Charlie turned around and was immediately attacked by a hug from me, "Bells?"

"I'm sorry dad! I shouldn't of driven!" I apologized right away.

"Are you okay?! I got a call that Mike over here had a crazy drunk on his hands and needed back up." Charlie said.

"Did I miss something here?" Mike, the cop that pulled me over, said.

"Mike this is my daughter Bella." Charlie said holding on to my waist.

"Oh. Well here is her drivers license and registration. I don't have my cuffs so your going to have to use yours." Mike said.

I gasped, "Your arresting me?!"

"Mike, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm." Charlie said backing me up.

"She swerved into the opposite lane and almost hit another car Charlie!" He said.

Tears started to fall from my cheeks, I wanted Edward, I wrapped my arms around my stomach imagining his arms around me.

"Bella are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I want Edward!" I cried laying my head on his chest.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Her husband." Charlie said taking out his phone.

"Is that necessary?" Mike asked.

"She's scared, I'm calling him Bella. Go wait by your car." Charlie said.

I nodded and walked back to my car, this was horrible, if only I had just stayed home, then I wouldn't be in this mess. I wrapped my arms around myself as I looked at the ground wiping my eyes quickly. I didn't even notice Edward had pulled up behind Charlie's cop car and was now talking to them until I heard his voice. I looked up to Edward, he glanced over to me before nodding, he had his hands in his pockets. He slowly walked over to me, he stopped when he was standing right in front of me. I looked up slowly, he put his hand on my cheek lightly, I took that as a sign that he forgave me for snapping at him. I hugged him tight.

"They are letting you go with a warning." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded tears falling from my eyes, "Oh Edward I was so scared!"

"It's okay, your fine." He said.

I could have been killed! I could have killed that other person!" I cried.

"But you didn't."

"But I could have!"

"But you didn't."

I sighed.

"Come on, let's go home." He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay." I said nodding.

"I'll follow you." He told me.

I nodded and got in my car, I turned it on before doing a U-turn, Edward did the same as we drove back home...

**I'm sorry it took me a while to get that up! Review! =D**


	9. You Are Not Alone

**This chapter is rated M for mature.**

Chapter 9: You Are Not Alone

**Bella's POV**

I closed the door behind me, Edward took a deep breath and blew out as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"I don't know. More confused actually." He said.

"Confused?" I asked.

"Why would you go driving when your still a little bit drunk?" He asked.

"Because I wasn't thinking." I told him.

"Yeah, obviously." He said.

"Hey now! Watch the sarcasm!" I snapped.

"I just cant believe you would do that!" He snapped.

Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie walked out of the kitchen and stood by the door.

"I was _angry _Edward! I needed to leave before I said something that I would regret!" I yelled.

"That didn't mean you had to drive! You could have walked or stayed outside!" He yelled grabbing my arms and squeezing really hard, red marks appeared and his fingerprints stayed on my arms.

Tears came to my eyes as I backed away, for the first time I was scared to be around Edward. Would he hit me next?

"Oh God. Bella, I'm sorry." He said coming towards me.

I shook my head before running up the stairs. I ran to our room, I grabbed a pillow and a blanket out of the closet and threw them out in the hall before slamming the door. I went to the full length mirror in the corner and looked at my arms, I touched them as the door opened and closed. I winced in pain as my hand touched the skin, Carlisle walked over to me. He looked in my eyes before lifting my arm up by my elbow, he sighed running his other hand through his hair, this family did that a lot.

"He didn't mean it." Carlisle finally said after a while.

"Yes he did." I said looking in the mirror at my arms again.

"You know he didn't mean that Bella, he was upset." He told me.

"Which gives him the right to hurt me?! To leave bruises on my arms?!" I yelled.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not the one your angry at here." He said in a calm voice.

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Is he sleeping on the couch?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"Okay, I'll take the pillow and blanket too him." Carlisle said before leaving.

**The Next Morning:**

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle were making breakfast and Edward was sitting at the table. I looked at him before going to sit at the island, he looked at my arms which were bruised and hurt really bad. Carlisle smiled at me before handing me a piece of toast, I took it taking a bite out of the corner.

"Sleep good?" Esme asked.

"Not really, I had to sleep on my back or stomach, I can never sleep on my back or stomach." I told her.

"Take something for the pain tonight, should help." She suggested.

I nodded before finishing the toast. I got up and walked out of the room, Edward followed me but I ignored him. I walked upstairs to our room, I grabbed the laundry basket and started to fill it with our dirty clothes. I could feel Edwards eyes staring at me silently, I went to pick up the basket not realizing how heavy it was. I cried out in pain as I let the basket go, everything fell out again as I grabbed the top of my arms. I felt arms wrap around me, I let tears slide down my face, I pushed Edward away and went to pick up the clothes. I took a deep breath before picking the basket up again, I winced in pain at every movement. Edward stopped me taking the basket from my hands, I growled annoyed. Edward put the basket on the bed and turned to face me.

"Will you talk to me? Please?!" He asked.

"What's there to talk about?!" I asked.

"How about the fact that you kicked me out of my own room?!"

"Well how about the fact that you put bruises on my arms!" I screamed holding out my arms for him to see.

I cut him deep with that one, he closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Edward... I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

He walked past me and out of the room slamming the door behind him, I jumped when he did. I turned around slowly pouting as I blinked back tears. I slowly walked to the door opening it, I looked down the hall to see if he was still upstairs, I checked downstairs and in the kitchen. I walked back upstairs and checked every room, I came to Rosalie and Emmett's which were the last room I had to check.

I knocked on the door, "Rose? Em?"

"Come in." Emmett said.

I pushed the door open, Emmett was laying on the bed and Rose was sitting at her desk reading, she turned around to face me when she heard me come in.

"Bella? What's wrong? You look like you might cry." She told me.

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked.

"No, isn't he in your room?" Emmett asked.

"I said something I shouldn't have said, it was really bad. He stormed out of the room and I don't know where he went." I said sinking into an empty chair.

"What did you say?" Rose asked shutting her book and giving me her full attention.

"Well, he came to find me to beg me to talk to him. I asked him what there was to talk about and he asked what about the fact that I had threw him out of his own room and... Oh god this is horrible!" I said covering my face.

"Bella! What did you say?" Emmett asked sitting up.

"I looked at him and said how about the fact that he put bruises on my arms, and I showed him my arms for emphasis." I said quietly.

Rose sighed, "He over reacted then, did you mean to say it?"

"Of course not! I was pissed that he wanted to wait to have a kid until we were at least twenty!" I told them.

"Bella, don't get mad at me for saying this, but maybe it's not a bad idea to wait. I mean you wont have to wait _that_ long your birthdays are in like a month." Emmett suggested.

I could not believe he wanted me to wait too! I took a deep breath and calmed down so I wouldn't flip on him, he did nothing to me.

"I don't see why we should wait! We want kids, and we should be having one right now but I had a miscarriage..." I said slowly.

"You don't blame this on yourself do you?" Rosalie asked.

"Kinda..."

"Have you told Edward?"

"No! It would probably make him even more mad!"

"Bella, this isn't your fault and I know you don't believe me on this but it isn't!" Rose said.

"But in a way it is Rose! I could have stopped it!" I said.

"How?! How could you have stopped something that you didn't know was coming?! There was no way you or Edward or any one could have saw this coming!" Rose said coming over to me.

"I know... I just want a baby!" I said crying.

She hugged me close to her, "Of course you do!"

"Why doesn't he want one? Why does he want to wait!" I asked wiping my eyes.

"He doesn't want to see you hurt again Bella. You know it has been killing him to see you hurting."

I looked at Rose, she got serious for a moment. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed, she sat next to Emmett and patted the spot in front of them both. I climbed on the bed sitting at the end so that I was facing them both.

"Before Edward met you, Emmett and I decided that something was missing," Rosalie began looking at Emmett for a minute then back to the bed. "We had been married for a while and were used to the whole being married so one day we sat down and talked about having children. We tried and got pregnant on the second try, everything was going great, I was four and a half months pregnant. We were happy and everything seemed to fall into place."

She paused and grabbed Emmett's hand, I didn't see Edward leaning against the door frame behind me reliving the memory like Rose and Emmett were. He stood there listening quietly.

"I woke up in the middle of the night with cramps, I didn't think anything of it because Carlisle had said that some cramps were normal. So I went back to sleep, I kept having them and they seemed to get worse but I ignored them thinking it was nothing. Emmett was the one to wake me to tell me that there was blood all over the bed. When I went to pull off the covers I realized that the blood had come from me." She explained as her tears filled with tears, so had mine.

"There was blood covering my pajama shorts," She continued squeezing Emmett's hand more. "We thought the worst, so we got up, called Carlisle and headed to the hospital to make sure things were okay. I had this feeling though, I don't know if you had it but I some how knew. I knew it was gone, I just had this feeling, I didn't need a doctor to tell me that I had a miscarriage because I knew."

"After we got home the next day the family was real supportive, gave me everything I wanted or desired. But it didn't help, nothing could, my baby was taken from me. I didn't know what I did to have a miscarriage, I blamed myself like you do. There was only one thing that seemed to take away my pain." She said looking at me.

"What was that?" I asked tears spilling over my cheeks.

She pulled up her sleeves to her jacket, faint scars we on her skin, straight scars that looked like someone had took a knife to them. I gasped when I had realized that Rosalie had cut herself.

"Emmett found me on the bathroom floor with a tiny blade, I had been doing it for weeks before he found me. I did it when ever I was away from him and the family, when I was in the shower or sometimes I went into the woods," She pulled her sleeves down, "I wasn't proud of it, but it was the only this that could take away my pain."

I didn't know what to say to her, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It's not your fault Bella," She said she motioned to the door with her head, "You have a visitor."

I turned to find Edward standing at the door way, he had tears running down his cheeks. I kissed Rosalie on the cheek before getting off the bed. I shut the door behind me as I followed Edward downstairs.

"How come you never told me?" I asked looking to the stairs.

"It was a hard time for the family, I thought it was too painful to bring up again. That and I didn't know if it was my story to tell." He said turning around to face me and wiping his eyes.

"Did they ever try again?" I asked.

"No. They thought it was best to wait until they knew they were fully ready." He told me.

I looked at the ground.

"You blame yourself?" He asked after a while.

I nodded a little, "Yeah."

"It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself." He said.

"It's not that easy Edward! I cant just snap my fingers and stop blaming myself!" I yelled.

"I don't even understand why you blame yourself!" He said.

"Because I lost a baby! I lost the baby!" I said tears running down my cheeks.

"Will you listen to Rosalie! You couldn't of known that this was going to happen! No one could!" He yelled.

"I had to have done something wrong!" I told him.

He pinched the top of his nose with his finger and thumb like he always did when he was pissed off.

"What is your problem?!" I asked.

"This is really pissing me off Bella!" He yelled.

"What is?!" I asked.

"How you are acting like this just effects you!!! I lost the baby too okay?! I'm hurting too!" He yelled his voice shaking as tears slid down his face one after another.

"I had to go through it! I had to go through the pain!" I screamed.

"YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE GOING THROUGH IT!" Edward screamed.

I looked at him shocked.

"Bella! What is it going to take? I feel like you pushed me completely away and went into this little bubble that your only allowed in! You never lean on me anymore and it hurts! It hurts to think that you could be doing what Rose did!" He yelled.

"I'm not cutting myself Edward! I've been wearing short sleeves and you've seen me naked!" I yelled.

"Then why are you pushing me away?! I am going through the same thing! We _both _lost the baby! We are _both _hurting! Both being the key word here Bella! You. Are. Not. Alone!" He told me.

I looked at the floor and started crying harder, he was right. I had been selfish and acted like this only effected me. He pulled me in his arms, I cried into his chest sobbing loudly. He stroked my hair kissing my forehead.

"This isn't going to be easy Bella. We have along way to go, but I will always be here, right here holding you in my arms." He whispered.

I nodded, "I'm sorry Edward! I am so sorry that I was so selfish!"

"You are not selfish! Not at all..." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I was horrible! I shouldn't of said what I said! About my arms, I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"Shhh! It's fine."

…

**One Month Later**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to yooouuu! Happy Birthday dear Bella! Happy Birthday to you!" The family sang.

I laughed before blowing out my candles, everyone already knew my wish though. I closed my eyes as I finished blowing the candles, _I wish for a baby._

"WOOOO!!!!" They cheered clapping their hands.

I laughed.

"Happy Birthday my love." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks! A couple more weeks and you'll be the birthday boy!" I told him.

"Here is your cake." Esme said smiling.

"Thank you Esme." I said.

"No problem." She said going back to slice more.

After we were all stuffed from cake we moved from the kitchen and into the living room where my presents sat. I sat on the couch next to Edward, he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Open ours first!" Emmett said literally bouncing up and down in his seat.

I laughed, "Okay, I guess I'll open Rosalie's and Emmett's."

By the time we were done with presents the floor was covered in wrapping paper, I helped pick up the mess as I thought of my presents. Emmett and Rose had gotten me the latest ipod touch, Alice got me a new coat, Jasper got me a gift card to the mall, Carlisle and Esme got me a really pretty necklace with matching earrings and some money. I walked in the kitchen smiling, I went to throw out the paper, everyone was having a second helping to birthday cake. I was full so I decided to go upstairs, once I was out of the kitchen and away from everyone I let my fake smile fade. Edward didn't get me anything for my birthday, had he forgotten? I walked in the room and over to the window, I blinked back tears trying to comfort myself and convince myself that it must have been a mistake and that he would make it up to me. I wiped the tears that had escaped my eyes away, Edward walked in the room. I quickly finished wiping my eyes before going to sit on the bed.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was nice." I said.

He pulled his covers back stripping down to his boxers, I sighed and got off the bed pulling my covers back. I climbed in the bed after Edward did, I rolled over so that my back was to him. I let a tear roll down my cheek as I looked at the floor. He really forgot, he didn't get me anything and now we were just going to go to bed like nothing happened. I felt him scoot closer to me wrapping his arms around me and laying his head on my back. After a few minutes of laying like the he started kissing my neck, I wasn't in the mood for this right now. I tried pushing him away as I blinked more tears, he rolled me on my back. His face went to confused to concerned the minute he saw that I was crying, he brushed the tears away looking in my eyes.

"Your crying? Why?" He asked in a soft voice.

"It's nothing. Let's just go to bed." I said trying to roll over again.

"I know why your crying..." He said.

"Edward! I'm fine, I'm tired let's just sleep okay?!" I asked.

"You thought I forgot to get you something..." He said slowly.

I didn't say anything to that, I just closed my eyes letting more tears fall.

"Silly Bella. I didn't forget to give you your present! I just thought it would be a bit inappropriate to give you it in front of the family." He told me kissing my neck.

Sex? He was going to have sex with me and call it a present?

"You're not happy." He said stopping the kissing.

"No I'm not!" I said finally.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we can have sex any day! How is that a present?!" I snapped.

"Silly, silly Bella." He said laughing.

"This isn't funny!" I snapped at him.

"Bella my present isn't having sex with you!" He told me smiling.

"Then what is?" I asked.

He placed a hand on my stomach, "I thought that, we could start trying again... To have a baby I mean."

I gasped, "Really?!"

"Yeah. That is if your ready to try again." He said looking at me.

I bit my bottom lip thinking, what if I were to have another miscarriage?

"I'm ready." I said taking a chance.

"I'm ready too." He said.

I held my arms out to him, "Let's make a baby!"

He laughed and climbed on top of me, he kissed my lips roughly, here goes nothing...

**Will they get lucky? Or will it end in heart break again? You should go review lots of times! Cause I am going to be evil and not post the next one until 4 reviews! Mwahahaha! Go review so you can get the next chapter! ( I don't even have the next one done xD) =D**


	10. Why Are You Doing This?

Chapter 10: Why Are You Doing This?

**A Couple Weeks Later**

"Here! Open mine!" I said sitting next to Edward.

Today was his birthday, we were both now officially twenty years old. He grabbed the box I handed to him, he smiled before ripping off the paper. He slid the top off the white box and moved the tissue paper, I got him the shirt that he kept going back to at his favorite store. It was a blue button down shirt with stripes going down it.

"Thank you!" He said holding it up.

"It's not much but it's all I could think off." I said.

"It's great!" He kissed me on the lips, "But it's so expensive!"

"But you kept going back to it saying how much you like it." I told him.

"I know... Thank you." He said kissing my cheek.

It was eight at night and already dark out, I got up and helped Esme clean up the paper and do the dishes. Once we were done with that it was nine, I grabbed the garbage bag and walked through the living room to the front door.

"Hopefully you aren't pregnant yet, that thing is heavy." Edward told me.

"Well it's only been a few weeks since we've done it so, and I haven't felt sick or anything yet..." I said before walking out of the house.

I walked to the side of the house where the garbage can usually was, but it wasn't there, I looked around. It was here earlier, I sighed and dragged the bag all the way down the drive way. It was really dark and creepy, I looked around, you couldn't see anything in the trees. I got to the end of the driveway, sure enough someone had put the garbage can there already. I thought I heard someone walking in the trees so I spun around. Nothing. I shook my head telling myself I was being stupid, I picked up the bag and threw it in the can. I gasped for breath, that this was heavy! I turned around to walk back but when I did I ran into someone, my eyes went wide and I was about to scream but they covered my mouth with a gloved hand. I let my eyes travel up to see Evan, I screamed but it was muffled.

"Hello Bella." He said smiling.

I tried to get away from him, I tried pushing him, kicking him and screaming but nothing worked. I bit his hand hard, he let out a scream and pulled it back. I took that chance to run for the house.

"EDWARD!" I screamed running as fast as I can.

"NO!" Evan yelled.

He tackled me to the ground, I screamed tears starting to pour down my cheeks. I tried to crawl away but he grabbed me roughly and picked me up. I kicked him but he just tightened his grip on my stomach. He dragged me down the street, I continued to scream and kick.

"Oh that is _enough_!" He yelled.

The next thing I knew he was covering my mouth with a white cloth and I slipped into unconsciousness.

…

I woke up a few hours later in a dark room, I stretched as I sat up. I was on a bed and in a room that looked like a room you would find in a hotel. In fact it looked exactly like the room Edward and I had our honeymoon. I began to panic as everything came back to me, I dug my hand in my jean pocket and searched for my phone, it wasn't there. I saw the phone next to the bed I picked it up but it was dead, _No._

"Morning." Evan said standing in the doorway.

"It's not morning." I said turning away from him.

"Well, technically it is, it's 12:34 AM." He told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He asked acting as if he didn't know what he was doing.

I took off running past him but he caught my arm, I burst out in tears falling to the floor. He picked me up off the floor and took me into the kitchen. I sat on the chair crying as Evan cooked food that I wasn't going to eat. He placed the plate of food in front of me, I just stared at it.

**Edward's POV**

I was fuming, Bella didn't come back from taking the garbage out and not one would tell me where the hell she was! The whole family was down at the police station, I was banned from talking because I had lost my temper more then five times. I was pacing back in forth, they kept telling us that they were doing their best. They had a ton of cops out there looking but if they were doing their best they would have found her by now. Something came to my mind which made me stop pacing slowly, they had asked me if I knew of anyone who would want Bella. And I had told them no. Emmett came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dude you okay? Your pale. Really pale." He said.

"Evan." Was all I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Evan! He has her!" I yelled.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Emmett think about it! He was at our wedding when we didn't even invite him! He booked the same hotel and had a room right by ours! He knows were we live and he tried to attack Bella!" I yelled.

Slow realization appeared on Emmett's face, he took off towards the desk and started yelling things. I was going to kill him, I was going to kill him the second I got my hands on him. I saw three cops, including Charlie, run past me and get in their cop cars. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, all we could do now was wait and we might as well go home and do that.

…

I walked into our room, it was dark without Bella's smile lighting up the room every time I walked into the room. I sat on the bed slowly, I looked over to her side of the bed. Tears filled my eyes as I laid down on my side, I pulled her pillow over to me. I breathed in the scent of her shampoo closing my eyes.

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the corner crying and rocking back and forth, Evan was sitting on the bed watching me. I glared at him as I continued to rock back and forth, it was the day after I had been taken and it was 7:09 PM. I was starting to feel like my heart was beginning to split into two, I missed the family and most of all I missed my husband.

"Are you just going to sit there and cry?" Evan asked.

"Are you ever going to feed me?" I asked.

He got off the bed and grabbed my neck before I could even thing, he pushed me against the wall holding my by my neck so hard I was positive that it would be bruised.

"Do not talk to me like that ever again!" He snapped.

I grabbed his hands trying to pry them off when I started to have problems breathing. He released my neck making me fall to my hands and knees, I glared at him before getting up and jumping on his back. He growled trying to throw my off but I clung to him as I tried to hurt him by scratching his face. That only make him angrier, he pulled my hair and tried to throw me off again. He was successful this time and I fell to the floor, he got on top of me and started to hit me hard in the face. I kicked and slapped him, I screamed before kicking him where it hurt. He screamed in pain, I rolled before taking off running. I threw the door open and ran down the hall until I got to the front hall, I opened it hearing Evan cuss out loud.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I screamed.

"COME BACK HERE! YOU BITCH!" Evan yelled.

I ran faster ignoring that I was out of breath, I almost made it to the stairs that led to the main floor when I felt him tackle me. I fell to the floor as he jumped on my back, I kicked him back trying to crawl away. This was a hotel, and no one seemed to hear my screams for help? Evan picked me up with one arm and carried me kicking and screaming back to the room. He threw me to the floor before going into the room.

"I knew we wouldn't be able to stay here long. You and your big mouth had to scream now people will think some thing is up. Oh well, you only hurt yourself, you had a chance to be found. Your stupid husband would have figured it out that we were here sooner or later." He told me as he packed the bag he had taken with him.

I cried into the rug as I tried to sit up, I turned around and started to quietly crawl away. I managed to get out of the hall while he talked to himself, I saw someone leaving their room. I got up quickly and ran towards them, they looked over to me.

"Please! You have to help me! I was kidnapped and-"

"Honey. What are you doing out here?" Evan cut me off making me jump.

I looked at the stranger for help, he looked at both of confused before walking away.

"NO! Please! Don't believe him! He kidnapped me and took me here! PLEASE! You have to believe me! You have to call the cops! My name is Bella Cullen!" I cried for help.

But the guy kept walking, I cried harder as I felt Evan slowly drag me back to the apartment. Once we were inside he slapped me hard in the face with the back of his hand. I grabbed it in pain feeling the tears rolling down.

"That's for trying to pull that stunt! Your lucky he didn't believe you you bitch!" Evan snapped.

He slammed the hotel door and glared at me as he walked to the bedroom. I held on to my cheek which was still throbbing, there had to be a way out of here. Evan walked out of the bed room with the duffel bag in one hand, he grabbed the top of my arm with the other leading me out of the hotel room.

"Say one word and it will be your last!" He warned through clenched teeth as we approached the front desk.

He took care of the room telling the receptionist that we were checking out early. It was the same receptionist that gave Edward and I the same room on our honeymoon. I looked at him silently begging him to recognize me, but he didn't.

…

I had no idea where we were, all I knew is that it only took about a half an hour to get here. It was another hotel but I didn't know what town we were in. It was now almost eight at night and I was homesick. At least this hotel had a couch in the bedroom, I walked over to it refusing to lay in a bed with this creep. He had seemed innocent at the wedding and when I had invited him in that one time on our honey moon, he just seemed a little creeping. I had never imagined that he would be this rough and scary, I never thought he would be the type of guy who would kidnap you and call you bad names. I curled up into a ball on the couch and slowly somehow drifted to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

**A Week Later**

Bella has been missing for a week now, and no sign of her. The cops said that they were getting close though to finding her. Somehow, I didn't believe them. If they were getting close it wouldn't take a week to find her. I sat on the couch at home and stared at the TV, I wasn't really watching it just had it on to fill the silence. I wanted my wife back, thoughts kept running through my mind that I didn't want to think about. What if she was pregnant? Was he feeding her? Giving her the things she needed to survive? Was he hurting her? Beating her? Or worse, rape? I shook my head hoping to get rid of all these thoughts. I sighed and flipped the TV off as Carlisle walked into the room from the kitchen. He walked to the couch and sat down next to me.

"How you holding up?" He asked.

"How does it look?" I asked him.

"They will find her Edward." He told me.

"How am I suppose to believe that when they haven't found her yet? Haven't made any progress?" I asked.

"Have faith." He told me.

"Well right now that's hard to do when your sleeping next to an empty cold spot where your wife should be." I said.

"It's going to be fine." He said.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE FINE! It's been a week and no one has been telling me ANYTHING!!!" I screamed standing up.

"Edward keep your voice down." Carlisle said.

"NO! I am sick of everyone telling me that it's going to be fine, that they will find her! It's not fine and they haven't found her!" I yelled breaking down into tears after.

Carlisle stood up and pulled me into his arms, I clutched the back of his shirt in my hands and cried into his shoulder.

"I miss her so much! It feels like someone took a knife to my heart and stabbed it a million times!" I cried.

"I know." He said rubbing my back.

I normally didn't cry, but I was hurting. I wanted my wife back.

**I am sooooo sorry guys! My charger broke to my lap top and it was dead so I couldn't finish the chapter!!! But the new one came into today so... I'm sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to get it up! I'll try to make the next one longer! To add something. Yes I know that my story isn't like the actual books! I'm sorry if it makes the story not good but I wanted to try something different. I do not own Twilight or the characters! Just what happens =P **


	11. Where Are You?

Chapter 11: Where Are You?

**Bella's POV**

**A Couple More Weeks Later**

I was laying on the couch when I heard a knock on the door, I looked around the room wondering where Evan went. I quickly got up from the couch and left the bedroom before walking down the hallway to the door. I opened it and gasped, I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Edward!" I gasped attacking his neck with my arms.

He didn't say anything, he just looked in my eyes and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes, feeling his touch again made my heart begin to race and it hard to breathe. Tears came to my eyes as I opened them and looked up at him. I stood on my tippy toes to give him a kiss on the lips. Edward leaned away from me before I could find his lips, I looked at him confused. I reached my hand out slowly to touch his cheek but he started to back away. He started to fade with every step he took.

"Edward? Edward!" I yelled reaching for him.

He was gone.

…

I sat up quickly gasping for air, sweat covered my forehead as I looked around the dark bedroom. I slowly realized that Edward wasn't here and that all that was just a dream. I silently started to sob before covering my face with my hands. I swung my legs over the couch, I could hear Evan snore lightly from the bed. I tip toed to the bathroom, I shut the door quietly and used the toilet. I stood up pulling up my pants quickly and washed my hands, I was drying them on a white wash cloth when I saw the hand held phone sitting on the counter. Evan must have left it sitting there earlier, I reached for it slowly before picking it up. I glanced at the clock as I walked over to the door, it was 12:45 AM. I put my ear to the door listening for his snoring, I sighed in relief when the light snores grew louder, he was definitely asleep. My hands shook as I turned the phone on, it worked. I quickly dialed Edward's cell phone number, tears came to my eyes, I had to lean on the counter for support because I was shaking so bad.

"Hello?" Edward mumbled half asleep.

I gasped at his voice and broke into tears.

"Hello? Who is this?! Listen if this is a prank call I will call the cops." He said.

"Edward?" I asked quietly my voice cracking.

"Bella? BELLA! Is that you?!" He asked.

"It's me." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"Oh my god. Bella, where are you?!" He asked.

"I don't know! Listen, I don't have much time, Evans bound to wake up soon!" I told him.

"Look around Bella! Look out the windows!" He said franticly.

"I cant! I'm in the bathroom Edward! There's no windows!" I said.

**Edward's POV**

I quickly got out of bed, my legs shook as I listened to Bella cry into the phone.

"It's okay, it's fine. Your fine." I told her.

"I'm hungry Edward!" She sobbed.

"He hasn't fed you?!" I asked shocked.

"No! Every night he makes me watch him eat! And if I'm good I get a piece of toast." She cried.

"That son of a bitch!" I growled.

I heard the door bang open on the other end and then Bella screaming.

"Bella? BELLA! Are you there? HELLO?!" I screamed in the phone.

I heard the phone hit the ground and then Bella's cries and screams, they were screams of pain and it sounded like he was beating her. I covered my mouth before getting my bathrobe, I put it on and walked out of the room. I saw Carlisle walking towards me, I waved him over, I put my phone on speaker so he could hear.

"Is that Bella?!" He asked shocked.

I nodded. Someone picked up the phone.

"Next time you try and talk to her I'll make sure I kill her. Shes only unconscious now but I can change that." Evan warned before the line went dead.

I looked at my phone, he beat her so bad that she was unconscious. I looked up at Carlisle who had the same expression on his face, what are we going to do?

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a humongous head ache, I groaned as I tried to roll over. Something stopped me, I tried again but failed. I unwillingly opened my eyes, I found that I was tied up to a pole. Where did the pole come from? I yanked my hand towards me but nothing happened. I sat up slowly looking around, it looked like I was in the mini living room. My head was ponding, I looked at my arms, they were all bruised and cut up. I remembered what happened, I had called Edward and Evan found out. So he beat me, he kept hitting me and that was the last thing I remembered. I must have passed out because now I was attached to the pole by rope. I saw Evan appear in the doorway, he looked at me before walking over to me kneeling down next to me.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He asked.

I spit in his face.

"Apparently not." He said wiping his face.

"Go to Hell Evan!" I snapped.

He slapped my face with the back of his hand again, I touched my cheek closing my eyes.

…

"EVAN! HELLO!!!" I screamed.

I listened and nothing happened.

"EVAN-"

"WHAT?!" Evan yelled walking into the room.

"I'm hungry!" I complained.

"You just ate!" He snapped.

"That was yesterday!!!" I corrected.

"Too bad." He said turning around.

"Can I at least have some water?!" I asked.

"NO!" He yelled.

**Edward's POV**

Charlie and Renee were over for dinner, they stayed after to visit. Charlie hardly talked or smiled, we were all sitting in the living room. I watched as Rose curled up with Emmett, Alice sat on Jaspers lap and kissed him. I watched as Carlisle held Esme in his arms and Renee actually grabbed Charlie's hand, I was the only one without someone to hold, or to kiss. I got up walking out of the house slamming the front door behind me, I stood out on the porch gasping for breath. I couldn't sit there and watch everyone be happy, they had each other, I was the only one who didn't have their love.

"Edward?" Rose asked making my jump.

I turned around slowly, I faked a smile, "Hey."

"Don't do that." She said walking up to me.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Act like your happy. I know your hurting." She told me.

"I don't understand why they cant find her, why I cant find her!" I said.

"How are you suppose to find her Edward?!" She asked making me face her.

"I don't know! I'm her husband! Shouldn't I be out there looking until I find her?!" I asked.

"And risk getting killed?! No! Edward the police are out there looking."

"So why cant they find her?!"

"Edward! Look at me! They will find her and I know that you are tired of hearing that but they will!" Rose yelled.

Just then Charlie rushed out of the house, he was on his cell phone as he ran to his car. I looked at Rosalie before turning my head to Charlie, he looked back at me before flashing a smile at me. He got in his car shutting the door behind him before racing out of the driveway. What did that smile mean? Did they have an idea where Bella was? Carlisle walked out of the house and I looked at him confused.

"They tracked his cell phone, they think he's about an hour and a half away." Carlisle told me.

"So they know where she is?!" I asked holding on to the little hope I had left.

"They might. They don't know yet." He said.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "When will they know?"

"Charlie is on his way to meet another cop, they they are going to head down to where they tracked Evan's cell phone."

"Okay."

"Good news Edward! I told you they they would find something!" Rosalie said hugging me.

"Yeah..." I said, Bella could be back in my arms tonight.

**Bella's POV**

Evan snapped his cell phone shut glancing over to me, he turned his back to me looking out of the window. I was glad that he was stupid enough to only tie one of my hands to this stupid pole with rope. I had something sharp that I managed to grab but I had to stop trying to free myself every time that Evan would look or come into the room which was every five minutes it seemed. I quickly used my free hand to work on cutting through the rope, it was hard because I had to do it behind my back. When I did manage to break free I stood up quietly, I slowly started to walk up to him. I was going to attack him but instead I ran. I ran out of the room aware that he saw me, I flung the door to the hotel room open. I hurried down the stairs before Evan could catch up, I was a fast runner something that he seemed to lack. I made a quick turn down the hall way to the front desk, without asking the guy who was working the desk for permission I grabbed the phone and dialed Charlie's number. The guy working looked at me shocked.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"DAD!" I yelled.

"Bella? Bella honey! Where are you?!" He asked.

I heard Evan yelling, I quickly looked around the room for something that told me where I was. There was a stack of pamphlets on the desk, I quickly gave Charlie the address and the name of the hotel and what room we were in before hanging up. I moved to the side just in time for Evan to hit the desk really hard, I started to run back up the stairs. I tripped over my feet only halfway to the the room and fell face first into the carpet.

"Not the steadiest of all people are you?" Evan asked as he came up to me.

"Leave me ALONE!" I yelled.

"Will you stop with the yelling?!" He warned.

"NO!" I screamed before getting up and running.

"Come back here you BITCH!" He yelled.

I ran back to the room, I hurried and shut the door in his face locking it. Evan started to bang on the door and yelling nasty words at me. I stumbled backwards once he started to try to break in, I hurried to the bedroom. I went to the window, I unlocked it and tried to open it but it was too heavy. I tried again but it wouldn't budge, I screamed at it as tears fell down my cheeks. I started to panic when I heard the door shattering, Evan had told Edward that if he were to try to get a hold of me again that he would kill me. I was positive that applied to me calling them too, and he would kill me. I had tried to get help and I was sure that he would kill me, I knew he would. I heard the wood shatter to the front door, I really started to panic then. Evan ran into the bedroom, I backed up as he walked over to me. He flung me against the wall, I hit the wall hard before falling to the floor. I groaned in pain as he picked me off the floor, he started to beat me while holding me against the wall. I cried in pain with every strike of his fist, I tried everything I could to get out of this but he was stronger then me. I gave up after a while, I started to feel dizzy as my head started to pound. I was ready for this nightmare to end, and too do that I had to give it all I had, even if I only had a little strength left. I kicked him where if hurt him the most, and to my surprise it worked. I took off running but failed, I tripped and fell again. He grabbed my ankle as I groaned in pain, he flipped me on my back sitting on my legs. It felt like my eyes were cement, I had to fight to stay conscious. I saw Evan take off his belt. Oh God. Two things came to my mind, he was either going to rape me or he was going to beat me to death with the belt. My second guess was correct, I tried to stop him as he raised the belt in the air but it didn't work. He whipped the belt on my stomach hard, I cried out in pain screaming as he continued to use the belt as a whip.

**Edward's POV**

"EDWARD!" Esme yelled.

I ran down the stairs, "Yeah mom?"

"They found her! She called Charlie from the hotel! We're meeting Charlie there!" She told me before grabbing the keys to the car and running outside.

My heart stopped for a few minutes before it started to race, I ran outside and hopped in the car before Carlisle started to drive. I was very anxious, my stomach was turning and I was nervous. Alice smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She gave it a squeeze but didn't let it go, Emmett was following us because we couldn't fit the whole family in one car.

…

We finally got to the hotel where Charlie told us to go. I was the first one out of the car because I barely let the car come to a stop before I got out. There were four cop cars and an ambulance around, the cops had set up those wooden block things that said "Do Not Cross" on the side. I ran up to one looking around, I didn't like the face that they even thought they would need a ambulance. I hoped that this was where Bella really was and not the wrong place. My stomach dropped at the thought of being at the wrong place, if we were then Bella could be in serious danger. I tried not to think bad thoughts as I closed my hands tightly into fists, I kept my eyes glued to the hotel door.

**20 Minutes Later**

"It's the wrong hotel!" I said.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, this is the address that Bella gave to Charlie." Alice said.

"Then why haven't they came out yet?!" I asked.

Esme came over to me, she rubbed my shoulders as tears came to my eyes. People had gathered around us now watching and wondering what was happening. It was starting to get annoying, I was getting frustrated at two things. One was how they haven't told us anything or came out and the second was all the people that were watching like it was an episode of Law and Order.

"LOOK!" Someone yelled.

I quickly lifted my eyes from the side walk, coming out of the hotel doors were Charlie and two paramedics wheeling someone out on a gurney. My heart began to race.

"It's Bella!" Alice squealed.

And it was. I saw her laying on the gurney with her head to the side as they rolled over over to the ambulance. I pushed the yellow block thing away and slipped through, I took off running before someone in my family could stop me. I knew that Charlie wouldn't stop me or yell at me to get back, Charlie looked up and saw me running over and told the paramedics to stop before they put her in the back of the ambulance. I ran to the gurney, my heart stopped when I saw her.

"Bella." I whispered.

She looked extremely pale, her face was bruised and had cuts that were still bleeding. She was still in the same clothes that she was in on my birthday and they were ripped. Her shirt was the worst, I lifted what little cloth covered her stomach and saw something that made me want to throw up. It looked like Evan took a belt and used it to whip her. I put the shirt back down and covered my mouth, I looked up just in time to see two cops pulling Evan out of the hotel. I went to attack him but Charlie grabbed my arm.

"No! No Edward! You are better then him!" Charlie told me.

"You better hope I never run into you ever! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed.

Charlie tightened his grasp on my arm, as the cops took Evan to the van I saw Bella's blood on his hands which were hand cuffed behind his back. It took a couple minutes for me to calm down, I watched as the paramedics put Bella into the back of the ambulance. They asked if I wanted to ride in the back with her, I nodded before climbing in. I would prefer Carlisle be here instead of me but I was afraid that if I would leave her she would disappear again. I reached for her hand, it twitched when I touched it.

"Edward... Edward..." She mumbled, her voice was so week.

"Bella! I'm here. I've got you, your safe." I told her kissing her cheek.

She groaned, "I'm sorry."

"Shhh, we can talk later." I told her.

"Mmmm." She mumbled before letting her head fall to the side again.

She slipped in and out of consciousness the whole way to the hospital. I hopped out first when we reached the hospital, I stood and watched as they took Bella out of the ambulance.

…

"Mr. Cullen?" The doctor asked.

I stood up, "Yes?"

"She's asking for you." He told me.

I have been waiting for almost two hours to hear him tell me that, I hurried to the room that she was in. She was now sitting up, I pushed the double doors open. She looked up and looked at me, she immediately burst into tears.

"Love, don't cry." I said rushing to her side.

She fell into my shoulder wrapping her arms around my neck, I carefully put my arms around her trying not to hit her IV and rip it out. She sobbed in my shoulder for at least an hour, I laid on the bed next to her and just let her cry. She needed that the most was just to cry however long she wanted, I just sat there holding her. She seemed like she was finally coming around, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. She looked up at me, I smiled blinking back my own tears. I laid a hand on her cheek looking straight into her brown eyes, I bent down and kissed her on her lips. She replied right away and kissed me harder, she clung to my neck as we kissed.

I broke the kiss before it led to something else we shouldn't do in the hospital, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too! Oh Edward it was horrible!" She sobbed.

"What did he do to you?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"He... He beat me mostly, but at the end... He whipped me with his belt..." She said looking down at her hands.

"What?!" I asked.

She sat up and pulled her gown up, she showed me her stomach before she turned around to show me her back. He got her good, she had bruises and had marks where the belt hit. I growled, I wanted to kill him, he had no right to hit her like that.

"Did he... Did he rape you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Thankfully no."

I sighed in relief, "I am so sorry I let this happen to you Bella."

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't of went out at night to take out the trash." I told him.

"Isabella Marie Cullen. This is not your fault in any way." I told her calmly.

Carlisle poked his head in the room, "Hey Bella."

"Hi Carlisle." She said smiling a little.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay, they just gave me pain medication so I'm good now." She told him.

**Bella's POV**

"The family was wondering if you felt like visitors?" Carlisle asked me stepping fully into the room.

I bit my lip, "I don't know if I'm ready for that. Can I have some more time with Edward?"

"Of course." Carlisle said nodding before leaving the room.

I laid my head down on Edward's chest.

"Thank you." I said after a while.

"For what?" He asked.

"Letting me ruin your shirt and cry." I told him tangling my fingers in his.

"Your welcome, I knew you needed to cry." He told me.

I nodded.

**The Next Morning.**

The family had went home, I had to stay a night in the hospital to make sure my injuries weren't bad. We were driving home now, Edward held my hand through the whole drive and put on calming music done by the piano. I was scared to go home, what if he were to come back? Escape from jail and come into my room?

Edward squeezed my hand, "What are you thinking about love?"

"Nothing." I said.

"Yes you are, come on, I want to hear." He told me.

"What if he breaks out? What if he comes into our room again?" I asked looking at Edward.

"_Again?!_" Edward asked looking at me.

"You didn't know?" I asked.

"Know what? Bella when was he in our room?!" He asked.

"When you went to spend time with Emmett and Jasper... I was in the shower and came out in only a towel, when I bent over to grab my underwear he talked. I slammed my head against the top drawer and found that he let himself in because the door was unlocked." I explained.

I saw Edward grip the steering wheel harder and glare at the road, "I swear I will kill him if I ever see him walk down the street."

"No you wont. Your not that kind of person." I told him.

"Well it wont matter anyway, you don't have to worry because in the time that you were missing we got an alarm system for the house and got filed for a restraining order." Edward explained.

"Wait, if you had a restraining order then he could of gotten in trouble for being near me!" I said.

"But we needed your signature so we couldn't get it complete." He said.

"Oh." I said.

It was then I realized that we were sitting in the drive way already, I looked up at the house. I knew that I would get attacked the second I walked through that door, I took a deep breath before getting out of the car.

"Do you want me to go warn them not to attack you?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm fine." I lied.

I walked in the door, everyone was in the living room, but they were sitting down. Alice looked like she was about to burst, she just forced herself to sit down next to Jasper. I squeezed Edward's hand as Emmett made the first move.

"Go easy." Edward warned.

"Hey sis. Welcome home." Emmett said, for the first time he gave me a normal hug.

"Thanks." I said.

Esme was the next, followed by Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and last was Alice. She held on to me the longest, I smiled as tears came to my eyes. This was all overwhelming, I sat down on the couch next to Edward clinging to his hand. Everywhere he went, I followed always clinging to his hand, I felt that if I let him go that someone would take me and I would go weeks without seeing him again. He got up and so did I, he walked to the bathroom but stopped, I frowned and let go of his hand. I stood outside the door though, I crossed my arms over my stomach wincing in pain. I heard talking in the living room and walked closer.

"Why was she afraid of us?" Alice asked.

"She went through something terrible Ali. It's going to take time." Emmett said.

"So she wont want to hang out and go shopping?" She asked.

"Probably not, she'll probably be hanging around Edward most of the time." Rosalie said.

"Why is he so special?! Will she not care about us anymore?" Alice asked.

"Alice stop being stupid. Of course she cares about us! She just needs some time to readjust to this." Emmett said.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked making me jump, I spun around and was about to slap him but he caught my wrist.

I gasped, "I'm sorry!"

"No, I shouldn't of snuck up on you like that." He said grabbing my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Up to our room?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

We walked up to the room, Edward gasped and said he forgot something downstairs. I nodded when he said he would be right back and left. I was about to walk in the room when I noticed the nursery door open a crack, I walked over to it pushing the door open. I flipped the light on, I gasped when I found the room empty. The only thing in the room was the rocking chair with the teddy bear sitting on it. I walked over to the chair grabbing the bear off of it, I clung to it as I spun around looking at the empty room. Edward poked his head in, when he saw that I was in here he walked in pushing the door open all the way.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"A couple days after you got kidnapped. Alice thought it would be to painful to leave it up." He told me.

"Will we ever have children?" I asked looking at the bear.

"Yeah. We will." He said coming over to hug me.

"I'm glad I'm home..." I said laying my head against his chest.

"I am too." He told me kissing the top of my head.

**There you go! She's back! And Evan's gone for good... Or is he? Mwahaha! =P You should go review! =D**


	12. Leaving

Chapter 12: Leaving

I sat up quickly in bed gasping for air and tears rolling down my cheeks, I looked to my left and saw that Edward's side of the bed was empty. I panicked and got out of bed, I rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs to the living room. I found him standing by the book shelf, I ran over to him throwing my arms around him, I laid my head on his back and cried into his back.

"Hey, hey, love what's wrong?" He asked turning around so that he was facing me.

"I woke up and you weren't there!" I sobbed.

"I was just downstairs!" He told me rubbing my back.

I cried harder in his chest clutching some of his shirt in my hands.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Was it about being back with Evan?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I cried.

"Love, he wont come for you again. I wont let him."

"But what if he does?! What if he cant be stopped?!"

He took my face in both of his hands looking directly into my eyes, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

I sighed and nodded,

…

**A Couple Weeks Later**

"BELLA!" Someone yelled.

I didn't mean to do what I did, but I swung around and slapped who ever it was. I gasped and covered my mouth with both hands when I saw that I slapped Emmett. He was holding his cheek with his hand and looked at me shocked.

"Emmett! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! You just scared me!" I apologized.

"What was that for?!" He asked rubbing his cheek.

"You scared me, I... I didn't know who was behind me and I got scared." I told him.

"You didn't recognize my voice?" He asked.

"I was spacing out when you came Emmett." I said.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to apologize." He told me.

I smiled before hugging him before walking in the living room, the whole family was there, everyone stared at me. Charlie and Renee were standing by Esme and Edward, I looked at them all confused. Edward came over to me and stood next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jasper looked at the TV, I noticed that the news was on, I walked closer to the TV. The headline read: KINAPPER REALEASED FOR GOOD BEHAVIOR. There was a picture of Evan on the left side and a video of him being released.

"No..." I shook my head. "NO!"

I tried to take off running but Edward caught me, he knew what I did when I got scared, I ran.

"NO! Let me go!" I yelled fighting against him.

"Shh! Bella, your okay! He wont get you!" Edward said.

I screamed in pain before pushing Edward away, I ran back into the kitchen. Emmett was already gone, I ran to the back door and locked it. He knew where I was, he knew were we lived. I slammed my hands against the door a couple times, I was terrified. Tears filled my eyes, I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Rosalie, Edward was standing by the door. She pulled me into her arms, I cried into her shoulder.

"How can he be released! He tortured me!" I sobbed.

Rose didn't say anything, she just rubbed my back.

"NOOOO!!!!" I screamed sitting up in bed.

I heard Edward groan before turning to face me, "What's wrong?"

I gasped for air as I looked around the dark room, I threw the covers off of me and ran to the TV. Edward sat up in bed and asked me what I was doing, I ignored him and turned the TV on. I turned to the channels that the news was usually on. There was always more then one news channel, I flipped through them all scanning the headlines. My breathing slowed down when I realized it was just a dream, I pressed the power button on the remote and put it down next to the TV. I slowly walked to the bed where Edward still sat watching me, I climbed into bed wrapping my arms around Edward's neck.

"Are you okay?" He asked against my neck.

"Yeah, bad dream, very very bad dream." I said quietly breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

He tightened his grip on my waist, I closed my eyes laying my head down on his shoulder, I was tired of all these nightmares waking me up.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle were the only ones in there. I walked in rubbing my eyes which had dark circles under them from lack of sleep.

"Rough night?" Esme asked.

"She had another nightmare. They seemed to be getting worse every night." I said sitting down on a stool.

Carlisle handed me a cup of coffee, "It's only been a couple weeks, she's still not over what happened."

"I know that, I just thought that the nightmares would have stopped." I said.

"Where is she now?" Esme asked.

"Sleeping finally. I was up with her all night."

"What was it about?" She asked.

"Evan being released for good behavior." I told her.

I set the cup of coffee down and rested my head on my arms, Esme walked over to me and rubbed my back.

"My baby." She said.

"I'm not a baby anymore mom." I told her smiling.

"You will always be my baby," She told me patting my back. "Now. Off to bed!"

"Yes ma'am!" I said before getting off the stool.

"Ma'am?" She asked.

I laughed as I walked out of the room, I walked into the living room and went straight to the TV. I flipped it on, flipping through all the channels. I hated knowing that Bella was still afraid of Evan being released. After seeing nothing on the news I grabbed the home phone, I dialed Charlie's number.

"Swan?" He answered halfway through the first ring.

"Charlie. It's Edward." I said.

"Edward? Everything okay? Is there something wrong with Bella?" He asked panic rising in his oice.

"No. Nothing serious." I said.

"Okay, good. What can I do for you?" He asked, Carlisle walked into the room.

I glanced at Carlisle before looking out the window, "Are you at the station?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Is Evan still in jail?" I asked.

"Yes. Edward what is going on?" He asked.

I sighed, "Bella's having nightmares. She's had them ever since she's been home and they seem to be getting worse."

"What are they about?" He asked.

"Well the latest one is about Evan being released for good behavior." I told him.

"No. Never will happen, I think he is in here for a very long time." Charlie reassured me.

"I hope. I had to stay up with her all night last night, it was bad last night."

"How bad?"

"She was crying, and she almost upset herself so much she almost puked."

"Cant Carlisle give her something for the nightmares? Is she losing sleep over this?"

"I don't know, I can ask. Yes she isn't sleeping very well."

"Okay, let me know." He hung up.

"Ask me what?" Carlisle asked.

"Is there anything you can give Bella for the nightmares?" I asked hanging the phone back on the charger.

He sighed and looked around the room, he was thinking.

"I really don't want to, only because she has suffered something traumatic. After someone goes through something traumatic they often do have nightmares. But I've read about this, the nightmares often don't last more then three months." He told me.

"And if they do?" I asked.

"Then she will have to think about seeing a mental health professional." He said.

I sighed.

"Everything will be fine Edward. She just needs time." He said before patting me on the back and leaving.

"Time? I just want my wife back." I whispered before sitting the couch.

…

"Edward?" I heard someone say.

I groaned and rolled over on the couch.

"Edward?" I recognized Bella's voice.

I knew I had to wake up, I just didn't want too.

"Yeah?" I said keeping my eyes closed.

"Oh. Your sleeping. I'll just leave." She said, she sounded like she was crying.

I sat up quickly to see her walking to the stairs, "Bella!"

She turned to face me, sure enough she was crying. I ran to her, I looked in her eyes as she burst in more tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked, it was probably because I wasn't in the room when she woke up. That's usually what happens, I'm not there when she wakes up and she comes to me crying.

"I had a nightmare." She sobbed.

"About Evan?" I asked.

"No! About the baby!" She said crying harder.

My heart stopped, she hasn't had a dream about the baby in a while. I pulled her into my arms and she cried into my shoulder, my heart broke. She wasn't only having nightmares about Evan now, she was having them about the baby. When she calmed down a little I took the chance to get her something to drink.

"I'm going to go make you some tea." I told her leading her to the couch, I kissed her on the forehead before leaving.

I walked into the kitchen, Emmett was there making a sandwich.

He looked up, "Where's Bella?"

"Living room." I told him.

"Good. I want to talk to you." He said.

"Shoot." I said sitting down on the stool in front of him.

"I miss you." He said.

I tried to keep a straight face but the way he said it made me burst out laughing.

"I'm serious man!" He said.

"We see each other every day Emmett!" I said laughing more.

"But _she_ is always with you!" He said pointing towards the living room.

"Who? Bella?" I asked.

"Yes! She's been totally clingy!" Emmett said.

**Bella's POV**

I was sick of sitting here alone, I wiped my eyes before walking towards the kitchen door. I heard talking.

"Come on Emmett, you cant be serious!" I heard Edward say.

"Think about it! She's with you all the time and when we get time together she has a bad dream and steals you away!" Emmett said.

"Let me get this straight. Your jealous of my wife?!" Edward asked.

"I... I don't know! Edward you have to admit. She's totally clingy!" Emmett yelled.

I pushed the door to the kitchen open quietly and stepped in, I stood by the wall and listened.

"Sure she's been clingy. But it's normal, she was kidnapped." Edward said.

_He thinks I'm clingy?_

"It's not just her! It's you too!"

"Me? How?!"

"Last week, when I wanted to hang out you said no because if you weren't here when she was up she would get upset." Emmett said.

"I-"

"And yesterday? When I wanted to go throw the ball around and you told me no because she wanted you home?"

"I-"

"And when-"

"Okay! Okay!" I said standing up. "She's clingy! But what am I suppose to do! I'm the only one she wants!"

Tears filled my eyes.

"Tell her you want to go out! Let Jasper comfort her!" Emmett said.

"How? She's with me all the time!" He said.

I saw Emmett's eyes spot me standing by the wall in tears.

"Ever since she's been kidnapped she hasn't been the same! I want my wife back! Not this clingy person who replaced her!"

"Um-"

"I mean when do the nightmares stop!"

"Edward-"

"Maybe there's some kind of medicine out there for-"

"EDWARD!"

"What?!" He yelled.

Emmett pointed to me, Edward turned around slowly, I looked at him before bursting into tears and running out of the room.

"Bella!" Edward yelled.

I ran outside, Esme and Carlisle were sitting together on the bench on the porch.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"Bella! Isabella! WAIT!" Edward yelled running after me.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

He grabbed my arm before I could go down the steps, "Please."

"No! Let me go!" I yelled prying his hand off my arm.

I ran down the steps.

"Bella! Please! I didn't mean it!" He yelled.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps, "Then you wouldn't of said it now would you?!"

"Bella-"

"No! You obviously don't want me anymore-"

"I did not say that Isabella! Do not put words into my mouth!" He yelled.

"You said that I was too clingy! You said that I'm around you too much! You practically said I needed to be on medication!" I yelled tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

"I didn't know that she was there!" He told her.

"So that makes it right?!" Esme asked.

I shook my head, if he didn't want me here and thought I was too clingy I could fix it. I ran to my car digging my keys out of my jeans, I got in and slammed the door locking all of the doors so Edward couldn't stop me. I saw Edward running towards me as I turned the key, I closed my eyes before backing up quickly before Edward could reach the car.

…

I walked into the hotel room, I flipped the lights on, I was lucky I had my purse in the car or I would have not had a place to stay. I checked every room to make sure they were empty, I walked to every window and locked it. My phone vibrated, it kept vibrating to let me know that it was a call. I reached for it, it was Alice. I rejected the call, I couldn't talk to her right now. I walked to the bedroom, my heart ached for Edward, I sat on the bed blinking back the tears. I did this for a reason, my phone vibrated once, I sighed and looked at the text that Alice sent me: Where are you? It read. I slid the full keyboard to my cell open and told her the hotel name. She would be here soon, I knew she was going to come. I sent her another text.

Me: Bring a bag full of clothes and things I will need.

Ali: Who said I am coming over?

Me: We both know you are getting in your car right now. Now, get back in the house and get my things please.

Ali: I love you. I'll be there in ten.

I smiled, and snapped my phone shut.

**Ten Minutes Later**

I heard the door beep and then open, I looked at the doorway my heart stopping.

"It's us!" Alice yelled.

"That "Us" Better not include Edward." I yelled back.

"It doesn't!" Jasper yelled.

"Good. Cause I don't want to see him." I lied walking into the kitchen.

"Yes you do." He told me as he set a grocery bag on the counter.

"Fine, but he doesn't want me so..." I said sitting at the table.

"That's not true. He regrets saying that and he isn't talking to Emmett. He wants you back." Alice said.

"Sure." I said.

Alice shook her head as she started to unload the groceries, if he wants me back he'll have to come and get me...

**Stupid Edward. Haha, anyway! It's been a week and two days since I updated =O Sorry 'bout that! Well, go review!!!! =D**


	13. Moving In

Chapter 13: Moving In

I woke with a start to a knock on my bedroom door, I didn't even hear the door to the hotel open. I got up and slowly walking to the door, I reached for the handle and opened it.

"Get dressed!!!!!" Alice yelled.

I looked at her then to the clock, "Alice! It's nine in the morning!"

"Get Dressed! Come _on _Bella!" She said jumping up and down.

"Alice what are you up too?" I asked.

She growled and pushed passed me, she went to my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans. She searched for a matching top that would go with the jeans. She tossed them at me before pushing me into the bathroom.

"Alice what are-"

"I'm taking you out shopping! Now dress!" She snapped before shutting the door before I could protest.

"Okay, talk about coming out of no where." I whispered as I dressed into clean clothes.

I walked to the mirror and gasped when I saw my hair. I grabbed my brush and yanked it through my hair a few times, I cursed under my breath and gave up. I walked back into the bed room to find Alice on the bed.

"Good! Let's go!" She gasped before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door.

"Wait! I didn't shut the window in the-"

"No time! We _have_ to hurry!" Alice said.

"Alice! What is going on that we have to hurry?!" I asked almost falling down the stairs as she sped up.

"Cant tell you!" She said.

…

"Alice please! Can we stop the running?!" I asked.

"Ugh! Fine!" She said slowing down to a walk as we entered the mall.

"Thanks!" I said.

It was now two in the afternoon, she insisted driving to every store and search every rack for something. She didn't tell me what, or what was going on and it was starting to annoy me. Alice immediately started to go through a dress rack.

"Dresses? Why are you looking at dresses?" I asked.

"Bella!" Alice said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Try this on!" She said pulling out a dress.

It was a dark blue, V neck short dress, I groaned and took it from her. I hated being Alice's personal Barbie doll. I quickly changed into the dress, I turned and looked at myself in every possible way. I had to admit I looked pretty good in this dress, the tag fell out of the arm pit area. I grabbed it curious to how much this was. My eyes got wide when I saw that it was $500.99.

"No way!" I gasped.

"Let me see!" Alice said making me jump.

I walked out, she gasped and covered her mouth, she jumped up and down before squealing.

"This is perfect!" Alice said turning my around to look at.

"Perfect for _what_?!" I asked.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed. "This is a perfect dress!"

"Alice! It's five hundred dollars!" I said.

She put both hands on my shoulders and shook me, "Bring back the happy Bella!"

She kept shaking me, I couldn't help but laugh. I pushed her away lightly before going to look at the mirror.

"This is a pretty dress." I admitted.

"Yes it is! We have to look for shoes now." She said.

"Alice-"

"No questions." She said pointing to the dressing room.

I pouted the whole way to the dressing stall. I slid out of the dress and back into my regular clothes, I checked my hair before walking out of the stall. Alice smiled and linked her arm through mine, we walked to the shoes where we spent the next half hour looking for just the right shoe. She finally found one that would look good, I tried them on and stood up almost falling over. I could walk in heels, but heels plus being clumsy didn't always mix very well. She put the black heels into the box and tucked it under her arm. We proceeded to the check out line, there wasn't too many people in the clothes store so it didn't take long. The final total: $650.34. I gasped as Alice handed her credit card over to the cashier. How could she pay that?

"Thank you. Have a nice day." The lady said handing Alice her card.

"Oh, we will." She said flashing me a smile.

I gave her a weird look before walking with her to the car, I had a feeling she planned something. And that something had to do with Edward.

"Now to do your hair!" She said excited as she pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"Will you tell me what is going on?" I asked.

"Nope. Cant." She said.

…

"Okay, one more pin!" Alice said as she stuck the last pin in my hair.

I laughed at her excitement, I was starting to get nervous now. It was five at night and Alice said it wouldn't be long until what ever she has planned would be here. I stood up and walked into the bedroom, I was all dressed and ready. Alice grabbed the purse she had brought to let me borrow and put the things I would need in there. She handed it to me smiling.

"Let's go!" She said clapping her hands.

…

I got out of Alice's car, I looked around to see that we were at the restaurant that was on a beach. I followed Alice to the back of the restaurant, she handed the receptionist something and he smiled. He led us to a table that was closest to the water but far enough away so that the water wouldn't hit our feet when it came up on shore. It had two candles lit when no other tables had anything on them. There were rose pedals laying on the table, the table cloth was white. I slipped my shoes off and put them in the purse, I was thankful that it was big enough to fit them. Alice smiled at me before hugging me, I looked at her confused as she turned to leave.

"Alice!" I gasped.

"Look at the card!" She said before running to her car.

"Look at the card? What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"This card." The receptionist said pointing to a white folded piece of paper.

He walked away smiling after, I looked after him before reaching for the note. I held it my hands shaking a bit. I flipped it open with my thumb, it read: _Look Behind You. _It was written in fancy writing, I slowly turned around my heart starting to race. I saw Edward. He was down on one knee looking up to me. He looked amazing, stunning. He was dressed in a tux, he was all dressed up but his hair remained messy as it always was.

"Edward?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too?" I asked.

"No, I mean I really love you. More then you know, more then you can think of. You can even say I'm head over heels if it makes you happy." He said making tears coming to my eyes.

"Edward..." I said quietly.

He stood up, "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. I was an idiot, I shouldn't of said what I did. I hadn't slept well and I was worried. Anyway, you know I'm an idiot. I'll always be one. But, I hope that you'll forgive me?"

He looked straight into my eyes. Damn it!

"Damn you and your green eyes, making me give in each time." I said.

He chucked, "Are you forgiving me?"

"Yes. I guess, you weren't the only idiot. I guess I had a part in it, that and I was emotional." I told him.

"No, I take the full fault for this one. Emotional huh?" He asked coming closer.

"Yeah. It was weird." I said trying to catch my breath.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

He lead my to the table, he waved to the waiter who came over to us. He set a plate of food in front of Edward and then set one in front of me.

"You already ordered?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's your favorite isn't it? Cheeseburger, drenched in ketchup and three pickles?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just surprised that you planned this." I told him.

He smiled before looking at me.

"You look beautiful tonight." He told me.

"Thanks. You look good too." I said smiling.

"Thanks." He said.

We started to eat in silence, the awkwardness between us crept up. I smiled as I chewed and he returned it. I was the first to finish, I wiped my mouth with the napkin and took a drink of the glass of water the waiter brought to us. Edward smiled before wiping his mouth, he dug out his wallet and threw some cash on the table.

"You can finish." I told him.

"I'm done." He said standing up.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He walked over to me, he held out his hand for me to take, "Yes. I was hoping we could move to dessert. Maybe go back to your hotel room?"

I nodded slowly taking his hand smiling, I stood up and immediately felt dizzy. I stumbled backwards as Edward grabbed onto my arm, I felt a wave of nausea hit. I took a deep breath resting a hand on my stomach.

"Or we could go to bed... You okay?" He asked.

"I... I think so." I said.

He slid his jacket off before helping me into it, I smiled as he led to his car. He helped me inside before shutting the passenger side door. Once he was inside I told him where to go before snuggling up to the door. I took a deep breath trying to get the nausea to go away.

…

I woke up to the sun hitting my eyes, I groaned and rolled over. I let out a scream before I rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Edward ran out of the bathroom with his tooth brush sticking out of his mouth, he rushed over to me.

"Babe you alright?" He mumbled.

"Fine. Just fine." I groaned before slowly getting up. I realized I was in a sheet when I had problems getting up.

I realized that I was naked underneath the sheet, I didn't remember us having sex. I gave up on trying to remember, I got up off the floor and stumbled to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me before doing my business. I opened the bathroom door to find Edward waiting with his toothbrush in his mouth. I laughed before tapping him on the chest, I walked over to my bag and pulled some clothes out. I shivered as I slipped my sweat shirt on, my stomach turned violently. I put my hand over my mouth before rushing to the bathroom, I accidentally hit Edward with the door as I threw the toilet seat up. I threw up all of my supper from last night, Edward dropped his toothbrush into the sink before coming to hold my hair back. But I was already finished, I gasped for air as I sat up, I looked up to Edward who rubbed my back. I wiped my mouth before standing up, I went to brush my teeth.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

I walked into the bedroom before going to curl up into a ball on the bed, I wrapped my arms around my stomach closing my eyes as the next wave of nausea hit.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked walking to the foot of the bed.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"You want to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

I started to sit up.

"No. Stay laying down, I can pack." He said.

"I can help." I said standing help.

I felt extremely dizzy the second I stood up, I stumbled forward almost falling. Edward caught me in his arms, he looked at me before helping me sit on the bed.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." He said both his hands on the top of my arms.

"No. I'm fine, I just stood up too fast." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Edward." I said looking at him.

"Okay, I'll pack and then we'll be gone." He said.

…

"We're home!" Edward yelled as he set my bag by the door.

"Bella! Welcome home!" Esme said coming from the kitchen a second later.

"Thanks." I said as she gave me a hug.

She smiled before kissing Edward on the cheek, he smiled at her before wiping the kiss off.

"Hey now." Esme said.

"Sorry mom." He said.

"Bella!" Alice squealed running down the stairs, she attacked me as soon as she was close enough.

"Hi Alice." I said.

…

"Bella? Edward? Can we talk to you in the living room?" Carlisle asked poking his head in the kitchen.

"Sure." Edward said.

Edward grabbed my hand, I stood up from the chair and followed him into the living room. The whole family was there, even Charlie was there. I couldn't help but get the feeling that something bad was happening, what if the nightmare of Evan being released was going to come true? Edward led me to the couch, I sat down in between Edward and Charlie. Carlisle and Esme were standing up in front of us while everyone sat around them.

"Edward... Bella... We have something for you, we wanted to give this to you guys on you wedding night but we decided that we should wait. So we were going to give it on Edward's birthday, but then... Well you know." Carlisle explained.

Edward looked at me before looking over to Carlisle, "What is it Carlisle?"

Esme handed us both a little black box, I looked at her before glancing at Edward. I slowly undid the white bow and slid the top off of the box, inside was a bronze key, it was on a single silver ring. I picked it up and looked at it. Edward just opened his and did the same as I did and lifted it up.

"What's this?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled before handing Edward one of those huge yellowish orange envelopes. Edward took it, he ripped the top flap off and opened it looking in. He pulled out a few papers, I gasped when I saw what was on top. The top paper had a picture of a house, it was beautiful! It was a two story, white house with a white picket fence. It looked like every girls dream house! There were shudders on the windows that were blue and a blue door, I took the papers from Edward to look at it. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. There was also a two door garage and a huge backyard. I looked at at Carlisle and Esme with my mouth open, I didn't know what to say.

"This, is your guy's new house. We thought that you might want some privacy." Carlisle said.

Edward took the papers back from me, "This must have been so much!"

"Don't worry about it." Esme said.

I felt the tears come to my eyes, "Esme!"

I got up and hugged her, she rubbed my back before I went to hug Carlisle. Edward hugged Esme for a long time before shaking Carlisle's hand. This was the best present I've ever had.

"How can we pay for this?" I asked looking at the papers again.

"You wont." Carlisle said.

"But-"

"Nope. This is out present to you guys, enjoy it." Esme told us.

"When can we move in?" Edward asked.

"When ever you want."

**Moving Day- One Week Later**

I ran downstairs with a box in my hands, Edward smiled at me before taking it.

"You look sexy carrying boxes." He told me.

I laughed rolling my eyes, I was in sweat pants and a tank top with my hair thrown up in a messy bun. How could that be sexy? I ran up stairs two at a time, we were pretty much done packing and close to being done loading things up in the moving truck. Jasper walked out with a huge box, I smiled before walking into the bedroom. I was out of breath and starting to get dizzy but pushed it back, I went into the bathroom to get my things. Something hit me when I picked up my package of pads up, I shut the bathroom door before checking my underwear. I silently counted with my fingers, I was suppose to get it a week and a half ago. I bit my lip, I had never been late in my life so this was strange. I sighed thinking that there was a first for everything, I went back to packing for the big move. I carried a box down the stairs and out to the truck, Edward was signing something and talking to the truck driver. I put the box in the back of the truck and went to go walk up the stairs. I felt really funny then, I grabbed on to the railing for support as I began to see double of everything.

"Bella? Dear? You okay?" Esme said walking over to me.

"I..." I said grabbing my head.

"Okay, sit down." Esme said helping me sit on the step.

Edward looked up, he handed the clipboard to the driver and rushed over to me.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Just a little dizzy, I'm fine." I told everyone.

"That's been happening a lot Bella! How can you keep saying you fine?" He asked.

"It's happened before?" Esme asked.

"A couple of times." Edward told her.

"I said I was fine!" I told them standing up.

…

Edward and I stood by the door in our new house, it took hours upon hours but we were now officially moved in. The family had just left and we were alone, Edward yawned and stretched, it was like ten-thirty at night.

"Let's go to bed." Edward said grabbing my hand.

I pulled my hand away from him, "I'll be up in a minute."

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just want to look something up on my computer." I told him.

"Okay," He said before kissing me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

He walked up the stairs to our bedroom, no matter how hard I tried to push the thought from my head I couldn't. There had to be a reason why I was dizzy, missed my period and I've been sick in the mornings. I turned my laptop on and waited for it to boot up, I tapped on the desk while looking around the room. It felt weird being away from everyone, I began to miss being home. But this was our home now, and we could always go visit them, but it wasn't the same. As soon as the laptop booted up I opened the Internet, I went to Google and looked up my symptoms. I looked at the results with wide eyes. 'Pregnant.' 'Could I Be Pregnant?' Kept showing up. I gasped, I thought about it for a minute. Missed my period, throwing up and dizziness. I got up from the desk slowly shutting the laptop down, I didn't know whether or not to tell Edward._ No, I'll take a test tomorrow when he goes to see the family._ I thought as I walked up the stairs. I went into the bedroom shutting the door behind me, Edward was already asleep so I just crawled in bed and pulled the covers over me.

**The Next Morning**

The second Edward was out of sight I got into my car, I was thankful that he was spending the day with the family because it gave me the time to find out whether or not I was pregnant again. I drove to the drugstore, I walked through the front door and headed to the isle where the tests were. I grabbed one of the ones the advertise on TV. I headed to the checkout, I waited as patiently as I could but I was ready to push people out of my way. I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while, I looked up to see Jessica Stanley. She was one of my best friends in high school, but after high school graduation we stopped hanging out. I was next in line, I turned to go to another isle but there was a line behind me. I sighed, I would just have to get this over. She would have a ton of questions, and a ton more when she rings the pregnancy test up.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Jessica asked.

I smiled, "Hey Jess! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"How have you been?!" She asked.

"Good. You?" I asked.

"Busy. I've been working a lot." She said.

I set the box on the counter, she smiled and rang it up. Her eyes got wide as she looked up at me, I smiled biting my bottom lip.

"Your pregnant?!" She asked very loudly.

"Might be. That's why I'm taking the test to see if I am pregnant again." I told her.

"Again?! You have a baby?! Is it a boy or a girl?!" She asked excited.

"I... I don't know." I said.

"You don't know?" She asked confused.

"I had a miscarriage a couple weeks into it." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She said becoming sad.

I shook my head, "Don't be."

She saw my wedding rings and gasped, "Who did you marry?!"

"Edward Cullen." I told her smiling.

"Jessica! How about stop the chit chat and get to work!" A guy yelled from another register.

"Sorry John!" She yelled.

I grabbed my bag, "I'll see you later!"

I got home and went straight to the bathroom to take the test. I debated whether or not to call Edward home and tell him, or surprise him when he got home. I sat on the toilet seat with the test in my hands, my stomach turned nervously. There were four more minutes left, I got up and paced back and forth wishing that time would speed up by four minutes. I ran my fingers through my hair taking a deep breath. There was only a minute left, I sat back down on the toilet seat. I grabbed my phone off the counter and checked to see if I missed anything. I didn't. I looked at the clock that hung above the door, the five minutes was up. I put my phone down before slowly looking at the test. Tears came to my eyes as it said: 'Pregnant'. My hand fell to my stomach, I was pregnant.

**Edward's POV**

I opened the front door, it was around 11 at night. I shut the door locking it behind me, I put my keys down on the side table and slid my jacket off. I threw it down on a chair and walked upstairs slowly. I opened the bedroom door to see Bella laying in bed, she was on her back and she had her hand resting on her stomach. I smiled as I walked into the bathroom, I did what I went in there to do. I went to wash my hands when I saw a black box, it had a light blue bow and a pink ribbon. I took it off the counter, I put the toilet seat down and sat on it. I slowly took the bow off, then the ribbon. I threw them in the trash before I opened the box. There was white tissue paper covering something up. I removed all the tissue paper throwing it in the trash along with the ribbon and bow.

My heart stopped when I saw a white stick, I picked it up my hands beginning to shake. The round screen read: Pregnant. I looked up at the bathroom door, I put the box and test down on the counter before rushing into the bedroom. I looked at Bella peacefully sleeping with her hand on her stomach. She was pregnant. I went to the side of the bed, I dropped to my knees and took her hand off her stomach. I lifted her shirt before laying kisses on her stomach, my heart raced as tears slid down my cheeks. She jumped the second time I kissed her stomach, she began to stir.

"Edward?" She asked softly.

"It's me." I told her my voice cracking.

She opened her eyes, a smile spread over her lips when she saw me. She sat up slowly patting the bed, I moved from the floor to the bed.

"Did you see it?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I'm pregnant again." She said softly.

I took her in my arms, she began to cry on my shoulder repeating that she was pregnant a few times. I wished that we could stay in this moment forever, my life was perfect. I had a beautiful wife, our own home, and now she is giving me the best gift someone could give me, we were having a baby...

**Awwww!!!! =P What did you think? Review!!!**


	14. The News

Chapter 14: The News

**Bella's POV**

"Cold!" I said as Carlisle put the gel on my stomach.

"Sorry about that." He told me smiling.

I squeezed Edward's hand as I looked at the screen as Carlisle moved the little white stick around my stomach.

"It looks like your a little over a month along." Carlisle said pointing out the baby.

"But I only took the test a few days ago." I told him.

"Well, you've been pregnant for a little more then a month." He said.

I looked at Edward her smiled down at me.

"Do you guys want a picture?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

Carlisle printed out a few pictures, he handed them to Edward to look at.

"It's so small." Edward said.

"It'll grow, trust me." Carlisle said laughing.

"I wanna see!" I said taking the pictures from Carlisle.

I looked at the little baby that was growing inside me, tears came to my eyes as I thought about how he or she would look like. Edward hugged me, I covered my mouth with my hand as I cried. I couldn't believe that I was pregnant, and I had made it passed the part where I had my miscarriage last time. I handed the pictures over to Carlisle so he could go show the family, he told us he would be right back and he left the room. I then thought about the move, I had carried all of those heavy boxes.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"What?!" He asked.

"I lifted all those heavy boxes!" I told him.

"Yeah..."

"It's not good to lift heavy things when your pregnant!" I said.

"Hey, stop worrying, the baby is fine." He said putting his hand on my stomach.

"What if I hurt it?" I asked.

"You just saw it on the screen, are you having any pains?" He asked.

"No..."

"Then you both are fine." He said before kissing my forehead.

"I just don't want anything to happen to it..." I said looking at my hands.

"I know." He told me.

…

I put my stuff down on the side table as I closed the front door behind me, Edward walked into the kitchen as I grabbed my phone out of my purse. I dialed Renee's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi mom." I said.

"Bella! Hi honey!" She said.

"Hi. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great now that you called!" She told me.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No, no. Everything is fine. How about you guys? Everything going okay? I hear you have your own house!" She said.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme gave it to us as a present." I told her.

"How is it?" She asked.

"It's great, still getting used to it though."

"Yeah..."

"I have some news other then the house."

"Oh really? Something big?"

"Yeah it's pretty big."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Mom?"

More Silence.

"Mom are you there?" I asked.

I heard sobs coming from the other line.

"Mom. Don't cry." I said.

"I'm not crying." She said her voice cracking.

"Yes you are." I told her.

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." She sobbed.

I laughed a little.

"Is Edward home?" She asked.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Can I talk to him?" She asked.

"Sure..."

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, I handed the phone over to Edward who was reading the paper. He looked at me funny before taking the phone. I walked over to the fridge, I got the things to make a sandwich out. I slowly started to lay the ham lunch meat on the bread as I wondered what Renee was telling Edward. Halfway through spreading the mustard I felt a huge wave of nausea hit, I set the knife down and rested mt hand on my stomach.

"You okay babe?" Edward asked.

I opened my mouth to answer him but slapped my hand over my mouth before dodging towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna have to call you back Renee!" Edward said before hanging up and running after me.

I clutched the sides of the toilet as I threw up. Edward knelt down behind me on his knees and pulled my hair back for me, I gasped for air before round two started. I leaned against Edward's chest when I was finished, he wrapped his arms around me as I closed my eyes.

"I didn't even eat anything!" I said.

"It's morning sickness." Edward told me.

"More like all around the clock sickness!" I said.

Edward chuckled before helping me stand up, I quickly brushed my teeth before we went back into the kitchen. I finished spreading the mustard on my ham sandwich before going to sit at the table with Edward.

"So, what did Renee want?" I asked before taking a bite.

"It was hard to hear her because she was crying but she basically said that she was happy we are having a baby and that we have our own house. She also warned as that we should take things more slower, whatever that's suppose to mean." He explained.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah..." He agreed.

"Do you think that we are too young?" I asked taking another bite.

"Bells, we are both twenty now, people usually start to have or think about having babies around twenty." He said.

"So you don't think we are doing things too fast?" I asked.

"Why are you worrying about this all of a sudden?" He asked me.

"Well Renee obviously thinks-"

"Who cares!"

…

**Edward's POV**

Bella had went to my parents house, she has been gone for three hours and she said she would only be a hour. She wasn't answering her phone and no one at the house was picking up. So it was safe to say I was freaking out, I grabbed my coat and my keys before running out to my Volvo. I got in and sped as fast as I could to the house, I got there in no time seeing as we only lived a few minutes away. I got out of my car slamming the door behind me, I did two steps at a time before going inside. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rose in his arms as he read a magazine.

"Where is Bella?" I asked.

"I don't know, last time I checked she was upstairs." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes before running up the stairs, I checked our old bedroom first before checking every other room on the top floor. I was about to walk downstairs before I remembered that there was a bathroom in our room, I opened and shut the bedroom door before looking in the bathroom. I found her laying against the bathtub with her head resting in her arms which were on the edge of the tub. I smiled before slowly walking up to her, I bent down and put my arm under her knees. I picked her up almost falling backwards, she groaned and rested her head on my shoulders. I carried Bella downstairs.

"Where was she?" Emmett asked.

"Asleep in the bathroom." I told him.

Rose slapped Emmett on the back of the head, "See!!! I told you we should have checked on her!"

"I'm sorry!" He said looking at her shocked that she hit him.

I shook my head and walked out of the house, I went and put Bella in the passenger seat before getting in the drivers seat. I remembered that Renee had also said to stop at Charlie and tell him in person to make sure he took the news well. I didn't tell Bella because I knew she would back out on the idea, she was afraid he might act the way he did when she had told him before. I started to make my way towards Charlie's house, it was about five in the afternoon so he should be back from the station.

"Edward?" Bella mumbled.

"I'm here." I told her taking my eyes off the road to look at her.

She groaned before stretching, she sat up straight in the seat and groggily looked around the car.

"Where...Where are we going, home is that way." She said slowly, pointing down a road we were passing.

"We aren't going home." I told her.

"Where are we going then?" She asked.

"Charlie's." I said smiling.

She was silent for a minute.

"We cant! He could be at work!" She started to protest.

"Nope. Five O' Clock. He is home." I told her.

"Edward... This isn't a good idea, what if he blows up?" She asked.

"That's why we are doing it in person, if he causes himself to have a heart attack someone should be there." I told her.

She looked at me with her eyes open wide and her mouth hanging open.

"What if this causes him to have a heart attack!!! No. Edward. Turn the car around. We cant tell him now. It's not a good idea. It-"

"Bella! Honey! Calm down! He will be fine. I shouldn't of said that."

**Bella's POV**

We pulled up to Charlie's house, I was freaking out. Charlie opened the front door just as Edward got out of his side.

"Hey Edward! Where's Bella?" Charlie asked.

Edward opened my door, I slowly got out taking his hand. I smiled at Charlie as he came over to the car, he hugged me kissing my forehead.

"Why are you guys here? Not that I'm complaining." He said.

"We have some news." Edward said.

I shot a glare at him.

"Some news? Is it bad? Good?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe we should go inside." I said.

I followed Charlie into the house, I looked behind me to make sure Edward shut the door behind us. I sat down on the couch, Edward came over and sat next to me and Charlie sat in his chair which was in front of the couch.

"So... What's the news?" Charlie asked folding his hands over her stomach.

I looked at Edward who rubbed my leg, "Well..."

"Bella's pregnant again." Edward blurted out.

I looked at him shocked that he blurted that out. I turned my head towards Charlie to see him frozen in the chair, he was looking at me with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Pregnant?" He whispered looking directly at me.

"Yeah..." I said nodding a little.

"That's great!!!" He said getting up from his chair and coming over to me.

He pulled me up from the couch and hugged me, I was shocked at this reaction. I wrapped my arms around him slowly, I heard his quiet sobs as he hugged me tighter. I lost it then, knowing that he was happy and actually crying made me just ball like a baby on his shoulder. This was a strange moment for the both of us, neither one of us like showing or talking about our emotions. It was something we never felt comfortable doing. I had a reason for crying though, my hormones were going crazy, but Charlie was crying. We finally broke from the hug, he wiped his eyes before looking at me and smiling. He brushed my hair away from my face and wiped the tears from my eyes. He kissed my forehead before letting me sit back on the couch. Edward wrapped his arm around me giving me a squeeze, I berried my face in his neck.

"Wow. This is, just wow. I'm going to be a grandpa." Charlie said after a few minutes.

"Yeah... And I'm going to be a mom." I said laughing a little.

"Now that's scary, my baby is having a baby." He said.

"Dad..." I said wiping more tears away.

…

"That went well." Edward said as he shut the front door.

"Yeah..." I agreed plopping on the couch.

Edward walked into the living room, he chuckled as I propped my feet up and closed my eyes.

"Don't laugh at me." I told him.

"I wasn't laughing." He told me.

"Yes you were." I told him.

"Fine. I was, let's go to bed." He suggested.

I held my arms out to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Carry me." I said.

"Carry you?" He asked.

"Yeah! Please?" I asked with the puppy eyes and my bottom lip out.

He laughed, "The things I do for you..."

He came over to me and lifted me up in his arms, he walked up the stairs slowly and carefully before going into the room for the night.

**I know this chapter is short!!! I might skip a few months a head next chapter! Just to speed things up! Review! =D**


	15. Okay, Emmy?

Chapter 15: Okay, Emmy?

**Two And A Half Months Later**

I sucked in and tried to fasten my button to my jeans for the third time, I let my breath out and gasped for air. I couldn't get my jeans shut and I was getting frustrated, Edward walked out of the bathroom with a tooth brush sticking out of his mouth. I took the jeans off and threw them at the wall, I went to his dresser taking out a pair of his sweat pants. I slammed the drawer before going over to my dresser and taking a white tank top out. I quickly changed into it, I grabbed a sweat shirt throwing it over my head.

"What's wrong with you jeans that you need my sweat pants?" Edward asked after taking the tooth brush out.

"The problem," I said before bending over to pick up my jeans, "Is that I'm fat!"

"You are not fat." He told me.

"Okay, answer me this, if I'm not fat why cant I fit into my jeans?!" I asked throwing them into the drawer and slamming it.

"Because you are growing a baby inside you." He told me.

"No, it's cause I'm fat." I said leaving the room.

"Bella..." Edward said following me.

"Come on Edward. We are going to be late for the party!" I snapped.

He sighed, "Let me grab my jacket."

**Edward's POV**

I shut the front door behind me before running down the stairs, I walked around the front of the car. Bella was already sitting in her seat waiting for me. I got in the car shutting the door behind me and starting the car. I put my seat belt on sighing, I glanced at Bella as I pulled out of the drive way. She was staring out of the window, she was in a bad mood. I turned my attention back to the road, I didn't know why she was in a pissy mood all of a sudden.

"You okay babe?" I asked.

"Fine." She said.

"Okay..." I said.

I pulled into our parents drive way where there was a ton of cars. Carlisle earned a huge promotion at the hospital and Esme was throwing him a huge party, the head of the hospital was even there with more important people from the hospital too. I went to help Bella out of the car like I always did but she got out of the car and walked up the front steps before I could even get to her door. I blew out a breath, she obviously was pissed at me. I locked up the Volvo and followed behind her, I walked through the front door to be greeted immediately by Esme and Emmett.

"Hi Edward. Why did Bella come in by herself?" Emmett asked.

"She's pissed at me, I have no idea what I did." I told him.

"I'll go talk to her." Esme said leaving.

"Mood swings?" Emmett asked.

"Maybe. I have no idea..." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Come on, let's enjoy the party." Emmett said.

I sighed and followed him into the kitchen. Carlisle was sitting at the kitchen table with Mark, who was the head of the hospital. I smiled at Carlisle as I went to stand by him.

"This is our first born, Edward." Carlisle introduced.

"Hello." I said smiling.

"Where's Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." I told him.

"You don't know?" He asked.

"She's kind of mad at me..."

"For what?"

"I asked her why she was wearing my sweat pants..."

"She's mad at you for sweat pants?" Mark asked.

"She's pregnant." Carlisle explained.

"Oh," Mark said before laughing, "Good luck."

I smiled before looking at the door as someone entered.

"Ah, here's my daughter-in-law now." Carlisle said.

Bella walked over next to me, I tried to put my arm around her but she moved away.

"This is my wife, Isabella." I told Mark.

"Hello Isabella." Mark said.

"It's Bella." She snapped glaring at me.

"Oh, sorry, Bella." He said.

She didn't even smile, she just stood there with her arms crossed across her chest. I could have slapped her, that was the head of the hospital she just snapped at.

"Can I go?" Bella asked.

"Of course." Carlisle said.

Bella left the room.

"Excuse me." I said before following her.

I walked into the kitchen to see her walking upstairs, I smiled to Esme as I passed her. I sprinted up the stairs after Bella, I grabbed her arm as she started to walk into the bathroom. I walked to our old bedroom and shut the door.

"Edward... I have to go to the bathroom." She said.

"It can wait. I hope you know that that was the head of the hospital that you just snapped at. Carlisle could get in trouble, just because someone acts rudely." I told her.

"I didn't snap at him! I snapped at you! I don't understand why you said Isabella!" She snapped.

"Bella lets not turn this into something, your pissed at me and I don't know why! But let's not sabotage Carlisle's career because of it!" I told her.

"I didn't try!" She yelled.

"Bella! Why are you pissed off at me?! I do not understand, help me understand!" I yelled.

"Because you called me fat!" She snapped.

"I did not! Your the one that said it!"

"But you didn't disagree!"

"Seriously?! This is what this is about?!"

"I need your sweat pants and you made a big deal about it!"

"I did not! I asked you why you had them on! I didn't "make a big deal" about it!"

She bit her bottom lip as tears filled her eyes.

"Bella please, help me understand, are you having a bad day?" I asked.

"I'm fat." She said.

"No your not." I told her.

"I cant fit into my jeans!" She sobbed.

"Because you have a baby in you." I told her resting my hand on her growing belly.

"But I have no jeans!" She said letting her head fall into my shoulder.

"We can get you some." I told her.

She cried wrapping her arms around me. My heart felt like it could break any minute, I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry until she was finished.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping her eyes.

"It's okay." I told her.

"Can I go to the bathroom now?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs." I told her.

…

**Bella's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom letting out a deep breath, I rested my hands on my stomach as I looked around. I walked down the hall to Alice's room, I tapped on the door. It was open, I slowly pushed the door open and walked in.

"Ali? It's Bella. I need to go shopping. For jeans. Not maternity, just bigger sizes." I said.

I stood in the middle of the room, it was dark in here which gave me the chills. I flipped the light on and turned around. I screamed jumping back, I stared at myself in the full length mirror covering my mouth.

"Way to scare the shit out of yourself Bella." I whispered.

"Ali? Jasper?" I asked going to the bathroom.

I felt someone push me in the bathroom, I stopped myself from hitting the counter as the bathroom door slammed shut. I forced myself to turn around.

"Hello Bella." Evan said smiling.

I stopped breathing, I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. I went to scream for help when he put his hand over mine.

"Don't think about it!" He snapped.

Tears came to my eyes as I looked into his blue eyes.

"Pregnant eh? How long?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"I said how long?!" He snapped.

"3 and a half months." I cried.

"Okay. Here is what I want you to do. Go downstairs, act like everything fine. Perfectly fine. If anyone, especially Edward, asks you where you are going. Tell them that you do not feel good and are taking a taxi home, I have a cab waiting for us down the street. I will climb out of the window and meet you there, say nothing to anyone about this, got it?" He explained.

I nodded, he took his hand off my mouth.

"Nothing Isabella. Or I will kill you, and then I will come after your family." He warned.

I tried to stop my tears, I took deep breaths before I walked downstairs. The whole family had sat down after I was kidnapped and made a plan. If I were to ever get kidnapped or was about to be I was to find Emmett. I was to find him and call him Emmy, I looked around the living room. I pushed my way past the laughing people all unaware what was about to happen. I found Emmett in the corner talking to Rose and a group of people, I walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look in my eyes, I looked up in his.

"I don't feel good. I called at cab to take me home." I told him, my voice cracking.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Okay Emmy?" I asked starting to walk away.

Emmett looked at Rose before running in the kitchen. I left the house, I knew I had too. I walked down the stairs and down the drive way. The cab was sitting down the road a little bit, Evan was leaning against it. I opened the back door motioning for me to get in, I took another deep breath before getting in.

**Edward's POV**

"That son of a bitch is DEAD!" I yelled.

I jumped in the car with Emmett and Rose, Emmett stepped and the gas started to follow the cab. Luckily they had just pulled away, unluckily Evan made the guy speed up. I got my phone out and dialed Charlie.

"Swan." He answered.

"Yeah, it's Edward." I said.

"Oh, hi Edward." Charlie said.

"I seem to have something your missing." I told him.

"I wasn't aware I was missing anything." He said.

"Are you at the station?" I asked.

"Yes..."

"Check Evan's cell."

Silence.

"Oh shit!" Charlie said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Does he have Bella?!" He asked before yelling out orders to other cops.

"Yes! He has her in a cab, luckily Emmett, Rosalie and I are chasing him." I told him.

"Where are you?" He asked.

I told her where we were coming up at.

"Stay on his butt, make sure no one gets hurt!" Charlie said before hanging up.

The cab made a sharp turn, Emmett cursed before following it. Other cars honked their horns angrily as we sped past them. I grabbed on to the hand thing on the top of the car and tried to see where Bella was but we weren't close enough.

The next thing happened so fast, I heard a loud honk that snapped my attention back to the cab. The cab swerved to miss a stopped car but hit another, the cab flipped on the roof before spinning a few times and stopping in the middle of the intersection. A car that was going through the intersection hit the back of the cab and made it spin.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

"STOP THE CAR!!!! Stop the car!!!!" I screamed.

As soon as the car stopped I was out, I took off running dodging the people that got out of their cars to look.

"Edward! Stop!" Rose yelled running after me with Emmett.

I got to the cab, it was turned upside down on the roof. I went to the back left door, Evan was unconscious hanging upside down. I got up and rushed around to the other side, I yanked open the door to find Bella hanging upside down.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled.

"Ed... Edward..." She mumbled.

"Oh thank you God! Hang in there!" I told her reaching for her hand.

"I'm tired..." She said.

"No! You have to keep your eyes open!" I told her.

"It hurts." She gasped.

"What hurts?" I asked.

"Everything..." She mumbled.

"Just stay with me okay? Rose is calling for help." I told her looking at Rose who was on her cell phone.

…

The ambulance pulled up, the paramedics got out and rushed over. They pushed me out of the way and set to work on getting everyone out. I saw Charlie pull up and get out of his car, he looked at me before rushing over to the scene. Rose put her hand on my shoulder as I anxiously watched.

"Call dad." I said.

"Edward-"

"Call dad!!!" I snapped.

"Okay." She said.

They got the driver out, they got Evan out, now I was waiting for them to get Bella out. They finally did and laid her on the gurney, I ran over before anyone could stop me.

"Bella! Bella..." I said.

She opened her mouth to answer me, let out a few more forced breaths before her head fell to the side. She started to cough really bad before she threw up blood.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"Okay, go!" One of the paramedics yelled before rushing to the ambulance.

**At The Hospital.**

"You have to know what is going on!" I yelled at the receptionist.

"Sir, please. If I knew I would tell you. The doctor will be out to update you." She told me.

Alice came over to me and pulled me back to the waiting room, I sat on one of the chairs. I felt completely helpless. My wife and my unborn baby's lives were in danger and there was nothing I could do about it.

**An Hour Later**

"This is ridiculous!!!" I snapped.

"Edward sit down!" Alice snapped.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Edward." Carlisle said.

I spun around, "Carlisle."

I looked at him.

"Well? How is she?" Rosalie asked.

"She's stable." Carlisle told us.

"And the baby?" I asked.

"We think it will be okay." He said.

"You think?! Your not sure?!" I asked.

"The heart rates a little low. We are monitoring it closely." He explained.

I blinked back tears, "Can I see her?"

"Yeah. She's not awake yet." Carlisle said.

Esme stepped next to me and slipped her hand into mine, I followed Carlisle into Bella's room with Esme right next to me. Bella was laying on the bed with her eyes closed, her chest rose and fell lightly as she breathed. I walked to the side of the bed, her stomach was showing with the baby monitor thing strapped to it. I set my hand on her stomach lightly, I felt Esme squeeze my hand. My knees began to shake and tears came to my eyes, I covered my mouth with my hand before turning to leave. I let a sob escape as I looked down the hall, I started to walk not knowing where I was going. I glanced into a room, I went to walk away before quickly glancing back. Evan. He was awake, awake and alone in the room.

Anger rose through me, I threw the doors open, they hit the walls with a loud bang. Evan jumped and looked at me, he went to open his mouth but I punched him in the face. I grabbed his gown and shook him screaming in his face. I started to hit him in the face, I hit him hard. I felt him struggle but he was weak and I was strong. I heard the doors be thrown open before someone grabbed me, I threw one last punch at Evan before I was ripped from him. Evan's face was all bloody, I gasped for air before trying to hit him some more.

"That's enough!!! Take a walk!!!" Carlisle yelled pushing me to the door.

I threw the doors open before walking down the hall, Esme looked at me before gasping when she saw my bloody hands.

"Edward!" She whispered.

I walked passed the waiting room, the family was still there waiting. I ignored all the gasps and all the questions and walked outside.

"Carlisle-" Alice asked as Carlisle followed me.

"Not know." He said.

I gripped the railing as I looked around, I took deep breaths but all I wanted to do was rip his heart out and beat the shit out of him. I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, he squeezed it as he stepped next to me.

"I want him dead." I snapped.

"I know." He told me.

"No, I mean I want him gone." I told him.

"That wont solve anything Edward." He told me.

"Yes it will!!! It will keep Bella safe!" I said.

"There are other ways-"

"Like what?! Jail again?! So he can break out and kidnap her?!"

"Restraining order?"

"Who says it will work?!"

"Who says it wont?"

"He's sick dad. He's putting my family in danger!"

"I understand that."

"Do you?!"

"Hey! Watch your tone! She's my daughter-in-law too! We are all pissed off and scared right now Edward! But we have to stay strong and believe that she will be fine! That the baby will be fine!" Carlisle told me.

"I'm sorry I know I'm a idiot. I'm just scared." I told him.

"Well you just lucky Charlie is on duty, any other officer would have arrested you for the stunt you pulled." Carlisle said.

"Are we done with the lectures?!" I asked getting annoyed.

"Come back in when your calmed down, but not until." Carlisle told me before going back into the hospital.

I stayed outside, I looked out at the parking lot where flashing lights from the ambulance flashed against the walls of the hospital. I turned around when Alice came bursting through the door looking panicked.

"EDWARD!"

**Cliff Hanger!!! =P I know you hate me, but you should review and tell me how much you hate me!!! =D**


	16. What Happened!

Chapter 16: What Happened?!

**Edward's POV**

"It's Bella!" Alice yelled.

I ran back into the hospital, what did she mean by 'It's Bella?' Was something wrong? I followed her into Bella's room, my heart skipped a few beats when I saw Bella sitting up and bed and talking to Carlisle. She turned her head a little bit and noticed me standing there.

"Edward!" She said smiling.

"How are you feeling?! Are you okay?!" I asked laying a hand on her cheek.

"I'm okay... I guess." She said.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She said.

I smiled.

"You were lucky, you have no broken bones, no head injuries just a bunch of scrapes and bruises." Carlisle said.

"Not that I'm complaining but the car flipped. How is she not in more serious condition?" I asked.

"Well from what Charlie told me the car was flipped on the roof, but the front of the car got the worst of it, so the damage was worse for the driver." Carlisle explained.

"Is the driver okay?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, last I checked he was in critical condition." He told her.

**Bella's POV**

"How's the baby?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"The heart rate is still a little low, but it seems to be going up." Carlisle told me.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

Carlisle laughed, "We want to keep you over night, just to make sure the mommy and baby are fine."

"Over night?!" I whined.

"You'll be fine." He told me before leaving the room.

"Yeah says the person who loves hospitals." I mumbled crossing my arms.

Edward came over and kissed the side of my forehead, I calmed down unfolding my arms.

**A Couple Hours Later**

It was about ten at night and Edward left to go get some sleep, it took me literally an hour to get him to go. I sat in bed alone, I was regretting my decision to let Edward go. I had every light in the room on and the call button close knowing that Evan was in the same building. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. Carlisle took the night shift too so that he could be here if anything were to happen. I told him that nothing would, it's not like I was going to collapse or anything.

I grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on, I flipped through the channels, the hospital had less channels then at home. They also had different numbers then we do, Lifetime wasn't on 34 it was on 53, and FOX wasn't on 3 it was on 14 or 12. I sighed shutting the TV off, my phone started to vibrate loudly. Edward. I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"I'm fine Edward, just a little bored." I told him.

"Oh. I'm on my way." Edward said.

"NO! Stay. Get some sleep. You can come back tomorrow." I told him.

"But-"

"No Edward, I'm fine. I'll just get my bag you packed..." I looked around the room, it was over on the counter which means I would have to get up.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"All the way across the room." I said.

"Get Carlisle to get it." He told me.

"No, it's fine. I'm not going to bother him for a little thing like that. I'll just get out of bed."

"No! Don't get out of bed!"

"Edward! Will you relax! It's not like I'm going to collapse dead on the floor..."

"That's not funny."

"Bye Edward! I love you."

"Be-"

I hung up. I put the phone back on my side table before pushing the covers off of me, I swung my legs off the bed before scooting to the edge of the bed. I unstrapped the baby monitor off of me before I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before standing. I grabbed on to the table for support, I moved the little metal pole that had my pain medication over to the middle of the room so I could walk on my own.

I started walking taking little steps at first. I started to feel light headed but kept going, I reached the counter and took a few deep breaths before grabbing my bag. I lifted it off the counter slowly, I was on my way back to the bed when I started to see double of everything. Maybe I should have stayed in bed... The next thing I knew I was swallowed by darkness and fell to the ground with a thump.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the hospital before going to the front desk, I told the girl at the front desk that I was going to see Bella. She smiled and nodded, I walked down the hall. I walked right past Bella's room because I saw Carlisle standing at the end of the hall. He looked up from his chart and smiled at me.

"Didn't she tell you to stay home?" He asked laughing and shaking his head.

"Yeah, but I just came to check on her." I told him putting my hands in my pockets.

"She's going to kill you. Just a warning." He said.

"I can handle her." I told him.

"Good luck." He said laughing again.

I turned around and walked down the hall to Bella's room, I pushed the double doors open. My heart stopped when I saw her bed empty, I looked around the room slowly.

"BELLA!" I yelled.

She was sprawled out on the floor with her head fallen to the side. I fell to my knees, I shook her lightly checking her pulse. She was breathing but very lightly. I got up and pressed the button a couple times before running out of the room.

"CARLISLE!!!" I yelled.

He turned his head.

"It's Bella!!! HURRY!" I yelled.

"What happened?!" Carlisle asked as he ran in and over to Bella.

"I don't know! She was like that when I came in!" I told him.

"Shit. Who knows how long she has been out!" He cursed, "Help me get her on the bed!"

I helped Carlisle get Bella back on to the bed, he quickly strapped the baby monitor back on.

"Crap. She ripped her IV out!" He said.

He hit the nurse button a thousand times, it took a few minutes but a couple nurses rushed in.

"She needs another IV!" Carlisle barked at one of them.

One of the nurses worked getting the new IV in, I didn't know what to do. I stepped back to the wall to get out of the way running my fingers through my hair. Carlisle shot more commands at the nurses as he worked on Bella.

"Come with me sir." One of the nurses said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have to come with me." She pressed on.

"What? No. Dad-"

"Edward, I have her. Go with the nurse!" Carlisle snapped. He was not in the mood to argue.

I slowly stepped out of the room never taking my eyes off of Bella until we were out of the room. I knew that Bella was in good hands with Carlisle working on her but I wanted to stay with her. As soon as the nurse left me in one of the private family waiting rooms I pulled out my cell and dialed Esme's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mom?" I asked looking around the room.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Bella's in trouble!" I told her.

"What do you mean?! What's going on?!" She asked.

"I walked into her room to find her sprawled out unconscious on the floor! She was barely breathing! I was asked to leave the room so it couldn't be good!" I explained.

"You don't know that." She said.

"Then why would they as me to leave?!" I asked her sitting on the couch.

"Hey, calm down. I am going to get my things and I will be down there in five seconds." She told me.

"No, mom. You don't have too." I said.

"You need your mother so I am coming!" She said before hanging up.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Edward!" Esme said as she rushed into the room.

"Mom." I said softly before I hugged her.

For the next hour she listened to all of my fears and worries while we sat on the black leather couch that was placed in the room. It was a nice room, it had a wooden entertainment center with a TV and a DVD player. It had a few chairs and a book shelf with a wide range of books and magazines.

"Edward." Carlisle said standing at the door.

I stood up, "Carlisle."

"How is she?" Esme asked standing up.

"She's okay. She's just a little weak." He told us.

I let out a deep breath, Esme put an arm around my waist.

"Why was she on the floor?" I asked.

"She told me that she got out of bed to get her bag-"

"Ugh! I told her to get you!" I interrupted.

"- And she became really dizzy and that's when she collapsed, she passed out." He finished.

"Is she awake?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

I walked out of the room, Esme followed and Carlisle followed her. I pushed the doors open to Bella's room, she laid in bed slipping into sleep. She had a Nasal Cannula **(A/N: Look it up on Google Images if you don't know what it looks like) **in to help her breathe easier. She smiled weakly at me, I walked over to the bed and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand.

"I told you not to come." She said.

"I came because you were bored." I told her.

"But I had things to entertain myself in my bag." She told me.

"But that caused you to pass out because you didn't listen to me." I told her.

"Fine. You win." She mumbled closing her eyes.

"Sleep love." I told her.

"I want to go home." She said.

"Nice try, but your staying here again tonight." Carlisle said.

"Yes dad." She said before drifting off to sleep.

**I know short chapter but I didn't have anything to write, I couldn't think! Anyway... Skipping a few months next chapter... Review!!! =D**


	17. It's a!

Chapter 17:

**Bella's POV**

"Careful." Edward said as he helped me up the stairs to Esme's and Carlisle's house.

"Edward! I can walk upstairs on my own!" I snapped.

He sighed, "Sorry. Just didn't want you to pass out again is all..."

"Well if I do you can catch me but I am perfectly capable of walking on my own!" I told him.

"Fine!" He snapped letting me go, he brushed passed me and walked into the house.

I glared at the door, I had just gotten out of the hospital an hour ago and I was already stressed. I walked into the house to see Emmett sitting on the couch folding clothes and laying them on the coffee table. He held a red shirt and was looking at the white shirts that he had laid out that were now a pinkish color. I gasped when I realized that these pinkish shirts and all the other clothes were mine.

"Emmett! What did you do?!" I screamed as I held up a pinkish shirt that used to be white.

"I thought I would help and do your laundry, but it didn't work out too well." He explained sighing.

"Emmett! UGH! They are all ruined! No I have even less clothes! I'm already growing out of half of them!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to help!" He apologized.

"She's getting to stressed Edward, it's not good for the baby." Carlisle warned Edward while I continued to argue with Emmett.

"Bella... Bella!" Edward yelled.

I turned around.

"Come with me into the kitchen." He told me.

"I'm busy right now Edward!" She said.

"No. You need to come with me _now._" I told her looking her right in the eyes letting her know that I was not going to mess around.

I sighed before walking into the kitchen with him following, I turned around once the kitchen door closed and faced him.

"What?!" I asked.

He grabbed both my hands in his, I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip.

"You need to calm down." He told me.

"I cant! Edward he ruined _all _of my clothes!" I said.

"We can get you some more." He said.

"But-"

"You need to calm down, you are too stressed. Stress is not good for the baby." He told me.

I sighed, "I know."

He rubbed my hands, "Close you eyes."

"What?" I asked.

"Just close your eyes." He repeated.

I did as he told me and closed my eyes.

"Now. Take deep breaths in and out. Good. Now, everything is fine. Evan is in jail in another state, we are fine, you are fine and the baby is fine." He said.

I took one last deep breath and listened as he whispered more calming words to me before letting it out. I felt like I was completely relaxed just from breathing and listening to him talk. I hugged Edward close as he rubbed my back.

**Two Month Later- 5 and a half months**

"OWWWW!!!!!" I screamed as my leg cramped up.

I heard a huge thump as I grabbed my leg in pain, I closed my eyes gasping in pain. It was the middle of the night and I was having a good dream when my leg cramped. Jasper flipped off the bed from my scream. He got up and rushed over to my side of the bed.

"Bella?! Bella! Are you okay?! Are you having a contraction?!" He gasped panicking.

"Ow." I said as my leg loosened up.

I slowly sat up blinking my eyes as I looked around the room, I put a hand on my head as I looked at Jasper. Why was Jasper here?

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah? Are you okay?" He asked still looking worried.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here? Why were we sleeping in the same bed?" I asked confused.

"You kicked Edward out for moving too much but then you got lonely and made me come in with you." He explained.

"Oh." I said, I didn't remember any of that.

I got out of the bed with Jasper's help, he crawled back into the bed as I walked out of the room. I couldn't believe how big I was getting, Emmett was laughing at me because I was starting to waddle. I walked down the stairs and just noticed that we were at Esme's and Carlisle's house, I laughed at myself. I saw Edward sprawled out on the couch sleeping, I walked into the kitchen and made some tea. When it was finished I poured it in a cup and sat at the table, I sipped it slowly as I rubbed my stomach. I was just sitting there enjoying my coffee when I felt something. It felt like a bunch of butterflies fluttering in my stomach, I rubbed my tummy a little. I passed it off as gas or hunger pains though, it was five minutes later when I felt it again. I gasped when I figured out what it must be, I had asked Carlisle when I would start to feel the baby move and he said that I would feel it between the sixteenth and twenty-second week. I got up as fast as I could and waddled to the living room, I waddled to Edward and shook him.

"Edward!" I said.

He groaned.

"Edward! Wake up!" I said shaking him harder.

"What?" He asked turning on his back but keeping his eyes closed.

"Come on your going to miss it!" I said.

"Miss what?" He asked still not opening his eyes.

"The baby moved." I told him.

"What?!" That got him up.

"Feel!" I said taking his hand and placing it on my stomach.

I waited for a minuted before I felt the baby move again, Edward's eyes lit up despite the fact that he was woken up in the middle of the night.

"That's amazing!" He said with a huge smile on his face.

I smiled and put my hands next to his.

…

I came downstairs after I was all ready, I found Edward sitting on the couch putting his shoes on. I walked over to him and sat down, today we had an appointment with Carlisle. Edward looked at me and smiled, I smiled back turning towards him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I want to know the sex of the baby." I said coming right out and saying it.

"Okay." He said nodding.

"Do you?" I asked.

"Whatever makes you happy." He said.

"Edward. Come on, don't do things because it makes me happy. Do _you_ want to know the sex?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to know the sex of the baby!" He told me standing up.

"Okay, well then let's go." I said.

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the house. He helped me into the car, he got in the drivers seat and we were off. I was nervous to find out the sex of the baby, I glanced at Edward who was paying attention to the road.

"What are you thinking?" I asked rubbing his hand that was resting in the middle of our seats.

"You." He said flashing me a smile.

"Wow. Cause that's not a cheesy line or nothing." I said laughing.

"I try." He said.

**At The Hospital:**

"Hello, um, Bella and Edward?" A doctor said as he walked in.

He was young and tall, he had short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a green button down shirt under his white doctors coat and black pants and shoes. I looked at Edward before looking over to the doctor.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen? He's busy right now. But don't worry your in good hands, I am Dr. Stevens." He said shaking our hands.

I reached for Edward's hand and held it, I was kind of doubting letting this guy tell me the sex of the baby. Edward sensed that and gave me a look, I looked at him for a few seconds before nodding my head sighing. I really wanted Carlisle to be the one to tell us but I really wanted to know the sex so we could start on the nursery.

"Okay let's get this started." Dr. Stevens said smiling.

He pulled the ultrasound machine over and set it up, he squirted the gel on my stomach. He grabbed the Doppler thing and set it on my stomach before moving it around. I quickly glanced at Edward who was staring anxiously at the screen before looking at the screen myself. Tears came to my eyes as I listened to to the heart beat and watched my baby float around. Dr. Stevens typed a few things into the machine and took some pictures.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" He asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Okay, let's see if it wants to show us." He said looking at the screen.

Nothing but silence and the baby's heart beat filled the room as we all watched the screen patiently.

"Oh! There it is!" He said pointing at the screen.

"What is it?!" I asked anxiously.

He typed a word in the ultrasound machine and took a picture of it, the word read: Girl.

I gasped tears filling my eyes, I looked up at Edward who was still staring at the screen with his mouth open in shock.

"Edward!" I gasped. "A girl!"

He took his eyes off the screen to look at me and smile, he bent down and gave me a kiss.

…

We walked out of the room hand in hand with huge smiles on our faces, we set out to fine Carlisle to tell him the news. We found him with a patient, we stood outside the room waiting for him to come out. He turned his head to see us smiling and looking excited. He smiled, told his patient he would be back and walked out of the room.

"Hey you guys. How was the appointment? Sorry I couldn't do it..." He apologized.

"It's okay." I told him.

"How was it?" Carlisle asked.

"Amazing!" I answered before Edward could.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"We found out the sex of the baby." Edward told him.

"Oh?" He asked.

"It's a girl!" I said smiling.

"Congratulations." He said hugging me before hugging Edward.

"Thanks." I said.

"Well, hate to cut this short but I have patients to see." Carlisle said.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and a hug before leaving, I smiled taking Edwards hand.

…

"Who's car is that?" I asked as we pulled up to Esme and Carlisle's house.

"Don't know" He said as he pulled up behind Emmett's jeeps.

We walked in hand in hand looking around for whoever was here, Esme came out of the kitchen smiling. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already in the kitchen.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Esme asked before giving us both hugs and kisses.

"We just got back from the doctors appointment." I said.

I didn't see that someone had stepped in the room from the kitchen and stood by the wall listening, it was my old friend I haven't seen or talked to in forever. He didn't even know that we got married and I was pregnant. He wasn't a big fan of Edward, he was extremely jealous that I picked Edward over him. I didn't see him, I was focused on telling the family the news.

"So? What happened?" Alice asked standing up.

I smiled looking up at Edward, he nodded before I took a deep breath bracing myself for the thousands of hugs and screams I was about to witness.

"It's a girl!" I said with a huge smile.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Alice screamed before attacking me.

"Alice! Let me have her!" Rose yelled before prying Alice off.

Rosalie hugged me more gently then Alice had, I smiled as she broke the hug and went for Edward. Next was Esme, she hugged me for a few minutes before letting go with tears in her eyes. She told me that I was giving her the best present that she has ever been given. Jasper hugged me and warned me that Emmett was going to pick me up. I whispered my thanks before turning to Emmett.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I said.

He walked over to me and wrapped his big arms around me, I took a deep breath in preparing myself for him picking me up. I was surprised when he didn't, I broke the hug a little to look up at him. He smiled his eyes all misty.

"Oh my god! Your going to cry!" I gasped.

"No I'm not!" He said getting defensive.

"Yes you are! Oh Emmett." I said before hugging him again tears coming to my own eyes.

I broke the hug wiping my eyes, I laughed as I saw Emmett doing the same. I turned around, I walked to Edward wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him on the lips, he smiled through the kiss laying his hands on my stomach which was now quite visible through my shirt.

"I'm going to go get something to eat! I'm starving!" I said once we broke the kiss.

I turned around to walk to the kitchen and get some food but got a whole different surprise. Standing there smiling was Jacob Black.

"JAKE!" I yelled before throwing my arms around his neck.

"Hey Bells." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I let out a content sigh, "It's so good to see you!"

"Look at you!" He gasped taking my hand and turning me around.

I laughed, "I know."

"How long?!" He asked.

"5 Months." I said.

"Wow." He said.

"I know, I'm huge." I said placing my hands on my stomach.

"No, not at all. You're beautiful." He told me.

I blushed a little before hugging him.

"I missed you Jake, I really did." I told him.

"I missed you too Bells." He said.

"How did we lose touch?" I asked.

"I don't know." He told me.

"You want something to eat? I can cook you something real fast, I know you are probably hungry." I suggested.

"Probably not as hungry as you," He said, "But sure. I could use something."

…

We were sitting at the table eating dinner, Edward was to my right and Jacob was to my left. I took a bite of the hamburger before setting it down on the plate. Esme ended up making supper for us because I kept stopping to talk to Jake. I was about to take a drink of my orange juice but when I was about to pick the glass up I felt the baby move. I gasped making everyone look at me, I immediately grabbed Jakes hand and placed it on my stomach.

"Whoa!" He said as the baby girl moved under his hand.

"I know." I said smiling.

Edward got up suddenly holding his plate, he set it down on the counter before walking out of the kitchen without saying a word.

"What was that about?" Esme asked.

"I don't know... Should I go talk to him?" I asked.

"Maybe you give him some space..." Esme said.

…

I sat in front of the fireplace at home with a blanket wrapped around me, Edward still wasn't talking to me. I stared at the flames tears coming to my eyes, I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't look, I knew who it was, one because I knew he would come down at some point and two he was the only one here besides me. I felt him push the escaping strand of hair behind my ears, I looked over to him he looked back in my eyes. Everything that was wrong seemed to disappear, he slowly bent forward until his lips touched mine. We kissed in front of the fireplace for a while until one thing led to another and we ended up upstairs and in bed...

**There's the chapter guys! You know the sex of the baby =D Bad news though, I won't have Internet for a week so I wont be able to update... =/ But I will be writing in a notebook so that all I have to do is type it, which takes a while but at least I'll have some done... Review! =]**


	18. My Worst Nightmare

Chapter 18: My Worst Nightmare

**Bella's POV**

I was in a dark room, I sat up slowly looking around. I was sitting on a cold stone floor, I stood up carefully looking around the room more placing my hand on my stomach. My back hurt extremely from laying on the hard floor. I stretched rubbing my back, I called out Edward's name. The lights to the room flipped on, I spun around only to run into some huge black guy. I looked at his chest before slowly looking up until I reached his face, I looked at him terrified. I backed away bumping into someone else, I turned around to face another huge guy only this one was white. I was suddenly becoming very afraid and nauseas, I called out Edward's name a second time. A spotlight turned on just as I finished saying his name. I turned to look at where it was pointing, sitting in a wooden chair tied up with his mouth taped shut was Edward. His eyes went side when he saw me surrounded by these huge men.

"Edward!" I whispered tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't worry. Little Eddie here will be fine." An all too familiar voice said.

I spun around to face Evan, I backed up running into a third guy. More tears threatened to spill over, I set my hand on my stomach. My whole family was in danger, and I couldn't help but blame me.

"I can promise you, your husband will be fine, perfectly fine. Now, that demon child you are carrying, that's a different story." Evan said coming closer and closing the circle.

I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over anymore, I was surrounded by huge guys in a cold room somewhere I didn't know. Edward's muffled screams filled the room as I continued to look at Evan terrified.

"Please... Please... Don't hurt my baby." I squeaked.

"I told you, I cant promise anything." He said.

I began to hyperventilate, I couldn't breath. I put my arms around my stomach trying to shield my baby from Evan.

"Calm down my sweet, sweet Bella." Evan said stroking my cheeks.

I glared at him.

"I promise," He said holding up a knife, "This will only hurt a bit."

**Edward's POV**

I was downstairs watching TV I left Bella upstairs because last night, we were very busy. I was about to laugh at my thought, that's when I heard something that made my heart come to a halt. I heard Bella scream, this wasn't just any scream. This was a "bloody murder" scream as people said. She was screaming at the stop of her lungs, the screams were filled with pain and they only got louder. I jumped off the couch knocking the lamp of the table causing it to smash into pieces. I skipped two steps as I dashed upstairs, I threw the bed room door open. Bella was laying in bed laying on her side, she was clutching the sheets with her eyes squeezed tight. She was screaming at the top of her lungs and clutching to the sheets for dear life. I got on to the the bed next to her and tried to calm her down, I tried to shake her gently but that only made it worse.

"Bella. BELLA!" I yelled.

I couldn't get her calmed down.

"BELLA! It's Edward! Honey! Calm down! Your fine!" I told her.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!" Bella screamed as she sat up.

She gasped for air, her hair stuck to her neck and to her forehead with sweat. I wrapped my arms around her to let her know that she was safe. Safe from whatever happened in her nightmare. I sat there holding her for an hour but she wouldn't calm down. She was crying so hard she struggled to breathe and she wouldn't tell me what the dream was about. I decided that maybe Esme or Alice could try, and that way if Bella passes out from not breathing Carlisle was there. I picked her up in my arms and grabbed my keys off the table by the door on the way out. I hadn't looked at the clock, which read: 2:20 AM. This dream had to be the worst dream she has had ever, I have never heard her scream like that in my life. She sat quietly in the passenger seat of the Volvo crying and looking at the floor. I felt completely helpless, I wanted to help her but she wouldn't tell me how. She wouldn't calm down, I decided it would be best to not speed tonight so it wouldn't scare her more. I couldn't think of what the dream could have been about. I pulled behind Esme's car and got out, I helped Bella out of the car she had tears steaming down her cheeks. It was like a never ending water fall, they just kept coming and coming and never slowed or stopped. We were both still in pajamas, she was in a white tank top with pink striped pajama pants, and I was in a plain white T-Shirt and a dark blue pair of pajama pants. I got the key from under the door mat and unlocked the door, I flipped on the living room lights and set Bella down on the couch. I kissed her forehead rubbing her cheek softly before walking to the stairs.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

I continued to scream his name until Esme walked out of their room tying her robe. Everyone else came out of their rooms slowly rubbing their eyes and complaining about the yelling and the time.

"Edward. What is going on?! It is two in the morning!" Esme said.

"I need help." I told her.

"Help? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No. It's not." I turned to walk back to Bella who was curled up on the couch laying down and hugging her knees to her chest the best she could.

"Bella!" Esme gasped.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme rushed down the stairs and over to the couch, Esme pushed the loose strand of hair that was escaping from Bella's ears back.

"What did you do to her?!" Alice asked glaring at me.

"Me?! I didn't do anything!" I snapped.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Alice asked.

Silence.

"Why isn't she talking to me? What happened?!" She asked.

I explained everything from sitting on the couch to coming here for help. Bella cried harder gasping for breath, I didn't know why she was crying so bad and not telling us. If she would just tell us everything would be a whole lot easier. I walked into the kitchen running my fingers through my hair, Esme told the guys to let the girls handle this. Jasper and Emmett followed me into the kitchen, Carlisle got called in to the hospital for an emergency.

"Man. Is that annoying." Emmett said.

I shot a glare at him.

"Well it is! Tell me you aren't annoyed by her crying like that over a bad dream?" He asked.

"I am not annoyed by my wife. It obviously shook her up pretty bad. Dammit I bet it was about Evan. Something is telling me it's about Evan." I said shaking my head.

**An Hour Later:**

"We got her to talk." Rosalie said as she walked in.

I stood up, "Is she okay?"

"She had this dream... About Evan..." She began, she told us everything that Bella had told them.

"Dammit! I am sick of that son of a bitch! I want my wife to be fearless! That jack ass is screwing everything up! She shouldn't be afraid of him, I wont let him scare her like this anymore!" I snapped.

"Calm down Edward, getting upset, will not help anything right now." Rose told me.

"What can I do Rose? What can I do to protect her?" I asked putting my head in my hands.

"I don't know Edward... I truly do not know... Nothing seems to be working." She said.

"Him being in another state seems to be working..." Jasper said.

"Yeah but why is she still afraid of him?" I asked.

"Fear? Fear of him coming back. It makes sense, she has this fear in her that he'll return." Rose said after a few minutes of silence.

"Edward?" I heard a small voice ask.

I turned around, Bella was standing in the doorway.

"Come here." I said.

She walked into my arms resting her head on my shoulder, I rubbed her back.

"Can we stay here for the night?" She asked.

"Honey there isn't a bed for us anymore, remember? We took it with and Esme and Carlisle hasn't been able to get another bed." I told her.

"She can sleep with me." Alice said walking in.

"Where is Jazz going to stay?" I asked.

"The floor." She said smiling at Jasper.

"And me?" I asked.

"The couch." She told me.

I sighed and looked down at Bella, "Will staying here make you feel better?"

She nodded, "A lot better."

"Then we will stay here, as long as it takes." I told her.

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the kitchen rubbing my stomach and talking quietly to the baby, it was now 3:30 in the morning and I was the only one up. I had snuck out of Alice's room when she and Jasper fell asleep to see if Edward was still awake, but he wasn't, so here I sat.

"Mommy will keep you safe. I wont lose you like I lost your little sister or brother." I whispered.

"Honey?" I heard someone ask.

I turned to see Carlisle standing in the kitchen, my cheeks turned red, I felt embarrassed that he heard me talking to my baby.

"What are you doing up at 3: 30 in the morning?" He asked walking over and sitting down next to me.

"I... I don't know." I said.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Okay." He said, he kissed me on the forehead before leaving the kitchen.

I sat alone staring blankly at the wall. I sighed and got up after a while, I walked into the living room. I glanced at Edward before walking upstairs. That didn't work, I tripped over a step and fell, I tried grabbing the railing to keep myself from tumbling down the stairs but it didn't work. I rolled noisily down the stairs and fell to the floor with a thump. Edward jumped awake, he looked around before he saw me laying on the ground.

"Ow." I groaned.

"Bella!" He gasped hurrying off the couch.

He ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ow." I said rubbing my head.

He helped me sit up, he looked at me worried.

"I'm fine Edward." I said.

"Are you sure? Is the baby okay?" He said putting his hand on my stomach.

"I think so." I said.

"Come on, I'll help you up." He said standing up and holding out his hand.

…

"Bella! Are you ready to shop?!" Alice asked as she walked into our room at our house.

"Yeah. I said putting my purse on my shoulder.

Alice, Edward and I were going shopping for everything that we needed for the baby. Alice had decided to give away the things that she had bought for the nursery because she thought it would bring back too many memories that I didn't want to remember. We got into her car and headed off to the nearest Wal-Mart. I smiled at Edward as I put on some music in the background. We entered Wal-Mart with a basket.

"So. I think we should start with the crib." Alice suggested.

"Whatever you say Alice." I said rolling my eyes.

We walked to the cribs, there weren't too many people at Wal-Mart today looking at baby things. We looked and looked at cribs but there was just one that I loved.

I gasped, "Edward! I want it!"

There was white crib, it had everything you needed for a crib. It came with bumper pads that were purple and white with flowers and a butter fly, it came with sheets that were pink and purple with flowers on it. It had the prettiest little quilt that was also pink and purple and white with flowers and butterflies. **(Picture will be on Profile)**

"Edward! Please! We have to get this crib!" I said. (**A/N: Before anyone complains in reviews. The Bella in my story doesn't mind shopping and does get excited over things she likes. So don't say: "Bella hates shopping." Or, "Bella isn't an excited person when shopping." I know! It's MY Story though so she does =P)**

"Of course we can get this crib. It's not a bad price either." He said looking at the price.

"Yes!" I said, I kissed Edward on the cheek.

Alice squealed happy. She went to tell someone to hold the crib for us. Once she was back we headed off to get a stroller. We found one, but the price was a little high, but that didn't stop Edward from getting it. **(Again, Picture will be on profile.)** We continued to shop, we got the diapers and the bottles and everything else the baby would need next. Our shopping cart was completely full, it was overflowing pretty much. We all laughed as we walked down the toy isle.

"Oh! This is cute!" Alice said stopping to look at a doll house.

"Alice she isn't even born yet. She doesn't need a doll house." I told her.

"But she can play with it when she's older." She told me.

"Yeah, and you can come back and buy it when she is older." I said.

"Ugh! Fine." She sighed.

I laughed, "Poor Alice."

"OOO!!!! Look!" She squealed holding up a teddy bear that was in a cheer leader outfit.

"Great. Now she's trying to turn her into a cheerleader." I told Edward.

Edward smiled wrapping his arm around me.

**Three Hours Later:**

I was having fun shopping in all, but I was getting really tired. I told Edward to keep going on with Alice, that I needed to sit down on the bench by the bathrooms for a few minutes.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just a little winded and tired." I told him.

"Okay, I have my cell." He told me hesitating leaving me there alone.

"Edward. Just go. I know it's hard to believe but I'm a big girl now." I told him.

He chuckled at my sarcasm and kissed me on the lips before leaving. I sat down on the bench and took a deep breath, it felt so good to get off my feet. My phone went off not only ten minutes after Edward left, people looked at me as they left and went in to the bathroom. I picked up my cell phone and answered it without looking at the I.D.

"Edward seriously now." I said.

"Um. Is this Bella Swan?" A lady asked.

"Uh, yeah. May I ask who's calling?" I asked.

"This is Sandy from the hospital in Arizona. I'm calling about a woman by the name of Renee. Are you her daughter?" Sandy asked.

My heart stopped, "Yeah. I'm her- Why are you calling me?"

I stood up and began to pace around, Edward and Alice walked over with bags full but I didn't know they were there cause I was too busy paying attention to the phone.

"I'm sorry to tell you this-" Sandy began.

"No. This isn't going to be one of those phone calls!" I yelled causing people to look.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But your mother was in a plane crash, it wasn't a bad one but your mother is badly hurt." She told me.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, tears filled my eyes.

"No." I sobbed shaking my head.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

I covered my mouth, Sandy continued to tell me information that I needed if I would want to visit.

"Thank you." I said.

I shut my phone, I stood there looking at the wall. The tears slowed down as I slowly went into shock. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Edward looking at me.

"Bella. Who was on the phone?" Alice asked walking over.

"Someone named Sandy. From the hospital in Phoenix. Renee was in... She... She was in a plane crash." I told them.

"Oh my." Alice said covering her mouth.

"I.. I have to go there... I need to go, to see her." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Of course. We'll make plans now." Edward said.

"No. Edward, you don't have to go. I can talk to Charlie, maybe we can get tickets together." I said.

"Bella. I'm your husband. She's my mother-in-law. I'm coming with you." He told me looking in my eyes.

I nodded, he put his arms around me and we walked out of the store.

…

We walked into the house, I felt numb. My worst nightmare had come true. Carlisle and Esme walked in from the kitchen as Edward and Alice set the bags down.

"Hey guys how was shopping?" Esme asked.

I looked out the window to see Charlie's cop car pulling up. Everyone walked out on the porch, I pushed past them as Charlie got out. Esme asked me what was going on but I ignored her. I ran down the stairs and down the driveway, I ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head.

"She's going to be fine. She will be perfectly fine." He whispered.

I broke the hug and wiped away the escaping tears, "Are you planning on going to Phoenix?"

"That's why I came over here. I wanted to see if you wanted too." He said.

"I do." I said.

"Let's go inside and talk about it." He told me.

…

"Wait. I would go with you... Alone? What about Edward?" I asked.

"They only have two seats available for the next three weeks." Charlie told me.

Tears came to my eyes as I looked at Edward, these pregnancy hormones were getting worse by the day. Normally I wouldn't be this emotional. Edward stood up and walked over to me, he knelt down in front of me.

"You go. Your mother needs you." He told me.

"I don't want to leave you." I said my voice shaky.

"I'll call you, every day and night." He said.

"It's not the same." I sobbed.

He took me in his arms and sat down, he set me on his lap and rocked me as I cried into his shoulder.

**Edward's POV**

I loaded Bella's bags into the trunk of the Taxi that was taking her and Charlie to the airport. I slammed the trunk shut, Bella was just finishing saying goodbye to the family. She walked to the back of the Taxi, she had tears streaming down her face. I took her face in both my hands looking right in my eyes.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She said in a small voice.

I placed my hand on her stomach.

"Take care of our little girl for me." I said.

She nodded letting more tears fall, I pulled her in my arms hugging her tightly and breathing in her scent of her hair. I broke the hug before kissing her on the lips, we stood there kissing until the Taxi driver honked. I wiped her eyes before helping her into the car, I gave her one last kiss before shutting the door. I walked over to Charlie and stood there looking over my shoulder to Bella.

"I'll take care of your family Edward." Charlie said.

I nodded, I shook his hand before he went to get in the Taxi. I watched as the taxi drove away with my heart and my whole life. Esme wrapped her arms around me, I stood out there for twenty minutes after the taxi left before Esme dragged me inside...

**Well... There is another chapter... Review! I'll get the pictures up soon hopefully! =P**


	19. Waiting

Chapter 19: Waiting

Charlie and I walked into the Renee and Phil's house, Phil smiled as he put down some of our bags. I couldn't deny it, with how much I missed my home and my family, it felt good to be here. Phil gave Charlie a tour around the house since he had never been there. I walked to my old room, I opened the door slowly, the same squeak of the door filled the room. It still smelled the same, I walked over to the dresser where all the memories were kept. Pictures of my old friends and my old school were in frames, I picked one up of a boy I was real close too. Adam. He had brown messy hair with blue eyes that stuck out. I set the picture down where it was, I picked up one of just me. I looked up at the mirror, I sure have changed over the years.

"Your mom never changed this room." Phil said making me jump.

I smiled setting the picture down.

"I suggested making it into a spare bedroom, but she said she felt close to you, having it this way." He told me.

An uncomfortable moment came up.

"Well, we're leaving for the hotel in about ten minutes" Phil told me.

I nodded, "I'm going to call Edward."

He nodded before shutting the door.

I dialed Edward's number, I sat down on my bed as I waited for him to pick up. He didn't though, I got his voice mail.

"Hey honey, it's me. I just wanted to tell you Charlie and I are in Phoenix. Um, we are going to the hospital soon. I just wanted to talk but I guess you are not around your phone... I love you." I hung up.

I was a little sad, I wanted to hear his voice. I got up and left my old room, Phil and Charlie were getting ready to leave. I grabbed the jacket I brought, which was Edward's nice leather jacket Carlisle had gotten him for his birthday a few years back. I slid it on and followed Phil out the door, he locked it before we walked to the car.

…

"Renee Dwyer?" Phil asked.

"Ummm, the doctor is in with her but I will send for you when you can see her. The waiting room is right down the hall right there." The lady said pointing to the hall to our left.

"Thanks." Phil said.

I felt my stomach turn, I rubbed it as I sat down on the couch by Charlie. He rubbed my knee, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just feel a little sick to my stomach." I told him.

"Want me to find you some crackers or something?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine." I said just as my phone went off.

Edward.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi honey. Sorry I missed your call." Edward said.

"It's okay. I miss you." I said looking at the floor.

"I miss you too. How is Renee?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." I said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Okay. I feel a little sick to my stomach." I told him.

"Eat some crackers." He told me.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Where are you staying at?"

"Phil and Renee's house."

"Yeah? Okay! Listen, Esme needs help with something. Call me tonight." He told me.

"Okay, I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said before hanging up.

I looked at the phone before flipping it shut, I sighed putting it in my pocket.

"I'm going to get something to eat from the machine, anyone want anything?" Phil asked.

"Nope." I said.

"No thanks." Charlie said.

…

"I can not believe that we waited five hours just for them to tell us to go home." Phil said annoyed as we walked into the house.

"This is ridiculous they didn't even tell us what was wrong." Charlie said.

I ignored them and went into my room, I plopped on the bed kicking my shoes off, I sighed and laid down.

**Five Hours Later:**

It felt like I had been laying down for only five minutes when I felt someone brushing the hair out of my face.

"Bella... Honey, supper is on the table." Charlie said.

I groaned, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." He said patting my leg.

I laid in bed for another ten minutes before sitting up, I stood up slowly and shuffled over to the door. The house phone rang just as I sat down, I went to answer it but Phil pushed me gently down again. He picked up the phone, his conversation consisted of 'yeahs' and 'okay's'.

"We'll be there." Phil said.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The hospital. Renee is waking up from the pain medications." Phil said.

"Are we leaving?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"But I'm hungry." I said realizing that I was starving.

"We'll pick something up on the way." Phil said before walking out of the house.

"Okay then." I said.

I stood up and slid my jacket and shoes on. Charlie, who had been sitting at the table the whole time, stood up and did the same. We walked out of the house together and got into the car where Phil was waiting impatiently. I wanted to know where this sudden mood change came from, it was really starting to annoy me.

…

"Well I'm sorry I was hungry! I'm sort of eating for two over here!" I snapped at Phil as we walked into the hospital.

"Watch your attitude young lady." He warned.

"Oh. Excuse me who do you think _you_ are! My father is right here! Not in your shoes!" I shot back.

"Bella. I know this is just your pregnancy hormones talking." Phil said trying to end the subject.

"Oh! Oh! Really?! Because I'm not the one who freaked out about me needing food! You say I'm the one going through the mood swings!" I yelled.

"ENOUGH! That is enough Bella! I may not be your father, but I am your step dad and she is my wife too. I am worried sick about her, I haven't got an ounce of sleep and now I have to worry about you guys eating!" He yelled.

"Well-" I started to argue back when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

The pain came again and I cried out in pain, I looked up at Charlie terrified.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Phil asked concern taking over his voice.

"I... I don't know!" I gasped doubling over.

"We need help! Can we get some help!" Phil yelled.

I was wheeled in a room in a wheel chair in a minute, the doctor helped me onto the gurney and lifted up my shirt.

"I'm not having... a miscarriage am I?" I asked my voice shaking.

"I'm not sure yet." The doctor told me.

"Oh God! Please! Not again!" I cried letting my head fall back on the pillow.

Phil and Charlie stood by the wall watching, the doctor had me slide my pants and underwear off while he put curtains over the windows and doors. Tears slid down my cheeks, I kept praying silently to myself that the baby was fine.

"Dad!" I said.

"Yes honey?" Charlie asked.

"Call Edward. Please." I said.

"Of course honey." He said before leaving the room.

It still felt uncomfortable having someone's hand in me, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Charlie came back in, he told me that Edward didn't answer. I cursed under my breath as the doctor slid his hand out and took off his gloves.

"Your having contractions. I'm going to give you some medicine," He said as he got out a needle and a small bottle, "To stop them before it goes any further."

My eyes widened when I saw the needle, Phil got to me before Charlie did. I grabbed on to Phil's arm and squeezed as I turned my head and hid in his shoulder. He rubbed my back as the doctor stuck the needle in my arm and pushed the thing down at the end.

"It's over." Phil said.

I sighed and let go of him.

"I want you to stay here for a while so I can keep an eye on you and the baby." The doctor told me.

"Okay." I said.

He strapped a fetal heart rate monitor onto my belly before leaving.

"Bella. I am so sorry!" Phil said.

"Don't even start with the apologizes Phil. It was my fault." I said.

"No, I shouldn't of gotten upset." He told me.

"Phil. Really, it's fine." I said.

"Okay." He said letting it go so this wouldn't happen again.

**Charlie's POV**

My phone was ringing, I quickly left the room so I wouldn't wake Bella.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Charlie? You called?" Edward asked.

"Edward." I said.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"We are at the hospital." I told him.

"How is Renee?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." I told him.

"Oh. You didn't see her? So what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Keeping an eye out on Bella." I told him.

Silence.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked after a few minutes.

"Her and Phil got in a fight, and she started to have contractions due to stress." I explained while I looked at Bella peacefully sleeping.

"What?! Is she okay?! Is the baby okay?!" He asked panicking.

"They are both fine, she is sleeping now." I said.

"Damn it! Why didn't I answer my phone?!" He asked more to himself.

"The medicine that the doctor gave her seems to have stopped the contractions so she will be fine." I told him.

He sighed, "Was she scared?"

"A little. She wanted you." I said.

"I... Maybe I can find a plane ticket somewhere..." He said hurrying his words.

"Edward! She's fine! If anything else happens I will call you." I told him.

"Charlie! She's my wife!"

"And my daughter! Look, I have been taking care of her her whole life. I've got this." I said.

He sighed, "Your right, but it still doesn't help me to know that she is in the hospital and I am a million miles away."

"I know it doesn't, trust me." I said.

…

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a start, I looked around the room to find it empty and dark.

"Charlie? Phil?" I called out.

Nothing. Fear came over me because I was in a strange hospital along in a room. I went to go grab my cell that was sitting on the table on wheels next to the bed and found a note:

_Bella,_

_Renee is up, Phil and I went to see her._

_Charlie._

"Great. I'm stuck in bed and she wakes up now." I mumbled throwing the note back on the table.

I grabbed my cell phone and decided to text Edward: _Hey. _I heard a phone vibrate and someone curse, my eyes went wide.

"Who's there?! Don't make me chuck this phone at you!" I warned getting ready to throw my phone.

"Now you wouldn't throw a phone at your husband," Edward said as he walked into the light I turned on, "Would you?"

"Edward!" I gasped.

He walked over to me and I hugged him tightly hiding my face in his shoulder.

"You didn't think that I would listen to Charlie and stay home did you?" He asked holding me.

"But. How did you get tickets?!" I asked my voice muffled by his shoulder.

"I happened to call at the right time, someone had canceled their flight." He told me.

"I love them!" I said hugging him closer.

"How are you?" He asked breaking the hug.

"I'm fine now." I said.

"No contractions?" He asked.

"No." I said.

He rubbed my stomach looking at the heart monitor, I took his hand and held it. The door opened and the doctor walked in looking at my chart.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at Edward.

"I'm her husband." Edward told him.

"Oh, okay, well good news. You are free to go!" The doctor said smiling.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yep." He said unhooking me from the baby monitor.

I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed, Edward helped me get off the bed. I held on to his arm as we walked out of the room saying thanks to the doctor. It all went by so fast, it felt like the second he unstrapped me I was out of the room. We walked down the hall to where Renee's room was, we walked in and saw that Charlie was sitting on the edge of her bed and Phil was standing on the side holding her hand.

"Bella!" Renee greeted with a smile.

"Mom!" I said leaving Edward to hug my mom.

"How are you?! I heard your were having contractions!" She said looking me over for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine. They gave me medications that stopped the contractions from getting worse." I explained.

She hugged me again tears coming to her eyes.

"You look amazing for someone who got in an accident!" I told her.

"Thanks, I still hurt pretty bad though." She said.

"I am so glad your okay, the girl made it sound ten times worse! I wasn't sure if you were going to live." I told her.

"No, it wasn't a huge plane crash." She said.

"Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Hello." Edward said.

"I thought you were in Washington?" He asked.

"Some person canceled their flight. So I jumped at the chance and came up here. Did you think I was going to stay when I knew that Bella was here hurt?" Edward asked.

"No. Not really." Charlie agreed.

We sat there talking and laughing until the doctor that was treating Renee told us that she needed her rest. We were forced to go back to the house. It took a while to get Charlie to agree to let Edward to sleep in the same bed as me. He still didn't like to think about those things and that I was grown up, Edward and I stayed up all night just looking and laying in each others arms. I was content.

**Another chapter! I know some parts seemed rushed O.o Sorry about that... Anyway... Go review!**


	20. Where Did You Get This Number?

Chapter 20: Where Did You Get This Number?

**Bella's POV**

**Two Weeks Later:**

I walked in our bedroom and set my bags on the floor, I sighed and sat on the bed. Edward walked in shutting the door behind him, he set his bags down and slid his jacket off.

"Feels good to be home." I said laying on the bed.

"Yes it does." He said putting his jacket on the back of the chair.

I rubbed my stomach as I closed my eyes, I was so tired from the plane ride and everything that we have been doing the past couple days. Renee had been released a couple days after the accident, we all were basically her slaves as she took it easy. Phil wouldn't allow her to lift even a finger, we waited on her hand in foot. Edward came over to me laying down next to me, he put his hand on my stomach. I smiled and looked at him, I enjoyed this.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Edward said.

The phone rang, I sighed and sat up with some struggle. I got off the bed and picked the hand held up.

"Hello?" I asked looking at Edward who was now laying on his back and looking at the ceiling.

"Hello beautiful." A voice that was all too familiar for me said.

My heart froze.

"How did you get this number?" I asked my face turning pale real quickly.

Edward looked at me.

"It's called a phone book, ever hear of it?" Evan asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Who is it?" Edward asked sitting up.

"So, how's it going?" Evan asked.

"I... I thought you were in jail." I said.

"I broke out baby, I missed your voice too much to stay in there." He told me.

I walked backward until I hit the wall leaning against it for support. Edward got up and walked over to the phone, he grabbed the phone out of my hands.

"Listen, this better not be who I think it is you son of a bitch!" He snapped.

I walked out of the room, I started to shake, what if he was in the state again? What if he was watching me right now? I rushed downstairs and grabbed my purse, I put it on the table in the living room and dug my cell phone out. I quickly dialed Charlie's number.

"Come on... Come on pick-"

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Dad!" I gasped my voice shaky.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Evan! He broke out of jail!" I practically screamed.

"Is he there?" He asked.

"I don't think so..." I said looking out the window.

Charlie sighed, "Where is Edward?"

"He ripped the phone out of my hands, he is yelling at him now." I told him.

"So he called you?"

"Yeah... He said he broke out of jail because he missed my voice or something like that."

"How did he brake out?"

"I... I don't know..." I said tears coming to my eyes.

He sighed, "Listen, I'm going to go to the station now, call Carlisle and see if he can come over to your house to watch over things until I can get there."

"Okay." I sobbed.

"I love you Bells." Charlie said.

"I love you too." I said.

As soon as he hung up, I dialed Carlisle's number right away.

"Bella?" Carlisle said when he answered.

"Hi." I sobbed tears rolling down my cheeks now.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? The baby?" He asked.

"We're fine." I told him.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked.

"Evan broke out of jail." I said.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Charlie wants to know if you can come over and keep an eye on me." I said.

"Sure. I'm on my way." He said.

…

Carlisle walked through the door, he quickly took off his jacket, and slipped off his shoes putting them on the rug in front of the door. He quickly walked in the living room spotting me on the couch. He sat down next to me on the couch wrapping his arms around me immediately. I automatically fell in his chest crying, I clutched the back of his shirt as I hugged him tightly.

"Dad?" Edward asked walking down the stairs.

"Charlie wanted me to come." Carlisle said answering the unspoken question.

I brought my face out of Carlisle's shoulder to look up at Edward, he bent down on the floor in front of me and rubbed my leg.

"What did... did he want?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"Let's not worry about that." Edward told me.

"Edward. What did he want?" I asked again.

"Bella, you need to relax, I don't want to tell you because I want you to forget about him." He said.

"Forget about him?! How do I do that?" I asked.

Edward sighed, "Forget I said anything."

I glared at him, I took a few calming breaths before sitting back on the couch. I slipped my hand in Carlisle's, in a daughter kind of way, and closed my eyes. I knew he would come back some day, but I just hoped that it wouldn't be this soon.

"Why cant we be happy? Why cant we just be married and raise children without him coming in between?" I asked.

The front door opened suddenly and both Edward and Carlisle stood in front of me protectively. Esme stood in the door giving the two guys a weird look, she shut the door with her foot before walking in the kitchen with two grocery bags in her arms. I reached out my hand for someone to help me get up, Carlisle pulled me off the couch smiling. I tugged my shirt down as I walked into the kitchen.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Oh, hi dear." She said smiling as if nothing was happening.

"What are you doing here? What's in the bags?" I asked peeking in one.

"I just thought you guys would need some food, since you haven't been home in a few weeks. I thought that I would cook you guys some dinner also." She told me.

"I can cook dinner." I said.

"I don't mind, you can relax. I enjoy taking care of my kids." She said smiling at me.

"But technically I'm not your kid." I said sitting in a chair slowly.

"Oh I don't care about that in law stuff. It's the same with Rose and Ali, they are my daughters." She told me.

I smiled, I got back up to help unload the groceries. I began to take things out and set them on the table, I was about to take the bag of chips she had bought out when I felt a sharp pain shoot through my stomach.

"Ouch!" I gasped rubbing my stomach and leaning on the table for support.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm okay." I told her, my eyes closed.

"Are you? Here sit down." She said.

"Ouch!" I said as another pain shot through me.

"Carlisle!" She yelled.

"No! I'm fine!" I told her.

"Yes honey?" Carlisle asked walking in with Edward behind him.

"Bella's having pains." She told him.

I sighed, "I said I was fine."

"Where are you having pains?" Carlisle asked his doctor side taking over.

"It was nothing, just little sharp pains in my stomach." I told him.

"That's it. Up to bed for you." He said helping me stand.

"But I'm fine!" I said for the millionth time.

"Bella, you are under stress, I don't want those "little sharp pains" to turn into contractions like they did in Arizona," He said, "Now march your little butt up those stairs and get into bed, it's bed rest for you."

"But-"

"Isabella."

"Fine."

I slowly left the kitchen, Edward followed me as if I was going to not go upstairs. We walked into the bedroom and I got in bed, as soon as I got adjusted in bed in the sitting up position Edward pulled the covers over my legs. He fluffed my pillows and smiled at me.

"Stay." Edward told me.

"Woof." I said.

He laughed, "Good doggy."

"How long do I have to be on bed rest?" I asked.

"I guess until he tells you..." He said.

"Great." I said looking around.

"Love, it wont be that bad. What can I get you?" He asked.

"My book." I said pointing to the desk.

He walked over to the desk and grabbed my book, he handed it too me before kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to help Esme, stay in bed, call me if you need anything." He told me.

He left the room, I sighed and opened my book. I wasn't really paying attention to my book though, I kept reading the same sentence over and over again. My mind wondered over to the open window, Evan had gotten through the window before, but that was at Esme and Carlisle's house. _No, stop this. This of the baby._ I told myself refocusing on my book, I set a hand on my stomach sighing. I could hear Edward and Carlisle laughing, it made me feel a sudden wave of loneliness. I put my book down on the bed, I glanced over to the table that was only a little away from the bed. I pursed my lips as I thought of how to get my cell phone that was sitting on the table. I scooted over as far as I could and stretched, I was so close to getting it.

"Need help?" Someone asked.

I froze and slowly turned around, standing by the bed stood Evan.

"ED-"

"Don't think about it!" Evan snapped covering my mouth with his gloved hand.

I looked at him with wide eyes, he climbed on top of me straddling my waist. I let out a cry when I felt the bulge in his pants, I didn't want what I knew was going to happen to happen.

"Now be a good girl and be quiet okay?" He said starting to take my pants off.

I took a side glance to the table lamp, he roughly kissed me on my neck with his hand still over my mouth. I reached as far as I could without moving, he successfully got my pants off as he whipped them on the floor. He now worked on my shirt, he stopped kissing me and smiled.

"I've been watching you, when you were in the kitchen and you bent down and gave me a preview of your perfect chest." He growled ripping my shirt off.

He started to kiss me roughly again, I immediately regretted wearing that V neck shirt. I thought I might throw up in him mouth, I reached my hand out slowly to try to get to the lamp. Evan slapped my hand down pinning it above my head, I tried to scream but it didn't really work since Evan was kissing me.

I heard the front door slam and Charlie's voice travel up the stairs. I gave Evan a shove when he was least expecting it. I kicked him with my foot, I got off the bed falling to my hands and knees. I crawled to the door getting it open before Evan caught my foot.

"DAD!!!" I screamed before he slammed the door.

Evan pinned me to the floor so that I was on my back, he climbed on top of me so I couldn't escape that easily again. He slapped my face hard before cussing at me, he went back to kissing me on the lips. I heard the sound of rushed foot steps come up the stairs, the bedroom door swung open and Charlie, his partner, Edward, Carlisle and Esme flew in the room.

"You son of a bitch! Get off my daughter!" Charlie yelled as him and his partner ripped Evan off of me.

I felt completely numb as tears fell from my eyes, I tried to cover myself as Edward bent down and picked me up.

"Grab some clothes mom!" He shouted over his shoulder.

I clung to his neck as he carried me out of the bedroom, I cried in his shirt. He brought me downstairs and into the living room where Alice and Jasper were now sitting in chairs, I didn't even care to ask when they got there. Alice gasped as Edward set me on the couch, Esme came down the stairs holding a clean pair of sweat pants and a shirt. Edward took him before slipping the shirt over my head, I didn't bother helping, I was too, whats the word, freaked out. He slipped the sweat pants on me, he sat on the couch next to me as soon as he was done and wrapped me in his arms.

…

"Here you go Bella." Alice said handing me a cup of hot tea.

I smiled a little, "Thanks."

Charlie and his partner arrested Evan and brought him to jail, we would see how long this would last. Carlisle insisted on taking us to their house and doing a ultrasound just to make sure that the baby was fine. That's how we ended up sitting on the couch at our parents house, I was laying in between Edward's legs with my back resting against his chest.

"I love you, you know that right?" Edward whispered to me.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"And..." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him Bella, I really am." He apologized for the millionth time.

"Edward, it's fine." I told him.

"No it's not-"

"Edward! Please! Just drop it okay?! I'm trying to just forget about it, but it's kind of hard when you keep bringing it up!" I scolded sitting up.

"Hey, come here," He said bringing me back to his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just tired of worrying, tired of crying, I just want to be happy and not have to worry about how long him being in jail will last." I said.

Edward kissed my cheek, I closed my eyes resting my head on his shoulder. I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, Emmett and Jasper were standing at the island. They were both wearing aprons and making some kind of food.

"Bella! No! Go back!" Emmett gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"This was suppose to be a surprise!" He whined.

"Sorry." I said sitting on one of the stools.

"We were going to make you supper." Jasper said smiling.

"You guys know how to cook?" I asked shocked.

"Hey now, that hurts! Edward isn't the only one who has all the talents in this family." Emmett said.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you cook without it becoming a disaster." I said trying not to laugh.

Emmett's face turned all sad, "Oh."

He slowly walked out of the room.

"Emmett! Come on! I was kidding!" I yelled after him.

Jasper shook his head laughing, "Poor Emmett."

I nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"And the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." I said rubbing my stomach.

"The food will be ready in a little bit." He told me.

"Look, Jazz I know you guys worked hard on this, but all I want to do is lay down." I said, I felt bad for saying it but I wanted to be alone.

"It's okay, I can wrap it up." He said.

I nodded and got up, I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Edward was no longer on the couch, I walked over to the window pulling the curtain to the side. He wasn't on the porch or outside, I closed the curtain and began to walk up the stairs. I walked down the hall to the bedroom, he wasn't in the room either, or so I thought. I walked over to the dresser, Esme and Carlisle turned the bedroom back into ours so that when we wanted to stay over we would have a bedroom. On the top of the dresser was a stereo surrounded by pictures of Edward and I. I turned the radio on to whichever radio station was on, I picked up a picture of Edward and I at the beach, he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and I was in a blue bikini that Alice picked out.

"_Underneath Your Clothes,  
There's an endless story.  
There's the man I chose,  
There's my territory.  
And all the things I deserve,  
For being such a good girl honey."_

I didn't notice that Edward was standing by the window watching and listening to the words of the song as I looked at pictures. I sighed and shut the radio off and set the picture down. I walked over to the bed, I sat down scooting back. I looked over and jumped five feet in the air almost screaming as I saw Edward standing there.

"Must you do that!" I said grabbing my chest.

"Sorry." Edward said as he crawled in bed.

He laid his head on my stomach and closed his eyes, I set my hand on his head as he rubbed my stomach with his hand.

"I love you baby, but if a guy ever hurts you I will shoot him in the head with a shot gun." He warned the baby girl in my stomach.

I laughed even though tears came to my eyes, he was so sweet and I knew that he would be the worlds best dad...

**Whew! Sorry that took so long! But I want to get at least one chapter out before I start finals next week! I hope you enjoyed it! I tried my best to make it realistic, and interesting! By the way, I do not own the song!!! It's Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira! REVIEW! I'm not posting at new chapter until I have four or more reviews! =P I'm evil!**


	21. Burn

Chapter 21: Burn

**Bella's POV**

**2 Months Later- 7 and a half months**

"OUCH!" I cried jumping awake.

I grabbed my side in pain.

"Do you have to kick me in the ribs?!" I snapped sitting up.

It was 12:34 AM, I sighed rubbing my huge expanding belly. A crash of thunder made me jump, I hoisted myself up and walked across the room. Edward groaned and turned over on his other side, I laughed a little as I walked out of the room. I walked down stairs, I waddled myself into the kitchen and to the refrigerator. I got out the carton of Orange Juice before waddling to get something a cup, I poured the Orange Juice into the cup before taking a sip.

"There. Time to calm down, I want some sleep." I said patting my belly.

I placed the cup in the sink before making my way back up the stairs, I had to stop to catch my breath at the top. Once I could somewhat breathe again I walked in the bedroom, I slowly closed the door behind me and turned around to see Edward sitting up on the edge of the bed looking half asleep.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.

"Baby woke me up. I went to get some juice cause I heard it calms the baby." I told him sitting down next to him on the bed.

He laid his head on my shoulder setting his hand on my stomach, I smiled rubbing his back. I brushed the hair out of his face, I put my hand on his forehead.

"Your burning up." I said.

"Huh?" He asked half awake.

"You have a fever." I told him.

I stood up walking into our bathroom, I searched the medicine cabinets for a thermometer. I cursed as I ripped open the drawer, I moved things around digging for a thermometer. I finally found one and shut the drawer, I walked back into the room and went to Edward.

"Open." I said.

He looked at me.

"Open." I repeated.

He opened his mouth and I put the thermometer under his tongue, I held it there and waited for it to beep.

"101.1" I gasped once it beeped.

I looked around for my phone, I grabbed it off the side table and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Lay down." I said.

I helped Edward get comfortable while I waited for Carlisle to pick up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Bella? Honey, it's almost one in the morning. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's Edward." I told him.

"Edward? What's wrong with Edward?" He asked.

"He has a fever of 101.1." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Well, it's not as bad as it could be, if it reaches 103 then you may have to take him to the hospital. But what you should do is get him some ibuprofen and some juice. You need to give him as much fluid as possible." He explained.

"Okay." I said.

"Don't ware yourself out either, stress isn't good for the baby." He warned.

"I know." I said.

"Is that all you needed?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, call if it goes over 103."

"Okay."

I hung up, I pulled the blanket over him and left the room to get the things that Carlisle told me too.

…

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme and I walked through the door to Edward and Bella's house and shut the door behind us. We slid our shoes off and took our coats off, I looked around before calling for someone.

"Edward? Bella?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

We searched the whole downstairs to find it all empty and clean, I walked upstairs with Esme following me with a hot bowl of homemade chicken soup in her hands. We walked to where their bedroom was, the door was open only a crack. I pushed it gently open before walking in, there laying on the bed was Edward. Bella was laid on her side with her head resting on Edward's stomach. They were both sound asleep, there was a glass of orange juice sitting on the side table along with a pack of crackers.

"Oh Carlisle, look at them." Esme said wrapping her arm around me.

I smiled, "Yeah, they are adorable."

Esme walked over and sat the bowl down next to the orange juice, she turned towards Edward brushing the hair out of his face. He moved quietly.

"Bella?" He mumbled.

"No, its mom. Bella's asleep on your stomach." Esme whispered.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

He moved a little setting a hand on Bella's shoulder, he opened his eyes slowly immediately blocking the light with his hand. I went and shut the lights off in the room and shut the blinds to make it as dark as possible. I saw the thermometer sitting on the same table with the orange juice but on the opposite side. I grabbed it and stuck it in his mouth, he closed his eyes.

"102.9, it's going down." I said.

…

**Bella's POV**

"Bella. Stop climbing up and down those stairs!" Edward scolded at me.

"I'm... Fine..." I said gasping for air.

"No your not! Your out of breath!" He said.

"No I'm... Not." I said handing him the juice he wanted.

He sighed taking a sip, his fever was now gone but he was sleeping like a rock now that it was. He had lost a lot of sleep, shaking him sometimes didn't even work to wake him up.

"Go to sleep." I told him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said chuckling.

I closed the curtains, shut off the lights and shut the door, I walked down the stairs slowly, that's when I heard it. It sounded like flames crackling, but we didn't have a fireplace. I stood on the stairs looking around, I couldn't figure out what was going on.

"No!" I gasped when I realized what it was.

I ran into the kitchen to see the whole room in flames, my mouth fell open as I realized that I was cooking a roast, and it must have caught fire somehow. I stood there for five minutes shocked, I didn't know what to do. The phone was all the way across the room and there was no way I could get to that without catching on fire. I couched covering my mouth and squinting. The smoke made it hard to breath and see, I couldn't find the fire extinguisher. Tears came to my eyes as I shot out of the kitchen, I ran up the stairs ignoring the fact that I couldn't breathe. I threw the bedroom door open, it had been ten minutes but that ten minutes sent Edward into a very deep sleep like always. I ran over to him shaking him.

"Edward!" I screamed.

Shake, shake, nothing.

"EDWARD!" I screamed again.

Shake, shake, _nothing._

"EDWARD! OH GOD! PLEASE! WAKE UP!" I yelled tears falling from my eyes.

Edward groaned and rolled over, I ran out of the room and down the stairs to see the fire spreading to the living room, and it was spreading _fast. _I ran back up the stairs and into the bedroom. I shook Edward as hard as I could slapping him in the face a few times. When that didn't work I decided to try something else. I rolled him right off the bed, he rolled and made a huge thump on the ground. That worked.

"Wha- What's going on?" He asked grabbing his head.

"The house is on fire!!!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"THE. HOUSE. IS. ON. FIRE!!!" I screamed emphasizing every word.

"Very funny!" He said sitting up.

"I'm not kidding!" I told him.

He looked up at me to see tears streaming from my eyes, he got up and dashed out of the room. I ran after him, his face turned as white as a ghost when he saw the living room on fire. He turned and picked me up in my arms, he ran down the stairs. As soon as I was in the living room I started coughing, I berried my face in his neck trying not to breathe. He ripped the front door open and put me down in the front yard. I could see the flames through the windows, it was taking over more of our house now. Never in my life have I thought that a fire that was caused from a roast could burn this fast. I started to sob as I watched our house go up in flames, Edward got on the phone immediately calling the fire station and then Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle and Esme got here first, I berried my face in Edward's neck as I cried. He rubbed my back as he kissed my forehead, I peeked at the house again before letting out a huge sob.

The firetruck got here soon after that, they sprayed and sprayed water out of the hose but we all knew it was too late. By the time they got the fire to go down, the whole house was ruined. They came over to us shaking their heads, they told us that they were sorry and left. I walked out of Edward's arms, I walked closer to the house, my mouth hung open in shock. Esme came over to me and rubbed my back, I couldn't believe that it was gone.

"Our house..." I gasped, "It's... It's gone!"

Esme rubbed my shoulder.

"We have no where to go... No where to live... I'm having the baby in two months!" I gasped starting to panic.

"Bella-" Esme started.

"I'm having a baby in two months and I don't have a home! I... I... How can I take care of-"

"Bella!! You are staying with us!" Esme told me.

"But-"

"No. You are staying with us. We will be happy to have you home." She said.

"But this is my home!" I sobbed.

She pulled me in her arms and I cried in her shoulder.

...

I sat on the couch while I waited for Edward to get home. The boys all went to salvage what the could from the house, I twirled my thumbs around when Alice and Rose walked in.

"Hi Bella!" Alice sang as she sat down.

"Hi." I said blankly.

"Oh come one! Cheer up!" She said.

"Alice. I don't know if you have realized this, but my house just burnt down." I told her.

"I have noticed silly." She said.

I got off the couch with some effort and walked upstairs annoyed, I couldn't handle Alice right now. I couldn't handle her perkiness right now, I just wanted to be alone. I walked into what was now our room again and curled up in the rocking chair by the window. I rubbed my stomach rocking back and forth as I looked out of the window. I was about to have this baby in two months and we no longer had our home, I know we had a home at Esme's and Carlisle's but it wasn't the same. We had a home to call our own, we had put little homey touches to it that made it ours. I sighed and rested my head back against the chair. Edward walked in the room, he shut the door behind him and walked over to me slowly.

"You okay?" He asked kneeling down in front of me.

"Fine." I said looking out the window.

He rubbed my knee before moving his hand to my stomach.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said.

"Come on," He said picking me up in his arms. "Let's go to bed."

He walked over to the bed laying me down on my side, he covered me up before getting under the covers on my side. He wrapped his arms around me laying his head on the top of my head, I laid my head on his chest closing my eyes.

**Two Weeks Later:**

I moved a little bit before opening my eyes, I looked to my left to see someone standing there. I smiled looking up expecting it to be Edward, but it wasn't.

"Hello sleeping beauty." Evan said.

My eyes went wide, I went to get up but I was tied to the bed post. I tried for ten minutes to get free but it didn't work, Evan laughed at me. I was not only tied up but I had a chunk of cloth gaging me so I couldn't talk. I looked up to see him injecting a syringe into a clear bottle, he smiled looking into my terrified eyes.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. I just want to get that _thing _out of you so we wont have any distractions." He told me looking at my stomach.

I screamed shaking my head, tears came to my eyes. I looked at him begging him to let me go. Where was Edward?

"Oh, your wondering where Edward is? Well, let's just say he wont be getting in the way." Evan said holding up a bloody knife.

My eyes went wide, I started to gasp for air, it felt like he ripped my heart out of my chest. I had noticed then that we were still in the house. I looked at him, had he killed the rest of the family.

"You seem to think that I don't have this all planned out..." He said looking at the needle, "You see, I called as someone at the hospital, I told them that Alice was in a serious accident. She fell from the stairs and knocked her head against the railing pretty hard. Now it's not a _complete _lie, except I was the one who pushed her down."

I looked at him horrified, he was doing this all to get to me? Why me? There are better looking girls out there, why would he want someone plain?

"So, they are all at the hospital. After they left I locked all the doors, bolted them and did the same with the windows. I gave you some sleeping medication, just to make sure you would stay asleep while I did all this," He explained. "And now, I am going to give you some Pitocin to induce labor."

I cried out, he took the needle and put it by my arm, I tried to move it as much as I could so he couldn't get it in my arm. He held me down before poking it into my skin, I cried out as he pushed the medication in. He took the knife out and then slowly took the gag out of my mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"Ah ah, no cussing or I will put it back." He warned.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Why is it always about Edward?! He's never there to protect you, but I will be there to protect you baby." Evan said smiling.

"Don't call me baby you-"

I was cut of by a intense pain, I screamed in pain closing my eyes.

"Already? The contractions are beginning already?! Wow." He said.

I whimpered in pain trying to breathe, Evan grabbed my hand, I couldn't help it I had to have something to squeeze. So I squeezed as hard as I could digging my nails into his skin making him scream a little.

**Several Hours Later**

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed through another contraction.

"You would think that this would be going somewhere..." Evan said leaning against the wall.

"Please... Let me go! Please..." I cried.

"Nope, sorry, no can do." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe if I walk around, it could help speed things along." I suggested.

"And if it doesn't?" He asked.

"Give me more of the Pitocin." I said.

"Fine. Just for a little bit." He said.

He untied me from the bed, my wrists were all red and bruised from being tied so tight. I sat up with the help of Evan, I wanted to attack him, push him down and run. But I had to get him to trust me, I had to think of something to get a hold of someone. I wanted to know where Edward was, did he really get stabbed by Evan? Was he okay? I started to walk around the room, I could ask for water and then text Carlisle.

"Can I get some water?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm thirsty you idiot! Can you get me some water from downstairs or no?" I asked.

"Damn, being in pain makes you feisty." He said before leaving.

As soon as he was gone, I got my phone out of my purse that was on the dresser. I felt another contraction come but struggled to text Carlisle:

"I need help. Come home. Evan. Pitocin. Contractions. OW!" I texted and sent it quickly.

I shoved my phone in the dresser drawer under my clothes. I tried to walk but stumbled forward and fell to the ground in pain. Evan came back in with a small glass of water, he bent down on the ground and handed it to me. I smiled a little taking a sip, I handed it back to him.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked.

"Naw, it doesn't hurt one bit! I'm used to feeling like my body is about to rip in two!" I snapped.

"Aww, your so cute." He said patting my head.

I glared at him before getting off the ground, I got back on the bed and curled up in the fetal position. It was too early, she would be seriously premature. I wish I had asked Carlisle what the heck this Pitocin was.

…

I laid in bed in pain, it has been several hours filled with extremely painful contractions. Nothing was happening, I was just having painful contractions. My water hadn't broken which meant I wasn't dilating, but Evan kept giving me Pitocin. I wanted this all to stop, I wanted the pain to stop, I wanted to know where Edward was, I wanted my family with me, and most off all I wanted to know if my baby was okay. I haven't felt her move and if she wasn't I couldn't tell because the pain from the contractions were so intense. I was sweating, Evan kept wiping it off with a towel but it wasn't helping. I wondered if Carlisle got my text, it has been hours. Just as the thought had left my mind I heard loud noises coming from downstairs.

It sounded like a chain saw, I looked over my shoulder (I was laying on my side with my back to the door) to see Evan looking at the door. He got up from the stool that was next to the bed and walked out of the room. I heard someone scream and then a thud, the door re opened and I saw Evan laying on the floor. I was about to see who walked in the room when another painful contraction hit. I screamed in pain berrying my face in the pillow, I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched the sheets.

I felt someone crawl on the bed and another person lay their hand on my arm, I wanted to know who it was but I was in too much pain. When the contractions finally ended I slowly opened my eyes, I looked up slowly at the person sitting in front of me.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He looked pale, I then noticed that the side of his shirt was all bloody.

I gasped, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," He said weakly, "How are you?"

"Better now that I know where you are." I told him.

"You've been worried about me?" He asked.

"Well duh." I said.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. I looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle standing there, then I remembered why no one was home.

"How's Alice?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Alice asked dancing in the room.

"You- You fell down the stairs." I said.

"Well, more like pushed. But I'm tough enough to handle that." She sang standing at the foot of my bed.

I smiled then winced as another contraction took over, Edward took my hand and squeezed it.

"How long have you had contractions?" Carlisle asked taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"The past several hours!" I gasped.

"Lay on your back." Carlisle told me.

"Evan. What happened to Evan?!" I gasped as Edward helped me roll on my back.

"Oh, just showed him how much getting stabbed in the side hurt." Edward told me.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"Bleeding to death in the hallway." He said.

I looked at him shocked and he just shrugged, Carlisle slid my jeans and underwear down before sticking his hand in me. I gasped at the uncomfortableness and closed my eyes.

"Your not in labor." He told me.

"What?!" I asked.

"Your not in labor." He repeated.

"I heard you! You mean I've been going through this much pain for nothing!" I yelled.

"Well, thank Evan, cause he is an idiot for thinking that Pitocin would induce you if you weren't ready to give birth." Carlisle said putting my lower clothes back on.

"Can you make them stop?!" I asked.

"Sorry. Your just going to have to ride it out." He said.

"For how long?" I asked.

"A few more hours?" He guessed.

"Kill me!" I said putting a pillow over my head.

"I'm going to go take care of Evan before he stains the floors." Carlisle said laughing a little.

My face went extremely pale, Carlisle's face turned serious before leaving the room. Edward held my hand looking right into my eyes, I melted.

"Are you sure you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle stitched me up." He told me.

"Edward?" I asked rubbing my belly.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"When Evan basically kidnapped me, he brought something up..." I began.

"What did he bring up?" He asked.

"Well, he said that he would be able to protect me from things, unlike you who seems to never be there when I need you." I said looking at my hands.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't get mad, but he does have a point." I said.

"Are you trying to tell me that I don't know how to take care of my family?!" He snapped.

"Edward! Come on! Don't get upset!" I begged.

"Bella! I've always been there for you! This situation hasn't been the easiest you know! I'm trying my hardest to protect you two but nothing seems to work!" He yelled getting off the bed.

"Now wait a minute!" I said sitting up, I slowly stood up with some struggle, "It hasn't exactly been a walk in the park for me either mister!"

"I'm your husband Bella! It's my job to protect you and keep you away from harm. I'm going to be a father and my job is to keep you away from stress for the baby's sake. Now here I am, being told that I've basically failed to do both." He said looking out the window.

Tears came to my eyes, "Is that what you think?"

"That's what your saying isn't it?! That I cant protect you?!" He snapped.

"I was just bringing something up that Evan said..." I said slowly.

"But you also said that he has a point! Which tells me that I'm failing at my jobs!" He told me.

I stood there silently not knowing what to say.

He sighed, "Look, I know that it seems like I'm not doing a good job. But I don't know what else to do, restraining orders wont work, he's broken out of jail twice. I'm running out of options."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For bringing it up..." I said.

"I just want to keep you and the baby safe, you understand that right?" He asked.

I nodded. He pulled me into his arms rubbing my back.

"I promise you, he will never hurt you again." He told me.

_That's what you said last time... _I thought.

**A Couple Hours Later:**

I sat on the couch rubbing my stomach, I haven't felt the baby move in a while and it was starting to freak me out. Edward was upstairs sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up, Charlie came and escorted Evan to the hospital with Carlisle and the rest of the family were out. I got up off the couch, I grabbed my purse and keys, left a little note for Edward telling him where I was and then left. I got in my car cranking the heat as soon as I got in, it was getting colder every day. It was almost December but it hasn't snowed yet, Edward was thankful for that for the fear of me sliding on ice. I drove towards the hospital not thinking about anything other then the baby, what if the Pitocin was too much, all those doses he gave me. I pulled into the parking lot finding the closest spot to park, I was actually glad for once we lived so close to the hospital. I got out of the car forgetting my purse was sitting on the passenger seat and shut the door. I locked them with the little button before making my way inside. I walked up to the guy at the desk.

"Is Dr. Cullen around?" I asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" The guy asked.

"Not exactly." I told him.

The guy sighed, he seemed to be in a pissed off mood. He looked at the computer typing a few things and clicking.

"He's with a patient." He said.

"Can you page him?" I asked.

"Look, you don't have an appointment so you will have to wait in the waiting area, like everyone else." He snapped.

"Oh. No you did not just snap at me! I need to see Dr. Cullen right now!" I snapped back.

"He. Is. With. A. Patient." He snapped emphasizing every word.

"Whoa, I would back off unless you want your head snapped off by a hormonal pregnant lady who is my lovely daughter." Carlisle said walking up.

"I'm sorry sir, you were with a patient." The guy apologized.

"My family always comes first," Carlisle said wrapping his arm around me, "You page me the second they ask for me, got it?"

I stuck my tongue out at the guy as we walked away.

"Got it."They guys said.

"So... What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked as we walked down the hall.

"I'm scared about the baby." I said.

"Bella, your going to be a great mom." He told me.

"No. Not about being a mom so much as the fact that I haven't felt the baby move in hours, and I'm scared to death that maybe the Pitocin harmed her in some way..." I explained slowly.

"How long have you've been concerned about this?" He asked.

"I left the house once I started, I figured the sooner I told you the sooner you could check her and the sooner we could help her if the Pitocin did harm her." I said.

"Smart girl." He said.

I gave a small laugh as he led me into a room, I hopped up onto the bed while he pulled a ultrasound machine over. He lifted my shirt up before squirting the gel on my stomach, I bit my bottom lip while looking at the screen. I didn't hear a heart beat, and I didn't see any movement, and I saw a look of concern on Carlisle's face. No. I was not going to lose this baby. Not another one. I looked at him tears coming to my eyes, he opened a drawer that was on the machine and took out this little thing that looked like one of those things they used to scan things at stores.

"Just going to shock her, maybe she's sleeping." He told me.

I nodded hoping that that was it. He put it on my stomach and pressed a little button on the side to zap my baby awake. He took the Doppler and moved it around my stomach, a heart beat filled the room and movement came on the screen and I also felt it. I let my head fall into the pillows while I let out a deep breath. She was just sleeping.

"Good news." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, good news." I said.

He wiped my stomach off, I slid my shirt over my growing swollen belly and sat up. Carlisle helped me get off the bed, I took a deep breath and let it out, I was exhausted. Carlisle laughed and wrapped his arm around me walking me out into the hall.

"I'm tired." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go in the doctors lounge and rest? I can drive you home after I get off of work. I don't want you dozing off behind the wheel." He told me.

"I wouldn't do that." I said.

"Bella, your pregnant. And I've seen you doze off while eating so." He said chuckling.

"Fine. When do you get off?" I asked.

"In a few hours, Esme gave me a ride this morning so don't worry about the car situation." He told me.

I nodded walking off towards the doctors lounge. I pushed the door open, I yawned as I walked in. No one was in here thankfully, I took a seat in the most comfortable chair in front of the TV and turned it on. I put my feet up on the table and looked around. There was a bag of chips sitting on the table next to me, I grabbed them, they were plain potato chips. I munched as I flipped through the channels, I gave up after a while and settled for the show called Wife Swap.

The door to the lounge door opened and a very worried Edward walked in. He rushed over to the chair bending down, I shoved more chips in my mouth as I looked at him.

"Hi." I said with my mouth full.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You left a note saying that you were going to the hospital, and that.. That the baby wasn't moving..." He said putting a hand on my stomach.

"She's fine, she was just sleeping a lot after all those contractions." I said.

He let out a sigh in relief, he hugged me tightly.

"I was so scared." He said.

I rubbed his back, "I was too."

"You know," He said standing up, "These chips aren't good for you."

I held on to the bag, "But I'm hungry."

He laughed, "I wont take them away, just saying."

We spent the next few hours in each others arms, just laughing talking and enjoying each other. I had no idea how we had got through the last few weeks with everything that had happened, but we did and everyone was safe!

**Merry Christmas!!!! =D Your guy's present from me is a VERY LONG CHAPTER!!!! So you better REVIEW and be happy. If you don't review I wont post another chapter!!! =P Have a great Christmas! =]**


	22. Christmas and Fights

Chapter 22: Christmas and Fights

**Bella's POV- Christmas Day**

"This is for the baby!" Alice sang as she jumped over wrapping paper and presents.

"Thanks." I said taking the present.

I tore open the gift and slid the box open, laying in tissue paper was a tiny pink dress with a diaper cover up.

"Oh my God! It's so cute!!! Edward look!" I gasped holding up the box for Edward to see.

"Cute!" He said smiling before going back to talk to Carlisle.

The smile faded, he has been giving most his attention to Carlisle. I frowned covering the present back up, this was our first Christmas together being married and he wasn't paying attention to me. I blinked back the tears as I grabbed another present, it was marked: To: Edward, From: Mom and Dad. I sighed tossing it aside, I grabbed a present that was mine from Carlisle and Esme. I slowly unwrapped it slowly, it was a pair of pajamas, there was a little note saying that I unfortunately had to wait until I had the baby to wear them. The tears began to spill open, so I planned to escape. I got up with some struggle and left everyone unwrapping their presents and laughing. I walked into the kitchen letting the tears fall, I slid my coat on and put my hat on before walking out the back door. I was fat and my husband didn't love me anymore, that was it. My bottom lip stuck out as I cried, I sank down to the bench.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

He had his head poked out from the door, I turned around a little to look at him before turning back around. Jasper rubbed his hands together as he walked over to me, he sat on down next to me on the bench. He slid his jacket off and put it around me.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing!" He said continuing to rub his hands together.

"You can go in." I told him.

"Are you crying?" He asked turning my head towards him with his hand.

I looked at him with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella," He said, he pulled me into his arms, "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't love me." I cried into Jasper's neck.

"Who? Edward? Of course he does!" He told me.

"He hasn't said more then two words to me all morning! It's our first Christmas together and all he's been doing is talk to Carlisle!" I sobbed.

"That isn't because he doesn't love you!" Jasper said rubbing my back.

"Yes it is! He realized how fat I am so he's avoiding me!" I cried.

"Oh, so this is where this is coming from." He said.

His neck was now soaked with my tears, I sniffled before wiping me tears away. I sat up gasping for air I wiped more tears away.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine. I'm always here when you need a shoulder to cry on." Jasper said.

"What's going on?" Edward asked making me jump a little.

"See, three words is an improvement to two." Jasper told me.

I laughed a little before standing up, I walked away from Edward to the tree. I heard him ask Jasper what was going on before walking over to me. I felt Edward touch me on the back, I swatted his hand away.

"Bella. What's wrong?!" He asked.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?!" I snapped before walking away.

I walked in the house and slammed the back door, I let a tiny frustrated scream out before taking my hat and jacket off. I took a deep breath before wiping the tears off my cheeks, I walked back into the living room. The wrapping paper was already picked up and there were still presents under the tree, most likely mine and Edward's. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Bella. I was wondering where you went. You have presents to open!" Esme said smiling.

"Yeah, look I'll open them later okay?" I said.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling a little nauseas so I'm going to lay down." I told her.

"Okay. You want me to bring anything up?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Esme." I said before walking upstairs.

I stood in the middle of our bedroom, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to curl up in bed and just cry until my eyes got so red and tired that I drifted to sleep, but then I wanted to throw things and show Edward just how angry I was with him. And then there was the small part that knew I should talk to him, tell him what's bothering me, but I thought that one of the other two options sounded better. I kept thinking that maybe somethings wrong, why else would he be talking to Carlisle and not anyone else? Was he hurt? The door opened before closing making me jump, I slowly turned around to see my husband looking at me.

"Bella." He said softly.

I bit my lip turning around to look at him.

"What's going on?" He asked walking over to me.

Where should I begin?

"Bella! Talk to me!" He said.

"This is our first Christmas together Edward!" I snapped.

"Yes, I know that." He said.

"Then how come you haven't said more then two or three words to me!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?!" He snapped.

"Edward, you have been paying attention to Carlisle! I can't even get you to give me your attention for one second! It's like I've completely turned you off now that I'm huge!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?!" He asked walking closer. "You aren't turning me off."

"This isn't even about that! Not now at least!" I told him.

"Then what is it about?!" He asked getting pissed.

"It's about you not giving me the attention that I need right now Edward! It's Christmas! Our first Christmas as a family! And all you have done is talk to Carlisle! I'm your wife here Edward and my hormones are going crazy right now so I need a lot of things. One of them is attention from my husband!" I yelled tears streaming down my face.

Edward looked at me, this could go two ways. We could continue to scream and to argue and he could walk out, or he could take me in his arms and apologize. I hoped it was the apology one. Edward closed his eyes before sighing.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been spending the morning with Carlisle." He told me walking over to me and pulling me into his arms.

"I need my husband right now, can I have him?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"Of course." He said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being selfish." I told him.

"Your not selfish, far from it." He said before kissing me roughly.

…

"God, did you guys have to do that when we were in the house!" Emmett said as we walked down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes as my cheeks burned, Edward grabbed my hand and told me to ignore him. We smiled as we sat down on the ground in front of the tree, we then started to open the presents now that we had each others attention. We finished in less then an hour, we got a bunch of clothes for the baby, diapers, essentials to get us started. I got a nice necklace and matching bracelet, some new shirts since Emmett ruined most of mine. Edward got some shirts, a nice watch, a photo album to put pictures of our family in and some books.

I stood up with help from Edward, he started to shove the wrapping paper in the garbage bag. I stood there watching for a few minutes before walking into the kitchen. Esme was cleaning up some of the last plates and cups that were in the sink left over from breakfast. I offered to help but she refused and told me to sit down and prop my feet up. They were starting to treat me like I was going to break if I did too much or I fell.

"Garbage is all cleaned up." Edward said walking in the kitchen carrying the big bag of garbage.

"Great. Can you take it to the trash can?" Esme asked wiping her hands dry with a towel.

"Sure." Edward said.

"Isn't he great?" Esme asked after he left.

"Yep. He's something else." I said smiling.

Esme left the kitchen as Edward walked in, he went to the fridge and pulled the orange juice out.

"Want some OJ?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and set them down.

"So, about earlier. What were you and Carlisle talking about so much?" I asked curious.

Edward poured the orange juice evenly into the two glasses, "Well... He told me that there was an opening at the hospital."

"An opening?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Don't you have to go to college and Medical School?" I asked.

"Well I wouldn't be a doctor." He told me, walking over and setting the glass down in front of me before taking the seat next to the one my feet were propped on and turned towards me.

"Then what position is there?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Well... The person who used to work the desk quit last week so the nurses have been pulling extra shifts. They are basically looking for someone to answer the phones, handle the charts, things like that, and I was considering taking it. But I told him that I had to run the idea past you first." He explained.

"Would you need schooling?" I asked.

"Nope, and it is good pay for working at a desk." He told me.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't take it. Not that we need the money but I guess it would be nice to have our own money." I said.

"So..."

"So you can take the job."

"Great," He said smiling, he stood up and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll go talk to Carlisle!"

I smiled. I got up from the chair to go finish the few dishes that Esme left, I looked out the window as I scrubbed a plate.

"Bella?" Jasper said poking his head in the kitchen.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Theres someone in the living room who wants to see you." He told me smiling.

"Um, okay..." I said a little afraid.

I put the plate in the sink and dried my hands before walking into the living room. I gasped as I saw Renee standing by the door talking to Carlisle and Edward. I rushed over to her and gave her a hug before she could say hi. She laughed a little rubbing my back before she broke the hug, she took my hands and looked at me.

"Look at you! You glowing! And you look so beautiful! You make a good pregnant women." Renee said.

"Thanks." I said happy tears running down my cheeks.

I hugged her again.

…

**Edward's POV**

**1:35 AM**

Everyone decide to have a late night, we were all in the living room watching movies and just handing out. I laughed at a joke that Emmett made at the girl running from a guy with a chainsaw. I looked over to Bella to see her out cold, her head was fallen to the side and she was snuggled up in the blue blanket. I smiled leaning over and kissing her cheek, she moved a little bit before snuggling into my side. I wrapped my arm around her letting her head fall on my chest.

"She's out already?!" Emmett asked.

"She's tired." I told him.

"She's tired all the time, the old Bella could stay up until five in the morning!" He said.

"Well she is pregnant, that takes a lot out of her," Renee said, "I am going to bed."

"Night Renee." Edward said.

"Please, it's mom." She said smiling before leaving the room.

"Bella." I said shaking her.

She groaned.

"Hey. Wake up." I said.

"Go away!" She snapped.

"Let's go up to bed." I said.

" 'Kay." She mumbled but didn't move.

I chuckled lightly before picking her up in my arms, I carried her all the way up the stairs and to our room. I laid her down gently on the bed, she turned over on her side resting her hand on her stomach. I smiled pulling the covers over her.

"Edward." She mumbled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I told her.

**Hey guys! This is a short chapter but you got a long chapter on Christmas! But I have a surprise, but I am not going to tell what it is cause it is easy to find out! You'll know next chapter if you haven't figured it out... REVIEW!!! =D**


	23. Baby!

Chapter 23: Baby!

**Bella's POV- 8 Months Pregnant**

I sat at the dinner table with the whole family. I could not believe that I was eight months pregnant already, it felt like yesterday that we found out that I was expecting. Alice had thrown us a baby shower last week, and that turned out to be a disaster...

_Flashback..._

"Edward! Look at this, we have another glass statue!" I said holding up a small glass statue of a pair of baby shoes.

"That's cute!" He said smiling as he opened one of the presents the guys gave him.

I set the statue on the table next to the others, I had a place for each of them. I was going to spread them all over the nursery once everything was set up.

"Here." Alice said smiling.

"Another statue?" I asked.

"Nope, thought that ten was enough." She said.

"Good." I said opening the present.

It was another outfit, it was a tiny pink dress with a pink head band to match with a bow on the side. I held it up for everyone to see.

"AWW!" Esme said.

"Thanks Alice." I said putting the dress back in the box.

"I GOT IT!" Emmett yelled as he ran backwards into the living room.

He caught the football that was thrown by Jasper, but he bumped into the table hard causing all the little glass statues to fall to the floor and brake. I gasped, I stood up tears coming to my eyes. Everyone stood up, Emmett looked around shocked and confused. I bent down whimpering a little as I touched the broken shoes.

"Honey..." Edward said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I let the tears fall as I touched another one.

"Come on, your going to cut yourself." He said.

I sobbed as I stood up.

"Emmett you idiot!" Rose snapped slapping him in the back of the head.

"Bella... I'm sorry." He said slowly.

I looked at him before running into the kitchen crying. It took Edward an hour to calm me down.

_End of Flashback..._

"Hey Bella! How about a movie night tonight?!" Emmett asked.

"Sure, sounds great!" I said as I scrubbed a plate clean.

"Great! Come one guys let's go to the rental place!" Emmett said.

The whole family left to go pick out movies, Edward told me that he would have his cell phone on him at all times if I needed anything at all. I finished doing the dishes before waddling into the living room with one hand on my stomach. I set a hand on the couch arm rest and fell backwards to sit down, I gasped for breath as I blew a strand of hair out of my hair. I got a sudden craving for a sundae, I pulled out my cell phone and called Edward.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He answered.

"Nothing, on the way home can you pick up a sundae for me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Oh! And have them put hot fudge on it!"

"Okay..."

"Oh! And some nuts!"

"Sure."

"With bananas and whip cream!"

"Okay, I have to go."

"Extra hot fudge!"

"Yes honey, I know the order by now you've been ordering it for the last few weeks."

"Okay."

"Bye."

He hung up.

I hoisted myself back up, I was so huge it wasn't even funny. I let out a deep breath before walking into the kitchen to call Jacob to invite him to the movie night. That's when I felt it, I reached for the phone but felt a sharp pain go through me. I gasped and leaned against the counter, I closed my eyes breathing before opening them again when the pain went away. I picked up the phone shaking my head a little, I began to dial the number when a second pain came. I breathed through it before feeling a huge gush of water spilling down my legs. I gasped setting a hand on my stomach before looking at the ground, there was a puddle where I was standing.

"Oh God." I gasped before hanging up the phone and dialing Edward's number.

"Honey, I know! Strawberries and cherries!" Edward said as he answered the phone.

"No, Edward. My water just broke." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Ow!" I cried out as a contraction ripped through me.

"Okay! Um, calm down! I'm leaving right now! We are leaving right now and we will be home right away! Just breathe and stay calm!" He said panicking.

"Hurry." I said before hanging up.

I slid to the floor in pain, I didn't care if I was sitting in a puddle and getting wet, I was already soaked. It didn't take ten minutes before the kitchen door flew open and Edward appeared with the family behind him. He ran over to me kneeling down next to me, I gasped for breath as the contraction ended.

"I guess she couldn't wait for another month to come." Edward said stroking my cheek.

"Guess not." I gasped.

Edward helped me up, we were half way through the front door when I stopped.

"Contraction?" Edward asked.

"No!" I gasped. "Carlisle is out of town! For that medical convention!"

"It's going to be fine honey." Esme said.

"I want him to deliver me! He's my doctor!" I said panicking.

"Can we figure this out at the hospital?" Edward asked.

I was about to answer when a contraction hit, Edward picked me up in his arms and ran me over to the car. He strapped me in the back seat, he got in with me as people filled in. We had to take two separate cars to fit everyone, we drove to the hospital.

…

"AHHHH!!!!" I screamed out in pain.

"Your only at one centimeter." Dr. Stevens said.

"I want Carlisle." I cried as I let my head fall back into the pillow.

"I assure you, I will do my best to deliver this baby and have two healthy patients." Dr. Stevens said smiling before leaving.

"I hate that guy." I snapped.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"Is he even a baby doctor, can he even deliver babies?!" I snapped.

"Well if he wasn't allowed to he wouldn't be here." He told me.

"His name tag said he is new, I know he did our ultrasound once but he is still _new_. That means he doesn't have the training to handle this, Carlisle does!" I cried.

"It's going to be fine Bella." He told me.

"Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Stevens asked as he poked his head in.

"Yeah?" Edward asked.

"Can I speak with you out in the hall?" He asked.

"Sure..." Edward kissed my forehead before leaving.

**Edward's POV**

"Is there a problem? With Bella? The Baby?" I asked.

"No, no. No problems yet but I have to tell you something." He said.

Silence.

"Yes..." I said waiting for him to continue.

"I'm afraid that you cant be in the room with Bella." He told me.

"WHAT?! Why?!" I snapped.

"You see, it's against the rules." He said.

"No it's not! I know that for a fact because my father works here if you have forgotten! I only leave if there is a serious problem!" I told him.

"Well, I am delivering her and I say that you cant be in there with her." He said.

"How do you suppose I tell her this?!" I asked.

"That is up to you." He told me.

I was fuming, "So what your telling me is that because of _your _rules I have to miss the birth of _my_ baby?!"

"Yes."

I punched him right in the face. He stumbled backwards grabbing his now bleeding nose.

"Whoa! Whoa! Let's take a walk here buddy!" Emmett said.

"I'll let that slide because I know it was out of anger, but next time I will press charges!" Dr. Stevens yelled after us.

…

I pulled a chair out from under the table angrily, I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What the hell was that about?!" Emmett asked sitting down across from me at the table in the cafeteria.

"He told me that I cant be in the delivery room with Bella." I said trying to stay calm.

"What?!" He asked.

"He said it was against his rules. I didn't even know doctors could have their own rules! I thought they all followed the same set of rules." I said.

"Dude. That's harsh, making you miss the birth of your baby." He told me.

"Damn it!" I screamed punching the table.

"Dude! You have to calm down!" He told me looking around at the people staring at us.

"Calm down?! _Calm down?!_ You want me to calm down when I'm going to miss this big moment! I'm going to miss hearing the baby cry for the first time, or holding Bella's hand through the contractions and when she pushes! Who's going to be there for her?! I mean sure, Esme can do it or Alice or Rose, but she needs me. She needs her husband, and that bastard wont let me in there!" I screamed not caring who stared at me or who heard me.

Emmett sighed, "Look, I'm not good at these things okay? I'm not dad or mom so I don't have the right things to say. Don't take this the wrong way, but it doesn't matter if your in the room when she has it. What matters is that your there for her and the baby every step of the way. She's not going to care after a while that you missed it, she's going to care that your there to hold her hand through the happy times, sad times and rough times. That's what matters."

I looked at Emmett shocked, that came from him?! The guy who we make fun of for having no brain most of the time?!

"Wow. I didn't think that would come out of you!" I told him.

"Yeah... Guess I'm not as stupid as you thought." He said.

"I wouldn't go that far..." I mumbled.

…

I leaned against the wall by the door of the room Bella was in, I listened to her scream in pain and cry out my name. I ran my fingers through my hair, it took me all I had not to burst in there and make a scene.

"Edward?" Someone asked.

Carlisle stood in front of me.

"Dad!" I gasped.

"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in there with Bella?" He asked.

"Dr. Stevens wont let me! He said that it was against the rules!" I told him.

"Against who's rules?!" He asked.

"His!" I said.

"That's bullshit." Carlisle snapped walking into the room.

I pushed the door open a little but made sure Bella couldn't see me.

"Would you mind telling me why you are not letting my son in here to be with his wife?!" Carlisle snapped at Dr. Stevens making him jump.

"Listen, I went through this with him earlier, it's against my rules." He said.

"That is bullshit and you know it! We all follow the same set of rules around here Dr. Stevens! So I suggest you go talk to the chief about them to learn them, and quickly. Now step away from my daughter in law, Edward get in here and I will be taking over from now on!" Carlisle yelled.

Dr. Stevens glared at Carlisle, he got off the stool slowly and walked over to Carlisle.

"You better hope and pray that you don't see me again, because if you do I'm pretty sure you will lose." He snapped before pulling off his gloves with a snapping noise before pushing past me roughly and leaving.

"Edward!" She gasped.

I walked over to her quickly, I kissed her forehead.

Esme moved aside and let me take over.

**Bella's POV**

**A Couple Hours Later:**

"Five centimeters dilated." Carlisle said.

"Ugh!" I said falling against the pillows.

"Your halfway there." Carlisle said patting my leg.

I felt a contraction hit and cried out in pain, I squeezed Edward's hand in pain.

"Breathe, breathe." He said.

"You breathe!" I snapped.

"It will help with the pain Bella." He told me.

"I don't give a shit!" I snapped.

His eyes went wide as he looked at Carlisle who laughed. I rested my head against the pillow as I breathed calmly once the contraction ended. Edward pushed the hair out of my face looking right into my eyes with his green eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry for all the mean things I'm saying." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Call me every name in the book if it makes you feel better." He told me.

I smiled before twisting my fingers in his, he brought my hand up and kissed it. Did he know how to be romantic or what?

"Can I get up and walk?" I asked Carlisle.

"Sure. It might help with the pain and speed things up." Carlisle told us.

Edward helped me get off the bed, I almost fell forward from my huge stomach. Edward grabbed on to my hands and helped me walk, we walked around the room stopping for a few minutes when a contraction came. We decided to walk down the hall and to the waiting area to see the family.

"Hey look who's up and walking around!" Emmett said smiling.

"She cant stay too long." Carlisle told everyone.

"How you feeling?" Esme asked.

"It hurts. A lot." I told her.

She laughed, "I know."

"So, you ready to have this baby?" Jasper said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"More then ready." I said.

Jasper chuckled, I was about to say something when a contraction came. I gasped, I wasn't expecting one to come this early. I hid my face in Jasper's shoulder screaming a little and squeezed the nearest hand, which was Edward's, as I closed my eyes. Jasper rubbed my arm not knowing how to comfort me when I hurt this bad. I took a deep breath and slowly let go of Edward's hand, I stood up straight.

"Sorry." I apologized to Jasper.

"Don't be." He said smiling.

"I'm glad I have an amazing brother like you." I said hugging him.

"Hey! What about me!" Emmett said.

"Your not too bad either Emmett." I said smiling.

"Not too bad?! How come he got amazing!" He gasped.

I laughed, "Relax. Your a wonderful brother."

"Wonderful. Now I like the sound of that." He said smiling proudly.

I shook my head laughing.

"Okay, back to the room." Carlisle ordered.

I gave everyone quick hugs before walking slowly back to the room holding Edward's hand. We made it there contraction-free and he helped me back up on the bed.

"Let's see if that sped things up," Carlisle said putting on some gloves, "Ready to be uncomfortable?"

"I guess." I said.

I grabbed Edward's hand and closed my eyes as Carlisle checked to see how far I was, I took a deep breath hating the feeling of someones hand being inside me. He pulled it out and I relaxed, I looked at him hopeful.

"Seven." He said.

"Really?! Just from walking and standing?" I asked.

"Really." He said smiling.

I looked up to Edward who smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back to check up on you, let me know if you need anything." Carlisle said before leaving.

I bit my bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Huh? Nothing... I'm fine." I told him.

"No your not. Your biting your bottom lip." He said.

"Is the baby going to be okay?!" I asked out of no where.

"What? Of course, she's going to be perfect." He said.

"But she's early! A month early!"

"It's fine. I talked to Carlisle and he told me that he's delivered a ton of babies that were only 8 months."

"Are you- OWWWW!!!!" I cried out.

Edward grabbed my hand and I squeezed, I gasped for air and cried out in pain again.

…

**Edward's POV**

Bella was laying on her side with her back away from me, she stopped talking completely an hour and a half ago. It was starting to scare me, this was unlike her completely. Carlisle walked in and I walked over to him before he walked over to us.

"Is this normal?" I asked.

"Is what normal?" He asked.

"Her not talking. She completely stopped communicating with me a half an hour ago." I told him.

"It could be because the pain is getting more intense and the contractions are getting closer together." He told me.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I know it's hard. Just try to help her." He said.

"Edward?" Bella squeaked.

I turned around, "Yeah?"

"Can you rub my back?" She whispered with tears running down her cheeks in pain.

"Of course." I said.

I walked over to her and pressed hard on the middle of her back, she yelped and told me to go lower. I pressed as hard as I could without hurting her, she said that it felt good and helped the pain the harder I pushed. I continued to massage her back as she breathed, her forehead and hair was all sweaty. Carlisle checked the machines before leaving to go make rounds, I continued to rub her back as long as she wanted me too.

…

**Several Hours Later:**

"Edward!" Bella gasped sitting up quickly.

I turned away from the window I was just looking out of, "What is it?!"

"I think you should go get Carlisle!" She said breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?!" I asked.

"I'm feeling pressure, a lot of pressure!" She gasped grasping the handle bar for something to squeeze.

That was all I needed to hear, I knew that it wouldn't be long after the women felt pressure, it meant that she was ready to push. I ran down the hall to the desk, I saw Carlisle standing there talking to Esme.

"Dad!" I yelled slowing down.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She said she's feeling pressure." I told him gasping for breath.

"That's a good sign." Esme said smiling.

"Let's go see what's going to happen." Carlisle said.

"Go get 'em daddy." Esme said hugging me quickly.

I began to feel sick to my stomach, I was nervous, I was going to be a dad. Someone who this little girl was going to look up to and expect me to protect her for the rest of her life. I rushed down the hall and walked into the room with Carlisle. Bella was crying in pain, tears fell from her eyes as she held on to the hand rail for dear life. Carlisle put some gloves on, sat down on the stool and proceeded to check her.

"Well, looks like it's time to have this baby." Carlisle said.

"Ow." Bella cried.

I wiped the tears away only for more to come, I helped her lay back. She pulled her knees up and spread her legs like Carlisle told her to do.

"Okay ready," Carlisle said, "Push!"

She put her chin down to her chest and pushed, she let out a tiny scream squeezing my hand. I just stood there, holding her hand and watching her as she went through all the work, I felt useless.

**Bella's POV**

"UGH!" I said falling against the pillows exhausted.

"Your doing great." Edward told me.

I glared at him, "Says the person who is just STANDING THERE!"

"Okay Bella, give me a good push." Carlisle said.

"I don't want to do this anymore, I'm done." I said.

"I don't think you can really give up on having a baby this far into it." Carlisle said laughing.

"Please. Please, if you love me make it stop!" I cried more tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly, looking in my eyes, "It's going to stop, you just have to help me and push okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay, push!" He said.

I screamed pushing as hard as I could.

"Good, I can see the head. Big push Bella!"

"Edward! Help me!" I cried.

"You are doing great babe, just push." He said squeezing my hand.

I pushed and pushed and pushed squeezing Edward's hand, I pushed until I felt the pressure go away, the pain stop and a baby cry. I gasped for air sweat dripping down my forehead, Carlisle held up a screaming baby girl. I laughed as tears rolled down my cheeks, Edward kissed my forehead looking over to the baby.

"Here is your baby girl Bella." Carlisle smiled.

Nurses came and cleaned the baby up as she laid on my stomach, I didn't see any nurses in the room until now. One of the nurses quickly bundled the baby up in a pink blanket and handed her to Edward.

"Hey." He whispered holding her tiny hand.

"I wanna see." I said.

"Wanna see mommy? She did an amazing job." Edward whispered as he handed her to me.

She yawned as a little noise left her mouth.

"Oh yeah? Is it that bad?" I said laughing a little trying to stop the tears.

…

**Edward's POV**

I opened the doors and let the family in the room, I walked in first, Bella was asleep in the bed. She was on her back with her head fallen to the right side, she was exhausted from all the work she had to do. The family gasped as they saw the baby girl sleeping in the plastic bassinet sitting next to the bed. Esme was the first one to get her hands on her, she picked her up and started to cry. Carlisle walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her kissing her forehead.

"Look at her Carlisle! She's so adorable." She cooed.

"Yeah, she is something." He said smiling.

"Makes you wish, that we had a girl." She said looking up at him.

"Oh no, nice try." Carlisle said taking the baby from Esme immediately from Esme and handing her to Alice who squealed.

"Jazz! Look!" Alice said.

"No! That's a no for me too Ali no babies yet." Jasper said his face losing all the color.

"No! Look how cute." Alice said smiling.

After the whole family had a chance to hold her she was transferred into my arms. I smiled before carefully putting her into her bassinet, she fussed but I made a 'shh' sound.

"You two make beautiful babies." Alice said.

"Thanks... I guess." I said.

"Let's go get the house ready for the baby and let the new mommy sleep." Esme said.

Everyone slowly filed out of the room and we were left alone, I ran my fingers through my hair before turning around. I had a family to think about now, I knew I had one when she was pregnant, but this just made everything more real. I walked over to the chair sitting next to Bella's bed, I watched as she slept peacefully. The baby, which we still had yet to pick a name, started to cry. I got up and rushed over to her picking her up and trying to get her to stop crying before she woke Bella. The nurse walked in.

"She's hungry." She said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I just can." She said taking the baby from me.

"How? How am I suppose to know which cry means what?!" I asked panicking.

"You will. It takes time to get used too." She said smiling.

"Oh."

"Do you know if she wants to breast feed?" She asked me.

My eyes went wide, "No?"

"Okay. I'll take her to the nursery and feed her. You can get some sleep too." She told me.

"Okay."

I watched her take the baby away before going to sit on the chair, I moved a little to get comfortable. As soon as I did, and got half way asleep Bella called my name. I sighed and opened my eyes, straightened up and stood up.

"Were you sleeping?" She asked.

"No." I lied as I fought to keep my eyes open, I hadn't realized how tired I was until now.

"Where's the baby?" She asked sitting up slowly.

"The nurse took her to the nursery to feed her and let us have some sleep time." I said.

"Oh. Well, I'm awake now." She said.

I smiled, all I wanted to do was to crawl up next to her and fall asleep.

**Bella's POV**

"Come lay with me." I said scooting over so Edward could come lay down next to me.

He crawled into bed and we both laid down, he rested his head on my shoulder resting his hand on my stomach where it always laid when I was still pregnant.

"It's weird isn't it?" I asked.

"Very." He said, his eyes were closed.

"It feels weird not having her in me, if that makes sense." I said.

Silence.

"You know?" I asked.

More silence.

"Cause I'm used to feeling her move around in me, but now she's out..." I said.

Nothing.

"Edward?" I asked.

I looked down to see his eyes were closed and he was breathing softly, I smiled.

"Poor thing," The nurse said, "He must have had a rough delivery."

I laughed, "Yeah."

"Your baby is in the nursery sleeping, I figured you two might enjoy the quiet and get some sleep." She said.

"Yeah, well I'm not really tired anymore." I said.

"Well then enjoy this quiet, cause it will be the last time you will be able too for the next eighteen years, trust me." She said.

"You have kids?" I asked.

"Three." She told me.

"Wow. You don't look that old." I said.

"Well thank you. I'm 32." She said.

"Doesn't look like it."

"Your sweet..."

"Bella."

"Bella, such a pretty name, Isabella?"

"Yep, you?"

"Angie." She said.

"That's pretty." I said.

"Not as pretty as yours." She said.

I laughed.

"Are you feeling any pain? Soreness?" Angie asked.

"Soreness. A lot of soreness." I said.

"Okay," She said punching in something on the pain medication machine, "I upped your pain medication just a little."

"Thanks." I said.

I curled up next to Edward careful not to wake him him, I pulled the covers over both of us before slowly closing my eyes. I let the pain medication sink in as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**You guys should feel very lucky right now. You got two chapters plus the second one is long!!! So you guys have to review! A lot! =D Please?! OH! ******I need ideas for baby names! So include that in your review too!****** Go on! Go review!!! =P**


	24. Welcome Home

Chapter 24: Welcome Home

**Bella's POV**

My eyes shot open when I heard the baby screaming, I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"Edward. Go get the baby." I mumbled reaching to push him.

My hand fell to an empty spot, I lifted my head up to find Edward gone. I assumed that he already went to get her, I laid my head back down on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Only the baby kept crying, I sighed and got up slowly.

"Edward?" I asked peeking in the bathroom.

I slowly shuffled out of the room and walked across the hall and into the nursery. I flipped the lights on yawning.

"Coming bab-" I stopped at what I saw.

"Cute baby." Evan said smiling.

My motherly side kicked in when I saw his filthy hands holding _my _baby.

"Get your hands off my baby!" I growled.

"Oooo. Am I messing with your cub?" He asked.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Don't waste your breath." He said walking over to the closet and opening it.

The thing I saw next took my breath right out of me, it felt like someone had ripped my heart out, stomped on it, threw it in a blender and then stabbed it a million times. My eyes went wide and I began to gasp for air. Hanging on a rope that was tied to the ceiling was Edward's body just dangling there. His shirt was all bloody and there was a puddle of his blood below him, I backed up until I hit the wall. My legs began to shake and I felt like I was going to throw up any second. I gasped for air as I fell to the floor, this couldn't be happening, I couldn't do this alone.

"How does it feel?" Evan asked.

I tried to talk but a sob escaped from my mouth instead, I covered my mouth glancing over to Edward again.

"Bella? Hello?! Anyone home?!" Carlisle yelled.

I looked at Evan before taking off running, I ran down the stair unsure if Evan was behind me or not and too afraid to look back.

"Carlisle!" I screamed running for him.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Edward's dead! He's gone!" I cried throwing my arms around him.

"What?!" He asked.

"Evan... He... He killed him!" I gasped.

"Bella. Show me what is going on. Where is he?" He asked.

I took Carlisle's hand bracing myself for seeing Edward like that again. My stomach turned violently as the voice in my head told me to turn around and run. I swallowed hard trying to stop more tears from rolling down my eyes. I walked into the nursery, the blood was now beginning to spread on the floor. Carlisle gasped covering his mouth, I looked around the room noticing how quiet it was. Evan was gone. I walked over to the crib to find the baby gone. Everything came crashing down, my husband was dead, and now my baby was gone. My world began to crumble as everything went black, I slowly hit the ground passed out.

…

I sat up and gasped, tears and sweat dripped down my face. I looked around the room, I was in the hospital, I anxiously scanned the room for Edward. When I didn't see him I broke down in more tears, it was real, my better half was gone. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed loudly.

"Bella?"

I looked up, Edward stood by the door holding a bag from McDonald's. I gasped, I swung my legs over the bed and got up. I ignored the dizziness and soreness and threw myself in his arms. He wrapped his arms around me holding me to him tightly. I cried in his chest gripping his shirt in my hands trying to get closer.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked stroking my cheek.

"The baby! Where's the baby!" I gasped.

"In the nursery? Bella. What is going on?" He asked.

"You were dead! And... And Evan took the baby!" I gasped.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not dead and the baby is fine. She was sleeping when I last checked on her before I went to get you some food." He told me.

I looked at him gasping for air. I slid his shirt up looking over his chest, sides and back.

"Whoa," He said pulling his shirt back down, "What are you doing?"

I ran my fingers over his neck, no bruises or any sign of being hanged.

"Your alive..." I whispered.

"This must have been some nightmare." He said pulling me into his arms tightly.

"It was." I breathed hiding my face in his chest.

…

**Two Days Later**

"Welcome home Natalie!" I cooed as I walked into the nursery with Edward behind me carrying the car seat and diaper bag.

I looked down at the baby girl laying in my arms, Edward set the things down and came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. He looked over my shoulder at Natalie who was sleeping peacefully, he moved to the front of me before taking her from me. I began to protest.

"She's tired, and so are you." He told me.

"I'm not tired." I said, trying to hide the yawn.

"Right." He said.

I shuffled out of the room slowly heading for the stairs, Edward came next to me, I grabbed on to the railing and walked down slowly. I was still sore and it was hard to walk let alone walk down stairs.

"Come on slow poke move it or lose it." Emmett said trying to be funny.

I stopped and glared at him, "Try pushing something that's ten times bigger then the hole she came out of and then tell me how it feels."

I began to walk again with Edward's help, I finally made it down and walked slowly over to the couch. I sat down yawning, Edward wrapped a arm around me. I laid my head on his chest closing my eyes, I was so tired, but I wasn't worried cause Carlisle told me that it was normal.

…

Natalie was crying, and that was the sound I woke up too. I groaned reaching for Edward, when my hand found him I nudged him a few times.

He groaned, "What?"

"Go get Natalie." I mumbled.

"You." He said.

"Come on Edward, please?" I begged still half asleep.

"Ugh! Fine." He said.

"Love you." I mumbled turning over on my side.

He mumbled some reply but I didn't pay attention, I was already drifting back to sleep.

…

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone already eating breakfast. I walked up behind Edward and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"You hungry? I can share." Edward asked.

"No, where is Natalie?" I asked.

"Sleeping finally, she just went down an hour ago." He told me.

I nodded.

The phone rang, I walked over to it and picked the hand held up from the charger and pressed talk.

"Cullen residence." I said.

"Is Bella there?" Someone asked.

"This is her." I said turning my back to everyone.

"Oh, it's Billy." He said.

"As in Billy Black?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Oh my God. Hi! How are you?" I asked.

"Good, how are you doing? I heard you just had a baby." He said.

"Yeah, we just got home last night from the hospital." I said smiling.

"That's good. Listen, I hate to ruin your guys' happiness but Charlie told me to tell you something." He said his tone turning serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"First of all, he got me a job at the station working the desk, that's all I can really do since I am confined in this chair." He explained.

"That's cool..." I said unsure where this was going.

"Now comes that bad part, that guy that has been stalking you, Evan Johnson, he escaped about an hour ago. Now we didn't want to let you know because we wanted to see if we could catch him, but we cant."

"Wh- Where is he?"

"Don't panic, you are safe. Look out the front of the Cullen's house, there should be a few unmarked police cars parked out front."

I looked at everyone who were staring at me worried, I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room feeling Edward close behind me. I looked out of the window, sure enough there were three unmarked cop cars with cops sitting in them.

"There is." I said.

"We also have some cops all around the house to make sure. They will be there until you or Charlie tell them to leave, they are on strict orders to listen to only you or Charlie, they will do anything you ask so don't hesitate to ask them questions. They are all aware of your situation." He explained.

"Okay..." I said, I wasn't aware that this had come this far and serious.

"I take it Edward is behind you?" He asked.

"How did you know?" I asked smiling a little.

"That's usually where he is the whole time." He guessed.

"Yep." I said.

"Let me talk to him." He said.

I handed Edward the phone before beginning to pace, I took deep, shaky, breaths to try to calm myself. I was on my tenth round when I heard Natalie cry, both Edward and I looked at each other before I shot up the stairs. I threw the door open to the nursery to find it empty, I sighed in relief.

"Okay, okay. Mama's here. Shhh..." I said picking her up.

She screamed until I put her pacifier in her mouth, I smiled as I bounced her lightly up and down. She looked up at me with her blue eyes, I hoped that they would turn green so she could have Edward's eyes.

"It's kind of cold in here." I said looking around.

The window was open.

"Who opened that? Did daddy open that?" I cooed smiling at Natalie. "Cause mommy sure didn't."

She fussed.

"Yeah. Let's close this." I said shutting the window with one hand.

"There. There we go." I said rocking her.

"Beautiful daughter." Evan said.

I froze.

"She has your hair color, I hope she gets your eyes." He said.

I held on to her tighter, "How did you... How did you get in here?!"

"That window that you just closed." He said.

"But... But it's on the second floor." I gasped.

"Ever heard of a tree?" He asked.

"ED-" I started to scream.

Evan closed the door. I rushed over to the closet throwing open the door, I sighed in relief when I saw that he wasn't dead like in my dream. I had to check even though I knew he was just downstairs with me. Evan pushed the heavy dresser in front of the door and locked the window pulling the curtain down. Natalie sensed the fear and started to cry.

"Shh." I tried to sooth her rocking and bouncing her.

"Can I hold her?" Evan asked.

"You keep you hands off of her!" I snapped.

"Ouch. That hurt." He said.

"I don't want you near her!" I snapped.

"I don't want her... Now that she is out of you... I want _you_." He said walking closer to me.

"I'm taken! In case you haven't realized it yet." I told him.

"Of course I know you're taken. Remember? I was at your wedding." He said stroking my cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked closing my eyes.

"Bella?! Are you in there?!" Edward asked.

Evan gave me a warning look, "Say yes."

"Yeah." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Is Natalie okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Evan whispered.

"She's fine." I said my voice shaky.

Edward tried opening the door but it hit the dresser.

"What the? Bella?!" He asked.

"I'm fine!" I told him.

Evan slapped me with the back of his hand in the face, "Do not talk unless I tell you to talk!"

"Why is the door blocked Bella?!" Edward asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but when Evan held up his hand to strike me again I closed it.

"Is Evan in there with you?!" Edward asked trying the door a million times.

"No." Evan whispered.

"...No." I sobbed.

Edward screamed as he kicked the door, the dresser slid and turned over, Natalie began to scream, Edward wedged the door open just enough to slide through it. Evan grabbed me and pointed something to my head, I glanced up at the object to see that it was a gun. I let out a gasp followed by a sob, Natalie continued to scream scared.

"Hello Edward." Evan said smiling.

Edward glared at him.

"Don't try to act tough, we all know you wont protect her, you never seem to any other times." Evan said.

I felt sick to my stomach as I played out all the scenarios in my head. If he shot me, I would fall which means Natalie would get hurt. If Edward tried to take Natalie, Evan could shoot him. There were so many different ways this could play out, I just wanted the one where we all came out alive and Evan to be the one who dies. I looked at Edward terrified, he seemed to be playing the different things that could happen too. The room was quiet except for Natalie's cries, I wanted to comfort her but I was too scared to move or even breathe.

"I... I just want to ask one thing..." I said my voice shaky.

"What?" Evan asked.

"Can Edward take Natalie... Please?" I asked.

He thought for a few minutes, "Sure..."

"Slowly." Evan warned as he walked me over to Edward.

I slowly put Natalie in Edward's arms, the minute he had her in his arms he put her in the crib. She stopped crying the minute he put the pacifier in her mouth.

…

"How long is this going to last Edward? Come up with any plans yet? I mean we have been here for an hour." Evan said.

"I think I'm going to puke..." I gasped.

Edward ran and grabbed the trash can, he got it to my just in time because I threw up. I gasped for breath as Edward held my hair up, my body shook as I threw up some more. Evan gagged a little as he held on to my arm, I gasped for air as I stood up.

"Is this what you want? To make her puke until she's weak?" Evan asked.

Edward ignored him and walked over to the closet behind Evan, He opened and shut the door, I assumed that he was getting a wash cloth so I could wipe my mouth. The next thing happened so fast, I heard Evan growl, a gun shot and I screamed...

**Cliff Hanger! =P Review and tell my how much you hate me xD Kidding... But you should review, I'm not going to give you another chapter if you don't review, 6 reviews for the next chapter!**


	25. Too Much

Chapter 25: Too Much

**Bella's POV**

I felt arms wrap around me, I thought it was Evan at first and was about to hit him until I felt lips press against mine. Lips that could only belong to my loving and alive husband. I tried to turn around to look what happened but Edward tried to keep me from it, was someone hurt? Who did Evan shoot? I looked down at Edward's stomach and realized that he wasn't the one who got shot. Then I looked at me but realized that I would have felt pain. The last person that could have gotten shot had to be... I screamed and covered my face, Edward held me tighter as I hid my face in his shoulder and started to cry. Laying on the floor was Evan, gun in one hand and a bullet in his head. Blood was everywhere, I shook in fear and shock, I didn't think that he would kill himself.

I peeked at him again, his eyes were open wide, blood covered most of his face and you could see where the bullet went in. Edward rubbed my back and whispered calming words to me. But I found it hard to be calm when we just witnessed a suicide. Cops began to rush up the stairs, shouting orders and bursting into the room. Edward moved me away from everyone so we weren't in the way. I glanced at Natalie in her crib, she was laying on her back, eyes wide, but not crying. I looked at Evan, my knees getting weaker every time I saw him. Finally they gave out, I fell to the floor gasping for air. Edward bent down next to me laying a hand on my back.

"Miss? Are you okay?" A Cop asked.

I felt like I was in one of those dream sequence things you see in movies, everything was moving in slow motion and the voices seemed far away. I convinced myself that this was a dream, that I only blacked out and when I woke up everyone would be alive and unharmed.

…

I was sitting on the back of and ambulance, they put one of those oxygen masks on me. Edward was next to me, the whole family, including Natalie who was with Esme, was in the yard talking to the cops, and Charlie was inside taking pictures of Evan. I stared at the ground in complete shock I didn't talk or move I just stared at the ground. I nodded at every one of the questions the paramedic asked me which were a list of: Are you okay? Can you breathe easier? Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? I was sure, I didn't need to go to the hospital, I didn't _want_ to go to the hospital. I looked over to the front door when I heard talking, they were wheeling Evan's body out on a gurney. Edward stood up and stood in front of me blocking my view of it.

I let my head fall until my forehead touched his chest, I was glad he was here. He rubbed my back not saying a word, another thing I was glad about. I heard Charlie tell Edward that he was gone, I looked up to see Charlie standing and talking to another police officer. I ripped my oxygen mask off and ran for him, I heard both the paramedic and Edward yell at me. I ran to Charlie and threw my arms around him laying my head on his back. I began to cry all over again, he slowly turned around so that I was laying my head on his chest.

"It's okay. I'm here. Everything is okay." He whispered.

I cried loudly in his chest, the family looked over at us tears filling their own eyes. I wanted this day to be over, I wanted to know that when I went to bed I wouldn't have nightmares of seeing someone commit suicide. I didn't want to cry anymore but I knew I had to, I wanted to get it over with now and not do it later. I finally calmed down, but stayed in Charlie's arms. Esme walked over with Natalie, she smiled at me before looking at Charlie.

"I want you to stay for supper." She said.

"Oh Esme, I couldn't impose." Charlie said.

"No, you are staying for supper. We have enough food so there is no need to worry about that." She told him.

"There's no arguing with her is there?" Charlie asked me.

I shook my head smiling a little.

"There's that smile." Charlie said kissing my forehead.

"So you'll stay?" I asked.

"Do you want me too?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then I'll stay." Charlie told Esme.

She smiled and walked away.

…

"That was delicious Esme." Charlie said wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Thank you. Whens the last time you had a home cooked meal?" She asked.

He thought about it for a while, "When Bells still lived at home."

"Wow." She said.

I rested my head on Charlie's shoulder.

"Bella, I moved the crib and changing table into your guys' room." Alice said.

"Thanks." I said.

"And I can have the blood cleaned tomorrow." She said.

I cringed.

"And maybe I can-"

"Alice! _Enough._" Edward snapped.

She shut up and went back to eating her food, there was an awkward silence that filled the room. I excused myself from the room and went into the living room. Natalie was sleeping peacefully in her bassinet that was set up in the living room by the wall. I walked over and picked her up, this was only her second day home and I haven't been able to really enjoy her. I walked over to the couch sitting down, I felt bad to admit that I had forgotten about her most of the time, forgotten that she was here. She didn't wake up when I moved her, she just stayed asleep dreaming about nothing and unaware what had happened in her own bedroom. I brushed my finger across her cheek lightly feeling the smooth baby skin on my finger. I smiled as she moved a little her little fingers opening and closing once before settling back into a peaceful sleep.

Edward walked in the room, he smiled when he saw me with Natalie on the couch. We were a family now, it was hard to believe that I was a mother now, I was responsible for this little person. Edward wrapped a arm around my waist before giving Natalie a kiss on the forehead. I took a deep breath in and out feeling content for the first time that day, I fought to keep that feeling. I tried to not be depressed but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"You okay?" Edward asked me looking at me with those green eyes that made me stop breathing.

I looked at him unable to breathe.

"Bella. Breathe!" Edward said laughing.

"Right." I said starting to breathe again.

He kissed me, "Are you okay?"

"For now." I said.

He nodded, "You don't have a certain time to get over this you know that, right?"

"Yeah." I whispered.

"You- We were apart of something traumatic, we cant just forget about seeing someone commit suicide and just go on with our lives. It takes time to get over." He told me.

"I know Edward." I said wanting to stop talking about it.

"Okay." He said rubbing my leg.

**A Few Hours Later- Bed Time**

I crawled into bed and curled up into Edward, he was shirtless and reading a book. He swung one of his arms around me, I ran my fingers up and down his chest. On the way down he snatched my hand and brought it up.

"If you go any further, I'm going to be doing something other then reading." He said looking at me.

I laughed, "Okay."

I leaned up kissing him, I reached over to the bedside table and shut my light off. I snuggled into the blankets and closed my eyes. The second I did Evan's face came into my head, I knew this was going to be a long night.

…

"AHHH!!" I screamed as I sat up shaking and sweating.

I looked over to Edward's side of the bed, he wasn't there, but there was a note: "Bella, I'm with Charlie, he wants to go have a drink, be home when you wake up." I read it over and over again, go have a drink? I knew Charlie drank occasionally but that was beer, and Edward never drank. I got off my bed my knees shaking, Natalie was sleeping soundly so I decided to go see who was up. I walked down the hall and saw Carlisle and Esme's light on, I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Carlisle asked.

"It's Bella." I said in a small, shaky voice.

"Come in." He said.

I pushed open the door and closed it behind me feeling like my knees would fail to hold me up any longer. I walked over to the bed and stood at the side looking around the room because Esme wasn't in the bed with him.

"She's in the bathroom." He told me answering my unspoken question.

"Oh." I said.

"Are you okay? Your literally shaking." Carlisle said.

"I had a nightmare," I said, "And no one else is up."

"I see." He said patting the bed.

I climbed on immediately wrapping my arms around him tightly, I sobbed quietly in his shirt as he held me. I continued to shake picturing Evans face right before he shot himself, I held on to Carlisle tighter. Esme walked out of the bathroom slowly shocked to see me in her spot.

"We have a visitor." Carlisle told her.

I looked up, "Oh. I'm in your spot. I'll just get up."

I got off the bed but my knees refused to support me, I fell to my hands and knees.

"Bella!" Esme said rushing to my side.

"I'm fine." I said getting up with her help.

"Get back on the bed." She said.

"But I'm too big to be in the middle like a little girl would." I said.

"Nonsense." She told me.

I climbed up and scooted in the middle of the two, it was awkward for the first twenty minutes. Carlisle started to hum lightly as Esme got up off the bed and shut the lights off. I felt safe, I was with my parents who were sure to protect me. They had a dream catcher so I hoped that it would stop any bad dreams that were going to come from actually coming.

…

_CRASH!_

I gasped propping myself up on my elbows.

"What was that?" Esme asked half asleep.

"Dad." I whispered.

"Huh?" He groaned.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"It was probably Emmett breaking something." He mumbled.

"Emmett is sleeping." I said.

Esme got up, and so did I, I walked out of the room checking the bedroom first to make sure Natalie was okay. After doing that I walked downstairs with Esme following short behind me. when I got down the stairs I saw Edward stumbling around the room, he was tossing and pushing things out of his way.

"Edward?" I asked.

He spun around almost falling, "Bella?"

"Are you drunk?!" I asked.

"...Yes." He said pointing a finger at me and stumbling sideways.

"How could you go and get yourself drunk?!" I asked him.

"I told you... That I went and drank with your father." He told me.

"You said you were going to have a _drink._ One drink can not get you this drunk!" I snapped.

"Whoa," He said stumbling towards me, "Watch the snapping!"

Esme grabbed my arm, "How could you come home drunk! You have a child Edward!"

"She's a newborn, she wont care!" He said laughing.

I smacked him in the face angry. He grabbed his cheek before growling and slapping me with the back of his hand, his ring cutting my cheek as I fell to the ground bringing Esme with me. I looked up at Edward shocked as tears came to my eyes, Esme helped me stand as I continued to stare at him. He stumbled past me and walked up the stairs, he tripped up them a few times before making it up to the top. I broke down into tears turning to Esme for comfort, I covered my face with my hands and cried in her shoulder. Emmett and Carlisle walked down the stairs slowly, they were half awake and had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Go talk to Edward, he just hit Bella." Esme said looking at them.

I heard Emmett growl before rushing up the stairs. I stood up taking my hands away from my face, I smeared the blood down my cheek as I took it away from my cheek. Carlisle gasped, he came over to me to look at the cut.

"He... He..." I gasped.

"Shh." He said looking at Esme.

"He cut it open with his ring." She told him.

"This is too much! I can't handle all of what has happened today in one day!" I cried.

"Shh, it's going to get better." Carlisle told me.

"We should call Charlie." Esme said.

"No! He will arrest Edward or get him in trouble for hitting me! Please!" I begged.

"Okay, I wont call him." She promised.

I was afraid to go upstairs, yet I wanted to make sure Natalie was away from Edward. If he hit her all hell was going to break loose. Alice walked down just as the thought left me holding a still sleeping baby in her arms, I sighed in relief.

"Emmett's talking to him now, more like yelling." She told us.

I nodded, she started to hand me Natalie.

"Alice. I'm shaking, I don't want to drop her." I said.

"Okay." She said.

She walked over and put her in the bassinet.

"He's out." Emmett said walking down.

"You hit him?!" I shrieked.

"No, he fell asleep, after I slapped him around for a few times." He said.

I groaned, "Emmett."

"What?! He hit you Bella, and that's not something I'm okay with." He told me.

I sighed, "Thanks... I guess."

…

I woke up to the sound of someone throwing up, I sat up from the chair I was in with a bad back ache. I stretched before standing up, I walked into the bathroom before shutting the door behind me. Edward was kneeling over the toilet throwing up. I bent down next to him rubbing his back, he gasped for air before sitting up slowly. He stood up before going to the sink leaving me on the floor, I sighed and flushed the toilet fighting the urge to gag and throw up myself. Edward walked out of the room cursing the sun and holding his head, I followed him standing behind him as he stood by the bookshelf.

"I don't remember a thing from last night." He groaned.

I looked at the floor, "I do."

He turned around slowly walking over to me, I lifted my head up so that he could see what he did to me.

"Bella! Who hit you?!" He gasped touching my cheek lightly.

"You." I whispered.

He looked at me his mouth falling open slowly, "I did this?"

I nodded, tears that were left over from last night filling my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No, it's fine." I said my voice shaky as I walked out of the room.

"Bella!" Edward called after me.

I walked downstairs, Alice was on the couch holding a fussy baby.

"I don't know what's wrong with her!" Alice said.

"I'll make her a bottle." I told her.

I walked into the kitchen, I got out the formula powder, a bottle and the purified water for babies. Edward walked in as I opened the formula up.

"Bella..." He started.

I looked at him as I scooped up some powder and poured it in the bottle.

"I know what I did last night was not good." He said.

"No shit." I snapped.

"I said I was sorry!" He said.

I poured the right amount of water in the bottle, I put the lid on the water jug and walked over to the fridge. I put it back before going back to the island and put the lid back on the bottle I shook it looking at Edward not too happy with him.

"You came home drunk Edward. You cant fix it by saying sorry, maybe if you hadn't hit me but you did." I said before walking around the island.

"Bella." He said grabbing my arm to stop me.

"If you'll excuse me," I said ripping my arm from his grip, "I have to go take care of our daughter."

I walked back in the living room, I took Natalie from Alice and sat down on the rocking chair. I got comfortable before placing the bottle in Natalie's mouth, she immediately began to suck it down.

…

I walked downstairs after putting Natalie down for the night, I walked in the bathroom and threw my hair up in a messy bun not caring if I looked like crap. I walked into the kitchen and stopped, all the lights were off and there was candles lit everywhere. I looked around totally confused to see Edward standing by a candle lit dinner. I looked at him.

"Edward? What is this?" I asked looking around again.

"I want to make up for what I did, I feel really bad about hitting you and I know it's not right to hit you. I hope that this will make up for it, even if it helps just a little." He said.

I couldn't help but smile, "Edward, this is amazing."

"Really?" He asked.

I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck, "Really."

"So, am I forgiven?" He asked.

"That depends, is the food good?" I asked smiling.

"See for yourself." He said picking up a chocolate covered strawberry and feeding it to me.

"Mm." I moaned closing my eyes.

"I take it I'm forgiven." He said chuckling.

"You're forgiven." I told him.

**Whew! That was a lot to right! Are you guys happy?! Evan is finally out of the picture! =D Go review! Tell me what you think! =P**


	26. Over Worked

Chapter 26: Over Worked

**Bella's POV**

**Three Months Later**

"Come on Bella!" Emmett yelled.

"Cant... Breathe... Must... Stop..." I gasped stopping and putting my hands on both knees.

"No stopping! Keep going!" He yelled.

I gasped for air that wasn't enough.

"Come on! Little bit more." He said motivating me.

"Ugh!" I said starting to run again.

Emmett ran backwards as I ran towards him, my whole body ached and I couldn't breathe. We got in front of the house where the whole family was out in the yard, Emmett stopped running, I wasn't even close to him.

"Come on Bella! Pick the pace up!" Emmett yelled.

"You better not be pushing her too hard Emmett!" Edward yelled.

I sped up until I finally reached Emmett, he held both hands up and I gave him a high five. I bent over gasping for air, Emmett helped me sit down on the curb. It hurt to even breathe, I placed a hand on my chest closing my eyes, Emmett chuckled. Edward came over and sat on the other side of me, I looked at him and smiled a little.

"You pushed her way to hard Emmett, she can barely breathe!" Edward snapped.

"Relax Edward. It's normal, if she wants to lose the baby weight she's going to have to work hard." Emmett told him.

They continued to argue, I tried to reason with him but he wasn't listening to me. I gave up and went inside, I sighed opening the refrigerator for water but found none.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said walking in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said starting to catch my breath finally.

"You wanna play a joke on Edward?" He asked.

"What kind of joke?" I asked suspicious.

"You know, fake passing out." He said.

"Emmett. That's not funny." I told him.

"So? It's funny to me." He said.

"And when Edward gets mad at me?" I asked.

"Oh he'll get over it." He told me.

"I don't know Emmett." I said slowly.

"Come on! A little prank wont hurt!" He said.

I sighed, "Why do I let you talk me into this stuff."

Ten minutes later we were standing in the living room, the plan was for me to just fall to the ground and don't move. He was going to run outside where Edward was and yell that I had just collapsed randomly and the fun would begin. I didn't like this idea, I wanted to back out of it. I felt really thirsty, light headed and sort of dizzy. I closed my eyes trying to focus on what we were going to do.

"Ready?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, I was feeling really funny, like maybe this wasn't going to be a joke, that it was going to be real. I stumbled forward a little before everything went black.

**Edward's POV**

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled.

I looked up to the porch to see Emmett standing in the doorway. I looked at Esme and Rose confused.

"What?!" I asked.

"It's Bella! She passed out!" He yelled.

My heart stopped. I ran for the house the second his sentence left his mouth, I ran inside to see Bella laying in the middle of the floor. Carlisle was the next one in, followed by the rest of the family. Carlisle checked her pulse before shaking her a bit. Emmett began to laugh, I shot him a look, why would he be laughing?

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I snapped.

"Go on and wake up Bella." He said.

"What?" Alice asked.

"It's a joke! We wanted to freak you all out." Emmett said laughing.

"_What?!_" I asked.

"Come on Bella, wake up!" Emmett said.

"I don't think she's faking it..." Carlisle said softly sighing.

"What?!" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"She really passed out." He said.

I stoked Bella's pale cheek, her breathing was slow but steady, I looked up at Carlisle.

"Is she okay?" I asked worried.

"She's fine, it's probably from working out so hard and not drinking any water before or after." He explained.

I was beyond angry, but I tried to control it.

"Take her up to the bedroom and lay her on your bed." Carlisle told me.

"Shouldn't we go to the hospital?" I asked.

"No, she'll wake up." He told me.

…

**Bella's POV**

I stirred before slowly opening my eyes, I sat up slowly rubbing my head. I felt extremely dizzy and tired, I pushed the covers off of me as I heard laughter coming from downstairs. I got off the bed holding onto different things to support me. I walked downstairs slowly finding no one in the living room I walked over to the kitchen door dragging my feet. I pushed the door open to find everyone eating supper, the door swung shut behind me causing everyone to look.

"Bella." Edward said getting up from his chair.

He came over to me and hugged me, he pulled back and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little dizzy and tired." I told him.

"Maybe you should go lay down." He said rubbing my arms.

"I'm fine." I told him.

Edward took my hand and led me to the living room where we didn't have the whole family looking and listening to us. We sat down on the couch, I rested my head on his shoulder still holding on to his hand.

"Emmett over worked you." He said.

"Edward. Can we just drop it please? I knew what I was getting into, so please." I said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He told me.

"Where's Natalie?" I asked.

"Upstairs." He said.

I nodded, I didn't even look to see if she was in the crib.

**A Couple Days Later:**

Edward pushed me against the wall roughly, he ripped my shirt off and threw it to the floor before attacking my neck. I gasped for air digging my nails in his back as anticipation grew, this was going to be the first time since Natalie was born. He moved up and attacked my lips as he unbuttoned his pants kicking them off. Just as he was about to remove my pants Natalie started to cry, I groaned as Edward kept on kissing me roughly.

"Edward." I gasped pushing him away.

"What?" He asked going back to attacking my neck.

"Natalie... She's... Crying..." I gasped.

"She'll stop in a minute." He told me his hands going for my pants.

"No, I have to go... Feed her." I said with my eyes closed.

Edward ignored me and proceeded to take my pants off, I pushed him away for good this time. He groaned as I buttoned up my pants and threw my shirt back on.

"Bella." He sighed as I walked towards the door.

"Our baby is crying Edward!" I said.

I walked into the nursery turning on the light, I screamed when I saw someone standing there. I set a hand on my chest when I saw it was only Jasper.

"God, scare the living crap out of me!" I said shaking my head.

He laughed, "Is she hungry?"

"She should be." I said getting the things to make her a bottle.

"What was the huge thump?" Jasper asked.

I was glad that my back was towards him cause I was blushing extremely.

"Oh, it was nothing. Something just hit the wall." I said holding back a laugh.

"Could that _something_ be you?" He asked.

"Jazz!" I scolded.

He chuckled quietly, "Hey, just saying."

"Yeah right." I said handing him the bottle.

"Awww, your blushing!" He said.

"I hate this family! So much!" I said before leaving the room laughing.

I walked into the bedroom to find Edward asleep, I sighed before going into the bathroom. I striped down and turned the water on, I turned it as hot as I could without burning myself and stepped in. I let the water wet my hair as I closed my eyes. I wasn't ten minutes into my shower when I saw the door open. I was about to scream, but then I saw that it was just Edward. He closed the door behind him before grabbing my shampoo, I turned around so that my back was facing him. He massaged the shampoo into my scalp before making sure it got in all my hair. I washed out the shampoo looking at him smiling, he was looking at me with a smile on his face. The next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall to the shower being attacked with his lips, and one thing led to another...

**I know, it's short, but I wanted to get a chapter up so you guys didn't think I just stopped writing... Any ideas on what's going to happen next? Review and let me know what you think will happen =P**


	27. Lies and Scares

Chapter 27: Lies and Scares

**Bella's POV**

"I got it!" I yelled as I got off the couch.

I walked over to the door before answering it, standing on the porch was a blond. She was skinny and dressed like a slut with a tight fitting tank top that emphasized her chest way too much. She had on tight jeans that hugged her curves and a pair of heels on.

"Um, may I help you?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Edward Cullen?" She asked smiling.

I glared at her, "Why?"

"Bella, who is it?" Edward asked.

"EDDIE!" The girl screamed before pushing past me to go throw her arms around _my_ husband.

He was just as shocked as I was, but his shock didn't last as long as mine did.

"Hello Cassie." He said.

"You _know_ her?" I asked shutting, well slamming, the front door.

Edward looked at the slut then to me nervously, "Well... Kind of..."

"Oh don't be silly! We only dated for three years, remember?" Cassie said before laughing and pinching Edward's cheek.

It felt like someone had took the first stab at my heart, "_Dated?_"

"Bella..." Edward said seeing my hurt.

"Bella? Who is this Bella?" Cassie asked.

"Uh... Cassie, this is my wife Bella." He introduced us.

"Her? You picked _her_ to be your wife?" She snorted.

Second stab to the heart.

"She's so plain, and _fat._" She said cringing at looking at me.

I gasped in shock as I looked down at my T-Shirt and sweats, I lifted up my shirt to see my stomach, which was chubby from the baby weight. Third stab. The whole family came into the room.

"She's not fat, she just had a baby." He defended me.

"Pssh. You know if you would have had a baby with me, my figure would be back for you the day after baby." She told him.

I gasped for air as tears filled my eyes, my knees began to shake.

"Cassie, what are you even doing here?!" Edward asked.

"I came to see you baby, thought you would've missed me!" She said.

"Cassie, I'm the one who broke things off, you were only after me for sex remember?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I've changed, I don't want sex, well at least not as much." She said tracing her hand across his cheek.

I felt my knees begin to give, Jasper got to me fast enough to catch me before I fell. Edward had been lying to me, he told me I was his first girlfriend, that he loved no one else. I gasped for air as I shook in Jasper's arms, this all came to fast for me to handle.

"Cassie I think you better leave." Edward said.

"But I want to visit your family, and I guess get to know your wife, if I _have_ too." She said glaring at me.

"Esme take Cassie to the kitchen." Carlisle said pushing Cassie towards Esme.

I felt Edward take a step towards me, I got up and backed away.

"Bella..." He said.

"You told me I was your only one!" I said.

"Let me explain..."

"No! You told me I was your first!" I snapped tears began to fall.

"I didn't do _anything_ with her Bella!" He told me.

"How do I know your telling the truth huh?! I mean you lied about this for so long, how do I know that your not lying about that!" I yelled.

"Are you serious?! Bella, I am telling the truth!" He said.

"She has a point man, that was low." Emmett said.

Edward growled glaring at Emmett who backed off, "You have no place in this conversation!"

"_Enough._ Dinner is ready." Esme said giving everyone but me a warning glare.

I sat at the table rolling my peas around on my plate, I looked up to see Cassie laughing and playing with Edward's hair. He just sat there looking at me, I looked down and continued to play with the peas. No one was talking, which meant that the room was filled with _her_ annoying laugh as she flirted with _my _husband.

…

I pushed my chair back and walked to the sink with my plate, I threw it in the sink as it slammed down noisily. I threw the kitchen door open fuming, I ran outside slamming the door behind me.

"She thinks she can steal him back, well she's got another thing coming to her!" I snapped as I paced around on the porch.

The front door opened and shut, Carlisle stood there and watched as I paced.

"It really wasn't anything Bella." He told me after a while.

"Well it had to be something! Three years?! He thinks that he doesn't have to tell me something that lasted THREE YEARS?!" I yelled angry tears coming to my eyes.

"Bella, I know your angry and hurt, but give him a chance." He said calmly.

I was about to yell at him, but then I remembered he wasn't the one that I was mad at. I sunk to the floor, I covered my face with my hands and just cried. Carlisle sat down next to me on the step, he wrapped an arm around me.

"What else don't I know?" I sobbed laying my head on his shoulder.

"That's it, he has no more secrets, none that I know of." He told me.

"Am I over reacting?" I asked him.

"No, how else are you suppose to show your angry and hurt?" He asked.

I heard Natalie start to cry all the way from upstairs, I wiped my eyes before walking back inside. Edward walked into the living room to go get her with Cassie but stopped when he saw me, I looked at him before going upstairs. I walked into the nursery and over to the crib, I picked her up from the crib and immediately smelt her stinky diaper. I set her down on the changing table and reached for a clean diaper and the wipes. I changed her diaper, I turned to throw the diaper away without leaving Natalie alone on the changing table only to run into Edward. He took my spot by Natalie so I could throw the dirty diaper away, when I returned Emmett was in the room with Edward and Cassie. And she was holding _my _baby, I glared at her.

"Uh oh, angry mother. I think you should probably put her down." Emmett warned.

"She'll get over it." Cassie mumbled.

I balled my hands up into tight fists.

"Okay, um, give me my niece," Emmett said taking Natalie, "Okay, now you can hit her Bella."

I turned to Edward.

"If you need time alone with her to figure things out, fine. Just as long as it gets her out of this house and away from _my_ family, but God help you Edward if I catch her touching, kissing, doing anything with you. Just get her to leave, and I might not make you sleep on the couch tonight, maybe." I warned him before walking out of the room.

"_Damn._" I heard Emmett say.

…

I sat on the bed sniffling as I looked at our wedding album, I flipped through pages of happiness. The bedroom door opened and shut quietly, Edward walked over to my side of the bed and sat down in front of me. I looked up at him hesitating a little.

"She needs a place to stay." Were the words that came out of his mouth that made me want the whack him over the head with the album.

I growled and got off the bed putting the album back on the shelf.

"Bella, come one. She has no where else to go." He told me.

"I have the number to a hotel." I said.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at me!" I yelled back.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"How long?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"_How. Long._" I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Answer me before I change my mind." I said.

"Not long." He told me.

"Fine." I growled.

Even though this wasn't my house to ask how long, it still affected me because she would be around Edward twenty-four seven now.

…

"Oh my God! Cant... Breathe!" I gasped as Emmett and I ran into the house.

Edward feeding Natalie and Cassie was sitting alone on the couch.

"Ew. Sweat." She gaged.

I ignored her and caught the bottle of water Emmett threw at me, I took a long drink before putting the cap back on.

"Sexy." Edward said flashing a famous smile my way.

I giggled.

"Oh please." Cassie said reading a magazine.

I went to chuck my water bottle at her but Emmett caught my wrist, I groaned. I walked over to Edward and kissed him on the lips, and held the kiss for a little bit longer. Emmett cleared his throat making us break up, I smiled before bending over to kiss Natalie on the forehead. I walked into the kitchen smiling, I walked over to the sink and looked out of the window.

"Bella?" Someone asked.

I turned around, "Oh, it's _you_."

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe Edward and I could go out to eat?" Cassie asked.

"Why you asking me?" I asked.

"You are his wife, right?"

"Yeah but since when do you care if I will allow it?" I asked.

She laughed, "You're right! I don't!"

I rolled my eyes, "Some people never change."

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

…

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting at a candle lit dinner with Cassie sitting in front of me in a black dress. She had diamond hoop earrings in, with a matching diamond bracelet and necklace. Her dress was a V-Neck and showed her chest perfectly, she had on a pair of black high heels. I looked around uncomfortably, we were at a restaurant that Bella and I went too regularly. But I wasn't with Bella, and Cassie just insisted that we had to go here.

"Hi Edward! Hi Be- Your not Bella." Amy said the smile wiping off her face.

"I'm Cassie!" Cassie said smiling.

Amy shot a questioning glance at me.

"We used to be... Friends." Edward said.

"Come on silly! Enough with the "friends", we dated for three years." Cassie told her.

"Three years?! Did you ever tell Bella?" Amy asked.

I looked at the floor, "No."

"Well... Um, can I get you anything to drink?" She asked dropping the subject.

**Bella's POV**

I was laying in bed half asleep, Natalie had finally went down and everyone was downstairs. I was just too tired, normally I wouldn't think of going to bed at nine at night but I was just exhausted.

…

I woke up with a start to Natalie screaming her head off, I looked at the clock to see it was midnight. Edward had called and told me that they were going to go see a movie and that I shouldn't wait up. I sighed and got out of bed, it was strange for Natalie to be up at this time of night. She had been so good at sleeping through the night, and we had her on a schedule now so the whole way to the nursery I wondered what could be wrong.

"Okay, okay, I'm here." I said flipping on the light.

I bent over the railing to pick her up, I felt her diaper which felt fine, so I made a bottle up but all she did was spit it back up. I tried to put a pacifier in her mouth and bounce here but she continued to scream. I noticed that her face was beat red, Carlisle and Esme walked into the room just as I felt her forehead.

"What's wrong? Why wont she stop crying?" Esme asked tying her robe.

"She's burning up!" I gasped.

Carlisle grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in her ear, it beeped and he pulled it out, he looked at the screen.

"101.5." He said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"It's not good for a baby only two months old." He said.

"What should we do?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"We're going to the hospital," Carlisle said taking Natalie from me, "Esme, pack the diaper bag and Bella try to get a hold of Edward.

I went back to the room and grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward's cell, he didn't answer.

"Edward? It's Bella, listen I know your in the movie right now but Natalie's in trouble, she's got a high fever and we are taking her to the hospital. Come to the hospital as soon as you get this please, I'm scared." I said before hanging up.

**Edward's POV**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket telling me that I had a voice mail, the only person who would call this late was Bella, and the only reason she would call this late was to tell me something was wrong.

"I'm going to get something to drink." I whispered to Cassie as she nodded without taking her eyes off the screen.

I was glad I picked the last seat in the row, it meant a quick exit whenever I needed it. I walked out to the lobby and pulled out my phone to listen to the voice mail.

"Edward? It's Bella, listen I know your in the movie right now but Natalie's in trouble, she's got a high fever and we are taking her to the hospital. Come to the hospital as soon as you get this please, I'm scared." Bella's frantic voice said on the voice mail, she sounded close to tears and terrified.

My heart stopped, I looked at the phone for a moment before power walking it down the hall to the theater that we were in. I hurried over to our row where Cassie was sitting and watching the movie.

"Cassie! We have to go!" I whispered.

"What?! Why?!" She asked.

"Shh!!!!" Someone said.

"Natalie is in the hospital!" I told her.

"Who?!" She asked.

"Natalie! My daughter?" I said.

"Can't we just finish the movie?" She asked.

"No! Either come with me or walk home!" I warned her.

"SHHHHH!!!!!" The same person yelled.

"You SHHHH!!!" I snapped.

"Fine! Gah! Ruin a perfect movie because we have to go to the hospital." Cassie said complaining the whole way to the car.

**Bella's POV**

I sat by the tiny little bed where Natalie was hooked up with all these things, I wiped my eyes just for more to fall from my eyes. I grabbed on to my baby's tiny hand and her fingers wrapped around it, even her hands were warm. I covered my face with one hand and took deep shaky breaths.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Edward standing there, Cassie was standing by the door annoyed. I got up from my stool and ran into Edward's arms, he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I don't want to lose her Edward! I don't want to lose another baby!" I sobbed in his shoulder.

"We're not going to lose her, she will be fine." He told me stoking my hair.

"Another baby? What do you mean lose another baby?" Cassie asked.

My heart broke in two as I remembered that day.

"We lost a baby before Natalie." Edward told her.

"Lost? How?" She asked.

"Bella had a miscarriage." He said his voice cracking but wanting to spare me the hurt of explaining it.

"Oh." She said.

"I cant lose her Edward." I repeated.

"Shh." He cooed.

…

I paced up and down running my fingers through my hair constantly, I was so nervous and worried that I was sick to my stomach. Carlisle walked in the room, I immediately walked over to Edward who stood up.

"She's going to be fine." He told us.

I blew out the air that I was holding in and hugged Edward.

"That was scary." I whispered.

"Too scary." He agreed.

"Can we take her home?" I asked.

"I would like to keep her here, just until her fever goes down a little." Carlisle told us.

I nodded and hugged Edward again, it felt too be in his arms. He kissed my cheek while rubbing my back.

**So... What do you think? Was it what you thought would happen? And what will happen between Cassie and Edward? =P Review! Review! Review! =D**


	28. He Cheated

Chapter 28: He Cheated

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the couch staring into space as I twirled my engagement ring around with my fingers...

_Flashback..._

_I was in a rush, I was late for dinner with Charlie and Renee and I knew Charlie wouldn't appreciate being left alone with Renee in that awkward position. I growled as I searched for my high heels, I was dressed in a simple black dress and threw my hair up in a messy up do. _

"_Edward! Have you seen my heels!" I yelled searching everywhere._

"_How should I know? I don't live here." He said chuckling._

"_This isn't funny! I'm already ten minutes late!" I snapped cursing under my breath._

_I looked under my bed, I saw them laying on their sides, I slammed my hand down on them and dragged them out from under the bed. I got off the floor before sitting on the bed and slipped them on quickly. I ran over to the doorway where Edward stood watching me with smile on his face, I looked at him funny before grabbing my purse. I checked to see if my keys and my cell phone were in there before grabbing my jacket and sprinting down the hall and down the stairs. I turned to see Edward standing in the middle of the living room with a smile still on his face, I rushed over to him and kissed him on the lips._

"_You can stay here if you want. Um, there's food in the fridge, help yourself." I told him._

"_You're cute when you're in a rush." He told me._

"_Sure. Um, call me if you need anything and I'll be back, with Charlie I might add, in a couple hours." I said._

_I turned to leave when he blurted out something I would have never expected._

"_Marry me." He said._

"_That would be great but I don't have ti-" I stopped. Did he just say what I think he said._

_I turned around slowly._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Marry me." He said getting on his knee and pulling out a ring._

_My mouth hung open as I looked at him, this was the moment I spent aimless hours imagining what it would be like to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. I was busy trying to breathe and to get my heart going again that I didn't see the front door open and Charlie and Renee to walk in to see Edward on his knee holding a ring in front of me. Renee gasped and covered her mouth while Charlie just stood there._

"_Bella... A answer would be good before I go insane over here..." Edward said._

"_Ask me again." I gasped._

"_What?" He asked._

"_Ask me again!" I demanded._

_He smiled, "Bella, I would love it if you accepted this ring, I would love to have you by my side for the rest of my life. I love you, you are the only one I have ever loved, the only one I have been with my entire life. Your the one I want to spend my life with, to have my babies, to grow old with. Will you marry me and become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen?"_

_Tears fell from my eyes, "Yes. Yes I will marry you!"_

_He stood up and I threw my arms around his neck, he picked me off my feet and spun me around in circles. He set me on my feet before taking my hand, he smiled looking me in the eyes before sliding the beautiful diamond ring on my left hand. I cried harder before covering my mouth with the right hand while looking at my left._

"_It's beautiful." I gasped._

"_Not as beautiful as you, my love." He said before kissing me._

_End of Flashback..._

"Bella?" Someone asked making me jump out of my memory.

"Oh, hi Edward." I said.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I touched my cheeks, sure enough they were wet, I laughed a little.

"It's nothing bad, I was thinking about when you proposed to me." I told him.

"Oh." He said smiling sitting down next to me.

I put my head on his shoulder sliding my ring back on my finger.

"How many times did you sleep with her?" I asked out of no where.

"What?" Edward asked.

"How many-"

"Bella, we didn't sleep together." He told me.

"Oh come on, you dated for three years and didn't sleep together?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Right." I said.

"Why is that so hard to believe?!" He asked.

"Because! I know you still think she is beautiful! And skinny, compared to me at least!" I told him.

"Not this again... Bella, you are not fat!" He snapped.

I stood up and pulled my shirt up over my chubby stomach.

"This isn't fat?!" I asked pointing to it.

"No, it's not!" He told me.

I rolled my eyes.

…

I was in the nursery picking up the dirty clothes that Natalie spit up all over when I heard something fall in our bedroom. I looked up at the door before putting the dirty clothes in the basket, I opened up the nursery door before walking across the door. I opened the door to the bedroom and gasped at what I saw, Cassie had Edward pinned to the ground. She was straddling him and kissing his neck, and it seemed to me that he wasn't fighting her. My whole body shook as I turned around to leave, I ran downstairs and was about to run out the door when I ran right into Emmett.

"Hey Bella. Where you going?" He asked.

"I... I don't know... Anywhere but here." I gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Edward... Cassie... She has him... She has him pinned to the ground! And she's kissing his neck! And he's not objecting! And I'm not good enough for him!" I gasped starting to cry.

I didn't see Jasper walk in, Emmett picked up the keys to his jeep and threw them to Jasper.

"Take Bella somewhere." He told him.

"Where?" Jazz asked.

"Anywhere, she wants to leave, and I need to kill our brother." Emmett told him.

…

I laid in a ball on my bed at Charlie's house, Jasper laid next to me letting me cry into his chest. Edward told me that he wouldn't do anything with her, he told me she was just here for a place to eat and sleep. I continued to shake, what was going to happen to us? I didn't know if I could ever forgive him for this.

"What if she gets pregnant?!" I gasped.

"I doubt they even got that far with Emmett there." Jasper told me.

Jasper's phone started to go off, he got off of the bed and walked over to his jacket that lay on a chair. I didn't listen much to the conversation, I just laid in a ball and cried, but two words caught my attention: Edward and Hospital. I sat up slowly and wiped my eyes, Jasper nodded and started to get his jacket on before hanging up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Edward's in the hospital." He told me.

"What?! Why?!" I asked standing up.

"Something about Cassie giving him a drug? That paralyzed him so he couldn't move, and he stopped breathing." He said.

"Oh my God... So he didn't cheat on me? He was drugged?!" I gasped.

Tears came to my eyes.

"Let's go." Jasper said.

I gasped, "Natalie!"

"What about her?" I asked.

"Who has her? Is she okay?! I totally forgot about her!" I said, I felt like a horrible mother.

"She's with mom, and she's fine." He told me.

"I'm such a bad mother." I cried.

"No you're not." He said.

"Yes I am! What kind of mother forgets about her baby! Just because I had marriage problems doesn't mean I can be selfish and forget about her!" I told him.

"Bella. We have to get to the hospital."

…

I walked into the hospital room, the sight that I saw made me want to cry more, but I didn't think that was possible. Edward lay on the bed with a breathing tube down his throat, he wasn't moving and he wasn't moving or awake. Carlisle walked up next to me, it started to feel like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to kill Cassie, I wanted to take something and throw it at her head and then choke her. I wanted her out of my life, out of my house and away from my family. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to trust her, but now I knew I couldn't.

"We had to put him on a breathing machine since he wasn't breathing on his own." Carlisle said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Will he be like this forever?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Well, not forever. The drug she gave him, only paralyzed him temporarily. He will be able to walk and everything." He explained.

"So it's not serious?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"It is. We are keeping a eye on him." He told me.

I burst out in more tears, I covered my face with my hands and was pulled into a hug by Carlisle.

"This is too scary. First Natalie gets a high fever and now he's in the hospital." I cried.

"He's going to be fine, you guys can get through this." He told me.

**Five Hours Later**

"Natalie! Come on! Stop moving!" I snapped.

"Here. Let me take her." Rose said getting up and taking her from me.

I felt bad for snapping at my own daughter, but Edward still hasn't woken up. Carlisle said it was normal for him not to wake up, but it has been five hours and he still hasn't. It was nerve raking to be this helpless, I didn't know what was going on in his head, and it didn't help when one of the nurses told me that he could have possible brain damage. I couldn't handle this, I put my face in my hands and rocked back and forth.

"I brought food." Emmett said walking in.

He handed out everyone's food.

"How you doing?" He asked as he handed me my burger and fries.

"I don't know. I want him to wake up." I said.

"We all do." He agreed.

…

I was losing my mind, I ran my fingers through my hair as I paced back and forth. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward's hand move. I stopped walking to look at him, his hand moved more, I rushed over to the side of the bed to see his eyes open.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He tried to say something.

"Don't talk! You have a breathing tube in to help you breathe. I'm going to get Carlisle." I told him before running out of the room.

"Carlisle!" I yelled as I ran towards the front desk.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Edward... He's awake!" I gasped.

We both rushed back into the room, Carlisle checked the machines before looking at Edward. I was on the other side of the bed and holding Edward's sweaty hand.

"I'm going to take the tube out, I need you to cough as hard as you can okay?" He said.

Edward nodded a little, Carlisle started to pull the tube out and Edward coughed, he coughed some more even when the tube was out. I couldn't help myself, I threw myself in his arms and cried in his chest.

"I'm okay." He said his voice all raspy.

I sat up on the edge of the bed, "I thought you were cheating on me! I thought you were going to have sex with her!"

"You are the only one that I will have sex with." He whispered.

My face burned with embarrassment because Carlisle was next to us writing something on his chart.

"You told me that when you said that I was the only one that you loved!" I said regretting it the moment it was out.

"Bella..." He started.

"No, I'm sorry. I need to let it go." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me lightly, he was still sore and weak.

"There has been so much drama going on the past couple days." I whispered laying my head gently on his chest.

"I know." He agreed.

"Can I throw her stuff out on the lawn?" I asked.

"Alice has already done that." Carlisle told us.

"Good. That bitch deserves it." I mumbled.

"Bella!" Edward snapped.

"What?!" I said.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said kissing him on the lips.

**Here you guys go! Another chapter! I know it's short but I figured you guys were anxious for an update! I promise to try to lessen the drama in the next chapter! I know it's been nothing but the last two chapters now. Review!**


	29. Birthday, Surprises, and Talks

Chapter 29: Birthday, Surprises, and Talks

**Bella's POV**

**One Year Later:**

"Happy Birthday dear Natalie! Happy Birthday too you!" We all sang.

Edward and I both bent over and blew out Natalie's single candle on top of her cake. Everyone clapped loudly which scared Natalie and made her cry.

"Aww!" We all said in unison before bursting out laughing.

I cut her a single piece before setting it in front of her, she stared at it before looking at me unsure what to do.

"Eat it." I told her encouraging her.

"Mama." She cried unsure of what to do with this cake.

I laughed before taking on of her hands and smashing it on to the cake, her eyes got wide as her tiny little fingers closed squishing the cake in her palm. She lifted her hand up and studied this mush before bringing it to her mouth. Everyone clapped again, this time she took her one clean hand and one cake filled hand and clapped with us flinging cake everywhere.

"Dada!" She said holding up her arms to be picked up when she was done.

"Ew. I don't want to hold you when your that messy!" He said smiling as he picked her up.

She took her hand and smeared the cake on his cheek.

"Gee, thanks." He said before going to clean her off.

I walked into the living room away from everyone, I took a few deep breaths. I was feeling sick to my stomach and I didn't know why, I laid my head against the wall.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess." I said standing up straight.

"You look a little sweaty and pale." He said feeling my forehead.

"I don't have a fever." I said.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"I feel kind of sick to my stomach." I told him.

"Why don't you go lay down for a little bit." He suggested.

"But Natalie wants to open her presents. I don't want to miss her first birthday." I told him.

"I'm sure we can keep her distracted for an hour while you lay down." He said.

"Okay..." I said before walking upstairs.

…

I was curled up in a ball clutching my stomach on my side of the bed, I heard the bedroom door open and close.

Edward walked over and knelt by me, "Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said my eyes closed.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked brushing the hair out of my face.

"I don't feel very good." I told him.

He felt my forehead, "You don't have a fever."

"I feel like I'm going to puke." I said.

"Want me to take you to the bathroom?" He asked.

"Sure." I whispered.

He picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bathroom, he set me down so that I was in front of the toilet and leaning against the bathtub. I rested my head on my knees as I hugged my legs. Edward sat down next to me and rubbed my lower back, I felt my mouth water and started to feel shaky. I got on my knees and threw up in the toilet, Edward got up on his knees and held my hair back. There was a knock on the door and someone came in, I heard Carlisle ask Edward a question. I was about to say something when round two came, I gasped as I threw up more. I gasped for air as I sat up, Edward helped me stand up before I rinsed my mouth out with water. I was afraid to brush my teeth because I didn't know if that would be the last time I threw up today.

"I guess I should get back downstairs." I said.

"No. You need to rest." Edward said.

"Edward. It is our daughters first birthday. She needs both her parents down there." I told him.

"And she will, once you rest." He said pushing me back to the room and laying me on the bed.

**A Couple Days Later**

"Oh God." I gasped as I covered my mouth.

I stared at the white stick in my hands. I didn't know what we were going to do. I walked out of my bathroom and to Alice's room, Edward was at work and had our car, but he needed to know.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said looking up from her magazine.

"Can you give me a ride to the hospital?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Can you just do it? Please? It's important." I said.

"Okay."

…

I walked through the doors, Edward was on the phone with someone. I walked up to the desk and waited, I was close to tears. How were we going to handle two babies, we had planned to wait at least three years before trying again. He looked at me and smiled, but I didn't return it. When he finally hung up he came around the counter and gave me a quick squeeze and a kiss.

"To what do I owe this honor?" He asked.

"Um... I kind of need to talk to you." I told him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can we go somewhere else? A little more private?" I asked looking around at all the people around us.

"Sure." He said leading me out of the hospital.

We walked down the side walk slowly in silence.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

He stopped walking, I slowly turned towards him and walked back to him tears in my eyes.

"You are?" He asked.

I nodded.

He stood there silently, it was starting to scare me.

"Well..." He said, "Ready or not, we're having another baby."

I let the tears spill down my cheeks, he pulled me into his arms and I cried in his shoulder. I was afraid, afraid that I wouldn't be able to pay attention to Natalie's important things in life because I was having another baby. We walked back to the hospital and I told Edward all of my fears.

"Hey Bella." Carlisle said smiling as we walked in.

I looked up.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he saw my red puffy eyes.

"She's pregnant again." Edward said for me.

"You are?!" He gasped.

I nodded crying more.

"Are those happy tears?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"She's scared. She doesn't want to neglect Natalie. We were planning on waiting until she was at least three years old so we could watch her grow up before trying for another one." Edward explained.

"Oh." He said.

Carlisle walked away before coming back and handing me a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

…

"Can you tell everyone? I want to go be with Natalie." I said.

"Yeah." Edward said kissing my forehead.

I walked upstairs while he walked into the kitchen where the family was having dinner. I walked into the Nursery, Natalie was asleep in her crib. I picked her up carefully before walking over to the rocking chair, I rocked slowly as I held her in my arms. I was having mixed emotions about being pregnant again, I was happy in a way kind of. I would love the baby of course, but I didn't really want a kid this soon. I sighed and stroked Natalie's soft cheek, the door to the nursery opened. Jasper walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Hey." I said faking a smile.

"Hey." He said before kneeling down in front of me.

The room was filled with an awkward silence.

"You know you wont be neglecting her right?" He said breaking the silence.

"Yes I will. I'll be so focused on the new baby that I'll miss her important moments." I told him.

"Who says?" He asked.

"I-" I couldn't think of any answer.

"See. Just because you are going to have another baby, doesn't mean that you wont be there for Natalie." He said smiling.

Tears came to my eyes, he was so sweet.

"How did I get a great brother like you?" I asked.

"By marrying my brother." He said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

He gave me a hug before walking out of the room.

"What do you think, do you want a little brother or sister?" I asked my sleeping baby.

I got up and walked over to her crib putting her back in. I walked downstairs to find Edward, I searched the whole house for him before I found him on the porch. I walked up to him and hugged him laying my head on his chest.

"Let's have this baby." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. Jasper talked to me and made me feel better." I said smiling.

"Okay. Well, we're having another baby." He said kissing me on the lips.

**Short Chapter! But I wanted to give you guys a break on the drama! Might be drama in the next one though! I have something good and bad planned =P But you'll have to wait! He he! Review!**


	30. Poor Edward

Chapter 30: Poor Edward...

**Bella's POV**

I spent most of the morning in the bathroom spending quality time with the toilet. That is where Edward found me when he woke up and came to take his shower. It seemed like I couldn't stop throwing up, every time I thought I was done I would start again. It was that reason why I was balling my eyes out while I threw up, I hated throwing up and throwing up this much just made it worse. I thought that I was finally done throwing up, but I still didn't want to leave the bathroom just in case. I let Edward stop holding my hair back for me and take his shower. I hopped up onto the counter top, he asked me if I wanted to join him but I just shook my head.

"Do you want to go see Carlisle?" Edward asked as he turned the water on.

"No, I mean we know it's morning sickness. Why waste his time?" I asked swinging my legs back and forth.

"Because I have never seen you this sick before when you were pregnant with Natalie, or even before for that matter." He said over the water.

"Each time if going to be different I guess." I said shrugging.

"If you say so." He said before putting his shampoo in.

When he finished his shower and got dressed for the day we headed downstairs. He started to walk into the kitchen pulling me along with him, but I stopped because I didn't think that my stomach could handle food, or even the smell of it. He seemed like he could read my mind and let my hand go, he left me and went to go eat breakfast. I walked over to the couch and sat down, I didn't know what I wanted to do until Edward finished breakfast. Carlisle came down the stairs hold a very fussy Natalie in his arms. He walked over to me handing her over before sitting down, Natalie fussed more before berrying her head in my shoulder.

"I think she is getting more teeth." He told me.

"Aw. Are you getting more teeth?" I asked Natalie who was crying into my shoulder now.

"Why aren't you eating?" He asked.

"Ive been throwing up all morning, thought I wouldn't risk it." I told him.

"Oh, well, I'll keep you company." He said.

"No, go eat, I'm fine." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Edward walked into the living room just as Carlisle walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey? Can you get me the baby Tylenol?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

He walked into the bathroom and then out, he handed me a bottle of Cherry Tylenol. I put some of the liquid on my finger before rubbing it onto her gums like Carlisle showed us.

"She getting a new tooth?" Edward asked.

"I think so." I said.

…

**Edward's POV**

We were all in the living room playing charades, it was Emmett's turn and he was in the middle of the room acting something out. We were all confused.

"Emmett! Just sit down! We have no idea what you are doing!" Rose snapped.

"Ugh! It's a bird!" He yelled sitting down and pouting.

"Jaspers turn!" Alice sang.

He groaned before standing up and walking to the middle of the room. He started to act, he acted like he was playing a guitar and started to rock out to no music.

"A guitar player!" Carlisle guessed.

"You're a homeless guitar player!" Emmett guessed.

The whole room looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're a rock star!" I guessed.

"Yes!" Jasper said.

I smiled proudly.

It was now my turn to act, I was nervous because acting in front of them, even if they were my family. Edward had told me that he didn't tell the family that I was expecting again. He wanted to surprise the family somehow, and I knew exactly how, only he didn't know that I was going to do this. I stood in the middle of the room which was right in front of the big window. I started to think of how I could act this out, I held up four fingers.

"Four words..." Everyone said.

I nodded and smiled, this was going to be hard. We had different rules, how we played was that you were allowed to point to things just not talk. I pointed to myself.

"You?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, I pointed to myself again straightening up like the letter I.

"I?" Rosalie asked.

I pointed to her, I looked around the room and found a magazine, I held it up pointing to the letter M.

"I M?" Edward said confused.

"I'm!" Esme said.

I pointed to Esme smiling. I managed to find the word 'having', so I pointed to it.

"Having..." Rose said.

I did the whole YMCA thing and did the A with my body.

"A!" Carlisle said.

I nodded before I cradling my arms together rocking them side to side like I would with a baby.

"Rocking?" Jasper guessed.

I shook my head.

"Your having a rock?" Emmett guessed.

We all looked at him like he was stupid, which we've done a lot of times tonight.

"Okay! I'm done talking! Geez." He said.

"It's about time!" Edward said laughing.

I giggled before snapping my fingers to get everyone to focus back on me. I touched my stomach with my hand rubbing it.

"Stomach?" Alice asked.

**Edward's POV**

I could tell that Bella was getting annoyed with everyone cause they didn't know what she was talking about, I had no idea she was planning on telling everyone like this. I half wanted to just scream out the answer but I figured I would give them more time, just as long as Bella didn't get too stressed out. Bella took her hands and made a big circle in front of her.

"Baby! She's having a baby!" Alice yelled just as a shot rang through our ears.

It sounded like a gun shot, everyone looked around the house confused and shocked. My eyes fell on Bella, I gasped when I saw that her shirt had a red spot and was expanding quickly making her shirt red. She started to gasp for air and shake, her eyes were wide. There was glass all over the floor, but I didn't pay attention to that. I saw her start to fall forward, I ran off the couch and caught her just as her knees were about to hit the ground.

Emmett ran out side and I heard him shout, "Hey Cassie! Smile!"

I laid Bella on the ground carefully, she started to cough while still gasping for air.

"It's going to be fine," I said my voice shaky, "You're going to be okay!"

"The ambulance is on the way!" Carlisle said.

"Isn't it faster to drive?!" I snapped.

"It's going to be fine Edward." He told me.

"It was Cassie! I got a picture! Look!" Emmett said handing me the picture.

It was a clear picture, and it showed her holding the gun in her hand and running. She turned around perfectly to where her face wasn't blurred.

"Call Charlie. Tell him to meet us at the hospital, bring the picture." Carlisle said.

"Alice, go get Natalie ready!" Edward snapped.

Alice nodded before slowly turning to go upstairs.

"Edward..." Bella whispered.

"Shh, I'm right here." I said.

"The baby..." She gasped.

"Let's not worry about that right now, okay?" I said stroking her cheek smearing her blood that was on my hand on her cheek.

I heard sirens coming closer, the paramedics were here in no time.

…

"Edward! SLOW DOWN!" Alice gasped as she held on to the handle for dear life.

I whipped into the hospital parking lot parking in the closest spot before shutting the car off and slamming my door open and shut before running to the hospital not caring if I left the others behind. I told Carlisle to ride with Bella, I wanted him there to make the decisions that I couldn't. I ran up to the desk and asked about Bella, but the lady told me that I would have to wait. She told me to go to the private waiting room number three. I waited for the rest of the family, they walked in the hospital shaking their heads. I led them to the waiting room, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like this waiting thing too much.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle!" Bella gasped.

"I'm here. We're taking care of you." I told her calmly.

"Where's... Edward?" She asked, she was getting weaker.

"In the waiting room, I need you to hang on Bella! Stay with us!" I told her.

"It hurts Carlisle... It hurts so bad..." She cried.

"I know, just hang in there." I said.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"What is it Dr. Cullen?" Sarah asked.

"The bullets too deep in! We're going to have to take her to surgery. Bella we're-"

I started to tell her what was going to happen when I realized she passed out, and she was really pale.

"Let's go! Page the OR tell them we are on the way!" I yelled as I pushed the gurney out of the room with the help of nurses and other doctors helping with Bella.

I stayed behind, I told them to have our best surgeon operate on Bella. I needed to tell the family what was going on, they were probably going crazy, I couldn't imagine what Edward is going through, poor Edward. I took my bloody protection suit off before snapping off my gloves and threw them into a waste bucket in the hall before making my way over to the third private waiting room where I told the lady working the desk to take them too.

When I walked into the room I saw most of the family sitting, the only ones standing was Alice, Jasper and Edward. Alice was wrapped in Jaspers arms crying her eyes out, and Edward was pacing. I looked at my angel who was weeping quietly watching Edward pace. I hated seeing my wife cry, it broke my heart, but it broke her heart to see our baby go through so much pain.

"Dad!" Rose said standing up.

Edward stopped pacing and looked at me.

"How is she?!" He asked looking at me with watery eyes begging me to have good news.

I sighed, "She is in surgery as we speak hopefully."

"Surgery?! Why the hell does she need to be operated on?!" Edward asked.

"The bullet was too deep to get out in the ER. I must warn you guys of something." I said before sighing.

"What?!" Esme asked standing up.

"First, there is a chance Bella lost the baby, we haven't checked yet." I told them.

I saw Edward run his fingers through his hair, this would be their second baby they lost. I didn't want to say the next part, it had occurred to me back at the house but I didn't want to say anything. If the bullet hit her in the spine, there could be a chance that she could be paralyzed.

"And..." Esme said.

"There is a chance, if the bullet hit the spine, that she could be paralyzed." I said slowly.

"NO!" Edward yelled.

"Edward." I said.

"NO! You have to fix it! Theres ways to fix that right?! New technology is capable to do that!" He gasped struggling to come up with some way to fix this.

"Son." I said.

"Please! Don't let her be paralyzed! She's too young!" He cried.

I pulled him into my arms, he sobbed loudly into my shoulder, I patted his back glancing at Esme who had tears streaming down her cheeks. The room was silent with shock except for Edward's cries.

**An Hour Later**

I was still in the waiting room with the family, Charlie came and got the photo, I told him that we would keep him updated cause he had to go to the station. Edward sat between Alice and Esme with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his legs. There was a knock on the door, another doctor dressed in scrubs stood at the door.

"Can I talk to you Dr. Cullen?" He asked.

"Dad." Edward whispered.

"Is it about Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Then you can talk to me in here." I said knowing that if I went outside to talk, Edward would kill me.

"Are yo-"

"Just do it! He said it was fine!" Alice cried out.

"Okay, um, we got the bullet out, but there was a lot of bleeding. Her heart had stopped, but we were able to shock her a few times to get it started again. This was a serious surgery, that's why it took so long. There was one point we thought she wouldn't make it. The bullet did hit her spine, but we aren't sure of any damage yet." He explained.

"So she could be paralyzed?!" Edward asked.

"We don't know that yet, we have to wait until she wakes up." He told us.

"Is she in recovery?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"What... What about the baby?" Edward asked his voice shaky.

"I'm sorry, the baby died." He said.

Edward gasped and let out a sob.

"Can we see her?!" Alice asked.

"Yeah. Please?!" Rosalie said.

"Sorry girls. Edward gets to go first." I said.

They slowly nodded, Edward got up and followed us to the recovery room.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into Bella's room, there laying on the bed was my angel, my broken angel. I covered my mouth as I walked over to her, the blood was still on her face. There was blood crusted in her hair and all over her hands, a nurse came over and apologized for her not being cleaned up. But I ignored her, I looked at Bella, she was breathing slowly but steady. I took a shaky deep breath before touching her hand, she jumped. Her eyes fluttered open, her chocolate brown eyes looked up at my emerald ones.

"Edward." She whispered weakly.

"Sh, I'm here." I told her.

"The baby." She asked.

I shook my head, her eyes filled with tears before she burst into tears. I bent down and hugged her holding her tight as she cried into my shoulder. She gasped.

"Edward! I cant feel my legs!" She gasped.

I looked up at Carlisle shocked, he and the other doctor, who's name was Dr. Smith, rushed over to her.

"Can you move your toes for me Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Her face showed concentration as she focused on moving her toes, she looked up at Carlisle shocked.

"Can you move you legs?" He asked.

She tried, but nothing happened. Carlisle sighed.

"Carlisle?" She cried.

"It's okay. It's fine. There was some damage to your spinal cord, the bullet went in through your back and must have hit your spinal cord. Now, it didn't hit it fully which is good. It's good because you could be only temporarily paralyzed. This is caused by tissue swelling, now we are going give you this medication that will help the swelling go down. Hopefully it is only temporary, we should know in a few hours." Carlisle explained.

"We'll leave you two alone." Dr. Smith said.

"Oh Edward!" Bella cried when they left.

"It's okay, it's probably only temporary." I said, not only trying to convince her, but me as well.

"Why do we have to go through all this?!" She sobbed falling into my chest.

"I don't know... I wish I did." I said before kissing her forehead.

…

Bella was in pain, she didn't want to admit it but she was. I sat and held her hand, the pain medication was wearing off and the nurses still haven't came to check on her. She hasn't talked much, mostly cried softly as she curled in a ball facing me. I felt completely helpless, I didn't know what to do for her.

"Hey Bella." Carlisle said walking in the room.

She looked up at him, "Edward? Can you help me sit up?"

"Yeah." I said.

I carefully helped her sit up in the bed, she still couldn't feel her legs, and I could tell that it was bothering her.

"How you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm okay, I guess. Minus the fact that I lost my baby and that I cant ever walk again." She sighed.

"Bella, you wont be paralyzed forever." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I just know." He said smiling.

"Hey Carlisle?" She asked before he left.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Is it possible for Natalie and Edward to stay in here with me over night?" She asked.

"I can see what I can do." He said smiling.

**Two Days Later:**

**Bella's POV**

Edward wheeled me into the house, I sighed running my fingers through my hair. Carlisle told us that it could still be temporary, but I was having trouble believing that it was still true. I was doomed to this wheel chair for life, never to be able to be the mom Natalie needed me to be, never to give Edward any more children. Edward started to push me into the kitchen but I put my hands on the wheels to stop him, I turned the chair around and wheeled myself over by the couch.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I don't want to face everyone yet." I whispered.

He sighed, "It's going to be okay."

"Stop saying that Edward! Stop lying to me because we both know that this is _not_ okay!" I yelled.

"It still could-"

"Don't tell me that it still could be temporary! It's been two days!" I snapped.

"Bella please." He begged kneeling in front of my chair.

"No! Edward how am I suppose to raise Natalie?! How am I suppose to give you any more children when that _bitch_ confined me to this damned chair! Huh? Can you tell me this?!" I screamed not realizing that the family walked in the living room, including Charlie.

"You are still going to be the most amazing mother there is, Natalie is going to love you no matter what. Your her mother, she'll understand that you cant do things, but she will love you no matter what." Edward told me looking me in the eyes.

"And what about the having more children part?" I said the tears going to be fine.

"Women still have babies in wheel chairs." He said.

"Who said you're going to want to touch me now that I'm in this freaking chair! You are probably going to run to Cassie or some other pretty girl who isn't in a wheel chair helpless." I cried wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Don't say that," He said stroking my cheek, "You are the most beautiful girl in the world. I couldn't imagine being with anyone other then you. You are my life."

I cried more as he pulled me in his arms.

"It's going to okay Bella, we'll work through this together. I am not going to leave you." He whispered.

*** Tear* Was that enough drama for you? It took me a while to write cause I wanted to make it perfect. I expect to get a LOT of reviews for this! So go review! Or you might not get another chapter for a while ha ha. =D **


	31. Beautiful

Chapter 31: Beautiful

**I do not own Twilight or the Characters, only my story. **

**Bella's POV**

I was laying in bed awake waiting for Edward to get out of the shower, I had no other choice. I heard the front door open and close and Renee and Charlie's voice fill downstairs. Edward walked out of the bathroom all dressed and ready.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

He lifted me off of the bed and put me into my chair, he slipped my shirt over my head and threw me a clean one. I put the shirt on as he worked on getting my pants off, he lifted me up a little as he slipped the pair of jeans on me. When I was ready we headed downstairs, now that was the fun part. I refused to let Carlisle hire someone to build a ramp for me, I was determined to walk again, even if it killed me.

"Oh baby." Renee cried, this was the first time she's seen me.

"Hey mom." I said.

She bent down and hugged me hugging a little to tightly and touched my wound. I gasped in pain, both Carlisle and Edward rushed over to me as Renee backed away.

"You okay?" Carlisle asked before Edward could.

"My back hurts." I said with my eyes closed.

"I'll get some pain medication." Carlisle told me.

I nodded, Edward took my hand as I blew out a breath trying to get the pain to stop.

"I'm sorry." Renee said.

"It's fine, it was hurting anyway." I whispered.

Carlisle came back with some pills and a glass of water, I took them gulping the water down in one drink.

"Thirsty?" Emmett asked laughing.

"Yeah." I said.

…

I was resting in bed because Edward thought I was getting too warn out, ever since I have been in the chair Edward has treated me like a baby. I was reading my book when Natalie started to cry, we put her in our room so she could be close to me. She stood up with the help of the side, she shook the side as she continued to scream.

"Edward!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Anyone?!" I yelled.

Nothing.

"Ugh!" I screamed getting frustrated.

I looked around the room, _Don't Cry_ I told myself. I was about to try to get my chair and somehow get myself in it when Charlie walked through the door.

"Dad!" I said relieved.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you get Natalie?" I asked close to tears.

"Sure." He said.

He picked up Natalie who was still screaming, he kissed the top of her head and bounced her a few times smiling. He walked over to the bed and handed her to me, I held her like she was a tiny baby again as she started to calm down.

"Looks like she just wanted her mommy." Charlie said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah..." I whispered looking at my little Edward mini me.

"She has your hair." He said.

"Yeah, and the rest of Edward." I said laughing a little.

"I heard you lost the baby when you were shot." He said unexpectedly.

It was then I felt like someone had taken a knife and pushed it through my heart, I forgot about the baby until now. I had so much things to deal with that I forgot to properly morn the baby. I burst into tears covering my face with my free hand. I could feel Charlie tense up, he wasn't so good with this comforting thing. I still remember his continuing failed attempts to cheer me up when Edward left me.

"I- I- I'll go get Edward." He said getting off the bed.

"I- I didn't know that she would react this way... I upset her bad by bringing up the baby." I heard him say to Edward.

"It's okay. I'll take care of her." Edward whispered.

I hugged Natalie close to me and cried into her hair, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. I fell into his chest and cried my heart out unaware we were being watched by Charlie.

...

"Morning Bella." Esme said smiling.

"Morning." I said smiling a little.

I pushed myself towards the table and stopped at the end, everyone was pretty much in the kitchen hanging out still half a sleep besides of Carlisle and Edward.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked.

"Sleeping." I said.

She stopped getting the things to make breakfast out.

"You got in your chair and down the steps all by yourself?" She asked.

"No. Well I got in my chair by myself but dad helped me downstairs." I said frowning.

"Oh." She said continuing what she was doing.

"Morning my beautiful wife!" Carlisle greeted walking over to Esme and kissing her cheek.

"And theres my beautiful daughter." He said smiling sitting down next to me.

"Your beautiful _crippled_ daughter." I said.

"Come on Bella, don't think like that." He said rubbing my leg.

Tears came to my eyes wishing I could _feel_ his hand rubbing my leg. I turned my chair and left the kitchen as fast as the chair would allow.

"Bella!" Carlisle said.

I was going a little to fast and hit the table in the living room hard enough to flip me out of my chair. The chair went one way and crashed into the wall as I went another way and crashed to the floor.

"Bella!" Edward yelled running down the stairs.

"Ow." I said into the carpet.

"Are you okay?" He asked helping me sit up and leaning me against the table.

"No! No I am not okay! I'm sick of being like this!" I cried.

"That's not what I meant. Why were you going so fast?" He asked.

"Because! Carlisle touched my leg Edward! He touched my leg and I couldn't feel it!" I snapped.

"This is temporary Bella. It will get better." He told me stroking my cheek.

"If its so "temporary" then why am I not walking?! It's been days Edward and I still cant feel anything." I said.

"It takes time." He said.

I wiped my angry tears away.

"Come on," He said, "Let me help you in your chair."

I let him pick me up and place me into the chair, just as he was pushing me in the kitchen the door bell rang. He stopped and went to answer it, I turned myself around so that I was facing the door.

"Hello Charlie." Edward said smiling.

"Edward." Charlie said.

"Dad." I said.

"Hey Bells." He said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Came to give you guys some news." He said.

Edward came to stand next to me, Charlie stood in front of us and smiled.

"Dad? What is going on?" I asked feeling Edward take my hand.

"Cassie got life in prison." He said.

My eyes widened, I gasped as happy tears filled my eyes for the first time.

"Are you serious?!" I screamed.

"Yes." He said nodding.

"Oh my god!" I gasped tears falling from my eyes.

"Honey! That's wonderful!" Edward said hugging my as I cried into his shoulder.

"What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" Emmett asked as everyone walked into the living room.

"Cassie got a life sentence." Charlie said for us.

"WOO!!!!" Emmett yelled.

The whole house erupted into celebration, I kept crying into Edwards shoulder happy, he hugged me tightly.

…

We pulled up to the fancy restaurant, I looked at Edward and smiled. He got out of the car and got my chair from the trunk of his Volvo, he opened my door. He picked my up and placed me in the chair carefully.

"Ready my love?" He asked smiling.

"Of course." I said.

He pushed me towards the entrance throwing his keys to the guy who was going to park it for us. We went inside and I was immediately the entertainment, everyone stared at me.

"Cullen." Edward said to the girl, she looked down at the list of reservations taking a quick glance at me.

"Table four." She said smiling a little and looking at me.

"Their looking at me, and their eyes are full of pity." I mumbled as he pushed me to the table.

"No, they are looking at you because you are beautiful." He said moving the chair and pushing me up to the table.

"Right." I said.

He sat down next to me. The waiter came and took our orders, I smiled handing him my menu, he frowned and shot a extra dose of pity my way. I sighed, Edward took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Your beautiful." He said.

"And crippled." I added.

"Well if you ask me I think the chair makes you look sexy." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, okay." I said snorting.

"No, not even joking. It's taking me all I have not to have my way with you right here and now." He said.

I burst out laughing, "I love you."

"I love you even more then you know." He whispered kissing me on the lips.

I got carried away, I put my hands on his cheeks and deepened the kiss. The waiter cleared his throat breaking us apart, my cheeks burnt with embarrassment as I sat up straight. The waiter set our drinks down and then our plates. I smiled as he left picking up my fork, we started to eat quietly.

"This is nice." I said.

"Yeah." Edward agreed.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" He asked.

"Taking me out, I really needed it, minus the looks." I said.

"You deserve it, and its to celebrate Cassie's life sentence." He said smiling.

"Thank God." I said.

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"Was she this crazy when you dated her?" I asked.

"She can get a little jealous." He said.

"A little?" I asked.

"Okay, she can get overly jealous if she doesn't get what she wants." He told me.

I went back to eating my food, I heard whispered and then saw a girl pointing at me. I dropped my fork and covered my face with my hands.

"Excuse me, but if you don't make your daughter stop looking and pointing at my wife I will talk to the manager and get your butts kicked out of here so fast you wont be able to know what the hell happened. So if you would please mind your own freaking business and leave my beautiful wife alone!" Edward snapped.

He stood up and bent down next to me, he turned my chair towards him and away from the people.

"Bella." He said.

I kept my face covered.

"Bella, look at me." He whispered.

He tugged my hands down, I looked at him with red eyes.

"Your beautiful." He said for the millionth time that night.

"No I'm not!" She cried.

"You. Are. Beautiful," He said looking me in the eyes, "You are sexy and irresistible. I don't care if you are confined to a chair for the rest of your life."

"How? I cant even go to a restaurant without having people look at me with pity." I cried loudly, everyone in the restaurant was watching and listening to us now.

"Because you are my wife, and I love you and you are beautiful. Tonight is suppose to be special, Cassie is in jail, she cant hurt you anymore and I love you. That's all that matters, I don't care that you are in a chair, or that I'll have to take care of you, or that people cant mind their own business. All that matters is that your healthy and safe, I love you and your beautiful." He said looking me right in the eyes.

"Will you stop saying that I'm beautiful?" I asked laughing a little.

"Sorry, I cant tell lies." He said kissing me on the lips.

Everyone clapped, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"More then ready." I said smiling.

He pushed me towards the exit, he didn't even pay, he told them that the food was horrible and that they should learn to treat everyone equal. We rented a hotel for the night, and spent the whole night with each other, and the whole night he told me I was beautiful.


	32. I Can Do This

Chapter 32: I Can Do This

**Bella's POV**

I sped into the hospital as fast as I could.

"I need to speak with Dr. Cullen!" I said to the receptionist, who thankfully wasn't Edward.

"He might be with a patient." He said.

"Page him and tell him that this is urgent! Tell him his daughter Bella needs to speak with him _now_." I said.

"Um... Okay." He said.

I waited tapping on the arm rests on the chair, Carlisle walked down the hall smiling and saying high to some random people. He walked over to me looking concerned.

"Bella? Is everything okay? Is your back hurting?" He asked.

"I'm fine, and yeah my back kind of hurts but that's not the point! Look!" I gasped.

I slipped my shoes off and concentrated hard, my toes moved and then I moved my legs. Carlisles face lit up.

"Bella! You just moved your legs!" He gasped.

I nodded proudly happy tears filling my eyes.

"So you can feel them?" He asked.

"Not all the way." I said.

"You'll need physical therapy to help the feeling come back and to be able to walk again, have you told Edward?" He asked.

"No, I want to surprise him." I said.

"Okay, I'll sign you up for physical therapy." He said.

"When can I start?" I asked.

"When do you want too?" He asked.

"Now." I said.

"You are a very determined little girl aren't you?" He asked chuckling.

"The sooner I walk the sooner I am out of this stupid chair." I said.

"Let's get started then." He said pushing me down the hall.

…

I let out a tiny scream of pain, this hurt like hell. The trainer was moving my legs back and forth as I laid on a bed. I didn't think that this would hurt but it did, Carlisle squeezed my hand.

"Pain is a good sign." Jenny said smiling, she was the physical therapist that would be working with me.

"Why does it hurt so much?!" I asked.

"Because I am forcing the muscles to do what they are suppose to do." She said.

Tears fell from my eyes as I closed my eyes.

"Okay, let's stop for today." Jen said.

"No! Keep going." I said.

"Bella, I don't want to do too much in one day." She said.

"But I want to walk!" I cried.

"And you will. We'll pick it up tomorrow at four." She said putting my leg down on the bed.

Carlisle helped me back in my chair, in a way I was glad I was finished, I was sore and tired. My cell phone started to ring, Edward.

"Hey." I said.

"Where are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm... I'm... With Carlisle, we are at the store getting something for supper." I told him.

Carlisle smiled as he stopped at the front desk and clocked out before pushing me out of the front doors.

"Oh." He said.

"I'll be home soon." I said.

"Okay, I love you." He said.

"Love you too, bye." I hung up.

"First time you lied to him?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep." I said.

"It gets easier." He said.

I looked at him shocked opening my mouth, "Carlisle!"

"I'm kidding!" He said laughing.

"You're horrible." I said shaking my head.

…

I sat on the couch wrapped in Edward's arms, the whole family was in the living room and we were watching a movie. I felt content, I didn't have to worry about anything. Cassie was in jail for life, and sure she was eligible for parole but I wasn't going to worry about that until I had to.

Now all I had to do was work on walking. The movie was at a point where the suspense was building, I expected something to jump out at us, and it did. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I all jumped and screamed before hiding in our husband chests. The guys burst out laughing hugging us tightly, we peeked at the screen to see that the scary monster was gone. I blushed when I caught Edward staring at me, I straightened up and tried to focus on the movie.

**Edward's POV**

"Can you grab the chair?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Emmett whispered.

We walked upstairs to our bedroom, I laid Bella down on the bed carefully covering her up with the blankets. Emmett set the chair down by the bed and shut the curtains, I shut the lights off before shutting the door. I took a deep breath before walking down the stairs with Emmett next to me.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"About Bella being paralyzed? It must be hard." He said.

"Yeah, it is. I just want her to walk again." I sighed.

We walked into the kitchen, Carlisle and Esme were doing the dishes.

"Has she tried to move her legs?" Emmett asked sitting at the island with me.

"No." I said shrugging.

"Well maybe you should have her try. Or take her to physical therapy! I hear that they can work with people and get them to walk." He suggested.

"Yeah... Maybe I will call someone. Hey dad? Can you talk to someone at the hospital? You know a physical therapist?" I asked.

"Gee, I don't know Edward. They are all pretty booked up." He said.

"Oh." I frowned.

"Hey man, she'll walk. She's a strong girl." Emmett said patting my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said smiling a little.

**The Next Day- 5:35 PM**

**Bella's POV**

I squeezed Carlisle's hand as Jen pushed on my legs, it was getting easier and easier the more I did physical therapy but it still hurt.

"Your doing great Bella! Your progress is going along good!" Jen said smiling as she put my leg down on the bed carefully.

"So you'll think I'll be able to walk in a few weeks?" I asked.

"Let's take it one step at a time okay?" She said.

"Okay." I said.

My smile faded when I saw Edward heading this way.

"Oh my God! Edward!" I gasped.

Carlisle's eyes got wide, he grabbed me off the table and hid behind a screen in the room. The doors swung open and shut.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." Jen greeted with a smile.

"Hello Jen. I have a question." Edward said.

"Shoot." She said.

We watched through the crack in the screen.

"Well as you probably know my wife Bella is paralyzed from the waist down." He started.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm so sorry!" She said.

"Thanks. Well, you see I have been reading up on physical therapy and how it could help people walk again. And I was wondering, since you are a physical therapist in all, if you could see Bella?" He asked.

She bit her lip, "I would love to Edward, I really would. But I'm booked for the next couple of months."

"Oh... Is there another physical therapist in the hospital?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm really sorry, I would take her in a heart beat if I had the time." She said.

"It's fine, I totally understand." He sighed.

There was an awkward silence.

"Is there someone behind the screen?" He asked.

My heart stopped.

"What? No. Just... Um... One of my patients getting changed into some more comfortable clothes. You know physical therapy is painful, I try to make my patients as comfortable as possible." Jen said smiling nervously.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll see you later. Going home to be with my wife." Edward said.

"Tell her I said hello. And I really am sorry again." She said before Edward left.

"It's safe." She said.

We walked out from behind the curtain.

"That was close." I said as Carlisle set me down in the chair.

"A little too close." Carlisle said.

"What's our story going to be?" I asked.

"We went out for ice cream." Carlisle said.

"You come up with these things way to quickly." I said laughing.

…

"There you guys are! Where were you?" Edward asked as Carlisle wheeled me inside.

"We went for ice cream, Bella was upset." Carlisle said.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said smiling a little.

"What were you upset about?" He asked.

"Natalie was crying and I couldn't get to her." I lied.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah..."

Carlisle walked upstairs to get Natalie, who had just woken up from her nap.

"So where were you guys really?" Edward asked.

"Ice cream?" I said confused.

"Bella..." He said.

"Edward! We went to get ice cream, how hard is it to believe?!" I asked.

"You and Carlisle have been leaving the house for hours for a while now." He said.

"So it's wrong for me to spend time with my dad?" I asked.

"You've been gone for hours Bella, getting ice cream doesn't take hours." He said.

"Fine you want to know where we were?" I asked.

"Yes!" He said.

"We were at the mall, we walked around for a while, and then we went to the ice cream place. We sat and ate our ice cream and then talked for a while!" I said.

"Oh." He said.

"Yeah. I told you it was the truth." I said.

"Sorry, I just found it weird that you have been out with my dad so much." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Nothing, end of conversation." I said rolling myself into the kitchen.

I went to the fridge and got a bottle water off the bottom shelf, I went to go back to the kitchen but almost ran into Edward.

"Oops. Sorry babe." I said.

"It's fine," He said, "Need anything else?"

"Nope. Just water." I said smiling.

He pushed me back into the living room, I was glad he listened and dropped the conversation. It was hard enough for me to lie to him without all the questions and getting into an argument about Carlisle and I's fake ice cream visits. Edward started to rub my shoulders, I couldn't help but let a moan out as I closed my eyes.

"Ooo, harder." I moaned.

"Whoa! Whoa! Not in the living room!" Emmett gasped covering his eyes as he walked downstairs.

"You perv!" I said.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" He asked.

"Yes!" I growled.

"Oh. Back rub. My bad." He said laughing as he walked into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes.

"Continue?" Edward asked.

"Yes please." I said.

He chucked.

…

**A Week Later**

"A little further Bella." Jen said.

I let out a sob as I clutched the railings on either side of me as I took steps.

"You're doing great! Keep going!" Jen cheered.

"Can't we go back to the leg bending stuff?!" I gasped.

"Nope, too easy. If you want to walk in a few weeks we have to work at this." She said.

I got to the end of the railings, I took a few deep breaths.

"Want to try without the railings?" Jen asked.

"Sure." I said not really wanting to, but I was pushing myself to do this.

"Grab on to me for support." She instructed.

I clutched on to her hands for dear life, she led me away from the railings when I wanted to cling to them and never let go.

"Okay, take it slow." She said.

I took a deep breath before taking my first step, it hurt, badly, but I kept going. Second step, third step, forth, fifth. Small steps, but painful, but I was thinking of one person and one person only, and that person was my angel. I envisioned his face when he saw me walking towards him, actually walking.

"Want to try it without me?" Jen asked breaking my concentration.

"Um, sure." I said.

She let go of my hands, standing was no problem, it hurt but no problem. It was the walking that was going to be the problem. I took one step clutching my hands in to fists as I concentrated on Jen who stood a little bit in front of me.

"Look at you walking!" Carlisle said as he walked up behind Jen.

"Edward isn't here is he?!" I asked.

"Nope. His day off remember?" He said.

"Oh yeah." I said.

I took a step before stumbling forward, Carlisle caught me. I was all sweaty and out of breath.

"Okay, let's call it a day." Jen said.

"No! More." I said.

"Bella... We'll meet in two days." She said, not in the mood to mess around.

"Fine." I growled.

"No growling." She said.

"Sorry." I said.

...

I was laying in the bed with Edward under the covers, it was so hard to keep my eyes open. They felt like bricks, and more and more were being put on. Then I made the mistake of moving my leg.

Edward gasped, "Bella! Did you just move your leg?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your leg moved!" He said his face lighting up.

"No it didn't, must have been a twitch." I said getting a hang of this lying thing, even if I didn't like it.

"Oh. So you didn't feel it? Or move it?" He asked poking my leg.

"Nope." I said hoping that he would stop poking my leg cause it hurt.

"Oh." He frowned.

"Edward. It'll happen. I promise. I'm not giving up." I said stroking his cheek.

"I just want you to have a normal life. Your too young to be spending your life in a chair." He said.

"I know." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh Bella, I didn't mean-"

"Can you just hold me?" I asked.

"Of course." He said pulling me into a hug.

I closed my eyes and set my head on his chest listening to his heart beat softly.

"Bella." Edward said just as I was about to fall asleep.

"Hmm?" I said keeping my eyes closed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"Sleep my love." He said stoking my hair.

"'Kay." I said.

"_MAMA!" Natalie wailed._

_I pushed my chair in the nursery but stopped, there was a _huge_ hole that was slowly getting bigger stopping me from getting to her._

"_MAMA!" She cried holding her arms out to me._

"_It's okay! I'm coming. I'm right here." I cooed trying to find away to her._

"_Walk Mama! Walk!" She cried._

"_I want to baby! I do!" I said tears coming to my eyes._

"_Mama! Jump! MAMA!" She screamed before falling into the hole_

"NATALIE!" I screamed sitting up.

I gasped for air as I looked around the room and stopped at Natalie sleeping peacefully in her crib even though I just yelled. I looked over to Edward who was also still asleep, I plopped back into the pillows and looked at the ceiling. That was the strangest dream I have ever had, I took a deep breath before going back to sleep.

…

"Smile for the camera Bella!" Carlisle said.

"Not funny." I said as I clutched to the railing.

"I'm not joking, I'm recording this." He said smiling.

"I hate you." I mumbled as I closed my eyes tightly as I walked.

"Okay! Without the railing." Jen said.

I reached for hands.

"Or me." She said stepping away.

I took a deep breath before stepping away from the railing slowly. I took baby steps towards Jen who kept backing away.

"You're not making this easy." I said.

"It's not suppose to be easy." She said smiling.

"I know." I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"A little farther." She said still backing away.

"Please stop moving." I cried out.

"No can do. Come on Bella, I told you I was going to push you." She said.

Walking was getting easier the more I did it, I would be walking faster if I didn't have to wait for my appointments with Jen. I couldn't practice at home because someone was always around, and I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, mostly Edward. I picked up my pace to catch Jen, and when I did her and Carlisle's face lit up.

"Good Job! You're getting better at this!" Jen said hugging me.

"Chair." I said reaching my arm out for my chair.

"Nope. Stay standing a little longer." She said.

"When do you think I can give my surprise to everyone?" I asked.

"Eh, I say by next week." She said.

"Really?!" I asked.

"I think your ready." She said smiling.

"Finally." I breathed.

Carlisle rolled my chair over, he shut the camera off as I sat down.

"Ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

…

"I'm not even going to ask." Edward said as we came into the house.

I laughed as Carlisle rolled me over by the couch next to Edward, I reached for Edward and he picked me up. He set me down on his lap and I rested my head on his shoulder smiling. He brushed the hair out of my hair smiling. I kissed him on the lips wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

"Mushy mushy!" Alice sang plopping down on the couch.

"Oh like we haven't caught you and Jasper kissing before." Edward said.

"Like when?!" She asked not believing him.

"The time on the beach, by the water?" I said.

"One time!" She said.

"How about the time at the hospital, when all the kids were watching?" Edward asked.

"Two times! Big deal!" She said.

"Or the time at the party for dad..."

"Or at the park..."

"Or-"

"Okay! So we kiss... A lot." She said.

"You have to remember that we are still newly weds Alice." Edward said kissing me on the lips quickly.

"You're newly weds until next week, you do know that your one year anniversary is next week, right?" She asked.

"Of course!" I said, knowing that we both had forgotten our own anniversary with all that's happened.

"Right." She said before getting up and leaving.

"We forgot our anniversary." Edward said.

"Almost! Almost being the key word here." I said laughing.

"Ugh! We've just had so much going on! We need a vacation!" He said rubbing his face.

"Oh yeah..." I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey. Let's take one next week!" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, we could take Natalie and just leave for a few days." He said.

"No! We cant!" I gasped.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I... Um... I just want to stay home for our anniversary." I lied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

If we left then I wouldn't be able to surprise him and the family, minus Carlisle, with me walking. And all my hard work will be for nothing, and I don't want that.

"Are you upset?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"No. It's fine. Whatever you want is fine." He said rubbing my leg.

I sighed, "We can do something the day after."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can book the same room in the hotel that we stayed in for our honeymoon? We can stay for a few days?" I suggested.

"Sounds good." He said kissing my forehead.

**One Week Later:**

Today was the day. I was nervous and excited at the same time. No one even knew that I could feel my legs, or that I was seeing a physical trainer for the past few weeks. I don't even know how I was able to hide this from my husband. All I knew is that I was so excited to see his face.

"Happy anniversary." Edward said smiling as he walked over to me.

"Happy anniversary." I said kissing him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting down by my chair on the couch.

"Good." I said smiling.

It was quiet.

"I have something for you." I said.

"You do?" He asked smiling looking at me.

"Well, for you and the whole family, but mostly for you." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Go get everyone, tell them to come in the living room." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I rolled myself to the middle of the living room taking deep breaths, _I can do this._

"What's going on?" Alice asked as everyone walked in the living room.

I looked at Carlisle who silently asked me if I was going to walk, I smiled and nodded at him.

"I have something, a surprise, for all of you." I said.

"Okay..." Alice said.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Is it candy?" Emmett asked.

I laughed, "No."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Edward, stand in front of me by the wall." I said.

Edward moved against the wall and stood in front of me, I took a few more deep breaths before looking at Edward. He looked at me confused, _here goes nothing._ I thought as I grabbed the arm rests to the chair. I slowly pushed my self up, I stood up straight pushing my chair all the way to the other side of the room behind me. Everyone gasped, I looked at Edward and Edward only.

He was focused on me barley breathing, I smiled before taking small slow steps. I glanced at everyone, Esme was already crying, Carlisle smiled proudly, Alice covered her mouth with her hands, Rose was almost in tears and Jasper and Emmett were smiling. I balled my hands into fist ignoring the pangs of pain shooting through my legs. I focused on Edward, my angel. I took bigger steps but kept my slow steps. It was like I was walking alone down the isle again.

When I finally reached Edward, I threw my arms around his neck. I looked up at his face to see tears rolling down his cheeks, I reached my hand up and brushed the tears away only for more to come. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He kissed me on the lips ignoring everyone in the room. We broke the kiss and just looked in each others eyes.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"You have given me the best gift since Natalie, I love it." He said.

I hugged him before leaving his warm arms to go give Esme a hug, I knew she needed one. I went down the line getting hugs and hearing everyone saying that they are happy I am walking again. Carlisle walked over to the TV and put a DVD into the DVD player. The video he took at the hospital started to play:

"_Smile for the camera Bella!" Carlisle said._

"_Not funny." I said as I clutched to the railing._

"_I'm not joking, I'm recording this." He said smiling._

"_I hate you." I mumbled as I closed my eyes tightly as I walked._

Everyone laughed at my mumbling.

"_Okay! Without the railing." Jen said._

_I reached for hands._

"_Or me." She said stepping away._

_I took a deep breath before stepping away from the railing slowly. I took baby steps towards Jen who kept backing away._

"How long have you been doing physical training?" Edward asked.

"_You're not making this easy." I said._

"The past few weeks." I said smiling.

"_It's not suppose to be easy." She said smiling._

"_I know." I said tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_A little farther." She said still backing away._

"_Please stop moving." I cried out._

"_No can do. Come on Bella, I told you I was going to push you." She said._

"Did it hurt?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yeah." I said.

_Walking was getting easier the more I did it, I would be walking faster if I didn't have to wait for my appointments with Jen. I couldn't practice at home because someone was always around, and I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, mostly Edward. I picked up my pace to catch Jen, and when I did her and Carlisle's face lit up._

"_Good Job! You're getting better at this!" Jen said hugging me._

"_Chair." I said reaching my arm out for my chair._

"_Nope. Stay standing a little longer." She said._

"_When do you think I can give my surprise to everyone?" I asked._

"_Eh, I say by next week." She said._

"_Really?!" I asked._

"_I think your ready." She said smiling._

"_Finally." I breathed._

_Carlisle rolled my chair over, he shut the camera off._

"You've been planning this?!" Edward asked.

I smiled nodding, "That's where Carlisle and I were all those times."

"You sneaky little person." He said laughing.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said kissing me on the lips.

**WOW! This is a REALLY long chapter hehe =P Bella's walking!!!! Did you really think I would keep her in the chair? Haha. You guys better give me lots of reviews for this long chapter!!! =D Review!!!**


	33. First Big FightWill We Last?

Chapter 33: First Big Fight/Will We Last?

**Bella's POV**

**A Couple Months Later**

I walked in the kitchen with my hands behind my back, Edward was sitting at the island, I sat on the stool next to him doing the puppy eye thing.

"What?" He asked.

"I was thinking..." I said.

"And..." He said looking away from the newspaper.

"I want a baby." I said all of a sudden.

"What?" He asked.

"I want another baby." I said again.

"I heard you, Bella I thought we talked about this? We were going to wait until Natalie was five to have one." He said.

"I know... But Edward think about it! Wouldn't it be nice for Natalie to have someone close to her age to play with?! They can be so close when they grow up!" I said.

"Bella." He sighed.

"Please Edward!" I begged sticking my bottom lip out.

"This is a big decision Bella. Not something you can win me over by doing the puppy face." He told me.

"Edward! Please?! Give me another baby?"

"Bella this is a big deal."

"Not really, I mean if we had to worry about money yeah it would. But we have the money ,and we have a house, and we are old enough! Please?!"

He sighed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Carlisle asked as Esme and Charlie walking in the kitchen.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Esme asked.

"Bella wants another baby." Edward told her.

"Ah." She said.

"I really, really, _really _want another baby!" I said.

"Weren't you guys going to wait until Natalie was five?" Charlie asked.

"That's what I thought." Edward said.

"Ugh! Fine! We wont have another baby until she is five! I just thought that it would be nice for Natalie to have someone to play with but no! We will wait because it makes you happy Edward!" I snapped not caring if they thought I was crazy for my sudden outburst.

I got off the stool and stormed out of the room, I saw the wheel chair sitting by the door. I kicked it, and kicked it again, it was Cassie's fault. If she wouldn't of shot me I would have still been pregnant. I paced angrily back and forth, I didn't know why I got so angry, I just did. I walked upstairs and into the nursery, Natalie was down for her nap but the room was a mess.

I started to clean to take my anger out, I picked up all her dirty clothes and shoved them into the hamper. Edward walked into the room and leaned against the doorway watching me. I ignored him opening the toy box before starting to throw some toys in. Once I was done I shut the toy box and started on folding and putting away the clean clothes.

"Is there something you want to say or are you just going to stand there and watch me as I clean?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said.

"Well, I'm fine." I said.

"No your not, you're upset." He said.

"Really Edward? Am I upset?!" I shot.

He walked over to me and pulled me out of the room shutting the door.

"What is wrong with you?!" He snapped.

"You wont listen to me!" I yelled.

"Will you stop yelling? Our daughter is taking a nap!" He said.

"Oh! _Now_ you care about someone other than yourself!" I snapped before storming downstairs.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" He screamed walking down the stairs.

I didn't notice that everyone was in the room, I was only focused on Edward.

"I came to you to have a reasonable conversation about having another baby Edward! I came to you wanting to _talk_ about having another baby, and all you seemed to think about was what you thought or wanted!" I said crossing my arms.

"That is not true!" He snapped.

"Oh, so the whole part about me not following the "plan" to wait and not thinking about the "big" decision isn't just thinking about you?" I asked.

"Not really." He said.

"Well what big decisions do we have Edward?!"

"A house? Money?!"

"What are we standing in Edward?! And what do we have in the bank?!"

"You think what we have in the bank is enough to raise another baby and Natalie?!"

"We put money in your bank each week Edward." Esme said.

"See!" I said pointing to Esme.

"So you want to live off our parents for the rest of our lives?!" He asked me.

"God Edward, why wont you listen?!" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"I am! I'm telling you things that you aren't thinking about! All you are thinking about is how you want another baby, not the consequences of having another one!" He said.

"There is no consequences of having a baby with us Edward!" I yelled.

"I'm done! I'm not going to be screamed at because you want to have a baby! It doesn't work that way Bella, this is a two person job, and I'm not agreeing to it!" He snapped walking towards the door and opening it.

"Where are you going?!" I asked my eyes going wide.

"Anywhere but here." He said before slamming the door.

I gasped, what just happened? Tears were pouring down my cheeks now, I ran to the window to see Edward flying out of the drive way. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Esme.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"He'll be back." Esme said.

I turned to face her and was pulled into a hug.

"This is our first huge fight! I don't know if he's coming back!" I gasped as I cried into her shoulder.

…

I laid in bed crying my eyes out, I was trying to keep it down for the rest of the family which were sleeping. I felt someone climb on the bed and wrap their arms around me, I looked over my shoulder to see that it was Emmett. I cried harder putting my face in the pillow, I thought it was Edward.

"It's okay, It'll be okay." He whispered.

"I'm so selfish!" I cried.

"No you're not, you are far from it." He told me.

"He's never coming back! I can feel it!" I said.

"He'll be back, he loves you to much to stay away." He said rubbing my back.

"How can he love me when I acted like an idiot?! He wont even talk to me!" I sobbed.

"How do you know?" He asked.

I reached for my phone and found the text, I handed him my phone.

"Stop calling me," Emmett read aloud, "Wow, way to be an asshole Edward."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hey ass hole. No I wont stop calling you that, ass hole. I'm calling you that because of what you said to your own wife ass hole! No, you shut up and listen for once! She loves you Edward, and for you to treat her like this is not right! Yeah whatever! Stay away from my sister until you calm down and come to your senses!" He yelled in the phone before hanging up.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say, and I didn't care to ask." He said.

I took off my engagement ring and wedding band and looked at them, "We didn't even last a year..."

"Hey, don't think like that." He said rubbing my upper back.

"What else am I suppose to think? He wont come home, he wont talk to me, I don't know what else to think." I said.

"Come on, get up." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get up! Go get washed up and dressed!" He said.

"I don't want to Emmett." I said curling into a ball.

"Let's go to the bar, remember how much fun we had?!" He asked smiling.

"Fun at first, but then it sucked." I told him.

"Emmett, let her rest." I heard Carlisle say as he walked past the room.

Emmett sighed, "Fine. Night Bella."

"No! Don't go! Please? Just lay here until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"Sure." He said smiling.

I smiled for the first time that day as I snuggled into his arms and laid my head on his chest.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up thinking that last night was just a horrible nightmare, only to find out that it wasn't. I had a plan, and that plan included me laying in bed all day feeling sorry for myself. But like always my plans get ruined, and by who? Rosalie and Alice.

"Come on! Get up and wash up, I'll pick your outfit for the day!" Alice sang as she opened up the curtains.

"I don't feel like doing anything today Alice." I said covering my head with the covers.

"Come one Bella, why stay in bed all day?" Rosalie asked.

"Because my husband refuses to talk to me, I might be on the verge of a divorce and becoming a single mother. If that happens I have to find a place for me and Natalie to live." I said sighing.

"Why?" Alice asked sitting on the bed.

"Because," I started rolling on my back, "I don't want to make Edward be the one who leaves, this is his house and his family, I should be the one to leave."

"Bella, don't think about that." Rose said rubbing my leg.

"Why does everyone keep telling me not to think about it?! If I don't think about it, who will?" I asked.

"Bella, just get up and get dressed, we're taking you for coffee." Rose said.

…

I sat at the table with Rosalie and Alice with my hands wrapped around my coffee cup. I looked like crap even though Rose and Ali told me that I looked good. My eyes were all read and puffy and my hair was sort of messy, the only good thing that was good was my clothes, and that was only because Alice picked it out. All I wanted to do was to go home, not sit here awkwardly as we all sat quietly and drank our coffee.

I heard loud voices as three guys walked in, two pushing the one inside. My heart sank when I realized who they were. Jasper and Emmett pushed a very angry Edward in, I glared at Alice and Rosalie who looked around like they had no idea what was going on.

"What is going o-" Edward stopped when he saw me.

I froze in my seat squeezing my cup so hard that I wouldn't be surprised if it broke into pieces any moment. Edward looked at me before turning around and walking out the door, I got up pushing the chair back roughly.

"I hope you are all happy, not only did you bring me here against my wishes and set me up, but you caused my husband to walk out on me, _again_." I said brushing the tears from my eyes as I ran out.

"Bella!" Alice yelled after me.

I sobbed as I ran to the car, I fought with the key to unlock the doors but it wasn't working. I screamed at the car even if it did nothing to me. I kicked it before sliding down to the ground, I covered my face with my hands starting to rock back and forth. I heard the car doors unlock, I removed my face from my hands and looked up, I saw Jasper holding up the right set of keys.

I sighed, "Thank you."

"Ah ah, what are you going, you are not driving." He said.

"What about Alice and Rosalie? How are they getting home?" I asked.

"Edward." Emmett said making me jump.

I nodded before sliding into the back seat, I couldn't believe they pulled this, and before ten in the morning. We pulled in the drive way to see that Edward was still here, he was probably packing his stuff.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked Carlisle when we walked in.

"Packing some things." He answered.

I knew it. I walked into the kitchen to find Esme fixing Natalie's breakfast, I walked over to her and started to take over.

"I can do it Bella." She said.

"No, I got it." I sniffled.

I finished cutting up the eggs in little pieces before bringing it to the high chair.

"Tank you mama." Natalie said.

"Your welcome baby." I said smiling, at least I still had her to make me smile.

"Daddy leaving?" She asked.

That broke my heart, I didn't see Edward walk in.

"Yeah baby, he is." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

I let out a sob, "Because of something mama did, now eat and let me worry about this."

"Mama, is he goin to be gone foreveder?" She asked.

I closed my eyes, "I don't know. Eat."

"Okay mama." She said.

I walked to the sink to do the dishes still unaware of Edward watching me, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before digging my hands in the soapy water.

"Ouch!" I cried when I felt something cut my hand open.

"Damn it!" I cursed pulling it out to find I had sliced it open with a knife.

I felt someone grab it, I looked up to see Edward, he was only concentrated on my hand. He pulled a wash cloth out of the drawer and wrapped it around my hand. Once it was done he walked away.

"I'm going to come pick up Natalie in a little bit, only for the night and I'll bring her back tomorrow morning." He said stroking her cheek.

"Edward, please." I begged.

"I'll be back in a hour or so." He said before walking out of the door.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too mama." Natalie said, even though I wasn't talking to her.

**A Hour Later**

"Your going to spend the night with daddy." I said zipping up Natalie's coat while Edward waited by the door.

"You not comin with us mama?" She asked.

"Not this time, but I'll see you in the morning okay?" I said smiling.

"Can we have pandcakes for supper mama?" She asked.

"You mean breakfast, and yes if that's what you want." I said.

"I love you mama." She said touching my cheek.

"I love you too." I said.

"Don't cry mama, I'll only be gone for a nigh." She said.

I laughed, "I know."

I gave her a kiss before standing up, she waddled over to to Edward who took her hand.

"Say bye to mama." He said.

"Bye mama." She said waving.

"Bye baby." I said tears falling from my eyes.

I watched as he loaded her into his car and drove away, I stood there in silence. I thought about how just two days ago we were perfect. Then I opened my big mouth and Edward lost his temper, only this was the worst of it. I walked away from the window and curled up on the couch. Carlisle walked in the room and sat down on the couch at my feet.

"Hey honey." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Horrible." I said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"He just took Natalie for the night, this isn't looking good dad. How did we end up like this?" I asked wiping away endless tears.

"I don't know Bella, I really don't. He's angry, and we both know he can do some weird stuff when he's angry. But believe me, this is over the top, you do not deserve to be treated like this." He explained.

"You think he wants to get a divorce?" I asked.

"I really don't know Bella, but if I know Edward, all he needs is a little space right now." He said.

"Have you and Esme ever fought like this?" I asked.

"Err, I don't think I should tell you this story." He said.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. Did you guys get over it at least?" I asked.

"After a couple days yeah." He said.

I sighed.

"Bella, it will be-"

"Please don't tell me it will be okay. I don't want to hear it, I've had so many people tell me that and nothing has happened except now he has Natalie." I said.

"He wont take her from you Bella." He said.

…

"Everything is in there." Edward said handing me the diaper bag.

I took it setting it on the ground, Edward stuck his hands in his pockets looking around uncomfortably.

"So this is how it's going to be? You come around when you want to see Natalie and refuse to talk to be? Just because I brought up something that you didn't want?" I asked.

"Bella. I just need some time." He said.

"How much time Edward? How long am I going to be a single mother wondering if one day I'll find divorce papers in the mail?" I asked.

"I don't want a divorce." He said.

"Then talk to me!" I said.

"Bella please! Give me some time to myself!" He said.

"It hurts Edward! It hurts knowing that your pissed at me! It hurts when you refuse my calls, tell me not to call through text message and it hurts to not have you sleeping in the same bed!" I cried.

"I can't do this right now Bella, I have somewhere to go." He said.

"Where Edward? Where is more important then here?" I asked.

"Bye Bella." He said before shutting the front door.

"Hey! He's talking to you!" Alice sang.

"No he's not, only the things he has too say." I said sitting on the couch while Natalie played on the floor.

She sighed, "My brother is such a idiot."

I smiled a little bit, I just wanted this all to end and go away.

**You guys probably want to kill me right now, right? =P What do you think will happen to them? Will they make it through this? Or end up in disaster? REVIEW! =D**


	34. A Plan, A Visit, And A Vacation

Chapter 34: A Plan, A Visit, And A Vacation

**Bella's POV**

**A Month Later**

I shut my phone leaving Edward another message on his phone. It had been a month now since he left, and he _still_ wont talk to me. He takes Natalie every now and then to where ever he lives and brings her back in the morning. But he wont say one word about us, it's always things involving Natalie. I was getting pretty annoyed with everyone telling me that it was going to be okay. I just wish they would stop saying that, because if it was okay Edward would be home. I found it difficult to get out of bed some mornings, Carlisle prescribed me some depression medication that I took every morning. He told me that it was only until Edward came back, well I didn't see that happening anytime soon so I would be taking it for a while.

"Bella, breakfast is ready," Esme said poking her head in the door.

"Start without me, I'm not feeling to well." I said.

"Did you take your pills?" She asked.

I dug my fingernails into the bed, "It's not depression, and yes I did!"

"Okay. I'll send some toast up." She said.

"Thanks Esme." I said.

"Oh, and Edward is here." She added before leaving.

_Great,_ I thought, _more time to ignore me._ I laid back down in bed on my side curling in a ball and clutching my stomach. I heard the door open and close behind me, I didn't look because I knew it had to be someone bringing up the toast. I got a surprise when I looked up to see Edward standing there with a plate of toast. I sat up slowly feeling the dizziness and nausea come back.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"You care?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, just feeling sick to my stomach." I told him.

"Did you eat something bad?" He asked handing the toast to me and sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Probably." I said fighting the urge to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well... I'm going to go help Esme make dinner. Want me to bring you up a plate of food?" He asked.

"No, but maybe you could make me a plate? And put it in the fridge?" I asked.

"Sure." He said before getting off the bed and walking out of the room.

I closed my eyes and sighed, I guess talking about food is a step forward in working this out, at least he took _some_ interest in me.

**Alice's POV**

"Hey I have a plan!" I sang as all of us cooked dinner.

"Here we go." Jasper said.

"Shut up Jazz! I have a way to bring Edward and Bella back together!" I said.

"Alice can I please just do this my way?" Edward asked.

"No Edward, all you do for "your way" is push her away! Now, it's time for Rose and I to try... again." I said.

"What are we going to do? We already failed at the coffee shop." Rose said.

"Well there is a club close by us right?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Emmett said.

"Well, we could take her there to get her mind off Edward for the first time since he left. We get her drunk so she wont yell at us for bringing her there just to bring the two together again." I explained.

"No! We are not getting her drunk again, that wasn't a good idea last time and it's not this time. Besides she will be _drunk_ when we talk, she wont remember a thing!" Edward said.

"Don't you want to work things out?" I asked.

"Yeah... But-"

"Then shut up!" I said cutting him off.

"Alice, maybe Edward is right. It wasn't such a good idea when she got drunk last time, and if we do then she wont remember anything." Rose said.

"Then how are we going to get them together again?" I asked.

"Lock them in a room?" Emmett suggested.

"What if he doesn't talk to her?" I asked him.

"I talk to her!" Edward snapped.

"About Natalie!" I snapped back.

"Yeah, whatever Alice." He said.

"No! This is STUIPD Edward! All she did was say that she wanted another baby Edward! And you flipped out on her!" I yelled.

"She was trying to force me to have a baby!" He screamed.

"No she wasn't! You didn't even listen to her! All you care about it YOURSELF!" I screamed at him.

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle yelled.

The room fell silent.

"You guys are upsetting Bella!" He snapped.

"She can hear us?" Emmett asked.

"The whole house can hear you, hell I wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighborhood could hear you!" He shouted, he was definitely mad.

"How bad?" I asked in a small voice.

"She is crying so hard she is having trouble breathing. Esme is up there now trying to get her to calm down. So I suggest that you stop the yelling and focus on finishing your dinner before you get me even more angry!" He warned before leaving the room.

"I've never seen him that angry before." Jasper said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah... We crossed the line this time." Rose said before going back to preparing the food.

**Bella's POV**

"Just breathe honey." Esme said softy.

"Their...Fighting...About...Me!" I gasped.

"It's okay. Their done now, you don't have to listen to them." She cooed stroking my hair.

"He doesn't....Love...Me!" I cried.

Carlisle walked back into the room but I continued to have me breakdown, he sat at my feet and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella. You have to calm down and breathe." He told me.

"I...Cant!" I cried.

"Yes you can, just breathe." He said calmly.

"I cant breathe! I... don't... Want... Them... To fight about... Me!" I gasped for air.

"Bella! Breathe!" Carlisle ordered.

I tried to stop crying uncontrollably and tried to breathe, I looked at him before taking another shaky breath.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Edward of all the times you want to talk to her you pick now. We just spent the last thirty minutes trying to stop her breakdown because of you, now she is finally breathing right and sleeping." Esme explained.

They thought I was sleeping, but I was faking it.

"Fine. Dinner is ready." He said before I heard him leave and walk downstairs.

Esme shut the door and sighed, "Carlisle?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I cant believe that he is treating her like this. I thought we raised him better then that." He said.

"We did, he just is having a rough time right now." She said.

"Oh stop making excuses for him!" He snapped at her.

"Oh no, I know you did not just snap at me!" She snapped.

"Everyone is making excuses for him when they shouldn't! He isn't acting like my son, to me he is a stranger!" He said.

"How could you say that! He's our son Carlisle! He's our son!" Esme cried.

"Well right now he's not acting like it, because I know that we raised him to grow up and have respect for his wife! Not to over react and stretch it to where she has a breakdown on their bed! Esme I can not believe that you aren't mad!" He said trying to stop himself from yelling.

"I'm not mad? You think I'm not mad?! Of course I'm mad! I'm pissed!" She snapped.

"Then why aren't you showing it!"

"Because I am his mother! And mothers love their children no matter what happens! No matter how angry they make them!"

"Well I cant just sit back while he treats her like that, I WONT sit back while he treats her like this!"

I peeked my eye open a little to see them standing facing each other looking angry, _great now they are fighting because of me_. I saw a tear fall from Esme's eye before she stormed past Carlisle.

…

"Come on Natalie! We are going to visit Grandpa!" I sai.

"Grandpa!" She sang running to me.

"Great, you're turning into Aunt Alice." I said picking her up.

"Aunt Alice said that she would take me shopping soon!" She said all excited as we left the house.

"I bet she did." I said walking to the car.

I got her into the car putting the diaper bag on the floor. I climbed into the drivers seat of the Volvo, Edward was staying with a friend.

"We're taking daddy's car?" She asked, she was talking more and more now.

"Yep." I said.

"Is he already at grandpa's house mommy?" She asked from the back seat.

I looked at her through the review mirror.

"No baby." I said.

I took a deep breath and set my hand on my stomach, I woke up again this morning feeling nauseous.

"You okay mommy?" She asked.

"Mommy's fine babe." I said.

I pulled into Charlies drive way, I shut the car off before going to get Natalie out of the car. I tucked my hair behind my ear before lifting her out of the car seat. I grabbed the diaper bag, threw it on my shoulder and shut the door with my foot, I was getting a hang of this mother thing.

"Grandpa!" Natalie yelled as she saw Charlie open the door and stand on the porch.

"Why hello Natalie. This is a nice surprise!" He said smiling.

I smiled walking up the stairs of my old home, I handed a very eager Natalie over to Charlie.

_Come on, ask me, I know you will. _I thought.

"No Edward?" He asked.

_There it is._

"Daddy hasn't been home. He comes to get me every weekend though! We go to the park and the zoo! I even got to meet his friend Steven!" Natalie said smiling.

"Oh really? And why hasn't he been home?" He asked directing the question to me, but that didn't stop Natalie from answering, she loved talking.

"Oh, mommy said she would worry about that." She said.

"My she talks a lot for a close to two year old toddler." He said laughing.

"Thank Uncle Emmett. Okay Natalie, go play." I said.

Charlie put her down and she went to the corner of the room and played with the toys Charlie had as I sat down on the couch bringing up my knees to hug.

"Bella... What's going on?" He asked his happy and playful tone gone and the concerned one took over.

I looked at the floor the tears coming to my eyes.

"He left you didn't he?" He asked.

"In a way I guess." I said.

"I knew it! THAT SON OF A-"

"Dad! Natalie!" I gasped.

"Sorry." He said.

I looked over to Natalie who was on the floor playing talking to the dolls, I smiled a little.

"What did he do Bells?" Charlie asked.

I let a tear escape from my eye, "It wasn't him. It was me."

"Now I don't believe that." He said.

"It was me! All me! Me and my selfish self!" I cried wiping my eyes so Natalie wouldn't see.

"Come here, let's go in the kitchen and talk." He said offering me his hand.

I took it and he helped me stand up, we walked into the kitchen. I sat at the table as he made some tea.

"You know how to make tea?" I asked laughing a little.

"Yes I know how to make tea," He said, "But no changing the subject."

I looked down at the table not sure how I should explain this.

"Tell me Bells." He said.

"Well, God I screw everything up!" I cried covering my face with my hands.

"Bella! Will you tell me what is going on?!" He said.

"Okay! It was a month ago, and I came down and told him that I wanted to try for another baby because Natalie is going to be two soon and I want another one. Well, he didn't like it, we got into this huge fight, the whole family saw it, he was screaming at me, I was screaming at him and... and... He left!" I sobbed.

"Have you guys talked?" He asked handing me a tissue.

"He wont talk to me, I tried calling him after the fight but he sent me a text telling me not to call him anymore. Well you know Emmett, he didn't like that so he called him and gave him his two cents." I said laughing a tiny bit at the memory.

"I'm glad he's protecting you." He said.

"Oh the whole family is on my side it seems. Well, Esme is kind of neutral cause she's the mom. And the whole family was fighting about me when he was over for dinner a few days ago. Then Carlisle and Esme started to fight, and I just cant do this anymore!" I cried.

Charlie got up and poured the tea into two cups, "You know the doors always open here Bella."

"I know, I just want him back. He told me he would never leave me again, that the first time was a huge mistake! And now we have Natalie! So he's not only leaving me, he's leaving our daughter." I said taking the tea from him.

"I wish there was something I could do for you guys, I really do." He said.

I took a sip of tea which made my stomach turn violently, my face went a mixture of pale and green.

"Bells? You feeling okay?" He asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I gasped.

I got up from the table knocking the chair over making a loud crash which made Natalie cry. I shot to the bathroom before slamming the door and hardly making it to the toilet before throwing up into it.

"Bells? You okay?!" Charlie asked a few minutes.

"I- Oh God!" I gasped before throwing up again.

**Charlies POV**

I didn't know what to do, she was violently sick in there and I had no clue how to handle this. I walked over to the phone and called the only person I knew of, even if it made things worse.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Charlie?" He asked.

"Listen, Bella and Natalie are over, and she told me you guys aren't doing so well but I didn't know who else to call, I don't have anyone's number besides yours." I said.

"What is it? Is it Natalie?!" He asked.

_Wow. This was bad if he didn't ask about Bella first._ I thought.

"No, it's Bella. She's really sick, she's going on to round three throwing up and I don't know how to help her. I figured you do... I'm sorry for calling." I said.

"No. It's fine. I'll be there." He said before hanging up.

"Oh just wait until I get my hands on you." I whispered before hanging the phone up.

**Bella's POV**

I gasped for air as the door opened, I was about to look to see who it was when I threw up again, I clutched the toilet seat with one hand and my stomach with the other. I felt someone hold my hair back and just figured it was Charlie. I gasped for air when I finished, someone handed me a wet towel and I took it wiping my mouth. I slowly looked up to see Edward, I gasped in surprise.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Edward!" I gasped wanting to throw my arms around him.

He smiled a little.

He helped me stand up, we were standing in the bathroom facing each other.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah. I guess," I said tucking my hair behind my ear, "Thanks for, um, holding my hair."

"No problem." He said.

_Awkward._

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

He was quiet for a few minutes, "Sure."

I walked into his arms my heart going into over drive as I felt his arms wrap around me. I savored each moment because I knew he would pull away soon, and he did. All too soon for me.

"Charlie put Natalie and the diaper bag in the car, I'll drive you home." He said.

"Okay." I sniffled.

I followed him out of the bathroom, Charlie came over to me and hugged me.

"Thanks for the visit." He said.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Bye Bells." He said.

"Bye dad." I said.

I followed Edward out to the Volvo and got in the passenger seat, he started the car as I curled up in a ball.

"How will you get to your friends house?" I asked.

"He's already at the house waiting." He said not looking at me once.

"Oh." I whispered.

He pulled in the drive way, he got out and got Natalie out for me. He handed her off giving her a kiss before handing me the diaper bag. He stuck his hands in his pockets of his jeans before looking at me.

"I'm going to be in Florida for a few months." He blurted out.

"What?!" I asked.

"Steven's taking a vacation, and offered to let me tag along." He said.

I looked at the ground.

"Come on Bella. Don't cry." He said.

"What's happening here Edward? Why is everything falling apart?" I cried.

"I just need some time away from everything, it's not you. It's me. I just need to clear my head and get away from Forks." He said.

"Across the United States?!" I asked.

"Bella. Please. Don't make this harder then it has to be." He said.

"Then don't go!" I said.

"I'll call you." He said.

I burst out into tears, he turned and walked away.

"We'll work on things when I get back." He said before climbing into his friends car and speeding off.

"I love you." I cried.

**What did you think?! So you know how school is made to learn? Well not for me, instead I block the teachers out by thinking and writing ideas for the story xD You guys should feel special! =D So I was sitting on my porch typing the rest of this chapter up and listening to music, I could come up with a sound track of songs for the last two Chapters =P** **Anyway! R.E.V.I.E.W.! =D**


	35. Questions and Answers

Chapter 35: Questions and Answers

**Bella's POV**

"EDWARD!" I gasped sitting up in bed.

I gasped for breath, wide eyed and all sweaty. I looked around the room to find myself on the floor of Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Bella... You okay?" Carlisle mumbled.

"I- Yeah... I think so..." I gasped.

"Want to talk about it?" He mumbled.

"No. I'm sorry for waking you." I said.

"It's okay..." He said before going back to sleep.

I was just about to go back to sleep when my phone went off, I groaned.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Did I wake you?"

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Hey." He said.

"No, I... Hang on." I said.

I quickly got up and stepped into the hall closing the door behind me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good. You? Still sick?" He asked.

"Kind of. But I'm fine." I said.

"How's Natalie?" He asked.

"She's good. Emmett taught her how to talk more." I said.

"Great, now we are the parents of the only one and a half year old who talks like a five year old." He said.

I giggled and realized that this was the first time we actually talked since the fight.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I miss you." I whispered.

Silence.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, I miss you too. But I just need a break." He said.

"I know I was selfish Edward! I know I should have considered your feelings too! Can't we just work this out?!" I pleaded.

"We will when I come home." He said.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" I asked.

"A few months." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"I know this is hard on you Bella, and I am sorry I'm acting the way I am. I just need some time on my own, maybe this could be good for us. To spend time apart and it will make us stronger." He said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"I'm going to go now, tell Natalie I said I love you." He said.

"I will." I said.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." I said.

I hung the phone up sighing, I snapped it shut before deciding I wasn't going to be able to sleep now, even if it was five in the morning. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, I flipped the light on making my way to the coffee maker. I did the steps to make a pot, once I was done I started it before taking a seat on the stool. I tapped my fingers on the counter looking around, I never realized how lonely it was without anyone downstairs.

Once the coffee was done I poured myself a cup before sitting back down at the island. I rubbed my eyes before sighing. I stated to think how I wanted my life to be, I wanted to be one of those moms who were always in a rush to pick up someone or drop someone off. One that gets the lunch boxes ready for the kids as they rush in before the bus comes to pick them up. I wanted to watch as they grew up and started their own lives, but always have something that needs to be done like Esme.

I smiled at my own thoughts, yeah that was the kind of person I wanted to be. A stay at home mom, while my husband went to work. I didn't care if we had our own money, or our own house. I loved being surrounded by my family, and I knew that there would always be room for us here. I heard the door to the kitchen swing open and Esme walked in already dressed and ready for the day a head of her.

"Hello Esme." I said smiling.

"You're up early," She said, "And you made coffee, bless you!"

I smiled, "Edward called."

"Oh? Is that who was on the phone?" She asked.

"Yeah. Did it wake you?" I asked.

"Gosh no, I needed to be up anyway, lot's to do today." She said.

"I envy you." I said.

"Do you? Why is that?" She asked.

"Because, you are a wonderful mom who would go to the ends of the Earth for you children." I said.

"Aww. I love you too!" She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

I smiled.

"Can I ask you something Bella?" She asked sitting a cross from me at the island.

"Sure." I said, a little afraid of what was coming.

"Well, don't get mad, but I was thinking of how sick you were. Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" She asked.

I couldn't say that I was shocked, the same thought came to my mind, I just pushed it back though. I didn't want to know if I was until I knew Edward was in it with me.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Do you want to know?" She asked, she knew me well.

"Not really." I said.

"Okay, it was just a thought. You know you can come to me right? If you want to find out?" She asked.

"Oh god!" I said covering my face with my hand in embarrassment.

"Come on Bella! It's not like we are having the sex talk." She said laughing.

"Yeah, I think it's a little too late for that talk." I said laughing.

She laughed looking at me, "I have such amazing daughters."

"Yeah, Rose and Ali are amazing." I said nodding.

"You too." She said.

"I wouldn't say amazing." I said looking at my hands.

"Oh no you don't! Don't go into depressed over Edward mode." She said.

"I cant help it!" I said.

I looked at my hands.

"Come on." She said.

"Where are we going? It's five thirty in the morning!" I said.

"We are going to drive around and talk." She said.

"Um, okay." I said.

…

**Two Months Later**

**Edward's POV**

"I'll see you later." I said.

"Later." Steven said before driving away.

I looked at all the cars, it looked like there was a party going on inside. I put my bags in the Volvo figuring I could just get them later. I walked into the house to hear music playing along with a bunch of people having their own conversations. I looked around the house to spot Jasper, I walked over to him, he was talking to some people I had no idea who they were.

"Hey! Your back!" Jasper said spotting me.

"Yeah. What's going on here?" I asked looking around.

"Party for dad, he got a promotion." He told me.

"Ah." I said.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy." He agreed.

"Where is mom?" I asked.

"Kitchen." He said.

I walked into the kitchen, I walked right past Bella who was sitting on the couch. I saw Esme with her back towards me. I walked over to her covering her eyes with my hands smiling.

"Oh!" She gasped.

I stayed quiet.

"Carlisle?"

"No." I whispered.

"Edward!" She gasped turning around, "Oh Edward!"

She hugged me tightly.

"Hi mom." I said rubbing her back.

"Your home! How was your trip?" She asked.

"It was okay." I said.

"Just okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella, it drove Steven nuts." I said.

"Yeah, she's been nonstop thinking about you too." She told me.

"Maybe I made a mistake." I said looking at my hands.

"We all make mistakes Edward." She said.

"Yeah, but I treated my wife horribly, I don't think she will forgive me."

"It will take time, and you'll have to be patient, but in time I believe she will."

"Are you hiding something from me?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you hiding something?"

"No! Why would you say that?"

"Because you're acting like you know something I don't know."

She bit her bottom lip before going back to making sandwiches.

"Mom..." I said.

"I cant say." She said.

"Fine." I said.

I walked to the door pushing it open, I saw Bella standing with Carlisle with her back to me.

"Sure! I'll go see if Jasper has it." She said.

She turned slowly making my eyes go wide, my eyes shot to her stomach. It was small but huge at the same time, under her shirt was a expanding belly, and that could only be for one reason. My heart dropped and face paled as I watched her walk over to Jasper and then go upstairs. I followed her slowly putting my hood up, I was glad I wore this because it hit my eyes and made a shadow on my face so it was hard for people to tell who I was. Her cell phone started to ring, she ran in the bedroom and grabbed it.

"Edward?! Oh, hi dad. No, he's in Florida. I don't know what's going on with us. Yeah we are going to talk when he gets home. I'm feeling fine, a little nauseous with all the food smells. No, I haven't told him, I bought some baggy clothes to wear to try to hide my stomach. He doesn't want another kid right now. I don't know, I guess I have to think about abortion, I know I don't want to do it either but I don't want to lose my husband. Alright, I'll call you and fill you in, bye, love you too." She said before hanging up.

She sighed going to the dresser and pulling out a hoodie that was baggy, she pulled it over her head turning around. She turned around and gasped when she saw me, her eyes got wide.

**Bella's POV**

"Who... Who are you?" I asked starting to back away.

He didn't answer, just took a step forward.

"I'm warning you, my dad is downstairs and he is pretty protective of his daughters, he'll rip you to pieces." I said my voice shaking.

He came closer, he kept walking towards me I felt like I was going to puke.

"Please... Just leave me alone!" I begged.

I hit the wall but he didn't stop until he was in front of me, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see what was going to happen.

"Bella." I heard a familiar voice whisper.

I opened my eyes, I looked at the guy before reaching up and pulling the hood down.

"Edward." I whispered in relief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He said.

"It's okay. How was your trip?" I asked walking away from him.

"Fine. I missed you too much though." He said turning around to face me.

"Yeah?" I asked biting my lip.

"Yeah, thought that it was time to come home." He said.

I smiled a little, he walked over to me, he held his arms out for a hug. I dodged it though going over to the dresser.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said.

"Bella." He said.

"Hm?" I asked.

He walked over to me and lifted up hoodie and shirt up before I could protest, I gasped. I looked at his expression, it was mixed with hurt, confusion and other things when he saw my stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I thought you wanted some space, and I thought you would be mad, which I was right, you are." I whispered.

"How far?" He asked.

"Three months." I said.

He looked at me before turning to leave.

"Edward!" I cried.

**Emmett's POV**

I saw Edward storm down the stairs and then Bella come running after with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh God, she told him." I whispered to Jasper.

We turned to watch.

"EDWARD! STOP! PLEASE!" She cried as the front door slammed shut.

She broke into heavy sobs looking at the door, that's when her face began to pale. I looked at her closely, she began to sway a little.

"Bella?" I asked walking closer to her.

Her knees gave out and she fell into my arms.

"Bella!" I gasped.

"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled before rushing over to me.

Every person looked at her, there had to be a hundred or more here, Carlisle came running in and over to us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, Edward came down the stairs looking pissed off and she came down upset too yelling for him to stop. Then she started to act funny, her face paled and then she collapsed." I told him.

"Bella? Bella? Wake up." Carlisle said shaking her a little.

He checked her pulse staying quiet.

"Get her up on the couch." Carlisle said.

I picked her up, no one would move out of my way.

"Excuse me. Can you move please? MOVE!" I screamed.

They finally did and I laid Bella down on the couch. Carlisle checked her pulse again.

"She just passed out." He said.

"Carlisle? What happened?" Mark, the head of the hospital, asked.

"She passed out." He told him.

"Bella! Oh my God Bella!" Edward said rushing over.

"Get away from her!" I screamed pushing him away.

"Emmett?! What the hell!" He snapped.

"You're the reason she passed out! You have been nothing but a complete ass hole to her! Everyone else can turn their cheek and act like this isn't happening but I'm sure as hell not going too!" I screamed pushing him against the wall.

"Excuse me." Carlisle said to Mark.

I felt Carlisle pull us apart.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed, "You are embarrassing me! My bosses are here and this is _not_ how you are going to act! So get your act together and relax!"

**Bella's POV**

**The Next Day**

I knew what I had to do, I shook as I drove to the place where I had to do it. I didn't want to do it, I didn't believe in it, but this was the only way I could save my marriage. Once I was there I walked through the sliding doors and to the front door.

"Bella Cullen." I told the girl at the desk.

She looked at the computer before nodding, "Follow me."

I followed her down the hall, I looked at all the people that were here. She led me into a private room.

"Climb up there, and someone will be here shortly." She said smiling.

"It's a girl that's doing it right?" I asked.

"Yep." She said.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

She left the room, I tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I rubbed my stomach, a tear fell from my eye.

"Bella Cullen?" A different girl asked.

"Yep." I said looking at her.

"I'm Claire, and your here for a abortion?" She asked.

I looked at the ceiling before more tears fell from my eyes.

"Yes." I breathed.

**Cliff Hanger!!!! Do you hate me?! What's going to happen? Will Edward find out and stop her? Or will he get there too late? Or not come at all? =O Who knows... He he. REVIEW! =D**


	36. Too Late

Chapter 36: Too Late

**Bella's POV**

"Okay... Let's start." The doctor said.

"WAIT!" I cried.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Just give me a moment please?" I asked.

"Okay, hit the button when you're ready." She said before leaving.

I sat up wiping my tears away, I ran my fingers through my hair, how could I be ready to do this? I didn't want this, but this was the only way I could keep Edward.

"You understand right?" I asked my tummy rubbing it.

Of course it understood, I was killing it due to my selfish choice. I sighed, this would be the third baby I lost. I closed my eyes, _You can do this, I know it's wrong but you can do this, _I told myself. I looked at the button by me, I took a deep breath before hitting it and laying back down.

"Ready?" She asked walking back in.

"No, but do it anyway." I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the house and went upstairs to find Bella to see if she was home and wanted to talk about our problem. I pushed the bedroom door open to find it empty, I walked over to the bed to find a note on the bed:

_Edward,_

_I went to take care of our problem. Be home soon._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

I read the note five times before I walked downstairs to find one of my parents, I walked into the kitchen to fine Esme standing by the sink. I walked over to her handing her the note.

"What's this?" She asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." I said.

She took it reading it a loud, "Edward, I went to take care of our problem. Be home soon. Love you, Bella."

She looked at it before looking at me gasping.

"Edward! You have to hurry!" She gasped.

"What? What's going on?!" I asked.

"She was talking to me this morning, about how she might get rid of the baby." She told me.

"Get rid of as in abortion?!" I gasped.

"I tried to talk her out of it Edward! I did! But she kept repeating herself by saying this was the only way that you wouldn't divorce her and the only way you would stay!" She said quickly.

"Where is she doing it?!" I asked.

"At the clinic by the mall." She said.

I dug my car keys out of my pocket before shooting out of the the house, as soon as I was in the car I shot out of the drive way making my tires squeal. I tapped the wheel nervously as I sped down the street. I made a sharp turn down another road before having to stop at a stop light.

"Come on... Come on..." I said.

As soon as the light turned green my foot slammed on the gas making my tires squeal more. I got on to the main road that led to the mall but wasn't even close to the mall yet. The car that was in front of me stopped, there was a long line of cars backed up.

"COME ON!" I screamed.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel looking around frantically, there was no way around these cars. I pulled into the nearest parking lot before taking the keys out of the ignition, locking the car up and slamming the door. I started running down the road, I weaved my way through the cars until I was on the other side of the street. I took off running faster dodging moving cars that were turning at the light, I ignored the many horns that were honking at me.

**Bella's POV**

"Oh shoot! I forgot something, I'll be back in a second." She said.

"Take your time." I whispered.

I looked up at the ceiling wondering if anyone was going to stop me, I wondered where Edward was and what he was doing. Did he know where I was? Did he care? Did he secretly hope that I was going to do this because he didn't want to have another child? Was I being ridiculous and making this whole thing a bigger deal then it was? My head hurt from all the thoughts I was having and the questions that were left unanswered.

**Edward's POV**

I was out of breath and it hurt to breathe but I needed to get to her before it was too late. I didn't let myself think of what would happen if I was too late, it would kill her. I knew she would never be the same if this happened, and I would never forgive myself because this is my fault. I was stupid and not myself, but I realized now that I wanted this baby but I was afraid that I was too late. That didn't stop me from running though, I could see the clinic so I ran faster. I finally got there and ran through the sliding door, I shot to the front desk.

"Bella... Cullen..." I gasped bending over and trying to catch my breath.

The lady looked at me weird before pointing down the hall, "132"

I took off running down the hall dodging patients that were lined up in the hallway waiting to be seen. I found 132 and threw the doors open.

"STOP!" I gasped.

**Bella's POV**

The doctor was about to start doing the abortion when the doors threw open hitting the walls behind them with a loud crash.

"STOP!" Edward yelled.

I gasped my eyes getting wide, I looked at him surprised that he got here in time.

"Please... Stop... Don't do it!" He gasped obviously out of breath.

"Edward? I thought you didn't want another baby?" I asked confused.

"Bella, I was a idiot. Of course I want this baby, please don't get the abortion!" He pleaded.

"You chose now to realize that you wanted another baby?" I asked.

"I know! I'm sorry! I guess I needed a wake up call." He said.

"A close wake up call." I told him.

"I know." He whispered.

We both looked at each other silently.

"So am I doing the abortion or not?" The doctor asked.

I looked at Edward before giving her an answer, "No."

Edward sighed relieved.

"I'm sorry, my father will pay for this." Edward told her.

She didn't say anything, just took off her gloves and walked out of the room.

"Edward." I whispered.

He walked over to me.

"I... I almost killed our baby." I gasped.

"Shh, it's okay." He said hugging me.

"No, I almost killed our baby!" I said tears falling from my eyes.

…

**Edward's POV**

We walked into the house, Bella hadn't stopped crying since we left the clinic. I put my hand on her lower back as I led her to the couch. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, she was hurting. I knew most of this was just the hormones but that didn't stop me from comforting her the most I could. She rested her head on my shoulder closing her eyes.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"No, my love, I'm staying right here with you." I whispered stoking her hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." I told her.

…

**The Middle of The Night**

I was sleeping peacefully next to the love of my life, or so I thought. I was awoken by the sound of the sniffling, I rolled on my side to see Bella sitting up in bed. She was leaning against the headboard wiping her runny nose and eyes with a tissue before throwing it into the pile of used tissues on her lap. I pushed myself up so that my arm held me up.

"Bella?" I whispered half asleep.

"I'm sorry... I... didn't mean to wake you..." She cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"Nothing..." She said, it sounded like she said "nudding" because her nose was all stuffed up.

"It's obviously something." I said.

"I almost.... killed... our baby!" She sobbed.

I closed my eyes, this again.

"Bella, it's okay." I told her for the millionth time.

"How can you keep saying that?!" She said blowing her nose into a tissue before adding it to the pile.

"Bella," I said sitting up, "You're getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"It's not nothing Edward! What if I killed the baby!" She yelled.

"Bella! Stop this now! You cant keep living in the world of "What ifs"! It's not healthy!" I told her.

"But-"

I pulled her into my arms stopping her from saying anything else, she cried for an hour before nodding off in my chest.

…

**Bella's POV**

"_Bella, I don't want you to come." He said looking me in the eyes before looking around_

"_You don't want me?" I asked looking at him feeling my heart start to break._

"_No." He breathed._

_I opened my mouth to say something, but the words never came._

"_This is the last time you'll ever see me. It will be like, I never existed." He said before turning around and walking away._

_I watched him walk away from me leaving me in the forest, I gasped. No. He loved me. He told me he loved me! _

"_EDWARD! EDWARD STOP!" I cried._

_I took off after him, but he somehow managed to disappear, he took a different path. I stood alone in the forest trying to make sense of what had happened, he loved me._

"_Edward." I whispered._

_I broke into sobs, this couldn't be happening, I loved him and he loved me, he told me that. I fell to my hands and knees and cried for hours until I blacked out... That was the last time I would see the love of __my life._

**Edward's POV**

I was downstairs eating breakfast with the family when I heard the most ear splitting scream. It took me a minute to realize it was Bella.

"Bella." I whispered.

I stood up before running out of the room and into the living room, I took off up the stairs the family following behind me. I threw the bed room door open before seeing Bella grabbing the sheets before screaming, tears fell from her eyes as she arched her back and screamed more. I could hear Natalie cry, Esme went to try to calm her down but it would be impossible with Bella screaming like this. She turned on her side and screamed in her pillow before kicking her legs. I rushed over to the bed with Carlisle.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled shaking her.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed arching her back.

"BELLA!" Carlisle screamed.

She sat up quickly gasping for air clutching the blanket to herself sweat falling from her face. She looked so scared, she looked at Carlisle and gasped before looking at me. She attacked me throwing her arms around my neck. She squeezed a little to hard but I didn't care, she cried and shook in my arms. I looked at Carlisle scared to death, I had never seen her act this way.

"Charlie." She gasped.

"What about him?" I asked.

"I want him. I want Charlie." She gasped holding on to me tighter.

"Okay, we'll get him." I whispered.

…

"She's in here." I told him.

We walked into the room, Bella was hugging her legs to her chest and hiding her face in her knees.

"Bells?" Charlie asked sitting on the bed.

"Dad!" She gasped hugging Charlie.

"Oh, hey, it's okay." He said wrapping his arms around her.

She got as close as she could to him before crying into his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you act like this since you had those nightmares about Edward after he left you." Charlie said.

My heart dropped and I looked at the floor, I hated remembering about that.

"It was. I had the same one, where he leaves." She gasped.

Charlie closed his eyes, "It's okay."

She continued to cry in his arms for the next hour.

…

"JAKE!" I heard Bella yell from outside.

I growled under my breath as I stood up and walked to the door, I saw Bella running and jumping into Jacob Blacks arms. Why was she having dreams of me leaving again? And who did he think he was? All hell was going to freeze over if he thought he would be the one comforting her. I was thankful he kept an eye out for her back then when I was actually gone, but I was back now, and staying.I walked outside on the porch, I watched as they walked towards the house holding hands.

"Hey Edward." Jake said smiling.

"Jacob." I said.

"This is great, this was a great surprise!" Bella said smiling resting her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Bells, you thought I would stay away from you?" He asked smiling.

"No." She whispered as he wrapped his huge arms around her.

"I missed this." She said in his chest.

**Bella's POV**

I climbed into bed next to Edward later that night, I smiled as I snuggled into his chest. I looked up at him and smiled, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm glad your home." I said resting my head on his chest.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad to have you in back in bed." I said.

"Sure." He said.

I looked at him, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing." He said.

"What's wrong with you Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He said.

"This is about Jacob being back isn't it, your jealous." I said sitting up.

"No it's not. And I am _not _jealous!" He said.

"Oh you are so jealous! I saw the way you looked at him when he hugged me." I said.

"Bella. Please, lay back down. I don't want to fight anymore." He said.

I sighed before laying down, "You're right."

He wrapped his arms around me smiling.

"We're really having another baby." He said after a few minutes.

"Yeah... I guess we are." I said a smile creeping on my face.

His hand found its way to my stomach pushing my shirt up, he rubbed my stomach slowly. I looked up at his face to see a smile on his face. I leaned back on his chest feeling happy for the first time in a while, I sighed in content.

"Maybe it's a boy." He whispered.

"You want a boy?" I asked.

"It would be nice." He said.

"Yeah... Maybe." I said smiling.

…

"Hey Bella." Carlisle said.

"Oh, hey." I said from my ball on the couch.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I guess, I'm not feeling good." I said pulling the blanket to my chin and snuggling in it.

Carlisle came up to me and felt my forehead, "Eh, you got a slight fever, nothing to worry about."

"I mainly feel sick to my stomach." I told him.

"Ah." He said.

"Don't you work?" I asked.

"Going back now." He said getting his jacket on.

"Tell Edward I said Hi." I told him.

"Will do, feel better." He said heading for the door.

"Bye." I mumbled before closing my eyes again.

**Edward's POV**

I just got off the phone with a lady when I saw my father walk in from his lunch break, _now I can take mine._ I thought.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"How was lunch?" I asked.

"Delicious." He said smiling.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Home." He answered.

"Oh? Did you see Bella?" I asked curious how she was doing.

"She isn't feeling good." He told me.

"What? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I asked panicking.

"Edward, relax, she is fine." He told me.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's feeling sick to her stomach, and has a slight fever but it's most likely morning sickness." He explained.

That's all it took for me to get my coat on.

"Can I take my lunch break?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

**Bella's POV**

I heard the door open and close but was so close to slipping into unconsciousness that I didn't care who it was. I felt someone stoke my cheek before feeling my head, I knew that touch without having to open my eyes.

"Mmm." I moaned.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Eh." I replied.

"You want to go to the hospital?" He asked.

"For God's sake Edward, stop freaking out, it's morning sickness. We'll just have to pay hundreds of dollars to have someone tell us that it will pass and to go home, so I chose to lay on the couch and wait." I told him.

"I worry about you." He whispered.

"Too much, I'm fine." I said.

He kissed my forehead, I smiled a little.

"Any room in there for me?" He asked.

"Um, sure." I said scooting over.

He climbed in throwing the covers over both of us, I laid my head down on his chest as he put his arms around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath fighting the wave of nausea that came.

"It's okay, you can puke on me." He said stroking my hair.

"Don't tempt me." I mumbled.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

I jumped awake when I heard Edward's cell phone go off, he groaned before digging it out of his pocket. We must have fell asleep.

"Hello? Oh, sorry dad. Yeah, coming right now." He said.

"Mm." I groaned before turning over and resting my head on his chest.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"I have to go." He said.

"'Kay." I said.

He chuckled, "Sweetie, you are on me."

"Oh." I said.

I scooted over but forgot we were on the couch, I scooted right off the couch and onto the floor. I groaned for the third time holding my head. Edward quickly got off the couch and helped me up off the floor.

"Talk about your rude awakening." I said rubbing my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fine." I said.

"Oh Bella, so clumsy," He said before hugging me, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Go to work and let me sleep." I told him.

He kissed me on the lips, "I love you."

"Love you too, now go." I said smiling.

He put his jacket back on before waving good bye and leaving the house.

…

"Hey guys." Carlisle said walking into the kitchen with Edward.

"Hey." Esme said smiling.

Carlisle walked over to her kissing her on the cheek, "Smells good."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"God Edward, you just walked in and your already asking where she is." Jasper said shaking his head.

"She's right behind you." Esme told him.

He turned around to spot me sitting on a chair, I had my feet propped up on another chair. I had a bowl of Cheetos and a bowl of Strawberries sitting on the table in front off me. I took a strawberry smiling at Edward before putting it in my mouth then eating a Cheeto.

"Cheetos and strawberries?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Pregnancy craving?" He asked.

I nodded again.

He sat down next to me, he reached for a strawberry but I slapped his hand.

"Mine." I said pulling them closer.

"I cant have one?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, I'm the one having cravings, not you." I told him.

Esme laughed, "Give it up Edward. She wont budge on this one."

He sighed, "Fine."

I smiled before putting another strawberry in my mouth.

**He he, did you think Edward was too late by the chapter title?! =P Sorry it took me a long time! I had some writers block problems . Anyway, this was a cute chapter with little drama! Oh! And a part of this chapter does not belong to me! It was Stephanie Meyers idea! So it belongs to her. Review?! Please?! =D**


	37. First Family Trip

Chapter 37: First Family Trip

**Bella's POV**

"Edward." I said.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"I have to pee." I told him.

"Again?! You just went ten minutes ago." He said.

"I have to go again." I said.

He sighed, "Okay."

"Hey, you try being pregnant, it's not fun." I told him.

I glanced at the back seat, sitting in her car seat was our first born Natalie, I smiled when I saw she was sleeping. She was so cute when she slept, her hair stuck to her sweaty face and her lips were pushed out as she slept peacefully. She still had my brown curly hair and Edward's bright emerald eyes, I smiled and face forward as we pulled into another rest area. I kissed his cheek before going into the building to use the restroom. I came out ten minutes later and climbed back in.

"Are you ready now?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Okay." He sighed pulling out of the parking spot.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, we were on our way to the air port for our first vacation as a family. We were going up to visit Renee and Phil since they haven't been able to see much of Natalie besides of in pictures. I looked at Edward and smiled before going back to looking out the window.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said squeezing my hand.

I smiled.

"Are we going to tell Renee that you're pregnant again?" He asked.

"I don't know... I kind of want to keep it a secret a little longer." I said.

"Okay, that's fine." He said.

"Do you think Natalie will mind? Having another baby in the house?" I asked.

"I don't think she really has a choice." He said chuckling.

"Yeah..." I said resting my hand on my stomach.

"I'm glad you know." Edward said.

"About??" I asked.

"The baby. You being pregnant again." He said.

I nodded, "So am I."

We continued to drive to the air port, it was only an hour away and we only had about ten minutes to go before we were there.

…

"Bella..." Edward whispered.

"Hmm?" I said not opening my eyes.

"We're here." He said brushing the hair out of my face.

"Hmm?" I said opening my eyes.

I didn't even realize that I had dozed off, I looked around groggily before unbuckling the seat belt. I got out of the car flinching at the brightness, Edward laughed a little walking to the back door and getting the bags.

"I can help." I said.

"No way. Too heavy." He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I fell asleep." I said before yawning.

"It's okay." He said.

"I can get Natalie." I suggested.

"Okay, I'll allow you to do that." He said smiling.

I walked around the car to the side where Natalie was, she was just starting to wake up. I opened the car door and worked on unbuckling her car seat. I carefully picked her up and rested her on my shoulder. We walked inside together, I took a seat with Natalie and the bags as Edward took care of the tickets and everything that needed to be handled. Natalie began to squirm in my arms, I rubbed her back softly telling her to go back to sleep.

"Cute kid." A guy said sitting next to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling politely even though I was a little nervous.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Natalie." I told him.

"That's pretty, just like you." He said.

Something about this guy had danger written all over him, and he freaked me out.

"Um, thanks... I guess." I said.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"To my moms house." I said looking at Edward who had his back turned.

"Oh, where is that?" He asked.

"In Florida." I said.

"Fun state, really sunny." He said.

I nodded. I adjusted Natalie into a more comfortable position.

"May I hold her?" He asked me.

"Uh, I don't really want to risk waking her up, she gets cranky if she is woken up." I told him.

"Oh, that's okay." He said.

I smiled wishing he would leave, I glanced at all the bags counting them just to be safe.

"So what's your name?" He asked, this must be twenty questions.

"Bella. Bella Cullen." I said regretting saying my last name the moment it was out.

"Bella, pretty. I'm Dylan." He said.

I smiled again.

"Bella Cullen.... I think my friend knew you." He said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's gone now, but his name was Evan? Evan Johnson?" He said.

My heart stopped and my face palled, Dylan set a hand on my leg smiling at me.

"Edward!" I yelled.

Edward turned around to see a guy by me.

"Relax, I wont hurt you like Evan did. Frankly I think he was an idiot for stalking you." Dylan told me.

"Um, I think it might be time to go." I said reaching for my bags.

"Need help? It's hard to do when you have a kid in your arms." Dylan said reaching for some bags.

Tears came to my eyes in plain fear, he was acting strange, just like Evan.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked looking at me before looking at Dylan.

"No, just helping this pretty lady with her bags." Dylan said putting his arm around me.

"Well I suggest you take your hands of this pretty lady." Edward snapped.

"Why is that?"

"Because, she's my wife!" Edward snapped.

Dylan slowly took his arm away from me.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I was just trying to be nice." Dylan said.

"Well it's plain to see your scaring her so I suggest you leave and never come back. Don't look her up after we leave, don't call, don't follow us. Just leave." Edward growled.

"Whoa man, relax."

"GO!"

Dylan looked at Edward before looking at me, he waved good bye and walked away. I let out a shaky breath as I was pulled into Edward's arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"He knew Evan! He... He..." I gasped.

"Shh, you're fine. Let's get on the plane." He said taking my hand.

We managed to get the bags on the plane and in storage, got Natalie in a seat without waking her and take off went smoothly. I looked over at Edward who was close to falling asleep.

"Mama." Natalie said starting to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here." I soothed her leaning over my arm rest and rubbing her back.

"Where are we?" She asked wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"We are on a plane, we're going to see Grandma." I told her.

"Is daddy wif us?" She asked.

"Yes, he's right there." I said pointing to him.

"Do I ave to go back to seep?" She asked.

"You don't have too." I told her.

She sat up slowly.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Your birthday. You are going to be two years old." I said smiling.

"Two?" She asked.

"Yep." I said.

I knew she would have been more excited if she was still half asleep, she reached up her arms and I put her on my lap so she was facing me. She put her hands on my stomach and accidentally pressed too hard.

"Ouch!" I gasped.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Edward gasped sitting up fast.

I laughed, "Nothing, Natalie just pressed on my stomach."

"No no Natalie, you can't do that. You'll hurt the baby." He told her.

"Baby?" She cooed.

"Yes, mommy is carrying your brother or sister." He said.

"Brover or sister?" She asked.

"You are going to be a older sister." I told her.

She reached for my shirt and pulled it up, I helped her and rolled it up so it was sitting just under my chest. She placed her small hand on my rounded belly.

"There's a baby in there?!" She gasped poking at it.

"Yep." Edward said.

"Who put it there?" She asked.

I laughed, "Technically daddy did."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we wanted another baby." I said.

"What about me?"

"You're still our baby."

She concentrated on my belly for the next fifteen minutes, she kept rubbing it and poking at it. It was the cutest thing ever the way she was so interested in this baby. I reached for Edward's hand and held it, he leaned over kissing my cheek.

…

"Hello?" I called opening the door to Renee and Phils house, we walked in and set our bags down. I walked into the kitchen to find a note:

_Bella, Edward and Natalie,_

_Phil wanted to take me out to dinner tonight, I tried to tell him that you guys would be in soon but he insisted on it being tonight. Feel free to order a pizza for you guys, I left some money for it. Make yourself at home, this is your home you know. I set up the guest room across from mine and Phils for you and Edward, and there is a crib in there for Natalie. We will be home later tonight! Order food!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

"They are at dinner!" I called to Edward.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the note reading it, he nodded and walked back in the living room. I followed him, Natalie was on the floor digging toys out of her bag and playing with them. I sat on the couch and propped my feet up on the table, I was so tired.

"Do you want me to order the pizza?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said.

"You're not sick are you? Like any nausea?" He asked.

"Not yet." I said.

"Okay."

The pizza got here in less then twenty minutes, and it only took me a bite to have to puke it back up again. I gasped for air as Edward rubbed my back, I flushed the toilet before sitting up slowly.

"How am I going to hide me being pregnant if I cant keep a bite of something down?" I gasped.

"We'll say your sick." He told me.

"Oh yeah, that will last." I said.

I stood up and brushed my teeth ignoring the second wave of nausea that came. I spit and rinsed before walking out of the bathroom holding Edward's hand, it was now eight o' clock and still no sign of Renee and Phil. Edward picked up Natalie and put her to bed, she was so worn out, I cleaned up the mess we made. I was wiping down the table when Phil and Renee walked in.

"Bella!" Renee gasped.

"Mom!" I said before running in her arms.

"Oh it's so good to see you!" She said hugging me tighter.

"I missed you!" I said resting my head on her shoulder.

"Oh honey I missed you too!" She said.

Edward walked out of the bedroom with his hands in his pockets.

"Edward!" Phil said going over to shake his hand.

I pulled away from Renee and smiled.

"Where is my grand daughter?!" Renee asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I put her to bed, she was worn out." Edward told her before me.

"Edward!" She said before going to hug him.

"Hey Renee." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"What's this Renee stuff? It's mom to you." She said.

Edward laughed before pulling away, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my head on his chest and sighed content.

"You guys are so adorable together." Renee said.

I smiled ad then yawned.

"I see Natalie's not the only one that is worn out." Edward said rubbing my back.

"Why don't you guys go to bed. We can talk tomorrow." Renee said.

"But-"

"No Bella, go to sleep." She said.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the room, he shut the door behind us climbed on the bed. I followed him on the bed and laid down, I flipped on my back. Edward smiled turning on his side, he pushed my shirt up to look at my rounded belly. He set his hand on it rubbing it slowly, I smiled and closed my eyes. He reached over to the end table and grabbed a tube of lotion. He squirted some on his hand before rubbing it on both hands.

…

**The Next Morning- Natalie's 2nd Birthday**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" A very excited little girl yelled pushing on our shoulders.

I groaned, "Go back to sleep."

"But it's my berfday remember?!" She said.

"Yes, I remember, go back to sleep." I said pulling the covers up over my head.

"Mommy!" She said shaking me.

I lifted my head up to look at the clock, 5:30 in the morning.

"It's five in the morning Natalie!" I gasped.

There was no way she was up this early, this had to be a dream. But it wasn't, as I continued to try to sleep all she did was shake me harder. Edward finally noticed it and groaned putting his pillow over his head.

"Don't you want to celebrate mommy?! Daddy?!" She gasped.

"Of course we do honey, just not at 5:30 in the morning." I told her.

"Come on Natalie!" Renee said making my jump.

"Gramma!" She gasped.

"Let's go have breakfast!" She said lifting Natalie off the bed.

"Thank you." I mumbled before slipping back to sleep.

…

"Can I open mommy and daddy's first?!" She asked.

"Of course." Renee said.

We had just finished her birthday dinner which consisted of Chicken nuggets and french fries with apple juice. Edward and I picked out this huge cake just for the five of us to eat. Natalie climbed up on the couch with no help needed and sat down, Edward handed her our gift. She looked at it with hopeful eyes before ripping off the bow. She dug into the wrapping paper so quick that I was surprised that she didn't get a paper cut.

She gasped, "TANK YOU!"

"Your welcome." I said smiling.

"What is it?" Phil asked.

She held up a blue dress with an over coat thing, Edward had picked it out. He told me that if I looked amazing in blue, then she had too, I rolled my eyes at him. She looked at it some more before throwing it aside.

"That lasted long." I said laughing, I picked it off the couch and folded it on my lap.

"This is from me and grandma." Phil said handing her a bag.

The bag was too big for her, she turned it on its side before taking out all of the tissue paper. She pulled out a couple of boxes and gasped again. She held up the boxes to show us her two new barbie dolls.

"Cool!" I said smiling.

"More! More!" She said bouncing.

"That's all we have babe." Edward said.

She frowned, "Oh."

"Hey, don't look so blue, you'll get more when we go home." I said.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Really." Edward said.

"Cake?!" She asked.

"We can have cake yes." I said.

…

That night she had too much cake, I knew this because I found her throwing up in the bed room.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He came running in looking panicked, "What?!"

"Natalie just threw up!" I said holding a crying baby.

"What?!" He asked coming over.

Natalie turned away from me and threw up for a second time, I gasped. I didn't know what to do, I had never done this before.

"What do we do?!" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

I looked at him terrified, "Do we take her to the hospital?! Do we call Carlisle?"

"Let me get Renee, she should know." He said leaving.

It was then that I became afraid, not only for my sick child but of everything. Here I was with a two year old and I had another on the way. How was I suppose to do this if I didn't know how to help a sick child? Would I be a good mom to them? Or would I end up like one of those moms who grows to hate their kids?

Renee came into the room with a wet wash cloth and something in a cup. She bent down to Natalie's level and wiped her face off. This was a women who knew what to do and how to help and she only had one kid. So how was I suppose to do this with two? I bit my bottom lip as I watched Renee pick up Natalie and carry her to the bathroom where she cleaned her up and whispered words to calm her down. She was scared too, and I didn't know how to help her. I felt Edward rub my back comforting me but I was still scared. Renee emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later holding a sleeping Natalie, she laid her in her crib before coming over to us.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Too much cake is all." She said.

"I'm a horrible parent." I sighed.

"No you're not." She told me.

"How am I suppose to do this if I cant handle one child?" I asked letting a hint slip.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"What? Oh, nothing." I said.

"Bella..." She said.

"It's nothing." I said.

She took me by the hand and brought me into the living room where Phil was cleaning up, I made Edward follow.

"What did you mean by 'this'? How are you suppose to handle what?" She asked.

I sighed.

"Are you pregnant?!" She gasped, Phil stopped cleaning and looked at me and Edward.

"Yes." I said softly.

"Oh my God! Bella!" She said before hugging me.

"You're not mad?!" I asked.

"Of course not! Why would I be?! This is amazing news!" She said.

"I wasn't planning on telling you until later, it just kind of slipped." I said.

"Well I am glad you did! You know I suspected something." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"You being tired, I knew plane rides didn't ware you out _that_ much." She said.

"How would you know by that?" Edward asked.

"I'm a girl Edward, we just know." She told him.

I kind of felt better now that she knew and it was off my chest, I wouldn't have to try to keep it a secret anymore and I could fully enjoy the last two days here. We sat down on the couch and watched a little TV and talked, I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and held his hand as I watched what ever TV show that was on. Occasionally I saw Renee and Phil look over to us out of the corner of my eye, Renee would smile before kissing Phil. I gasped and shot up straight.

"Bella?! Are you okay?!" Edward asked sitting up fast.

"We have a doctors appointment tomorrow!" I gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"A doctors appointment! For the baby!" I told him.

"Uh oh." He said.

"Call Carlisle!" I said.

He got up and stepped outside to call Carlisle, I sat there speechless, I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about the appointment. Edward walked back into the house shutting the front door behind him, he walked over and sat back down on the couch.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He knows a doctor up here that would be more then glad to take his place just this once, we got lucky." He said.

I sighed, "Good."

I relaxed again.

**The Next Day**

"Bella Cullen?" The doctor asked.

Edward and I stood up and followed him to a private room, he had me get on to the bed and lift my shirt up. It felt weird not having Carlisle to the check up but I knew it was only for one time so I got over it quickly.

"And who is this?" The doctor asked when he saw Natalie in Edward's arms.

"This is our first born, Natalie." I told him.

"Well hello Natalie, come to see your little brother or sister?" He asked.

Natalie looked at him shocked, her eyes got big and she hid her face in Edward's neck.

"Big daddy's girl I see." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"Okay, let's see this baby," He said, "This is going to be cold."

He squirted the gel on my stomach, it was cold.

"What is that?" Natalie asked.

"Gel." He told her.

She looked at what he was doing very carefully studying everything. He grabbed the hand thing and put it on my stomach, I smiled looking up at Edward who had his eyes glued to the screen. I looked at it still smiling, the doctor moved it around more. He got quiet and turned the screen from us, I looked at Edward who was just as confused as I was. The doctor took many looks at everything, moving the hand thing all around getting different shots.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Just seeing something." He mumbled.

He continued to concentrate on the screen moving the hand thing around more before setting it down.

"I'm going to get another doctor." He said.

"What?! Why?" Edward asked.

"Just to check something, I'll be right back." He said before leaving.

I became really scared, I looked at Edward my eyes wide and tears filling them.

"What's wrong with the baby?" I asked.

"I'm sure it's fine." He said holding my hand.

"But, why is he getting another doctor?!" I asked.

"Honey, I'm sure that everything is fine, he just wants to check something that's all." He told me.

"What is there to check?!" I asked.

The doctor came in with another doctor following, Dr. Sanchez, who was our original doctor, pointed to the screen. The other doctor, who I couldn't read his name tag, pointed at the screen and whispered something to Dr. Sanchez. I looked at Edward the tears spilling from my eyes, he rubbed my hand with a hurt expression on his face.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on?!" Edward asked.

Dr. Sanchez smiled a little before turning the screen back to us, "We found something."

"Good or bad?" I cried.

"That's up to you guys." He said.

He moved the hand thing around more, he pointed to something.

"See these two ovals?" He asked.

"Two!" Natalie squealed pointing to the screen.

"Very good." He said.

"What are they?" I asked squeezing Edward's hand.

"Well, I think congratulations are in order because, you are having twins." He said smiling.

I gasped and looked at Edward, his mouth fell open and his eyes became watery. I looked back at the screen speechless. Twins.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Here are the heads." He said pointing both out.

I felt Edward squeeze my hand but I couldn't pry my eyes away from the screen. I didn't stop the tears from falling because they weren't sad tears, I looked at Edward just as he bent down to kiss me on the lips.

…

**Edward's POV**

"Twins." Bella whispered.

"Yeah," I sighed rubbing her stomach, "We're lucky."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at her.

"'We're lucky'? What does that mean?" She asked again.

"That we are lucky to be having twins?" I said a little confused.

"So now you don't want to have them?!" She snapped.

"What?! Bella I didn't say anything like that!" I said sitting up.

She started to cry, I looked at her wide eyed.

"Why are you crying?!" I asked.

"You yelled at me!" She sobbed.

"Bella..."

"What... if people... hate us!" She sobbed getting more and more upset.

I looked at her totally lost now.

"Why would people hate us?" I asked.

"Because we... are having twins!" She cried.

"So?"

"People cant... always have babies and... they probably... hate us!"

"Bella. No one hates us." I said softly moving closer to her.

"But we are having... twins and some people out there cant even... have one!" She sobbed grabbing a tissue and blew her nose.

"Oh honey, it's okay." I said.

"No it's...not!"

"They can adopt." I said rubbing her arm.

"What... if... they... cant!" She said looking at me with red puffy eyes.

"Then they will keep trying, or get a surrogate mother."

She blew her nose, "But... they are... mad at us!"

"They wont be, I promise." I told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just do, they will be happy for us." I said.

"Re...Really?" She gasped.

"Yes, really." I said.

"Okay." She whispered.

"How about you take a nap?" I said.

"Sounds good." She sighed, the mood swing over.

I got off the bed, told her I would wake her for supper, and shut the door. I walked out to the kitchen where Renee and Phil were preparing supper.

"Hey Edward. What's up? You look shocked or scared." Renee said.

"I just had to deal with a full out mood swing. She went from happy, to mad, to completely upset that she couldn't talk right or breathe." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Ah." Renee said.

"Is it normal?" I asked.

"She didn't act this way with Natalie?" She asked me.

"Well, she had mood swings, but not as bad as the ones she has been having. She can go from being so happy to a mess in less then a second." I told her.

"Well, it could be the fact that she is carrying twins, twice the weight, twice the hormone, twice everything." She said.

"I guess..." I said sitting down on one of the stools.

"Have you told your family yet?" She asked.

"No, we are going to wait until we go home." I said.

"I'm so happy for you guys." She said smiling.

"Thank you." I said.

"Does Natalie have any idea what is going on?" She asked.

I looked over to Natalie who was playing with her toys on the floor as cartoons played on the TV.

"I don't think so, I mean I know she knows Bella is having another baby, but I don't know if she fully understands that she is having two." I said.

"Yeah, she is a little young." She agreed.

I smiled before starting to help make supper, I wasn't going to wake Bella, I would make her a plate but she needed her sleep, now especially that she was pregnant with twins...

**Sorry it said that I uploaded a chapter and I didn't! I accidentally marked a review alert as Phishing spam! So I wanted to see if I would still get alerts... Still not sure if I will get them when someone reviews but I'll see when someone reviews on this chapter... Anyway... Thanks for voting! I decided over the biggest vote which was twins! But I thought I would try to hurry and update so you guys wouldn't get mad at me =P Review! Please? So I can see if I still get emails telling me that people did? Ha ha. =D**


	38. Just Come

Chapter 38: Just Come

**Bella's POV**

"NO! NO! NO!" Natalie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"It's time for bed!" Edward said calmly.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED!" She screamed kicking and punching Edward.

She was having a temper tantrum, she's been them a lot lately.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"Stop this right now Natalie!" He growled getting annoyed.

She kept kicking him until she got out of his grasp.

"Natalie!" He snapped.

She ran to me and jumped in my arms, I stood from the couch and looked at her.

"Honey, it's time for bed. Why don't you go brush your teeth and daddy will read you a bed time story." I said smiling.

"Daddy's mean! I don't want him to read to me! AND I DON'T WANT TO GO TO BED!" She screamed the last part.

"You don't mean that. And stop screaming." I said calmly.

Edward looked hurt at her comment, she began to throw another kicking and hitting fest with me. In the middle of it her knee came up and hit my stomach hard, I gasped. She did it a second time which made me drop her, I grabbed my stomach in pain.

"Bella!" Edward gasped rushing over to me.

He helped me on the couch, I rubbed my stomach.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

"I... I think so..." I gasped.

"Natalie! Get up to your room right now!" He snapped.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed before climbing the steps.

"Carlisle!" Edward called.

"Man, she was upset." Carlisle said drying his hands with a towel as he came in.

He saw us looking worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Natalie kicked Bella in the stomach a couple times." He told him.

He came over to me kneeling down in front of me.

"Are you okay? Any pain?" He asked.

"A little yeah." I said.

"We should do a ultrasound, I still have a machine upstairs." He said.

Carlisle held out his hand and helped me stand up, we made our way to his office in the house.

…

"Edward?" I whispered.

I walked into Natalie's bedroom, she was finally fast asleep. I wrapped my arms around him resting my head on his chest.

"She loves you, you know that right?" I asked.

"Then why did she say that she hated me?" He asked.

I looked up at him, this was really hurting him. He was so hurt I could see the tears threatening to come.

"Babe. She didn't mean it, she was upset." I said stroking his cheek.

"I know, but its still the fact that she said it." He whispered.

I walked behind him and stood on my tippy toes, I started to rub his shoulders.

"Bella." He said grabbing my hand.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?" I asked.

"I should be doing this to you, not the other way around." He sighed.

"Edward, I'm fine." I told him.

"You are suppose to be taking it easy." He reminded me.

"And I am." I said.

He sighed, I walked over to him and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." He said after a few minutes.

"Okay." I said.

He took me by the hand and led me out of the room and over to our bed room.

…

"Bella?" Carlisle poked his head in the bed room.

"Oh, hi dad." I said from the bed.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I said starting to get off the bed.

"No stay," He said stopping me from getting up, "I'll come there."

He sat down in front of me, I smiled looking at him wondering what this was about.

"So..." I said.

"Oh. Right. Um, about yesterday." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I noticed something on the ultrasound..." He started.

"What was it?" I asked knowing where this was going.

"Well, I noticed that there was two babies." He said looking at me.

I looked at my hands and couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Bella..." He said.

I looked up to see a smile on his face also.

"Your having twins, and you knew." He said.

I nodded.

"That's great!" He said hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around him, he rubbed my back before pulling away.

"Can you not tell anyone?" I asked.

"Sure, but when are you planning on it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..."

Edward walked into the room but stopped and listened to us.

"I'm happy for you guys, I really am." He said tears coming to his eyes.

"Aww! Carlisle! Don't cry!" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

He laughed a little before rubbing my back, "Tough guys don't cry."

"Oh stop that." I said smiling.

"I love you, I don't care if you are my daughter in law, you are my real daughter." He whispered.

"Okay, now your going to make me cry!" I said feeling the tears come, I haven't seen this side of Carlisle before.

"I'm sorry." He said laughing.

I laid my head on his shoulder, I felt another pair of hands rub my back. I glanced over to see Edward rubbing my back, I smiled.

"Wow. Both my favorite guys are here." I whispered.

They both chucked, they knew if they kept this up I would fall asleep.

"I don't want to sleep." I wined.

"Bella, you need to rest." Carlisle told me.

He started to rock me side to side.

"I really hate you guys." I said closing my eyes.

"I thought we were your favorite guys?" Edward asked.

"Mm." I mumbled.

…

"Like this?" I asked from the ladder.

"Perfect." Emmett said.

"Okay, hand me a nail." I said.

"Here." He said handing me the nail and the hammer.

"What are you doing?!" Someone asked.

I jumped and almost fell off the ladder but Emmett stopped me, I turned around to see an angry Edward standing in the room.

"Oh, hi baby." I said.

"Don't hi baby me. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hanging pictures." I said.

"I meant, what are you doing on a ladder." He said.

"Hanging pictures?" I said.

"Emmett what the hell!" He snapped.

"What did I do?!" He asked.

"Why aren't you up there doing this?!" He asked.

"I didn't want to get hurt, you know I'm bad with hammering." He said.

"So you let my pregnant wife do it?! Are you stupid?!" He asked.

"No." He said.

"She could fall Emmett, she could fall and hurt herself and the babies." Edward said walking over to me and helping me down.

"I'm fine Edward." I told him.

"I know, I'm not mad at you, just my stupid brother." He said.

"Daddy?" Natalie cried, she was at the door holding her teddy bear and had tears coming down her cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare." She cried.

"Come here." He said holding out his arms for her.

She waddled over to him, he picked her up in his arms and rocked her, she laid her head on his shoulder sticking her thumb in her mouth.

**A Couple Hours Later**

I walked into our bathroom and shut the door, I started to remove my clothes when Edward poked his head out.

"Oh." I said stopping what I was doing.

"Hey." He said.

"Sorry, I can wait, just wanted to take a quick shower before bed." I said.

"Who said you had to wait?" He asked grinning.

I rolled my eyes before continuing taking off my clothes, I climbed into the shower smiling. He bent down and gave me a wet kiss, I moved a little hitting him with my stomach.

"Oops. Sorry!" I said.

"No problem." He said smiling.

"I swear I grew over night." I said rubbing my stomach with both hands.

"You are having twins." He said.

"You love saying that don't you?"

"Oh yeah." He said before reaching for my shampoo.

**A Couple Months Later- 5 Months (21 Weeks)**

"Oh dear." Someone said.

I turned around, there was an old lady standing by me.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely.

"You shouldn't be on your feet dear, you look like you could drop the baby right now." She said.

"Oh, I wish I could." I said smiling.

"You should have someone else do the shopping." She told me.

"No, really, I'm fine. I'm only five months." I told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"I'm having twins." I said smiling.

"Oh! How lovely!" She said.

I smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to your shopping." She said.

"Have a good day." I said.

She mumbled something before pushing her cart away, I turned back around to continue getting the things I need. I rested my hand on my stomach as I pushed the cart down the isle. My phone rang, I rolled my eyes as I answered it.

"I'm fine Edward." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"You called like ten minutes ago. I'm fine." I told him.

"Are you almost done?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be home in twenty minutes or so." I said.

"Can you pick up some ice cream? Emmett wants some." He said.

I was about to reply when I ran into someones cart.

"Oh! I'm so-" I stopped when I saw who it was.

I looked at him speechless.

"Edward... I'm gonna have to call you back." I said before hanging up slowly.

"Hello again." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"Dylan, remember? From the air port?" He asked.

"Yeah... I remember." I said.

"Wow. Look at you." He said.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, I gripped the cart and looked around. I turned around to look behind me for a moment, and when I turned around he was right in front of me. I gasped and backed into a shelf knocking some things off. He moved closer looking down at me, he put his hand on my stomach. I closed my eyes, this was too real, it was like Evan all over again.

"Your much bigger since the last time I saw you." He whispered.

Chills ran down my spine, "I'm having twins."

"Interesting." He said.

_Why do you keep telling him these things?!_ I snapped at myself. I wanted to rip his hand off my stomach, I didn't want him to touch me.

"Pay for your things, and we will talk outside." He said before leaving.

_But it's dark outside._ I wined.

As soon as he was gone I pulled out my phone and called Alice. _Please answer... Please answer... Please an-_

"Hello?"

"Alice!" I gasped.

"Bella?" She asked.

"Listen, I don't have much time, can you come to the grocery store?" I asked.

"What's going on Bella?" She asked.

"Just come, please?" I asked almost begging her.

"Um, okay. Now?" She asked.

"In like five or ten minutes?" I asked.

"Sure..."

"Oh! And, don't tell Edward any of this." I said biting my lip.

I hung up the phone and pushed the cart towards check out, I waited patiently and nervously as I edged closer and closer to the cash register. I was finally up and I watched and listened as the girl rang in my items, I took out a piece of paper and wrote on it:

_If you hear screams from outside the store, call the cops. Please._

I handed her the paper along with the money, she read the note and looked at me worried, I looked at her pleading her to listen to me with my eyes. She nodded continuing to do what she was doing, I smiled grabbing the two paper bags. I took a deep breath as I walked outside, it was a little chilly out, I walked to the car looking everywhere.

**Alice's POV**

I cursed as I twisted the knob to make the wind shield wipers go faster, I pulled into the parking lot and parked right next to Bella's car. I peaked through the windows the rain quickly drenching my hair and my clothes before heading inside.

"Have you seen this girl?" I asked one of the cashiers showing her a recent picture of Bella.

"Um, yeah, she was in here about an half an hour ago." She said.

"Thanks." I said turning around.

"Of it helps..." She said.

I turned around.

"She wrote me this," She said handing me a piece of paper, "When she paid for her stuff."

"Um, thanks." I said smiling before walking out.

I rubbed my arms shivering, _Where are you Bella?!_ I thought as I looked around the parking lot. I walked to the other side of the building and found an alley. I looked down it and got the chills, it had a dumpster and a few other things, I got bad vibes from it. I took a deep breath before crossing my arms and slowly making my way down the alley. I looked around paranoid, I turned and glanced behind me. I kept going until I got to the dumpster, I got a few steps away from it before someone kicked me in the back hard. I gasped and fell to the floor, I felt someone grab my hair and hit my head off the ground hard. The last thing I saw before my eyes fell closed was Bella leaning against the dumpster, she was out cold and blood was running down from her hair and down her cheek...

**Cliff Hanger! =O What's going to happen next?! =P I'll start working on the next chapter right now because I have a million ideas! So the next chapter should be long! Review? Reading your reviews make me smile =] So go review and tell me how much your mad at me he he. Kidding, I hope your not mad at me =P Review!**


	39. Cupcakes

Chapter 39: Cupcake

**Alice's POV**

I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly, everything was all blurry and my head was killing me. I lifted my head up a little and looked around, I pushed myself up slowly with my arms sitting up. I looked around grabbing my head, there was blood running down my face from my head. I gasped at who I saw, it all slowly came back to me...

"Bella!" I gasped getting up quickly ignoring the pain I was in.

I shook her but she didn't answer, I went to reach for my purse but it was gone, I looked all around because I know I had it. I gasped when I realized who ever did this must have taken it, everything that was important was in there: Credit cards, my phone, pictures of Jasper and I that I couldn't replace, my wallet that didn't only have my credit cards in it, but money too. I got up holding on to the wall as I limped towards the parking lot. It had to be late, really late, I just hoped not too late for the store to be closed. It was, but I got lucky. I saw someone walking across the parking lot, it was the girl I talked to about Bella.

"Help!" I cried.

It wasn't loud enough, I clutched my throbbing side before trying again.

"HELP!" I yelled.

She turned around and squinted under the street light, she saw me double over and shot to the alley. She laid a hand on my back and asked me if I was alright.

"Call... for help." I gasped.

"Okay, I'll call an ambulance." She said getting her phone out.

"No! I don't need one, but my sister... She does." I said looking up at her.

"I think you should get one too." She said.

"No! I'll be fine... I can... Walk..." I said.

"You can barely breathe!" She said.

I glared at her.

"Right. Ambulance, where is your sister?" She asked.

I took her over to where Bella was, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh God!" She said.

"Please... Call." I gasped getting dizzy.

…

I sat in the back of the ambulance holding Bella's hand, they agreed to not put me on a gurney as long as I kept the breathing mask on until we got there. I prayed to God that Carlisle was working. We got to the hospital in no time, there it all start to pick up the pace.

**Carlisle's POV**

"And I'm free!" I said.

"What are you going to do tonight Dr. Cullen?" One of the nurses asked.

"Take my family out to eat to celebrate, we just found out that my daughter Bella is having twins." I said smiling proudly.

"Ah, congratulations." She said.

"Thanks." I said taking off my doctors coat.

"Uh oh, maybe you'll want to stay this looks like a big one." She said looking out the doors.

I sighed pulling my coat back on as I looked out the doors, the paramedics rushed in with a gurney. They fired the information, I swear I would have passed out if there wasn't a counter by me. On the gurney was Bella, she had a breathing mask on and blood falling down from her head. She was really pale and her clothes were all torn, there was a huge chunk of her shirt missing on her stomach and I could see a big bruise on it, I gasped for air. I saw Alice stumble in looking almost as bad as Bella, she had blood falling down her face, my heart broke into pieces, I rushed over to her.

"Alice! What the hell happened?! Are you okay?!" I asked.

She was about to answer when her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out, I caught her in my arms.

"I NEED A GURNEY! NOW!" I shouted.

We got her on a gurney and I placed a breathing mask on her, who ever did this to my two daughters was going to pay. I rushed her into the room next to Bella, I glanced back at Bella. There were doctors who were rushing and shouting things, nurses who were hanging things on the IV hooks and rushing out of the room to retrieve things the doctors needed.

"Carlisle! CARLISLE!" Someone yelled.

I snapped back to what I was doing.

"Step back." Mark, the head of the hospital, said.

"What?! No... She's... Their my daughters!" I protested.

"Which is exactly the reason I need you to come with me! You aren't thinking clearly Carlisle and it could be dangerous if I allow you to work on them." He explained.

I looked down at Alice, tears filled my blue eyes as I stepped away from her gurney. I slipped my gloves off and let them fall to the floor. I felt Mark place his hands on my shoulder, he led my out of the room and to the front desk.

"Call Jasper and Edward, they need to know what's happening. I'll explain if you need me too. The whole family can come, take them into a private waiting room, what ever they need they got it." HE told me.

I nodded slowly, "Thank you."

I stood there for a few minutes thinking as nurses rushed past me, you never think about how fast things can go from good to bad in a second. I deal with tragedies like this every single day, but none of them hit me this hard, I never worry about this happening to _my_ family.

My hands shook as I reached for my cell phone, I dialed my wife's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi sweetie." She answered, I closed my eyes.

"Hey." I said, I was about to crash her world.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at the hospital?" She asked.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, well, this dinner will take it off you mind. We're all ready, but it's the strangest thing. We cant get a hold of Bella or Alice. Jasper and Edward are freaking out." She said.

"Esme." I whispered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Are you sitting down?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Sit down."

"Why?"

"Just sit down."

"Okay..."

"I need you to bring everyone to the hospital." I whispered my voice trembling.

"Why? I thought we were going to dinner? We have to get there before the traffic hits." She reminded me.

"Listen to me, I need you to bring the kids. Get here fast, if traffic is bad send Jasper and Edward here first." I said feeling like I could pass out at any minute, my world was crashing down.

"Carlisle... What's going on?" She asked getting worried.

"I'll explain when everyone is here." I said.

"Oh God, it's not Alice and Bella is it?!" She gasped.

"Esme! Please! Just bring everyone down here!" I snapped not meaning too.

"Okay." She said.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." She said before hanging up.

I ran my fingers through my hair letting out a deep breath.

**Ten Minute Later**

"Carlisle!" Esme gasped as everyone came rushing over.

"What's wrong?! What's going on?!" Jasper asked.

Edward was next to him looking just as anxious and scared as Jasper was. I looked at the two for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say, how to tell them that their wives are hurt.

"I don't know how to say this, and I'm not fully aware of what happened, but something happened," I started to explain to them and the family, "I was just about to leave to come pick all of you up for dinner when the paramedics brought in a girl that is in bad shape... It's Bella Edward."

"What?!" He gasped.

The look he was giving me split my heart in two again, tears filled his green eyes as he opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"And..." Jasper said wondering where he came in, even though he already knew.

"Alice walked in behind Bella, she didn't look good either, but Bella got the worst of it. I asked her what happened, but before she answered she passed out..." I said.

Jasper's face matched Edward, I heard the cries of Rosalie and Esme, Emmett was shocked but he just pulled Rose and Esme into a hug.

"What... How bad are they?!" Jasper asked.

I sighed before answering, "Bella was bleeding badly from the head, and the only thing I could see that was bad was there was a bruise on her stomach."

I couldn't even explain the look on Edward's face as he learned that not only is his wife's life in danger, but the twins.

"And Alice..." Jasper asked.

"She just was bleeding from the head that I could see." I said.

**Edward's POV**

Carlisle took me to the outside of Bella's room after showing Jasper Alice's room, which was right next to Bella's. I stared in the room as the doctors worked on it, Carlisle said that they slowed down since she was brought in, and I still wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Even though they slowed down I wasn't allowed to go in, I had to stay out here so I would stay out of the way.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I took another shaky breath, tears fell from my eyes as I watched them work on my wife. They had one of those things that they used to keep track of the babies heart rates wrapped around her stomach. It felt like I couldn't breathe, I had to worry about all three of them being okay. I saw Emmett walk down the hall with a sleeping Natalie in his arms.

"She pooped." Emmett said.

"So change her." I said not looking at him.

"But, she's smelly." He said.

"Emmett! Do you realize that I'm busy?! Do you realize that the last thing on my mind is changing Natalie's butt because God forbid you have to change a dirty diaper! Grow a pair and change her!" I snapped.

He looked at me before turning around and leaving. I saw Esme walk up looking shocked.

"Sorry, I just cant deal with him right now." I said.

"I understand." She said.

I ran my fingers through my hair again.

"She'll be okay Edward." She said.

I didn't answer her, I just looked at Bella and what the doctors were doing. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not unless it was Bella.

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Edward." I heard Esme whisper.

I didn't open my eyes, I was too tired to wake up.

"Edward?" She said again.

"Hmm?" I groaned.

"Bella's up. You can go see her if you want." She told me.

My eyes shot open as I jumped out of the chair, I shot out of the waiting room and ran down the hall running into a few people as I did. I stopped outside of Bella's room, she was sitting up and talking to Carlisle. I pushed the door open slowly, she slowly looked to see who was coming in.

"Edward!" She gasped.

"Bella, oh God am I glad you're okay." I whispered pressing my forehead against hers.

"I was so scared Edward." She whispered.

"What happened? Who did this?" I asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, what happened?" Charlie asked making my jump, I didn't know he was in the room.

"Oh, hey Charlie." I said.

"Hey Edward." He said.

I looked back at Bella who was looking at her hands.

"You don't have to tell us." I said reaching for her hand.

"It was Dylan, you remember that one guy from the airport? The one who was giving me a hard time and said that he was friends with Evan?" She said looking at me.

I nodded.

"Well, when I was talking to you on the phone at the store, I ran into him. That's why I got off the phone so abruptly. He pinned me against a shelf and he... he touched my stomach. Anyway, he told me to pay for my things and meet him outside. The Car! Oh God! The cars still at the store!" She gasped.

"It's okay, we can send someone to get it, along with Alice's." Carlisle said.

"Go on." Charlie said writing all this down.

"Well, I knew I should have called you or someone but I met him anyway. I should have tried to run or just leave but I didn't know if he had a gun or something. We talked in front of the store at first, then... then he dragged me to the alley... he... he beat me, and no matter how hard I tried to get him to stop, he wouldn't. It seemed like the more I fought him, the harder he would hit me." She explained.

"Is that all?" Charlie asked.

"All I can remember..." She said.

"It's okay sweetie, you did good." He said smiling.

**Bella's POV**

"How's Alice?" I asked.

"Good, she's sleeping right now, but maybe later you can see her." Carlisle said.

I nodded before resting my head on Edward's shoulder.

"How are they babies?" I asked putting my hands on my stomach.

"Their good, he didn't hit you hard enough luckily to do any damage." He said smiling.

"How? I thought you said I have a bruise?" I asked.

"They are well protected Bella." He told me.

I nodded.

"They'll find him Bella." Edward said stroking my cheek.

"I don't want to talk about that right now Edward, please?" I said.

"Sure." He said kissing my cheek.

…

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I have to pee." I said.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the bed, he carefully unstrapped the baby heart monitor like the nurse showed him how to. He set it to the side and helped me sit up, I stood up and steadied myself before heading to the door. Edward followed, I stopped and pushed him back before continuing to walk, he followed again.

"Honestly Edward, I can go to the bathroom by myself, I'm a big girl now!" I said smiling.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

"Edward, I will be okay." I told him.

"What if you get out of breath walking?" He asked.

"I can walk on my own perfectly fine, and I wont get out of breath." I said.

"Okay..." He said.

I kissed him on the lips before walking out of the room, I started down the hall towards the main desk where the bathroom was.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Carlisle asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Oh, I see." He said.

I laughed a little before I walked over to the girls bathroom, I did what I had to do and stepped out of the stall. I walked over to the sinks and turned the water on, I quickly washed my hands turning the water off. I dried my hands looking up at the mirror to see what I looked like, I screamed when I saw Dylan standing behind me in the mirror.

"Now now, don't scream." He said turning me around.

"How... How did you get in here?" I gasped.

"It was real easy you know." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"Isn't that the most famous question?" He asked.

He lifted me up and set me on the counter, he started to kiss my neck, I gasped and pushed him away but he just came back to kiss me. I kept fighting him, he pushed me hard, so hard my head smashed into the mirror as it smashed to pieces. I gasped in shock before kicking him where it hurt, I jumped off the counter. I managed to get the door open and out of the bathroom before he knocked me down, luckily I fell on my back.

He climbed on top of me reaching under my gown and touching me in a inappropriate spot, I cried out before he was ripped off me. I opened my eyes to see him being pinned to the wall by Edward. Carlisle came and helped me stand up, I gasped for air as I looked at Dylan who kept looking at me as if he was still hungry for more. Edward then began to beat him, so hard that Dylan was bleeding in no time. Dylan managed to get a hold of Edward, he wrapped his arm around his neck pressing hard so Edward couldn't breathe.

"NO! Edward! STOP IT!" I screamed.

"What you don't like this?" Dylan asked.

"Please! Stop it!" I cried out.

I felt a sharp pain hit me, I gasped doubling over and clutching my stomach.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled, Dylan had let him breathe but still had his arm around his neck.

I screamed out as another pain hit me, I clutched my stomach and bent over. Carlisle set a hand on my back.

"Bella?" He asked.

"I think I'm having a contraction." I gasped through the pain.

"I need a wheel chair!" Carlisle yelled.

A nurse rushed a wheel chair over.

"Sit down honey." She said.

"NO! Edward!" I gasped.

"Go back to the room. I'm fine! You need to be checked out!" Edward told me.

"No! I am not leaving until that bastard lets you go!" I snapped ignoring another contraction.

"Bella, go!" He said.

Just they three cops ran in the hospital, the next thing happened so fast, before I knew it Edward was free and Dylan was in hand cuffs. I screamed out in pain doubling over as another contraction, Edward rushed over to me grabbing my hand.

"Let's get her in the chair." Carlisle said.

"I got it." Edward said picking me up in his arms bridal style.

"No, I'm too heavy." I cried.

Edward didn't say anything he just carried me back to the room. I was immediately hooked up to the baby monitor and checked by Carlisle. He told me that I wasn't dilated which was a good thing, he then did a ultra sound and ordered medication to stop the contractions. It didn't take long for everything was settled down and the medication was in me. Now we had to wait to see if it was going to work and stop me from going into labor.

"Both you and Alice, especially you, are going to be taking it easy when you guys go home. I don't want you doing anything extreme. I'm not going to put you on bed rest unless you keep having contractions, but try not to climb the stairs too much." Carlisle explained.

I nodded. Edward climbed up on the bed with me, I set a hand on my stomach. I looked up at Edward, he was staring at me. I looked into his eyes getting lost in them, he silently told me he loved me and rubbed my stomach. I placed a hand on top of his and smiled, I suddenly missed Natalie.

"Where's Natalie?" I asked.

"Oh, Emmett took her home for a nap." He told me.

"Oh." I said disappointed.

"He'll bring her back, you can see her then." He said.

"She isn't worried too much is she?" I asked.

"Love, I doubt she even knows what happened. Her main concern in life if what toy shes going to play with first." He said brushing the hair out of my face.

I laughed a little, "Yeah, but she sure talks a lot for a two year old."

"That's because of Emmett remember, staying up until who knows how late making her learn so that she can talk in full sentences. She's a two year old in a four year old's body." He said smiling.

"She did grow up fast..." I said.

"I hope I remember how to hold a baby, or how to feed and change one, I wasn't that good with her." He said.

"You'll do fine. We will re-learn together." I told him.

"Sounds good." He said.

…

"Now I want you both to rest for at least a few days, if not a week." Carlisle ordered.

"Yes dad." Alice and I said in unison before plopping on the couch and propping our feet up.

"This is going to be the best week of our lives Bella." Alice said folding her hands in the back of her head.

"Oh yeah..." I agreed.

"We don't even have to get off this couch if we don't want too." She said.

"And we can boss the boys around." I added.

"And make them go get ice cream for us." She put on the list.

"And make them rub our feet." I said.

"Don't forget the back too, we need massages there." She added.

Jasper groaned, "Their already plotting to make our lives hell."

"Hell yes we are!" Alice said grinning.

I laughed.

"Shopping! Someone HAS to do the shopping!" Alice said.

"Sorry, that is where we cross the line Alice." Edward said setting the bag they packed for me on the ground by the wall.

"You'll crack, just you wait." She said.

"Can I get you anything love?" Edward asked.

I bit my lip thinking, "A milk shake?"

"Chocolate?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Jasper?" Alice asked.

"You want one too?" He asked.

"Yep! Strawberry!" She sang smiling.

"Alright." He said.

The two boys left to start the one of many requests we were going to make. Esme came in shaking her head laughing.

"You girls are horrible." She said.

"We know!" We said smiling.

But my smiled didn't stay, my stomach started to hurt like a stomach ache, or maybe it was a contraction.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm fine." I told her.

"What's that face?" She asked.

"Nothing, the babies kicked and it hurt that's all." I told her.

"Okay..." She said not believing me.

She left. Alice turned to look at me.

"Bella? What was it really?" She asked.

"I think it was a contraction." I said.

"Bella, you should tel-"

"No! He'll just take me back to the hospital and I don't want to go to the hospital!" I said.

"Bella... You could go into labor." She said.

"If it happens again and they continue then I will tell him, but only then." I said.

She sighed and turned back around flipping the TV back on.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get some water." I said.

"That's what the guys are for." Alice said.

"Their not around, I'll just get it myself." I said getting up.

I waddled my way into the kitchen, I smiled at Carlisle and Esme who were working on getting supper going.

"What are you doing up?" Carlisle asked.

"Water." I said.

I got a bottle of cold water out of the fridge and closed the door, I was making my way back to the living room when I doubled over. I clutched the table that was by the door and gasped in pain.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked rushing over to me.

"I'm... Fine!" I gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Bella..." He said.

"Fine! It's a... Contraction." I gasped through the pain.

"Here sit down." Carlisle said pulling me down to the chair.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it until it was over, I let out a deep breath.

"How many have you had?" He asked.

"Just two." I said.

"This is your second?! Bella why didn't you tell me when you had the first one?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to go back to the hospital." I told him.

"Bella, I got permission to take some medication from the hospital in case you did have more contractions." He said getting up and going over to his doctor bag.

He walked back over to me taking that cap off of the syringe, Edward walked in the minute he stuck it in.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Now, if you have anymore contractions, I might have to put you on bed rest." He said.

"What?!" Edward asked, "You had another contraction?!"

"Two." Carlisle said.

"I don't want to go on Bed rest! I'm only five months!" I gasped.

"Then relax, let us do all the work, just take it easy and relax." Carlisle told me.

I nodded, I stood up with his help, Edward looked at me before helping me back in the living room and on to the couch.

"Now no more getting up, here is your shake." Edward said handing me a cup.

"Thank you." I said.

"Ha ha, watch this." Alice said.

She put her cup on my stomach, I glared at her.

"I thought it was funny!" She said snatching it off.

"Well when you look like a whale and still are growing then you wont be laughing." I said.

…

I was allowed a certain amount of time on my feet for this week of rest, so I was spending my time folding the clothes that Edward wasn't doing. I was about to put a stack away when Edward grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"Edward, I have to put the clothes away." I said.

He held up a cupcake before kissing my neck.

"Ooo! Cupcake!" I said my eyes growing big as I took it from him.

I scooped up some frosting with my finger looking at it smiling.

"You free tonight?" He asked against my skin.

"Hmm, I might be." I said licking the frosting off my finger.

"Mm, your sexy when you eat a cupcake." He moaned.

I giggled taking more frosting and eating it, I felt a bunch of kicks in my stomach.

"Oh! Their kicking!" I gasped.

"See, they agree." He said putting his hand on my stomach.

"Oh shut up!" I said laughing.

"So... What do you think? You... Me... Tonight?" He asked looking in my eyes.

"I think that it isn't fair to bribe your pregnant wife with a cupcake!" I said.

"It wasn't a bribe my love, more like a... um... a gift. In hopes that you will say yes." He said smiling.

"Your evil." I said glaring at him as I pushed him away.

"So, is that a yes?" He asked.

"I don't know, it depends... what are we doing?" I asked turning back towards him.

"Well you see, I had this image. The backyard, a table for two, candles, rose pedals, flowers, all the food you can eat..." He said walking over to me slowly.

"Oh, I can eat... I can eat _a lot_." I said.

He chuckled.

"Will their be cupcakes?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can pull it off." He told me taking me in his arms.

"Hmm... I guess." I said.

"Then its a date?" He asked.

"Its a date." I said smiling.

"Good." He said bending down and kissing me on the lips.

I pulled away smiling.

"Go rest for a while, that way you wont be too tired to do it. I have to set things up." He said.

I nodded before heading downstairs, I grabbed my book and the TV remote and sat down on the couch assuming that Alice was still taking advantage of her free time by the noises that were being made in her room. I flipped the TV on before opening my book to the last page that I was at, I didn't really pay attention to the book though, there was a romantic movie on the TV.

…

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Wake up love." He whispered.

I opened my eyes to look at him, "What time is it?"

"Only six." He told me.

"Is everything ready?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

He helped me to my feet before leading me through the kitchen, he opened the back door for me. I stepped through it. I gasped as I looked at the back yard, rose pedals were spread on the grass, they lead to a huge rose pedal circle. In the middle of that circle was a table set for two with a bouquet of flowers in a vase. All around the vase were cupcakes, I smiled as I continued to take in the scene. Their were two plates of food sitting on opposite sides of the table ready to be eaten, I looked at Edward with my mouth open in shock.

"You did all this?" I asked.

"Yep. No help, just me." He said smiling proudly.

"Edward!" I gasped, "It's amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

I started to walk down the steps and to the table, Edward followed me with a smile on his face.

"My love." He said pulling my chair out for me.

I smiled sitting, "Thank you."

He took a seat across from me moving the vase of flowers and cupcakes over so he could see me better. I grabbed a cupcake, I pealed the paper off of it before devouring it. I heard Edward chuckle before unfolding his napkin and laying it on his lap like he was the perfect gentleman. I slowly dug into my food taking slow but big bites. I was so hungry and I didn't know why, I finished my food before Edward so I grabbed another cupcake. Before I knew it I had a pile of cupcake papers laying on my plate.

I laughed, "Oops."

"You got a little something on your lips." He said.

I licked my lips, "Did I get it?"

"No." He said.

I tried again, "Now?"

"Here." He whispered.

He bent over the table and pressed a soft kiss on the side of my lips. I closed my eyes my lips parting as he pulled away, he slowly pressed his lips to mine again. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer as we kissed. _CRASH!_ I gasped pulling away, I looked at the ground where the vase now laid in pieces.

"Oops." Edward said smiling.

"Was that Esme's vase?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she wont be mad." He said trying to prevent a mood swing.

Didn't work.

"What if that was her favorite vase?" I said the tears starting to slide down my cheeks.

"Bella, it wasn't, I promise." He told me.

"How do you know?!" I cried.

"Because, she's my mother. That wasn't her favorite." He said.

"But-"

He stood up and kissed me getting me to shut up and forget the vase, he pulled me to my feet before pushing my backwards. He helped me up the stairs, we went through the back door, through the kitchen knocking somethings off the tables and counters as we went. We made our way into the living room, I pulled at Edward's shirt ripping it off his body. He gasped kissing my jaw and then my neck, we made it up the stairs without killing ourselves before we got to the room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and pushing me onto the bed before climbing on top of me...

**Whew! There it is! =P Everyone is fine! It's a long chapter too like I said I would give you guys! So what do you think? Review?! =D**


	40. Scares and Preschools

Chapter 40: Scares and Preschools

**Bella's POV**

**Two and A Half Months Later- (7 and A Half Months)**

"Don't touch me!" I snapped as Edward tried to wrap his arm around me.

"Oo! She told you!" Emmett said laughing.

"Did I do something wrong?" Edward asked.

"You made me miserable! That's what you did!" I told him staring at the TV screen.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Shut up." I said.

I didn't mean to snap at him but I was miserable, it was blazing hot in here, I no longer could see my feet, I was a freaking whale and Edward was always around me! I pushed myself off the couch with some trouble and walked into the kitchen, I dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey." I said.

"Bella!" He said, I could tell he was smiling.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, have you had the twins yet?" He asked.

"No." I groaned.

"How much longer?" He asked.

"About a month?" I guessed.

"Ah." He said.

"What are you up to today?" I asked.

"Nothing, just hanging at my dads house." He said.

"Can I come over?" I asked.

"Um, sure?" He said.

"Do you not want me to come over?" I asked.

"No, it's totally fine by me. Do you need a ride?" He asked.

"Sure. If you want to pick up a whale." I said.

"Oh come on, you cant be that big." He said.

"Oh trust me, I am." I laughed laying a hand on my stomach.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

"Okay." I said.

I walked back in the living room, I grabbed my jacket and my purse.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Jake's going to come pick me up, we're going to hang out for a little bit." I told him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"No. I just need to get out of the house." I said.

"I could have taken you somewhere." He said.

"Well I just figured since I haven't seen Jacob in a while I would go hang with him." I said.

"Oh." He said a little hurt.

…

"Here, let me help." Jake said, he pulled me into the truck.

I laughed, "Thanks."

"Wow. You are big, in a good way though." He said smiling.

"I missed you Jake." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Me too Bells." He said.

He took off driving towards his house, it was a quiet drive to his house. It was just quiet as I rested my head on his shoulder and held his hand. He pulled into his driveway and put the car into park before helping me out of the car.

"Billy is with Charlie fishing today so we have the house to ourselves." He said.

"Cool." I said.

"Want to watch some TV? I can make some popcorn." He suggested.

"With butter?" I asked.

"Only way I eat it." He said before heading into the kitchen.

I took a seat on the couch, I grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. I found a movie that both Jake and I enjoyed and propped my feet up.

"Looks like you made yourself at home." He said as he walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

"Yep!" I said smiling.

He sat down on the couch next to me putting his feet up too, he put the bowl in between us, I smiled and grabbed a handful.

**Halfway Through The Movie**

I was curled up in Jake's side crying my eyes out to this movie, I wiped my eyes with the Kleenex. Jake laughed at me, but he had tears in his eyes too.

"I'm home! Charlies with me!" Billy called.

I sat up a little to look over the couch.

"Bella! What a nice surprise! Charlie! Bella's here!" Billy said.

"Bells! Oh my! Look at you!" Charlie said smiling.

"Hi dad." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing me crying.

"Movie." I told him.

"Ah." He said sitting down next to me.

I shifted from Jake's arms to Charlies giving him a hug, he looked at me silently asking permission to touch my stomach. I nodded, he slowly placed his hand on my stomach, a baby kicked it making Charlies face light up.

"Do they do that all the time?" He asked.

"All the time." I said smiling.

"Wow." He said quietly looking at my stomach.

"They tend to move and kick at night so I cant sleep." I said.

"Oh so they have figured that out already?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." I said.

He slowly took his hand from my stomach before placing it on his lap looking at the TV screen.

"Want to eat over Bella?" Billy asked from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I answered.

"I take it you are staying to Charlie!" He said.

"You bet. Can't pass up a good meal." He said.

I laughed, "Especially when you live on junk food."

"Hey, someone kind of left me to fend for myself." He said looking at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Where is Edward?" He asked me.

"At home." I said.

"You guys haven't been fighting again have you?" He asked.

"No. I just need some space from him. He's been around me constantly making sure I'm not doing anything I shouldn't be. I cant breathe sometimes because every time I turn around he's right there. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband to death but I just need some time away from him." I said.

"Your mother was like that too at the end of her pregnancy with you, everything I did was crowding her." Charlie told me.

…

"Supper is ready!" Billy called.

Jake and Charlie got up, they turned around and hoisted me up, I laughed as we walked into the kitchen. Billy wheeled himself over to the table putting the last thing on it before moving to his spot. I took a seat next to Jake and Charlie, we prayed and then dug in.

"Ha ha, your stomach is sticking out." Jake said teasing me.

"Ha. Ha. You're funny!" I said pulling my shirt down.

We finished eating as we talked about the babies and how Natalie was, I talked about how she was so excited about being a older sister and how every night she just had to come in and give mommy's stomach two kisses for the two babies that "lived in mommy's tummy". Billy grabbed some dishes and rolled over to the sink.

"Oh Billy! Let me help!" I said getting up from the table with some struggle.

"Oh Bella, its fine go sit back down and relax." He said.

"No. I am helping and I'm not going to take no for an answer!" I said smiling.

"Fine, wash these while I gather the rest up." He said handing me a stack.

I got the pile done in no time and started on the next pile while Billy started to dry, we talked more about the baby and how Edward and I felt about having twins while Charlie and Jake talked at the table. As soon as I was done washing and he was done drying we started to put them away. He handed me anything that was high to put away and put anything that was low away. I smiled as he handed me another dish, my phone started to go off, I rolled my eyes.

"Jake, can you answer that for me and tell him that I am fine please?" I asked.

Jake laughed before answering the phone, he told Edward that I was fine and that I was helping Billy put the dishes away. That was Edward's cue to yell at Jake to yell at me to sit down and relax.

"Bella-"

"Sit down and relax, got it. And I will once I finish helping Billy." I said.

"Damn, she knows you well!" Jake said laughing.

He hung up the phone after telling Edward that he would have me back to him in an hour or so. I shook my head and sighed, I started to walk to the bathroom when a sharp pain shot through my stomach. I gasped grabbing the counter and doubling over.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine. They just kicked... that's all." I said trying to convince myself more then him.

I walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind me, I leaned against the counter looking in the mirror. Another pain game and I cried out closing my eyes, I took a deep breath rubbing my stomach with my hand. I quickly used the bathroom and washed my hands before walking out, _please don't go into labor now_ I thought. Everyone was in the living room when I got back out, I went to go sit down when another one ripped through me. This time I stumbled forward, Jake happened to stand the second I stumbled and caught me in his arms.

"Bella!" He yelled.

"Call Carlisle!" I cried.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

"I think I'm having contractions!" I cried, it was too early.

…

Carlisle and Esme rushed in the door, I was leaning against the wall breathing through another contraction as I squeezed Jake's hand. Carlisle bent down in front of me looking at me worried, he pulled out his phone and texted Edward while he waited for my contraction to end.

_Bella's having contractions, at Jacob's house now. Get my medical bag from upstairs and have it ready, will be home shortly. ~Dad_

"I'm scared!" I cried out.

"It's going to be fine, don't be scared." Carlisle said stroking my hair.

"It's too early dad!" I said tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Has your water broken?" He asked.

"I don't think so..." I said touching my jeans to double check.

"Then you have nothing to worry about okay?" He told me.

I nodded.

"I'm going to check you though now, just to make sure. Can you lay down facing the wall please?" He asked.

I did what I was told, Jake sat at my head putting pillows under my head. Carlisle got some gloves on before checking me, my hand automatically went to Jake's knee and squeezed it until Jake took my hand in his and let me squeeze it. I glanced at Billy and Charlie who were awkwardly looking around the room their faces pale. I breathed through the uncomfortableness before Carlisle took his hand out.

"Your not dilating at all. Let's get you home." He said.

…

"Bella!" Edward breathed.

He rushed over to me kissing me on the lips, he pulled away and I saw the room spin.

"Bella?" Edward asked seeing me sway.

"Dizzy..." I mumbled before the room went black.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella?" I asked seeing her sway a little bit.

"Dizzy..." She mumbled as she fell backwards.

Carlisle gasped and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bella! What's wrong with her?!" I asked.

"Let's get her upstairs!" Carlisle ordered.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?!" I asked.

"Edward. We are taking her upstairs!" Carlisle said not wanting to argue.

I knew he knew what he was doing so I didn't argue with him. Instead I helped him take her upstairs and into his office. we laid her down on the gurney he had Set up as he grabbed the bag I got ready for him. He took out another one or those syringes and a blood pressure thing. He took a deep breath before sticking the needle in her Vain. If Bella was awake she would have squirmed at the needle and clung to me for dear life, I brushed back the hair from her face. Carlisle pushed her sleeve up and strapped the blood pressure thing to her arm squeezing the black ball attached to the cord. I had no idea what he was doing or how he could even tell the accurate number.

"Shit." Carlisle cursed.

"What?" I asked.

"Her blood pressure is really high." He said.

I knew enough to know that that wasn't good, especially when she was pregnant.

"What's going on?" Bella asked groggily.

"Your at home, I just took your blood pressure and it's really high." Carlisle told her.

"Edward?" She asked.

"I'm here." I told her.

"The babies? Are they fine?" She asked looking at Carlisle.

"They should be." He said.

She nodded, Carlisle helped Bella sit up pulling the gurney into a sitting position. Bella leaned back resting her hands on her stomach.

"I'm going to have to tell you something you're not going to like Bella." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm putting you on bed rest." He said.

"What! No Carlisle please! I'll relax and not be on my feet for very long! Please don't put me on bed rest!" She begged.

"Bella, I know you don't want this. But your blood pressure rises even if you are standing, so it's safer for you to be on bed rest right now." He explained.

"But I still have a month or maybe even two months left!" She said.

"I didn't say you have to be on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy, just until your out of danger." He said.

…

**Bella's POV**

I cried as Edward set me in bed, I covered my face with my hands as he pulled the covers over my legs. He sighed and sat down next to me on the edge by my legs, he rubbed my leg looking at me with sad eyes.

"Babe, it's going to be fine." He said.

"We're suppose to go look at preschools next week for Natalie! There is a waiting list Edward! I cant be stuck in bed while I have things to do!" I sobbed.

"We will take care of it, you can find them online and I could go talk to them." He suggested.

"It's not how it should be though! Both parents should be there when deciding!" I told him.

"Do you really think that they are going to care! Bella you are on bed rest for a reason! The babies are in danger, you are in danger! The teachers aren't going to be like 'Oh well I'm sorry being on bed rest isn't a good excuse for not coming' They will understand!" He told me.

"But what about Natalie? When she asks why mommy cant come too?" I asked.

"Bella, she will understand, she is only two and will get over it." He said.

I broke into more tears, he moved closer to me pulling me into his arms. He rocked me side to side kissing my cheek closing his eyes. I sat there and cried for an hour until my eyes got droopy and ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

…

**A Week Later**

"You doing okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I said smiling.

Carlisle allowed me to get out of bed to go look at one preschool for Natalie, Edward pulled into the parking lot to the closest preschool we had, which was just a few blocks away. Edward parked the car before helping me out of the car, he went and unstrapped a sleeping Natalie from her car seat carefully. We walked into the building holding hands, I set a hand on my stomach as we looked around. It seemed like a nice place, it had a fenced in play ground on the side and it was nicely decorated inside. A lady about mid thirties stepped outside of a room, she smiled and walked up to us.

"You must be the Cullen's!" She said shaking both of our hands.

She motioned for us to follow her, we walked into a room. There was several circle desks scattered around the room with tiny little red chairs around each of them. Paintings and drawings from past students covered the walls, there was little compartments for the kids to place their personal items in. Coat hooks were lined up by the door on the wall and the teachers desk was placed in the front of the room. She pulled up two seats before pulling her own chair from her desk and taking a seat.

"I'm Mrs. Anderson, I teach the preschool in the building." She told us.

"There's more grades in the building?" I asked.

"Oh yes, we have preschool through first grade here." She said smiling.

"So Natalie would be going here through first grade?" I asked.

"If you choose so yes, if not there are other schools, but a little farther away." She told me.

"What kinds of things do you do with the kids? Do they learn the main subjects like Math and English?" Edward asked.

"A little bit, we teach them how to write their names, the alphabet, simple things like that. Nothing to the extreme." She said.

"Now, she isn't potty trained yet, is that going to be a problem?" I asked.

"Oh no, we also work with the kids, you know introduce them to the toilet. We help them learn how to use it, but don't worry, you guys can teach her too! We just get them used to the toilet and the idea of not having a diaper on all the time." She explained.

"What other things do you do to help the kids?" I asked.

"Well, we do art, we have reading time, and nap time. I work with the kids teaching them how to share and have manners. I know it may seem too early for some of this, but trust me, the younger they learn the better. But don't worry, if Natalie isn't ready to do something we don't force them." She said.

"We?" Edward asked.

"I have assistants who help me with the children." She said.

"How many kids?" I asked.

"About fifteen? It depends really, you want to see some of the art work?" She asked.

I nodded, she stood up, waiting for us to stand up too. Edward stood up carefully before walking in front of me, he held he hand out. I grabbed it pulling myself up from the chair, I let out a deep breath before pushing my hair behind my ear. We walked around the room as she showed us the numerous paintings and drawings explaining which child did it and how. It was halfway through the showing that I started to feel dizzy and sick to my stomach.

I held on to everything that came into site while trying to hide it from Edward. If he knew I was even feeling a tiny bit dizzy he would have me off my feet and back in bed in less then five minutes. I smiled when Mrs. Anderson looked at me and when Edward turned to see if I was okay but when they weren't paying attention I was fighting the urge to sit down. It wasn't until I stumbled forward a little bit and knocked some books down did they find anything suspicious.

"Bella? You okay?" Edward asked.

"Just dizzy, I'm fine." I told him.

"Sit down dear." Mrs. Anderson said pulling a chair to me.

"No, I'm fine. Let me help you pick the books up." I said.

"No dear, it's fine. Sit down before you give your husband a heart attack." She said smiling at a very worried Edward.

"She's suppose to be on bed rest, but my father let her go." He said bending down carefully, I was amazed that Natalie hasn't woken up from all that's happened.

I closed my eyes and took a few breaths before opening them, still dizzy.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said lying.

"Isabella..." He warned.

"No... Still dizzy." I sighed.

"Okay, we're going to have to finish this another day." Edward said standing up.

"No! Let's stay, I'll be fine." I said.

Edward gave me his 'I'm not playing' look.

…

"Bed." He told me.

"Hey guys, back so soon?" Carlisle asked from the couch.

"Bella started to get dizzy again." He told him.

"Bed." Carlisle said.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs, I wasn't happy with either of them. I just got a little dizzy and Edward acted as if I could break right then and there. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my legs before grabbing the TV remote and searching the channels. I stopped when I saw that Grey's Anatomy was on, I put the remote down on the table before sighing. I shifted in bed trying to find a comfortable position, I wiggled my back side to side before fluffing my pillows, I growled.

"I give up!" I snapped.

"Problems?" Emmett asked walking in.

"I hate being pregnant!" I growled.

"You wanted another one." He told me sitting down next to me swinging his legs on the bed.

"_One_ being the key word!" I said folding my arms.

"You don't want one of the babies?" He asked.

"Emmett! Of course I want them! I love them both already! I just don't know how we are going to handle two at once plus Natalie! Natalie still is a baby technically, she isn't potty trained, she needs a lot of attention and sometimes has trouble sleeping through the night for some reason." I said before letting out a deep breath.

"It will work out some how Bella. Besides, did you forget I have two arms big enough to hold two babies? They will be like mini cribs of pure softness." He said.

I laughed, "Oh Emmett, I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing my cheek.

…

"UGH!" I growled.

I threw the covers off me and struggled to sit up in bed, it was two in the morning and the twins insisted on kicking and moving too much. I rubbed my stomach and closed my eyes, I was so uncomfortable I couldn't sleep. I looked over at Edward who was sleeping like a baby and rolled my eyes, he was lucky.

"OW!" I cried as one of them did a rib shot, tears came to my eyes with that one.

"Wha- What's going on?" Edward mumbled.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said.

"Why are you up?" He asked turning to face me but not opening his eyes.

"_Your_ children wont let me sleep!" I told him.

"Mmm..." He said falling back to sleep.

"Thanks for caring." I mumbled before glaring at the wall.

**Review! =D**


	41. Unstoppable

Chapter 41: Unstoppable

**Bella's POV**

"Edward..." I said.

He groaned rolling over on his side, I looked over to the door and listened as Natalie cried.

"Anybody?" I kind of yelled.

I sighed before removing the covers, I swung my legs of the side of the bed. I took a look at my swollen feet before using the bed and the side table to push myself up. I took a deep breath while I steadied myself before walking slowly, I was still suppose to be on bed rest but I wasn't going to sit here while my baby cried. I opened the bed room door and walked across the hall to the nursery. I left the door open as I flipped the light on as I shuffled over to her crib.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

She reached for me opening and closing her fingers.

"I can't pick you up." I said biting my lips.

"Why not?" She cried.

"Your too heavy for mommy to hold." I told her.

"I pooped though." She said.

I sighed, I put my hands under her arm pits and lifted her out of the crib. I laid her down on the changing table before grabbing a clean diaper and the wipes. I slid her pajama pants off and unbuttoned the onesie she had on. I had become a pro at the changing the diaper thing, I just didn't know how I was going to change two at once if needed, plus Natalie's.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Our daughter was crying and no one would come and get her." I said as I grabbed a wipe and held it in my hand to warm it up.

"You are suppose to be on bed rest!" He told me.

"Thank you for reminding me. But I am not going to let my daughter cry!" I said before returning to changing her diaper.

"Let me do it." He said pushing my hands away.

I sighed before stepping aside, I walked over to the crib and straightened her sheets. Edward picked Natalie up after changing her and putting her clothes back on, he laid her back in her crib and covered her up. She automatically put her thumb in her mouth and turned on her side before going back to sleep.

"Come on." Edward said before picking me up bridal style.

"I can walk!" I protested.

"Nope. Not going to happen." He said.

I sighed as he turned Natalie's light off and closing the door. Once we were back in our bedroom he closed the door and set me back in bed covering me up.

"Stay." He said.

"Woof." I said.

"Good doggy." He said smiling.

"Ugh. I hate being pregnant. Go tell Carlisle to induce me." I said.

"No can do, the babies aren't ready to come out." He said.

"Well _I'm_ ready." I said.

"Well I know you are, but we've worked so hard to keep you from going into premature labor to have him induce you now." He said chuckling.

I crossed my arms annoyed, he wrapped his arms around me.

"They'll come out, I promise." He said.

I glared at him until he smiled, then I struggled not to smile but couldn't do it.

"There's that smile." He said kissing my cheek.

"I hate you." I said.

"I love you too." He said.

…

"Hey Bella." Jasper said walking in.

I looked up from my lap top, "Hey."

"Can I run something by you?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Um, sure? Should I be scared?" I asked.

He laughed, "No."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Can we steal Edward?" He asked.

"We?" I asked.

"Mom, Dad, Rose, Ali and I." He said.

"No Emmett?" I asked.

"You think Edward would leave you alone?" He asked.

I groaned.

"That's right, Emmett is babysitting you." He said.

"Great." I said acting like I was excited.

"So that's a yes?" He asked.

"Only if you tell me why you are stealing him." I said.

"Taking him out to dinner." He said.

"Oh, okay. He can go." I said hiding my disappointment that I wasn't going.

"Thanks." He said.

"Yep." I said.

"Want me to take you downstairs?" He asked.

"Sure."

…

"Hurt her and I kill you, leave her for _any_ reason and I kill you, upset her once and I kill you, let her walk and I-"

"Kill me, got it Edward." Emmett said.

"I love you." He said bending down to kiss me.

"I love you too." I told him returning the kiss.

"Be safe." He told me before leaving.

"Man, might as well lock you up in a bubble wrap room." Emmett said sitting down on the couch with me.

"Tell me about it." I said.

"So... What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Watch TV." I said not taking my eyes off the movie I was watching as I shoved some popcorn in my mouth.

"But it's so boring!" He groaned.

"Then go play with your niece." I said pointing to Natalie who was on the floor with her toys.

"But I don't want to sit on the ground." He complained.

I looked at him, "Then what do you _want_ to do?"

"Play video games." He told me.

"That's what you want to do ALL the time Emmett!" I said.

"Exactly." He said.

"Well sorry, but I don't want too."

"Come on! Please?"

I looked at him tears coming to my eyes, his eyes got huge and he started to freak out.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, Bella don't cry! We can watch TV! This is a good movie actually, love the ending! I'll go play with Natalie and sit on the floor and-"

I burst out laughing.

"Your... Laughing?" He asked.

"One of the advantages of being pregnant is that I can turn my tears on and off in a second!" I said laughing more.

"I hate you." He said crossing his arms.

"Now go sit on the floor and play with your niece." I told him.

"But-"

"Do you want me to cry again?"

He groaned and got off the couch and sat cross legged by Natalie picking up a naked Barbie, I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you would pick up that specific toy!" I said.

He grinned.

…

"Bella I have to run to the store." Emmett said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Forgot a important thing for supper." He said.

"But-"

"I'll only be gone ten minutes tops." He said.

I sighed, "Fine."

**30 Minutes Later**

"Emmett! Where are you? Come home now! I heard something and it's freaking me out! Bye." I snapped my phone shut before locking the windows and closing the curtain.

I walked over to the front door locking it, I took a deep breath before standing in the middle of the room, there was a knock at the door that made my heart stop. I looked at Natalie who was playing happily with her now dressed Barbie, I walked over to the door quietly and stood on my tippy toes to see through the hole who it was. I gasped and quickly backed up, Dylan.

"HELLO? ANYONE HOME?" He yelled.

"Oh God." I whispered.

"ISABELLA! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" He yelled.

I looked over at Natalie who was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"No! Shhh, honey, we have to be quiet." I told her.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" She cried.

"I know, I am too. But we are going to be fine." I told her.

I picked her up and walked slowly and quietly into the kitchen, I walked over to the door and locked it. I shut all the curtains, locked all the windows and doors and made sure there was no way he could come in. I tried Emmett's cell again but he wasn't answering, I cursed before hanging up.

"ISABELLA! OPEN THIS DOOR!" He screamed.

"Okay... Okay..." I whispered looking around the room.

Natalie clung to my shirt, I walked back over to her spot and set her down telling her to stay. I stood up running my fingers through my hair, I looked over to the house phone. I started to walk over to it when I felt a sharp pain rip through me, I gasped doubling over.

"MOMMY!" Natalie yelled.

"Shhh! I'm fine!" I managed to get out.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Dylan screamed starting to try to knock it down with his shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop the tears from coming, I stood up and grabbed the phone dialing Charlies house number. He didn't answer, so I tried his work number, no answer, I cursed. I hung up and dialed his cell phone number stepping away from the window.

"Bella?" Charlie said answering on the second ring.

"Dad!" I whispered.

"What's wrong? Are you having the babies?" He asked panicking.

"No. Worse." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Dylan's here." I cried.

"What? Where is Edward?" He asked.

"Out with the family, Emmett was watching me but he went to the store, he was only suppose to be gone for ten minutes but its been thirty minutes! And Natalie is here! He left me alone in the house with Natalie! And now... Now Dylan is here banging on the door and screaming at me!" I explained.

"OPEN UP THE DOOR NOW BITCH!" Dylan screamed.

"Was that him?" He asked.

"Yes." I cried.

"Don't worry, we are on our way. We are out of Forks but we should be there soon!" Charlie told me.

"Okay."

"Don't worry princess I'll be there." He told me.

"Okay."

…

I cried as another pain hit me, I rubbed my stomach as I looked around for Carlisles bag. I found it on the table, I dug through it looking through it for the medication. I dumped it on the table looking more, nothing. I let out a tiny scream in frustration, I walked over to Natalie taking a deep breath.

"Are we going to be okay mommy?" She asked.

"We'll be fine. Everything is fine. Grandpa is going to come take care of him and we will be fine." I said.

"Are you going into labor mommy?" She asked.

"How do you know about labor?" I asked pacing.

"Grandpa told me about it." She said.

"Oh, and no, mommy isn't going into labor." I said, _I hope._

"I'M GOING TO COUNT TO FIVE BELLA! 1...2...3...4...5! OPEN UP!" Dylan screamed.

I covered my mouth closing my eyes.

"YOU CANT STOP ME! I'M UNSTOPPABLE!" He screamed banging on the door, I could hear some wood snapping.

I cried a little bit, I knew it was only a matter of time when he would be able to get in. I just didn't have a plan about what I was going to do when he did.

"What am I going to do... What am I going to do..." I whispered.

"What mommy?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing baby." I said.

I bit my thumb as I began to pace more, I had to stop for a couple contractions but kept on going once they stopped.

**Twenty Minute Later**

The banging and yelling stopped. Completely. I was scared to look out the hole, I was scared to look out of the window, I was scared to even turn around. I picked Natalie up again and looked around nervously.

"Is he gone mommy?" She asked.

"I don't know baby." I said looking around.

I slowly pushed the door to the kitchen open, I stepped in slowly looking around to make sure everything was still good in here. The door and windows were untouched, I jumped when I heard the banging start again. Natalie jumped too and started to cry, she laid her head on my shoulder hiding her face.

My phone vibrated, it was a text from Alice.

_Charlie called us, are you okay? I'm keeping Edward from calling you or going to you but it's hard. We are behind Charlies cop car now, be there soon. ~Ali_

I sighed in relief.

"Grandpa's coming." I told Natalie.

"Grandpa!" She yelled clapping her hands loudly.

"SHH!" I said.

"NOW HOW LONG ARE WE GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME BELLA?" Dylan yelled.

"Long enough so that my dad can put your ass back in jail." I whispered.

I heard cop sirens and soon saw the flashing red and blue lights, my heart raced as hope filled me. I hugged Natalie to me tighter a smile coming to me face.

But that smile... That smile didn't last...

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" I heard Charlie yell.

_BANG! BANG! BANG BANG!_

"OFFICER DOWN! WE HAVE AN OFFICER DOWN!" A cop screamed.

"Oh god!" I cried.

The front door flew open, I gasped and jumped back, Edward stood in the door gasping for breath. He shot to me jumping over the table, he pulled Natalie and I in his arms.

"Charlie." I whispered.

"Shh." Edward said.

I let the tears I have been holding back go, I cried loudly as the whole family walked into the house, including Emmett. I didn't need Edward to tell me, I didn't need the family to tell me, I just knew what happened some how. Charlie got shot by Dylan, and before he went down he shot Dylan. I cried in Edward's shoulder as I pulled him closer.

"Shh. He is going to be fine, you are going to be fine." He whispered.

…

Edward stood with his arm around me, we were standing close together watching as the medics loaded both Charlie and Dylan into two different ambulances. The family stood a little away from us to give us privacy, I watched as they shut the doors to Charlies ambulance, and then the door was shut to Dylan's. Both ambulances took off with the sirens blaring and the lights flashing. The cop cars were the next to go, an extra cop took Charlies cruiser with them. We still stood there though, watching. The next thing shocked me. I felt a gush of water trickle down my legs and soaking Edward and my shoes. I gasped.

"Bella? Was that just-"

"My water just broke." I gasped.

Edward looked up at Carlisle terrified, the whole family came rushing over.

"Bella's water just broke!" Edward said.

"Carlisle! You have to stop it! Give me some of the medication!" I cried.

"I cant stop it now Bella, it's unstoppable." He said.

…

"Oh God!" I cried as another contraction ripped through me.

"We're almost there Bella!" Carlisle said speeding up.

I heard sirens and saw the red and blue flashing lights.

"SERIOUSLY?" Carlisle yelled.

He pulled over to the side of the road sighing, the cop walked up to the car.

"License and registration please." He said.

Esme handed him his license and registration, "Look, I'm in a hurry."

"Can you tell me the reason you were going so fast?" The cop asked looking at the license and registration.

"My daughter is in labor." Carlisle told him.

I screamed in pain as I clung to Edward's hand for dear life.

"Wow. She's big." The cop said.

I glared at him, "You want big? I'll show you big!"

"And moody." He added.

"OF COURSE I'M MOODY! I'M HAVING TWINS HERE!" I screamed.

"So you are going to the hospital?" He asked writing something down.

"Yeah." Carlisle said trying to not be a smart ass.

"Come here cop! I have a question!" I said rolling down the back window.

He walked over, "Yes Ma'am."

"Have you ever heard the saying "Don't mess with a pregnant lady"? WELL NOWS NOT THE TIME TO FREAKING MESS WITH ME!" I screamed.

The cops eyes widened, he handed Carlisle his stuff back.

"Have a nice day." He said.

"Wise choice there buddy." I snapped.

Edward laughed as Carlisle pulled away.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, you are NEVER touching me again if you want to keep your man hood." I snapped.

He fell quiet, I whimpered as another contraction came.

…

"Oh God make it stop!" I cried as tears fell from my eyes.

"Your at two." Carlisle said throwing his gloves away.

I cried harder and let my head fall in the pillow, I looked up at Edward who was in pain from just watching me in pain.

"It hurts way more then it did with Natalie!" I said.

"I know babe. I wish I could make it stop, I hate seeing you like this." He said.

I knew he meant it, he set his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it.

I gasped, "Charlie!"

"What about him?" Edward asked.

"He was shot! How is he?" I asked.

"Don't worry about him right now." He asked.

"God damn it Edward! I'm not a little kid anymore! You can't put it off! Tell me how he is!" I snapped.

Edward took both my hands, "He was shot, they have him in surgery now, and that's all I know right now."

I let a sigh of relief, not because he was shot but because he was still alive. I closed my eyes and nodded, the doors opened and the whole family rushed in, I swear Edward was giving Emmett the death glare times five.

"Oh Bella!" Esme said hugging me.

"I get to meet my new nieces or my new nephews or my new niece and nephew soon! Did you guys ever find out the sexes?" Alice sang.

"You know that answer Alice, we want to be surprised." I told her.

"Well the next kid you have to find out." She said.

"You will be waiting awhile, cause I doubt we will even be _thinking_ about having anymore kids for a while." I said.

Edward nodded agreeing with me, I was about to say something when a contraction hit me. I squeezed the nearest hand which was Alice's and closed my eyes, I took deep breaths to help with the pain but it wasn't working. I loosened my grip on her hand and let it go once it was over with.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." She said smiling.

I sighed setting my hands on my stomach, I looked like a whale, only a HUGE wale.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Am I going to have to have a C Section since I'm having two babies?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, if the first baby coming out in the birth canal the right way then you should be able to give birth naturally, if not then yes you may have to have a C Section." He told me.

I nodded.

…

"How you holding up Bella?" Carlisle asked walking in.

"Hanging in there." I said before Edward stuck another ice chip in my mouth.

"These babies are taking their sweet ol time coming out aren't they?" He asked smiling.

"Tell me about it." I said rubbing my stomach.

He smiled.

"Carlisle, how's Charlie?" I asked.

"I think you should-"

I glared at him.

"They just removed the bullet a little bit ago, he's in recovery now." He said.

"So he's fine?" I asked.

"Yes." He told me.

"Good." I sighed.

The doors opened and a very frantic Renee ran in.

"Mom!" I gasped.

"Oh Bella! Baby!" She said pushing Edward out of the way and hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her tightly.

"Carlisle called and said that Charlie was in the hospital and almost failed to mention until the end that you were having the babies!" She said letting me go to look me in the eyes.

"I'm glad you came!" I said.

"I am too! Phil is trying to book us a hotel while we are here, he should be here in a little bit." Renee said.

I was about to say something but I felt a contraction coming.

"Edward!" I gasped.

Renee moved a side and let Edward in, I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it letting a tiny scream out of my mouth.

"Breathe through it." He whispered pushing my hair behind my ear.

I whimpered a little bit closing my eyes, I squeezed his hand a little harder.

"Almost over." Carlisle said watching the machine.

I felt the contraction ease up.

"And done." Carlisle said.

I relaxed letting Edward's hand go, he kissed my forehead before letting Renee back next to me.

…

**A Couple Hours Later**

I was in the room alone, I convinced Edward to go get something to eat. The whole family went down to the first floor, I was on the third, and went to the cafeteria to get supper. I checked my phone for any calls, I looked around the room before looking at my machines. I was worried about Charlie, the only thing that Carlisle would tell me was the room number, and that was because he knew that I couldn't do anything.

Or so that's what he thought, without even thinking about it I ripped all the wires from me, the heart monitor for the babies, my IV and anything else that was attached to me. I yanked the cord to the monitors because they were going crazy. I put my robe on before I waddled outside of the door. I gasped in pain as a contraction hit and leaned against the wall, I took a few deep breaths before continuing on.

I made my way down the hall, Charlie was on the fourth floor in room 428. I waddled over to the elevator and pressed the up arrow. It dinged as the double doors opened, I walked in and made my way to the back. There were a few people in here already, I felt another contraction and gripped the railing trying not to scream in pain.

"You okay miss?" Some girl asked.

"Just peachy." I said through my teeth.

"Maybe we should get a nurse to take you back to your room." She said.

"NO! My father is in the hospital, he was shot and I am going to see him if it kills me!" I snapped.

She shut up soon after that and turned around, the doors opened for the fourth floor and a few people exited with me following. I looked around for signs there was one that read: 415-430 This Way ---. I made my way down the hall whispering all the numbers to the rooms. I finally came to Charlies room, I peeked in the room to see the TV on. I slowly walked in, Charlie was sleeping in the bed. I walked over to the side of the bed, I looked at his face. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it covering my mouth with my hand tears coming to my eyes.

"Bells?" He whispered his voice all raspy.

"How did you know?" I cried.

"I could tell that touch anywhere, that and you always squeeze my hand." He whispered.

I laughed a little, he opened his eyes, the second he did I gasped and doubled over.

"Bella!" He gasped.

"Fine. I'm fine, just a contraction!" I cried.

"Your... Your in a hospital gown... Your in labor?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah..." I said through the pain.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

"I was sick of no one telling me what was going on with you." I said.

"I'm fine." He asked.

"Oh god." I cried out.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It hurts! It hurts really bad!" I cried grabbing my stomach.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, we brought you back some ice cre-" I stopped when I saw the bed empty and everything that was connected to Bella hanging or laying on the bed.

I walked over to the bathroom and knocked, "Bella?"

I opened it, nothing.

"Bella?" I asked getting more nervous.

"Edward? What's going on?" Carlisle asked walking in.

"Bella's gone! She's not in the bathroom or in bed! What if Dylan got her?" I cried.

"Dylan was shot remember, I just found out that he passed away an hour ago." He said.

"Oh." I said in relief.

"Where else could she have gone?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Well she obviously has to still be in the hospital, they wont just let a pregnant person walk out of the hospital when she is in labor." He told me.

"Wait. I know." I said walking to the door.

"Where?" He asked.

"Charlies room." I said as we made our way up there.

Just as I said we found Bella in Charlies room.

"Maybe we should get Carlisle." Charlie said nervous.

"No! It will pass, it's just a strong one." Bella gasped as she doubled over and clutched her stomach.

"Sit down at least." He said.

She pulled a chair over and sat down, she screamed in pain clutching the arm rest for dear life.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward." I gasped as I looked up.

He rushed over to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. Fine." I gasped out of breath.

"Come on, we have to get you back to the room." He told me.

"No, I want to stay with dad." I cried.

"Bella, we have to get back, there's no telling how much you've dilated from walking." Carlisle said.

"Bells. Go, I'll be fine." Charlie said.

I walked over to him with tears in my eyes and kissed his forehead, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweet heart." He told me.

I climbed back into bed once we were back and Carlisle worked on getting everything plugged in and hooked up. He wasn't mad that I did it, he actually understood why I did it. He sat on the stool at my feet putting gloves on, I closed my eyes and got ready for the uncomfortableness.

"Your at five." He said.

"SERIOUSLY?" I cried.

"That's becoming a very popular word." Carlisle said chuckling.

"UGH! They want to torture me!" I said.

…

**Edward's POV**

"It hurts! Oh god make it stop!" Bella cried arching her back a little.

The contractions were getting intense and hurting her, she was so exhausted from the pain. She squeezed my hand as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm going to get Carlisle, there has to be something he can do." Esme said before leaving.

It ended finally and she was able to relax for the next ten minutes or so. I kissed her forehead as she sobbed, I didn't know how much more she could take. The pain wasn't this bad for Natalie, thinking of her made me worry how she was doing. We hired a close friend to watch her for us while the family stayed with us. We tried to get one of the family members to do it for us but they all wanted to be here for Bella.

"How are we doing Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Horrible! I cant take it dad! It hurts so bad!" She cried.

"Well I just checked you, do you want an epidural?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said.

"Okay, I'll send for one. I was going to anyway because you are worn out, and it's going to take a lot of strength to get these babies out." He told her.

"So I can have them naturally?" She asked.

"Yes, but I have the OR on standby in case you cant." He told us.

She nodded.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Okay, Emmett and Edward your going to be her support, shes going to have to lean into you so keep steady." Carlisle told us.

I nodded, I took Bella's hand in mine and squeezed it, I knew she was freaking out about the needle going into her back. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, I knew she was just counting down the minutes until she could rest and get some sleep.

"All done." The guy said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. Not bad right?" He asked laughing.

"Nope." She said.

Carlisle and I helped her lay back on the bed, I pulled the covers over her legs. She smiled up at me, you could just tell by the look on her face she was better.

"Now sleep my love." I said kissing her on the lips.

"You wont leave me, will you?" She asked her eyes already drooping.

"Now where would I go?" I asked tucking her in.

"Someone else, somewhere more exciting and fun." She whispered.

"There is no where else in the world I would rather be then by your side." He said turning off the lights.

"Hmm... I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I told her taking a seat right next to her bed and holding her hand.

**This is going to be a two parter! What do you think so far? Did you expect it to turn out this way? Did you like it? Go Review please! REMEMBER TO VOTE! I am still accepting votes! It's a tie right now between both boy and both girls! So go VOTE! And please REVIEW while you are at it =D**


	42. Welcome To The World

Chapter 42: Welcome To The World

**Bella's POV**

"How is she doing?" I heard Charlie ask someone.

"She's doing good now that she has the epidural in, dad said her blood pressure keeps dropping though so he's keeping an eye on her and the babies." Edward told him.

"Is that bad?" Charlie asked.

"It can be, he said if the epidural is causing it then he might have to take it out and I know Bella doesn't want that." He said.

I was "sleeping" on my side, I was actually sleeping but I woke up and was now listening to them. I knew I could stretch or do something to let them know that I was actually awake but I didn't. They didn't talk much after that though, just about little things like if we knew the sexes or had names picked out, both answers being no. We didn't really talk about names, we should have but we didn't seeing as we didn't know the sexes.

"Edward?" I whispered.

I heard his quick foot steps before opening my eyes.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Did you sleep?" He asked brushing my hair away from my face.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About two in the morning." He answered.

"Is she up?" Carlisle asked coming into the room.

"Yeah." Edward said.

"Okay, Bella I need you to turn on your back please." He said.

Edward helped me turn over on to my back and sit up, Carlisle spread my legs and began to check how far I was. His face looked concerned.

"What?" I asked.

"Your still at five." He said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"I... I don't know, usually labor goes faster with multiple births." He said.

"What do you think it is?" Edward asked rubbing circles into the back of my hand.

"It could be multiple things from the epidural to not moving around a lot." He said.

"So if we stop the epidural then I might progress more?" I asked.

"It could be, I'm going to go take it up with Mark and see what he thinks." He said.

He left the room.

"How do you feel about this?" Edward asked me.

"I... I guess if it's stopping my labor or slowing it down for some reason, I guess I have no choice." I said.

"Are you going to be okay with the pain?" He asked.

"Edward, women of all ages have been having babies for years upon years upon years, I think I can handle it." I told him.

**A Hour Later**

"Can you feel this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"This?" He asked poking my feet and legs.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, we'll see if this helps it progress more." He said.

I nodded.

"Do you want to try to get up and walk around?" He asked

"Sure." I said.

Edward and Carlisle helped me stand up slowly, I took a deep breath before starting to walk. I held on to Edward's arm until we got to the door. He held it open for me as we walked out into the hall, I grabbed the railing they had on the wall. We didn't even get halfway down the hall when a contraction came. I gasped grabbing for Edward's hand, he squeezed my hand and rubbed my back. I tried to breathe through it the best I could.

"Hey guys." Emmett said walking up to us.

"Hey." Edward said.

I took a deep breath before standing up straight, I gave Emmett a small smile.

"How you holding up Bella?" He asked.

"I'm ready to get this show on the road." I said.

"Me too, I want to meet the babies." He said smiling.

"I bet you do." I said.

"Well, I'm going down to the cafeteria to get some food, good luck Bella." He said before kissing my forehead and leaving.

"Want to keep walking?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said.

We walked up and down the hallway a few more times, stopping a few times for contractions, before going back to the room. There was a big ball by the bed, I looked at Edward before seeing Esme, Alice and Rosalie standing by the bed.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A birthing ball." Alice said smiling.

"You want my to sit on that?" I gasped.

"It helps, see you sit on the ball and Edward rubs your back while you rock on it." She explained.

"He can rub my back while I'm in bed." I told her.

"I told you she wouldn't want it." Rosalie said.

"It helps with the pain Bella, just try it." Alice said.

I looked at Edward unsure of what to do.

"Did you forget that I'm clumsy?" I asked walking over to the ball.

"Oh just sit!" She said.

I took a deep breath before sitting down, I almost fell backwards but Edward caught me before I could. Esme walked over to the bed handing my my pillow to lean into.

"Now just put pressure into her lower back, and massage her." Esme instructed.

I felt Edwards thumbs dig into my lower back, I yelped a little bit. Alice walked over to me grabbing my hair and putting it into a messy pony tail. I felt a contraction slowly come and get stronger, I cried out in pain clutching to the pillow. Edward pressed on my back harder, I tried to breathe through the contraction. I closed my eyes and hid my face in the pillow, Edward pressed harder into my back making the pain a little better. I loosened up as soon as the contraction ended, I sat up straight on the ball leaning against Edward's chest.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said kissing his neck.

He smiled returning the kiss on my cheek, the calmness only lasted a few minutes until another contraction came. Edward helped me over to the bed again as I leaned onto it clutching to the pillow. He rubbed my back as I screamed into the pillow in pain, I heard the door open but figured it was just Carlisle which it was. I took deep breaths as the contraction ended, I sat up straight again leaning on Edward's chest again.

"Let's check you." Carlisle said.

"You just did." I said.

"You'd be surprised how fast some people dilate." He said.

Edward helped me stand up, I laid down with Edward and Carlisle before Carlisle walked and sat down on the stool. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed as he checked me.

"Your at seven and a half." He said smiling.

I sighed in relief.

…

I looked in Edwards eyes before he slowly bent down and planted a kiss on my lips. I smiled as he pulled away my mouth staying slightly open, I looked at him. He looked in my eyes before bending down again but kissing me more fiercely, I gasped before throwing my arms around his neck. He climbed on top of the bed and kissed me harder, I ran my fingers through his hair. We heard someone clear their throat, Edward stopped and looked over his shoulder seeing Carlisle standing there.

"You guys aren't allowed to have sex for six weeks." He told us.

"Dad! We weren't having sex!" Edward gasped.

"Well it was getting close." He said smiling.

"Oh lord." I said covering my face.

Carlisle chuckled the second I sat up and gasped in pain, Edward rushed over to me. The machine keeping track of the babies went crazy, my eyes went wide.

"What's going on?" I gasped through the contraction.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said quickly, checking the machine.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

Carlisle didn't answer, he quickly pulled over the ultrasound machine and squirted the gel not wasting time. Esme walked in with Alice and Emmett.

"What's going on?" Esme asked.

"Mom!" I cried.

She came over and held my other hand, I looked at Carlisle terrified, I took a glance at Edward and he looked terrified too. Carlisle moved the circle thing that was monitoring the babies, the beeping stopped. I looked at him.

"They just shifted." He said sighing in relief.

I let out a breath before my head fell to the pillow, I looked over at Edward who loosened up. We all sat in silence coming back from the mini heart attack that just happened.

"Let's not do that again..." I sighed putting a hand on my stomach.

"No... Let's not." Carlisle agreed.

"Ow!" I cried.

…

"Get them out of me!" I cried.

"I love you, I love you so much Bella. You are doing amazing!" Edward encouraged me.

"I hate contractions! They suck!" I cried falling into his chest.

"I know, they will be over soon, just try to breathe." He told me stroking my hair.

"I hate you. You are never touching me again!" I snapped out of no where.

"I know honey." He said.

"And you are sleeping on the couch for a while!" I added.

"I know honey." He said calmly.

"And you are going to help me a lot with these babies." I said.

"I know honey."

"UGH!" I said laying down on the bed.

"Let's see how far you are Bella." Carlisle said making me jump, I didn't know that he was there.

I pulled my knees up and tried to relax as he checked me, I better be close or I might actually kill someone.

"Nine." He said.

"Oh thank God!" I said.

"Wont be long, it's a matter of waiting now." He said patting my knee.

"Wait, I can do that, the pain is the thing I cant do." I said.

"Hang in there Bella." He said before walking out.

"Yeah well you don't have to be in this kind of pain! Because your a guy and guys don't have babies! They just knock up the girls so they can watch them be in pain and say "Oh I would do it for you if I could honey" Well you cant so stop saying it!" I ranted.

Edward's eyes were wide in shock.

"Sorry." I said.

"Its okay." He said chuckling.

"I'm glad you think it's funny!" I snapped again.

"I don't honey, I'm sorry." He said.

"Cant you call me something else? What happened to calling my love?" I asked.

"You don't like honey?" He asked.

"It gets annoying after a while." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, I'll go back to love for you." He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips, he was probably afraid of me with all these mood swings I was going through, I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

…

I was reading my book in between the contractions when I started to feel pressure, I didn't know if this was normal, I don't remember if I felt this with Natalie or not. I nudged Edward who was sleeping next to me, he groaned as he opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Somethings happening." I said oddly calm.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I feel pressure." I said.

"I'll go find Carlisle." He said getting off the bed and leaving me here alone.

It took him ten minutes to come back with Carlisle following.

"What's happening Bella?" He asked.

"I feel pressure and now the need to push." I told him.

"Okay wait a minute, don't push." He told me sitting on the stool.

Edward came over to me and held my hand looking extremely excited, I looked at Carlisle hoping and waiting for him to tell me it was time, even though I knew it was.

"It's time to welcome these babies to the world." Carlisle said smiling.

"Finally! Does the family know that I'm starting to push? I want them to know." I said.

"They do, I told them when Edward found me and told me what was happening." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but let's do this." I said bracing myself for pushing.

"Okay," Carlisle said looking at me smiling, "Push!"

I pushed myself up on my elbows, took a deep breath, squeezed Edward's hand, and began to push. I forgot how hard it was and how fast you ran out of breath.

"And relax." He said.

I took deep breaths trying to prepare myself for more pushing.

"And push!" Carlisle said looking at the machine so he could tell when a contraction came.

I pushed again with all my strength, I was probably hurting Edward's hand.

"Stop, I can see the head Bella, one last good push and you will have the first baby." He said.

"Already?" I said.

"Twins go faster." He told me.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." I said.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah."

I took a deep breath before pushing, I let out a tiny scream.

"Please be a boy, please be a boy." I heard Edward whispering.

I laughed as I stopped pushing.

"No, keep going." Carlisle told me.

I continued to push before I heard a baby cry fill the room, both Edward and I looked at Carlisle our hearts beating fast.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said.

A smile came across my face as I looked up at Edward, he had a smile on his face too, and I knew he was happy but there was still that part of him that was hoping for a boy. Carlisle handed the baby girl to the nurse that I just saw, she took her and put her in a bed doing all the necessary things like weighing her and stuff like that. Carlisle turned back towards me in the stool and smiled as he looked at the machine.

"Okay Bella, push!" Carlisle said.

I pushed squeezing my eyes tight, I let out a scream as I pushed harder.

"Good, push again." He said.

"Ugh!" I cried.

I went to push but the baby monitor started to beep wildly, Carlisle's head shot up as he looked at it. He was doing something inside of me that was really uncomfortable.

"Dad what is going on?" Edward asked.

"The cord got wrapped around the babies neck somehow, don't push Bella." He said.

I looked at him terrified, my baby was in danger? I struggled not to push.

"Okay this is going to be really uncomfortable, I have to push the baby back in and get the cord unwrapped." He told us.

"Oh God!" I cried.

"It's okay, I love you Bella, you are amazing." Edward whispered.

Carlisle started, I cried out in pain arching my back, Carlisle pushed me back on the bed flat. I gripped on to Edward's hand tighter as tears fell from my eyes. The machine stopped going crazy as Carlisle sighed in relief.

"I'm done, your fine, I got the cord off." He said.

Edward kissed my head as tried to control my breathing. I couldn't believe that happened, but I was glad that it was some what easy to stop the cord from suffocating my baby.

"Are you ready to push again?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure. Why not?" I said.

I started to push again just wanting this to be over with, I focused on the baby and pushed harder. I tried so hard to keep the tears from coming.

"You're doing great love." Edward whispered.

"Relax." Carlisle said.

I gasped for air and rested my head on Edward's chest for a few minutes, he kissed my forehead squeezing my hand.

"And push!" Carlisle said.

I straightened back up on my elbows and started to push. I screamed in pain, I fought harder and harder to keep the tears in but they soon fell from my eyes and down my cheeks.

"Okay Bella, one more push!" Carlisle said.

I started to push.

"Boy, be a boy, please be a boy." Edward said.

I burst out laughing stopping pushing.

"Edward enough, she needs to get this baby out." Carlisle said not joking.

"Sorry dad." He said.

I didn't wait for Carlisle to tell me to push, I knew he was going to tell me too. I squeezed Edward's hand tighter as I pushed harder letting a tiny scream escape. I heard a baby cry as I stopped pushing, I gasped for air.

"It's a boy!" He said.

"Yes!" Edward said truly happy.

I laughed and cried at the same time, a little boy and girl. I watched as Carlisle handed the baby to the nurse who cleaned him up. She handed Edward the boy and another nurse came over and handed me the baby girl. I gasped as I looked at the tiny baby in my arms, all the memories of having Natalie came back at that moment. I looked over to Edward who was already talking to the little boy, I saw a tear fall from his eye and smiled.

"You did good mama." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I said.

I felt disgusting, I was all sweaty and my hair stuck to my face and neck. I'm sure I smelt bad too but right now all that didn't matter. I was excited to see the families reaction, I was nervous to see how Natalie reacted, and I was glad they were here, glad that Edward got his boy. I let out a big yawn, I was exhausted.

"Looks like its mommy's nap time." Carlisle said.

"No, I want to be with my babies." I said.

"And you can be with them for the next eighteen to twenty years, sleep comes now." He said.

"Yes dad." I said not wasting time arguing.

It seemed like I just gave birth, because I did, and now I was just going to go to sleep like nothing had happened.

…

"Yeah, and I'm going to take you fishing and teach you how to play foot ball..." Edward whispered.

I was "Sleeping" on my side with my back turned towards him, I smiled as I listened to him talk to the baby boy.

"That's your mommy, she did an amazing job, yeah she did. And this is your twin sister, and you have an older sister named Natalie, she cant wait to meet you." He cooed.

"Is she up?" I heard Alice ask.

"No Alice." He said.

"Oh." She said disappointed.

"This is your Auntie Alice the one that almost killed you earlier, she likes going shopping, so watch out for her." Edward said.

"Oh stop it!" Alice hissed.

"Will you shut up! I don't want Bella to wake up because of you! She needs her sleep." Edward said.

"I'm sorry! Hi baby girl!" Alice cooed.

I decided to "wake up", I started to move and groan.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Right here love." He said walking over.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Morning."

"Technically yes, good morning." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up slowly.

"Two in the morning." He said.

I groaned.

"How are you feeling?" He asked stroking my cheek with his hand.

"I'm really sore and my head hurts." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead, "Carlisle said that was normal."

"When do we get to go home?" I asked.

He laughed, "Not for a few days."

"Oh." I said sadly.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said smiling.

"Hi." I said.

I looked back at Edward.

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

He carefully handed the baby over to me, I was nervous, it felt like forever since I held a tiny baby. I looked at our baby boy and smiled.

"Hi." I whispered.

He opened his eyes to show me his blue eyes, I hoped that they would turn green. I touched his soft cheek with my finger feeling the tears come to my eyes.

"Look what we did." I whispered.

"Yeah, he's something isn't he?" Edward said proudly.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"How is the mama doing?" Carlisle asked walking in.

"Sore, worn out and sore." I told him.

"You will be for a while until you get used to everything." He said.

"You feel up to visitors?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"No rush, they understand if you want time alone with the babies." He said.

"Obviously Alice doesn't understand." I said.

We looked at Ali who was lost in her own little world with the baby girl in her arms, she was whispering quietly to her about shopping and buying things for her. I rolled my eyes, my baby was just born and she already had her own wardrobe planned.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Hmm?" She said looking up.

"Why don't you go look at the magazines in the waiting room? Give Bella and Edward a chance to get to know their babies?" He asked.

"Okay..." She pouted.

She handed the baby over to Edward as she sulked out of the room.

"We have to come up with names." I said.

"We can figure that out later." Edward told me.

**There you go! Sorry for the wait! And sorry for those who wanted both boys but the vote for Boy/Girl twins was greater... But I'll make them look a lot alike =P My name is officially changed by the way! Umm... Well I guess there is nothing else to say! OH! I need name ideas =P Go review! =D And let me know what you think the names should be!**


	43. Resting

Chapter 43: Resting

**Bella's POV**

"My bed!" I cried as I flung myself on to mine and Edward's bed.

I sighed in content closing my eyes.

"Hey its my bed too." Edward said throwing his jacket down on a chair.

"Yeah, well you haven't been stuck in a hospital bed for a few days! I'm done going to the hospital. No more hospital visits." I said.

"I agree." He said sitting on the bed.

"I am so tired." I whispered.

"Then sleep." He said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I said.

I was about to fall into a deep sleep when the twins started to cry.

"Seriously?" I groaned opening my eyes.

"I got 'em." Edward said covering me up.

"I love you." I said closing my eyes.

"Love you too." He said.

He shut the door behind him, I took a deep breath and let it out smiling. It was nice and quiet, I was in my bed and I was home.

"Mama, Mama!" Natalie screamed bursting into the room.

I groaned, so much for that thought.

"What is it Natalie?" I asked not opening my eyes.

"Your home!" She sang.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" She asked.

"Of course I am sweetie, mommy's just sleepy." I told her.

"Oh, can we play later then?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Night mommy." She said.

"Night Natalie." I said.

…

I opened my eyes slowly, I smiled when I saw Edward sleeping next to me. I looked over at the clock and was shocked to learn that it was three in the morning. I got out of bed slowly careful not to wake Edward. I walked across the hall and into the nursery, I tip toed over to the twins cribs and smiled. They were sound asleep, I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I walked over to Natalie's room and opened the door, I picked up a few toys putting them in the bin before walking over to the bed to see how she was doing. I pulled the covers over her and made sure that she wouldn't fall off of the bed. I switched the light she kept on off and got up leaving to room. I heard one of the twins fuss from the nursery, I walked back into the room and over to the baby girl.

"Hey," I whispered, "Don't cry Hayden, its okay. Are you hungry?"

I rocked her as I walked over to where the bottles were, I held her in one arm as I made her bottle in the other. The second I put the bottle in her mouth her brother started to cry, I started to panic, how could I feed them both?

"Hold on Jayden, let me figure this out..." I said looking around the room.

I gasped when I saw the bouncy seats, Alice must have gotten them when I was still in the hospital. I pulled them in the middle of the room and strapped Hayden in her pink bouncy seat before going for Jayden, I strapped him into his blue seat. I made another bottle quickly before starting to feed both of them.

"Maybe I can do this..." I said smiling.

The door opened and Edward walked in.

"There you are." He said.

He walked over and sat down cross legged next to Jayden.

"They were hungry and I was up." I told him.

"I could have done it." He said.

"You took care of them when I was sleeping, I want to take care of them now." I said.

"Fair enough." He said.

"You can still help though." I said smiling at him.

"Of course." He said.

…

"_Hey mama, how are you doing today?" Edward asked as he crawled into bed._

"_Fine, I guess." I said smiling putting my hands on my huge stomach._

"_Human Incubator!" Emmett shouted as he passed the door._

"_Shut up Emmett!" I yelled._

"_Don't listen to him." Edward said kissing my stomach._

"_I just want these babies out." I said._

"_Your going to miss being pregnant with them." He said._

"_Yeah, whatever." I said rolling my eyes._

"_If you ever say "I miss being pregnant" I'm going to say I told you so!" He said._

"_Go ahead cause I doubt that I will say that I miss it." I told him._

"_Okay, I look forward to the day that you do." He said._

_I laughed and kissed him on the lips._

"Love?" Edward asked.

I jumped when I realized he was kneeling down in front of me.

"Oh, sorry, I was spacing." I said.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked.

"I miss being pregnant." I said looking down at Jayden and smiling.

"I told you so." He said smiling.

"Ha. Ha." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, I'm not knocking you up again just because you miss the feeling of being pregnant." He said.

"I didn't say that, just that I miss it." I said looking back out of the window.

**A Couple Weeks Later**

"Bella? Are you okay in there?" Edward asked.

"Don't come in! It's disgusting!" I yelled back.

"It cant be that bad. Just tell me what's wrong!" He said.

"No!" I shouted back.

It was disgusting. Even _I _was disgusted and I was the one going through it. Here I was on the toilet and a bucket on my lap, lets just say things were coming out of both ends...and sometimes at the same time. Edward knocked on the door again, I groaned before working on getting off the toilet. I washed my hands before walking slowly to the door, my stomach hurt, and so did my head. I walked out of the bathroom and past Edward and over to our bed. I curled up in a ball closing my eyes and clutching my stomach.

"Love tell me what's wrong, I can help you." He said.

"No." I said.

He put his hand on my forehead, "Bella you have a fever! I'm getting Carlisle."

"No hospitals! I've been to the hospital way too much." I said.

"Bella-"

"No, whatever he needs to do he can do it here." I told him, and I wasn't budging.

…

"I hear your sick." Carlisle said as he walked in.

"Yeah..." I said.

"You do have a fever." He said feeling my head.

I closed my eyes fighting the nausea off.

"Any vomiting? Diarrhea? Stomach ache? Nausea?" He asked.

"All of it." I answered.

"Wow." He said.

"Do you know what it its?" Edward asked.

"Looks like Bella has a full blown Stomach Flu." He told us.

I groaned berrying my face in my pillow.

"Lots of rest, keep liquids in you, and most importantly, let Edward help you." He told me.

"Fine..." I said.

…

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Changing Jayden." I said.

"No, no no, sit." He said grabbing me by the arms and leading my to the chair.

"Edward I can change his diaper!" I told him as he made me sit down.

"You are sick, there are plenty of people in this house to take care of the twins." He told me.

"I know that, but I wanted to change him." I said.

"Do you want to get him sick? Get Hayden sick?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I said.

"Then let the family take care of them." He said.

I sighed and stood up, the second I did I felt like I was going to throw up, I booked it to the bathroom slamming the door making the twins cry.

**Edward's POV**

I carried Bella over to the bed, I laid her on her side pulling the covers over her carefully. I put the bucket by the bed along with the bottle of water. I turned the lights out before going to check on the kids, every one of them was asleep. I walked downstairs slowly, I saw Esme sleeping on the couch with a book laying open on her chest. I walked over to her grabbing the book slowly, she moved a little before settling back down. I covered her up with the throw blanket smiling, I shut the lights off before going into the kitchen.

"Hey Edward." Carlisle said.

"Hey dad." I said sitting on a stool.

"Sandwich?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

He handed me the sandwich that he just made and went to make another one.

"How's Bella?" He asked.

"Stubborn." I said.

He laughed, "I figured that."

"She doesn't get the whole rest thing, she tried taking care of the twins until I stopped her. She thinks that if she keeps busy she will get better faster but she needs to rest." I told him.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"Sleeping." I said taking a bite out of the sandwich.

"Good." He said.

"How long is this suppose to last?" I asked.

"About 24 or 48 hours tops." He said.

I sighed, "I hope it's gone tomorrow."

"We all do." He said.

**I know, short chapter but I'm having some writers block . Review?**


	44. A Week Alone and A Surprise

Chapter 44: Welcome Home

**Bella's POV**

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked.

"Diarrhea stopped." I said as laid down.

"That's good." He said pulling the covers over me.

"The twins? How are they? And Natalie? Does she have her pig? She doesn't sleep well without her pig." I said.

"The kids are fine." He told me.

"Oh! Did you give her a small glass of milk before bed?" I asked.

"Yes I did."

"And did you make sure you used the night time formula for the twins?"

"Isabella Marie. They are my children too you know." He said.

"Right." I said.

"Now get some sleep." He said bending down and kissing me.

"Your not coming to bed?" I asked.

"I'm going to play some video games with Emmett for a little, I'll be up soon." He said.

"Okay." I said.

…

"Edward come on! We are going to be late!" I called up the stairs.

"I'll meet you in the car!" He shouted down.

"And you say_ I _take forever to get ready." I mumbled to myself.

I walked down the stairs and to the car, I opened the backseat with some trouble before putting Hayden in her thing that snapped the car seat in so we wouldn't have to buckle them in all the time. I put Jayden in before going to wait in the passenger seat, I buckled before waiting in the car. The twins were asleep, well they were for now because we were going for their doctor appointment. They had to get shots in their legs, I wasn't looking forward to it because when Natalie had them she screamed bloody murder every time she moved her legs after.

Edward walked around the front of the car and opened the door to get in. He buckled up before giving me a smile and pulling away from the house. He grabbed my hand squeezing it, I sighed and looked out of the window. I wasn't looking forward to this at all, not only did we have to sit there and watch them get the shots but we wouldn't be able to help them when they screamed in protest. It took us ten minutes to get to the hospital where the appointment was, we got the twins out and headed for the hospital.

"We are here for our appointment with Dr. Weber." Edward said.

"Cullen?" The girl asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Room 243, that's on the second floor." She told us.

"I know." He told her before heading to the elevator.

…

"Are we ready?" Dr. Weber asked.

I bit my thumb, Edward turned to me, I looked up at them and nodded slowly.

"Okay let's begin, nurse can you do Hayden's shots for me?" She asked.

"Sure." Some nurse said before grabbing a syringe.

Dr. Weber counted to three before they stuck the needles into my babies legs, they started to cry and kick their legs. She counted to three again before sticking another needle in them and pushing whatever it was in them as they screamed harder. I closed my eyes biting my thumb harder, I felt Edward grab my hand as the tears came. My babies were screaming and all I could do was stand here, stand here and watch as they wailed in pain.

"Okay, we're done." Dr. Weber said.

"Can I get them?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I went up to Hayden and picked her up, Edward took Jayden in his arms and rocked him gently. They just kept crying, little tears coming to their eyes.

…

I groaned as I woke up slowly, I rubbed my eyes in protest of the sun shining. I opened them slowly blinking as I looked around the room, I sat up when I realized that I wasn't in my room. I was in my old room at Charlies house, but why? I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror, I was in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. I slowly made my way downstairs, Charlie was at the table in his police suit drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Dad?" I asked confused.

"Morning Bells." He said smiling.

"Why- Why am I here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why am I here? Why am I not at home with Edward and the kids?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward took the kids to the park." He said.

"Okay now I'm more confused." I said.

"He thought it would be a good idea for you to spend the week with me. Kids and husband free." He told me smiling.

I gaped.

"I'm looking forward to it Bells, I felt like I haven't spent time with you for years." He said.

"We spend time together." I said.

"Not enough." He said.

I sighed, "Okay."

"You don't have to stay I suppose." He said.

"No, I just am shocked. I just had the twins and Natalie is starting Preschool soon and-"

"Bells it will be fine! You wont go a week without seeing them, he's going to bring them over to visit every once in a while." He told me.

I nodded deciding not to speak, I didn't want to hurt Charlies feelings. But spending a week without seeing my babies every moment of the day hurt, but not seeing Edward every moment of the day was hard to even think about. They are my life, and besides I just had the twins! How could he do this now? Why would he choose to do this now?

"I'm going to work, I'll be home around five as usual." Charlie said.

"Okay dad. I'll have supper waiting." I said.

**12:43 PM**

I put on my shoes and my rain jacket and went outside, I walked around in the rain slowly. I felt like I was a teenager again, back when I had first met Edward. This is what we would do, take long walks no matter what kind of weather it was. I dug a small hole in the damp ground with the end of my shoe while I looked at the sky.

"Edward, I miss you." I whispered.

I headed back inside to the quiet house unsure of what to do now that I had the house to myself. I walked up to my room and sat at my desk, I wiped the dust off of my computer screen as I started it. It took it a while to start up since I haven't used it in ages it seemed like. I pulled up my email before creating a message to Renee.

_Dear Mom,_

_Guess where I am right now? I am sitting at my computer in my old room at Charlies house. Yeah that's right, you heard me right. And whose doing is this? My wonderful stupid husband of mine, Edward. Don't get me wrong I don't mind being here, but guess how long? A week! One whole week! I don't mind being here again, Charlie loved the idea of me being here again, but still..._

_It's only been a few hours since I've been here and I am already going crazy! I have no idea what to do with myself! I miss my babies, I mean I just had the twins! A part of me is mad at Edward from taking them from me for a week. Charlie said that Edward would come see me with the kids every now and then. I guess what really bothers me is that he didn't run this by me first, I'm his wife, and your suppose to run things by your wife, right?_

_I don't know, I was just slightly confused when I woke up in my room at Charlies when I remember fully falling asleep in Edward's arms in my bed at the house. I know I'm babbling on about this, but should I be upset? I have no idea what I feel or what I should feel here mom... Any ideas? Concerns? Advice?_

_Anyway, hope you and Phil are doing good, cant wait to hear from you. No seriously, I CANT wait to hear from you, I need help mom. Write back soon!_

_Love you always,_

_Bella_

I sighed, I felt a little relief once I had written my feelings down, yet I still had no idea what I was feeling in the first place.

**3:30 PM**

I got out of the shower which took thirty minutes of my day including the actual shower, getting dressed, brushing my hair and teeth, and blow drying my hair. I had cleaned the house before showering which took up three hours surprisingly, Charlie wasn't the one to clean, and I used to come every weekend and clean, but I guess my time has been taken up on some things. I grabbed my jacket and the keys to my truck, which I haven't drove in forever either.

I got in it and slammed the door putting the keys in the ignition, I said a little prayer before turning the key. It struggled before starting, I sighed in relief before bucking my seat belt. I made my way to the store, that was another thing, I had _no _idea what I was going to make. I found myself cursing Edward again when I got to the store and saw a silver Volvo. I parked next to it but didn't take the time to see if it was his or not. I just figured what was the chances of him being here at the same time I was?

I walked into the store and grabbed a cart before pushing it down the first isle, I sighed looking around. I made a list of things he needed at home before I left. I dug it out of my purse before throwing that in the cart. I threw a few bottles of dish soap in the cart, followed by some new dish towels and rags. I made my way down the isle throwing items on my list in the cart and crossing them off. I went to the meat department to get something for upper. I bit my bottom lip, it was a thing I did when I was thinking or making a decision. Steak sounded good, but then hamburgers did too. I went with the steaks because Charlie would probably prefer that. I pushed the cart forward trying to put the steak in the cart when I hit someones cart, I gasped as the steak and a few of their items fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" I said bending down to pick them up.

"No I'm sorry." A guy said, a guy who's voice sounded so familiar.

I snapped my head up to see my husband slowly looking up.

"Bella..." He said.

I didn't realize how annoyed I was with him until now, I put the steak in the cart before turning it around and walking away.

"Bella!" He shouted following me.

I walked in the isle that had the bread and stuff, I put a few loafs of bread in the cart before adding some peanut butter chunky. I kept going ignoring the fact that Edward was following me.

"Bella please!" He said grabbing my arm.

"You ditched me Edward! Ripped me from my kids and you! For a week! Without even telling me! Or even running the thought of this by me!" I snapped.

"I know, I just thought it would be good for you to spend some time with your dad." He said.

"When I just had the twins? After just getting over the stomach flu? Edward I couldn't be around the twins when I was sick! The last time I pretty much held them was in the hospital cause I got sick when I got home from the hospital!" I told him.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't think it over." He admitted.

"Ya think?" I snapped before walking away again.

"So do you want to come home?" He asked.

"I cant now! You got Charlie excited about me staying for the week!" I said.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said.

I sighed, "I know."

He walked over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"I miss you already." I said.

"I do too." He said.

"I wish you could stay with me." I said.

"I can if you want me too." He said.

"No, that wouldn't be fair to your family to have to watch the kids." I told him.

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

"Hey, the six weeks will go faster this way. One week down, five more to go." I said.

He growled, "You are trying to kill me aren't you?"

I laughed kissing him.

"I have to go fix dinner so it will be ready when Charlie gets home." I said.

"Okay." He said.

I kissed him one last time, "Love you, give the kids kisses for me."

"I love you too, and I will." He said.

**5:05 PM**

"Something smells good!" Charlie said walking into the kitchen.

"Just in time, it's done." I said putting his plate down.

"Yummy! Steak!" He said smiling.

"Thought you would like it." I said.

We sat down to eat, I smiled as Charlie put his napkin on his lap and dug in.

"Listen Bells, I have a question." He said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Our desk receptionist is gone for the week for family reasons and we need a new one for the week, would you be interested? I mean I know how boring it can be around here and you probably want something to do." He said.

"Sure." I said.

"It would be for money of course." He said.

"Oh, I'm not worried about the money." I told him.

"Oh I know, Esme and Carlisle take good care of you." He said.

I chewed some of my steak before putting my fork down on my plate and looking at Charlie.

"Dad, do you get upset that I'm not home anymore?" I asked.

"No, I mean sometimes. It's just I've been busy at work and I know that Edward takes care of you." He said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

…

**One Week Later**

"Keep them closed!" Edward said.

"I will! Are we almost there?" I asked.

"Just hold on!" He said.

I heard a door open as he pushed me inside somewhere and then the door closed. I waited anxiously as we stood still.

"Hello? Dying of excitement here!" I said.

"Okay are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said.

He pulled the blindfold from my eyes as I slowly opened them, I looked around to find we were standing in someones house. To the left was the sitting room, in the area with the entry was the stairs to upstairs and to the right was a half bathroom. I looked at Edward confused.

"Welcome home." He said.

My eyes grew wide as I gasped, "What do you mean?"

"This is our new home." He said.

"No way!" I yelled.

I rushed forward to a hall that led to the kitchen, to our left was the dining room and to our right was the living room. I put my hand over my mouth shocked at all this, the kitchen was fully furnished along with the living room. Edward grabbed my hand and led me back down the hall and to the stairs, we made our way upstairs slowly. He turned on a light to a empty room, we walked in and stood in the middle.

"I was thinking, this could be the twins room." He said.

"Oh wow." I gasped.

He led me to another room about the same size as the last.

"This could be Natalie's room." He said.

I nodded as he led me to another next to the twins room, it was a little bigger but not by much.

"This could be a quest room." He told me.

He led me down the hall to a door, he opened the door slowly.

"And this, is our room." He said smiling.

"Oh... My... God..." I gasped.

It was huge! And it had one of those beds where you could pull the sheets around it for privacy! I walked in with my mouth open in shock, I ran my fingers over the dresser before going to look through the window.

"Oh my Edward." I said softly.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I... I love it! It's amazing!" I said hugging his neck.

"I'm glad." He said.

"But... How can we afford this?" I asked.

"Let me worry about that my love." He said.

Tears came to my eyes as I looked around, "When are we moving in?"

"Next week." He told me.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Yeah."

…

"Twins are finally down." I said yawning as I climbed into bed next to Edward.

"Good." He said.

"I wonder how Natalie is doing." I said.

"I'm sure she is fine." He said.

"Do you think she misses us?" I asked resting my head on his chest.

"Yes." He said.

"Maybe we should go get her..." I said slowly.

"Will you stop worrying? She is fine with Charlie." He told me.

"Yeah... I guess." I said.

**Okay I am SOOO sorry! I have had MAJOR writers block! That's why this chapter is so short! Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you all don't hate me! What would you like to see? Let me know! Review! Oh! A little heads up, there might be only a few more chapters of this story!**


	45. Family Time

Chapter 45: Family Time

**Bella's POV**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Natalie said running in.

"Yes?" I asked as I finished changing Hayden's diaper.

"Daddy's taking me to a dance recital!" She said rushing over to show me a flyer.

"Wow! This looks fun!" I gasped smiling.

"It will be! You know what I want to be?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"A dancer! I want to be a professional dancer! The best there ever was!" She said dancing around the room.

"Hold on to that dream Natalie, you can be what ever you want to be." I told her as I laid Hayden down for her nap.

"What are you going to do while we are gone mommy?" She asked.

"Well, I have to do laundry, help Esme around the house, run a few errands and then be home to make supper for you, daddy, and the family." I said.

"Can a dancer be a mommy too?" She asked as we headed down the stairs.

"Of course!" I said.

"Then I want to be a professional dancer and a super mom, like you!" She said.

I laughed, "Sounds good."

"Are you ready Natalie?" Edward asked.

"Yay!" She sang.

"Don't forget your jacket!" I said throwing it to Edward.

He slid it on her zipping her up, he smiled his famous crooked smile before giving me a kiss.

"We'll be home for supper." He said.

"I'll look forward to it." I said smiling.

I watched as they left the house, I peeked out of the window watching him load Natalie in the car and drive off. I smiled truly happy with my life, I walked upstairs to begin the endless laundry. I gathered it all in the basket and headed towards the laundry room.

"Oh hey Esme." I said as I set the basket down.

"Oh, hey Bella. I'll be out of your way in just a minute." She said.

"It's no problem." I said.

"So I heard Edward is taking Natalie to the dance recital." She said smiling.

"Yeah, they just left." I told her.

"Natalie was pretty excited." She said.

"Yeah, she was telling me how she wants to become a dancer." I said walking over to Esme.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and then she said the cutest thing! She asked if dancers could be mommy's too."

"Awww!"

"I know!"

"Listen, why don't I do your laundry too?" She asked.

"Oh Esme, you don't have too." I said.

"I know." She said smiling taking my basket.

I smiled and said thanks before I walked towards the living room, I sighed not knowing what to do now. The twins were down for their nap, Natalie and Edward were at that dance recital, and the family was no where to be found.

…

"We're home!" Edward yelled as he shut the front door.

"Perfect timing!" I called from the kitchen.

Natalie came running in with a plastic bag.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what daddy got me!" She said holding the bag up to me.

I took it and opened it pulling a little to to out.

"Aww, its cute baby!" I said.

"Now I can officially start dancing!" She said dancing around.

I smiled setting the to to back into the bag and setting it to the side while I set the food on the table. I picked up Natalie and placed her into her chair before calling everyone to dinner. I kissed Edward when he came in and sat down next to him, everyone filled into the kitchen and took their seats and began to eat.

"This is good Bella." Emmett said.

"Thanks." I said.

I was about to take a bite when the twins began to cry, I closed my eyes and set my fork down and got up.

"I got it Edward." I said as he started to get up too.

I walked upstairs and went into the nursery where the twins were, I took Hayden and Jayden out of their cribs placing them in their seats while I grabbed two already made bottles out of the small refrigerator we had. I placed the bottles in their mouths as they quieted down and began to eat, I waited until they ate so many ounces to burp them like I was suppose too. I put the bottles back in their mouths to let them finish. Once they were done I went to burp them again when Hayden decided that she was going to spit up all over my shirt.

"Really?" I asked.

I sighed and put her down in the seat, I took the spit up rag from the diaper bag and wiped her face off before taking care of my shirt. I quickly changed their diapers before placing them back in their cribs, I walked into the bedroom and grabbed a new shirt. I changed into it before heading back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"You changed?" Alice asked.

"Hayden decided to spit up on me." I said as I sat down.

"Ah." She said.

"Are they okay?" Edward asked taking a bite.

"Yeah." I said before beginning to eat.

Everyone finished before me since I had to take care of the twins, they started desert when I was just finishing though. I took the bowl of ice cream from Esme smiling, I began to eat slowly.

…

"Natalie, time for bed." I said.

She was dancing around her room with her music going.

"Just a little more time mommy!" She said.

"No babe, time for bed." I said walking in.

"Okay..." She said disappointed.

"Lets get your to to off and get your pajamas on." I said.

I changed her in less then three minutes, I put her to to away before turning to face her.

"Okay, go to the bathroom, get your teeth brushed, say good night to the twins and daddy, then it's time for bed!" I told her.

"Okay mommy." She said.

I waited in the room, it took her at least twenty minutes to do everything. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her.

"What book do you want to read tonight?" I asked.

"Green Eggs and Ham!" She sang.

I got the book out before going to sit on her bed with her.

**Edward's POV**

"I am Sam  
I am Sam  
Sam I am

That Sam-I-am!  
That Sam-I-am!  
I do not like  
that Sam-I-am!"

I heard coming from Natalie's bedroom, I walked to the doorway and leaned against it seeing Bella reading to Natalie.

"Do you like  
green eggs and ham?

I do not like them,  
Sam-I-am.  
I do not like  
green eggs and ham.

Would you like them  
here or there?

I would not like them  
here or there.  
I would not like them  
anywhere.  
I do not like  
green eggs and ham.  
I do not like them,  
Sam-I-am."

I watched with a smile as she read the rest of the book to our daughter, my heart swelled up with pride as I watched my lovely wife read to our first born. She slowly removed herself from a sleeping Natalie's grasp and put the book back on the shelf. She walked over to me wrapping her arms around me and sighing.

"Tired mama?" I asked.

"Very." She said.

"Time to put mama to bed?" I asked.

"Definitely." She said.

I picked her up bridal style making her squeal a little, I shut Natalie's door before heading to our bedroom. I laid her down on the bed gently before climbing on myself, she pulled me down to her lips. We started to kiss fiercely, I held myself up by my hands as she ran her fingers through my hair. Things started to get serious when the twins decided that now was the time to cry. She sighed and stopped kissing, I closed my eyes before getting up.

"I got them." I told her.

"Wait! Don't I get a kiss good night?" She asked.

I smiled and kissed her one last time before leaving the room to go take care of the twins before they woke up Natalie and all disaster broke lose which would wake up Bella and then the whole house.

**Bella's POV**

***START DREAM***

"Mom come on! We're going to be late for dance class!" Natalie groaned.

"I'm trying to hurry Natalie!" I shouted from the kitchen.

The twins came running in the kitchen just as I finished their lunches.

"Thanks mom!" They said before grabbing them and running out of the door.

"Have a nice day!" I shouted.

I grabbed my car keys from the hook before going to leave, I came across the picture of Edward by the door. I paused to look at it, I gently touched his lips closing my eyes.

"Mom!" Natalie screamed.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I opened my eyes to look at Edward again before walking out of the room. I followed Natalie to the car, I couldn't wait for her to be able to drive herself. Natalie was now Sixteen years old, which meant the twins were thirteen. I couldn't believe how much my life has changed and how fast it did it in. I pulled out of the drive way heading to Natalie's dance center. Her school was on break due to a strike with the teachers, I hated the fact that Natalie was missing out on so much school, but she was doing something that she loved since she was three.

"Mom, do you still miss Dad?" Natalie asked looking out of her window.

"Of course I do, everyday." I said.

She didn't say anything else, I gripped the steering wheel harder as I pulled into the parking lot. I pulled up to the door and stopped, Natalie got out and grabbed her dance bag.

"Thanks mom." She said.

"I'll be back at five!" I told her.

She waved goodbye before leaving, I pulled away. I turned right to go home, I quickly pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I walked up to the door to see Carlisle sitting on the porch, I smiled and walked up to the swing and sitting by him.

"Hey Bella." He greeted.

"Hello." I said.

"Dropping Natalie off?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Natalie asked if I still missed Edward today, and I don't know, it was like she could read my mind." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Bad day today Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah. Bad day." I said.

He pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder.

"That's it, let it out." He said.

"I want to be strong you know, for the kids, for the family, but I cant! It hurts too much!" I cried.

"I know, but there wasn't anything we could do for him Bella, it was just his time to go." He told me.

"How can you say it was his time? He was young! We had our whole life a head of us!" I said.

"He stayed with us longer then we expected Bella, way longer, we just have to be thankful we had that time. He didn't want to leave, he came to me the day we found out that he had the tumor and told me that." He told me.

I cried harder, "I really need him right now!"

"I know." He said.

"When did he officially find out?" I asked.

"The day after he took Natalie to the recital." He told me.

I nodded crying harder, it was best I got it out now so I wouldn't have a break down in front of the kids. My phone began to ring, I answered it.

"Its the school, Jayden is sick." I said getting up and wiping my eyes.

"Want me to come along?" He asked.

"Sure. Will you drive?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

***END OF DREAM***

I screamed sitting up gasping for air, I looked at the clock realizing it was seven in the morning, I immediately looked to my right and saw Edward sleeping. I began to shake him violently.

"Edward! Edward! Wake up!" I said jumping out of bed and running to the dresser.

It was the day after he took Natalie to the recital, Edward groaned pulling the covers over his head, normally we got to sleep in until nine.

"Edward get up!" I screamed.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"We have to go to the hospital!" I said.

He shot up, "What? Are the kids okay? Are you okay?"

"Everyone is fine, we have to go to the hospital for you!" I said.

"What?" He asked confused as he got out of the bed.

"Get dressed! Hurry!" I said finishing getting dressed.

"Bella! Tell me what is going on!" He demanded standing in front of me with nothing on but his boxers.

"Edward! I will dress you myself! I had a dream that you died of a brain tumor Edward! A BRAIN TUMOR! And you left me to raise the kids by myself! And today was the day you found out you had one! And before you go and tell me that this is some dream and it wont happen because I wont listen to it! It felt real Edward, horribly, scary, freaky real! I cant do this alone, I cant raise Natalie and the twins alone!" I cried starting to gasp for air.

"Bella! Listen to yourself! Your working yourself up for nothing! I'm fine!" He said taking me in his arms, "I am not going any where for a while, I am where I want to be, in your arms raising our kids, and making future kids. I love you and I'm not leaving you."

"If you love me, you will do this." I said.

"Okay, okay, if it will make you feel better we will go to the hospital and get this expensive test done to prove that I am healthy." He told me.

"Okay." I said breathing out a sigh of relief.

…

"I told you I was fine." Edward said as we walked out of the hospital.

"I just wanted to make sure okay, your not allowed to die, at any time. Your going to live until I am dead, and then you have to make sure the kids are safe and the family is taken care of before you can go." I told him.

He laughed.

"I'm not joking, your not allowed to die." I said.

"Okay dear, I wont die." He said wrapping his arm around me as we walked to the car.

We pulled up to the house and got out of the car, Edward grabbed me by the hand and pulled me back to him when I was heading to the house. I looked at him strange and slightly confused, he flashed his crooked smile at me.

"Let's not go in there quite yet." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to have a little alone time with my wife." He said pulling me closer.

"Mmm.." I said as he kissed me.

He rubbed my back as we continued to make out by his car, things were getting intense when Natalie came storming down the stairs screaming and crying. I groaned and pulled away.

"What's wrong Natalie?" I asked.

"Uncle Emmett yelled at me!" She sobbed as she ran into Edward's arms.

"For what?" Edward asked.

"Auntie Rose was painting my nails and I accidentally spilled it... and... and I dumped it on his white shirt!" She cried, "I tried to wipe it up with my hand but I smeared it and he yelled at me!"

"Oh honey, I'm sure he didn't mean too." I said rubbing her back.

"Yes he did! He is really mad mommy." She sobbed.

"Take her, I'll go talk to him." Edward said handing me a crying toddler.

I tried to comfort her.

…

I sat in Natalie's room covering her ears, there was yelling and a lot of it. Emmett was yelling at Edward who was yelling back at Emmett, Rosalie was yelling at Emmett for yelling at Natalie so she was sided with Edward, Esme and Carlisle were yelling to calm every one down, and I had no idea what Alice and Jasper were saying cause everyone else was so loud. I closed my eyes and held Natalie closer to me, she was crying which made me cry. I have never seen or heard this family fight like this, they were all so close. I hadn't realized the yelling had stopped until I saw Edward, who had a cut on his cheek and what looked like a bruised jaw, kneel down next to me.

"Edward! What happened?" I gasped.

"Emmett took a couple swings at me." He said.

I put Natalie on the bed and told her I would be back to tuck her in soon before leaving the room with Edward. I closed the door to our room before walking over to him.

"He hit you?" I gasped.

"Yeah, its nothing." He said.

"Its not just nothing Edward!" I snapped.

"Come on, your over reacting, we're boys! So we threw a couple punches!" He said.

"Fine." I sighed.

**Okay, I cant think of anything else to write! I've been having writers block with this story =/ I think the next chapter will be the last! Depending on if I can come up with anything! Got something you want to see happen? Let me know in the Reviews =]**


	46. Forever

**Last Chapter!**

Chapter 46: Forever

**Bella's POV**

**5 Months Later**

I can truly say that raising a three year old and two five month old babies isn't easy, but I was getting the hang of it. I ran upstairs with two bottles of formula in my hands and headed into the nursery, Edward was sitting with the twins playing with their toys as they laughed.

"Look! Mommy's got food!" He gasped pointing to me.

They clapped their hands slowly as I handed them each a bottle, it was easier now that they could hold their own bottles. I took a deep breath and let it out as I looked around the twins room, we were officially moved in and unpacked in the new house and it felt good. The door bell rang, I smiled as I ran down the stairs. I walked to the door and opened it finding Jake standing at the door holding a present.

"Jake!" I said.

"Hey Bells." He said smiling.

"Come in!" I said.

He walked in looking around, he smiled turning to face me.

"New house huh?" He said.

"Yeah, it was time for Edward and I to get away and live our own lives. Not that we didn't like living with the family!" I said laughing.

"No, I totally get it." He said.

"Want something to eat? Drink?" I asked.

"Um, no thanks." He said.

We walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, I smiled at him.

"So, I haven't seen you in a while." Jake said.

"I know, I've been busy with the twins." I said.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Mad at you? Never." He said laughing.

"Good." I said.

"So how is married life?" He asked.

"Good, how is single life?" I asked laughing.

"Good, I guess." He said.

There was a huge thump from upstairs followed by a baby screaming, my eyes shot to the ceiling, I looked at Jake before we both shot up from our seats. I ran up first while Jake followed, I ran into the nursery to see Edward past out on the floor along side Hayden.

"Edward!" I gasped running to him.

I fell to my knees before putting my head to his chest, he was still breathing but it wasn't very strong.

"Call an ambulance!" I yelled at Jake.

He dug out his cell phone dialing 911 and telling them everything that they needed to know, he hung up saying that they would be here soon. He bent down and picked up a screaming Hayden, he looked her over but there didn't seem to be anything wrong. I looked up at him panicking, was my dream coming true? I got my phone out and called Carlisle.

"Ah, Bella, how is the new house?" He answered.

"Carlisle! Where are you?" I gasped.

"At the house, why? What's wrong?" He asked sensing the panic in my voice.

"You have to get to the hospital! You have to meet us there!" I said.

"Meet you there? Bella what happened?" He asked.

"Well, Jake came over for a visit and we were downstairs when we heard this loud thump and a baby screaming from upstairs. We ran up to find Edward past out on the ground and Hayden next to him! I think he was holding Hayden when he past out! Carlisle, what if my dream was right? What if he does have a brain tumor?" I asked talking way too fast.

"Whoa, slow down. Listen to me, everything is going to be fine! Did you call an ambulance?" He asked.

"Jake did." I said.

"Okay good, I'm leaving now." He said.

"Carlisle?" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"If you bring someone, can you just bring Esme? I don't want to deal with the whole family." I said.

"Sure, everything will be fine." He said.

I hung up, the sooner I let him go, the sooner he would get to the hospital.

…

I bounced Jayden up and down as I paced back and forth in the waiting room, my phone went off for the millionth time.

"I SWEAR TO GOD ALICE IF YOU CALL ME ONE MORE TIME I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" I screamed into the phone and shut it.

"Bella, why don't you sit down and relax." Esme said.

"I cant relax, not til I know Edward and Hayden are fine." I said looking at the clock.

Its been an hour and a half, it feels like it's been five hours.

"Here, let me take Jayden." Esme said.

I handed him to her freaking out, I covered my face and let out a tiny scream. I prayed that not one told Natalie what was happening, I didn't want to think about how bad she was freaking out. She may only be three and a half, but shes a smart three and a half year old. I finally took a seat in between Jake and Esme on the couch, I ran my fingers through my hair. Jake rubbed my back telling me that everything was going to be fine, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Bella." Carlisle said walking in.

I looked up at him, I couldn't read his face which scared me. I stood up slowly along with Esme and Jake, I walked over to him.

"Carlisle-"

"He's awake, we are running some tests now-"

"One for a brain tumor?" I asked cutting him off.

"Yes we did do one, just in case, along with other ones." He told me.

I covered my face with my hands, I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

"It was just a dream Bella, just because you saw it happening in a dream doesn't mean that it will happen in real life. He's going to be fine, I know the last thing he wants to do is leave you and the kids." He told me.

I nodded.

"You can see him if you'd like." He said.

I nodded again wiping my tears away before walking past him, he led me to his room and left me alone. I stood by the door and watched him as he flipped through a magazine, he went to turn the page when he glanced up. He took a double look at me before smiling, I didn't return it though, I was too worried.

"Come here." He said.

I walked over to him, he put his hand on my cheek wiping my tears away.

"I'm fine." He said.

"What if-"

"No, we are not going to live in the world of what ifs anymore Bella." He told me.

I nodded before he pulled on my hand for me to sit down with him on the bed. I got up and curled into his side.

…

"Tests are back." Carlisle said walking in the room.

"And?" I asked my heart racing.

"Its not a brain tumor, there is no trace of any type of cancer in him at all." He told us.

I looked at Edward smiling, he gave me a kiss on the lips before turning his attention back to Carlisle.

"So, why did I pass out?" He asked.

"It could be a lot of things. Stress from the new house and being a full time dad, not eating for a couple hours." He said.

"So, there's nothing seriously wrong with him?" I asked.

"No." He told us.

"Oh thank god." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Now can we stop with this obsession with this dream?" Edward asked.

"Hopefully." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"There's something else you guys should know." Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your little girl has been causing a fuss in the nursery." He said smiling.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I've gotten word that shes caused all the nurses trouble cause shes so darn cute they said." He said.

I laughed.

"They almost died when I told them that she had a brother." He added.

"Wow." I laughed.

"Thank you for giving me such beautiful grandchildren." He said getting ready to leave.

I laughed, "Your welcome."

…

I took a deep breath falling down on the couch.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm tired." I said.

He chuckled.

"I'm not kidding! The laundry never ends!" I told him.

"I believe it." He said.

"And can you stop spilling hot sauce on your nice shirts? It's a pain to get out." I said.

"I'm sorry dear." He said laughing.

"You better be!" I said slapping his arm playfully.

"Mmm." He said.

He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips lightly, I smiled looking in his green eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

"I have such an amazing husband, I couldn't ask for more." I said putting my forehead on his.

"And I have an amazing wife who amazes me each and every day." He said grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Can you believe we have three kids?" I asked.

"Not really, its ridiculous how much things have changed in the last couple years." He said.

"I know, but they are some amazing kids." I said.

"I know, they are." He said.

The phone rang, I jumped up from the couch and walked over to it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh hello Bella!" Esme said.

"Hi mom." I said smiling.

"I was wondering if you and Edward would like to come join us for dinner tonight." She said.

"Of course we would!" I said.

"Great! See you around, lets say seven?" She asked.

"Sounds good." I said looking at the clock.

"Good, see you soon." She said.

"Bye." I said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Get up and get ready, we leave in an hour and a half for dinner at your parents house." I told him.

"Alrighty. You want the shower first?" He asked.

I gave him a look smiling, "Why don't we take a shower together?"

He growled sexily as I led him up to our bathroom.

…

"There's my wonderful grandchildren!" Esme cooed as we walked through the door.

Esme took Hayden, Carlisle took Jayden and Alice ran up and stole Natalie to go play barbie. Natalie didn't mind, and neither did I, it meant that I was home free of being her little dress up doll. I walked up and sat down between my two brothers, they smiled as Emmett put his arm around me.

"Where is Rosalie?" I asked.

"In the kitchen." Emmett said.

"Ah." I said smiling.

"Mom when is dinner? I'm hungry!" Emmett said.

"You are always hungry Emmett." Esme said.

"So?" He asked.

"It's ready now, we were just waiting for Edward and Bella to arrive." She told him.

"You didn't have to wait for us mom." I said.

"Yes we did, now lets eat before Emmett starves to death." She said laughing.

We all headed to the kitchen and got situated, I began to feed the twins while Edward got Natalie settled in to her high chair. I was glad the twins were able to sit up without help now, they did topple over still but they were still learning. I put them in the high chairs and took out jars of food, I made faces at Hayden who gave me a cute little giggle as she clapped her hands together.

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Bye everyone!" I said smiling.

"Bye Bella! Bye Edward! Bye babies!" Alice sang.

I laughed as we left the house, Edward shut the front door behind me as we headed to the car. Natalie climbed in the back seat as I put Jayden in his car seat and Edward put Hayden in hers. I reached over and helped Natalie buckle up. I climbed in the front seat and buckled up before Edward began to drive off.

"Nice dinner." I said.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"It's nice to see the family, but again it's nice to be alone." I told him.

"Agreed." He said.

We drove home in silence the rest of the time thinking about how our lives have changed over the past four years. I smiled as I watched all the trees pass thinking that I wouldn't trade this life for anything. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand flashing me a smile as we held hands.

"I love you." I said looking in his eyes.

"I love you too," He said looking right back into my eyes, "Forever."

**The End!**

**Hope you guys liked the ending, I didn't really know where to go with it so. I'm not really sure if I want to make a sequel to this or not... Depends on how busy I am writing the other stories. Please Review! I'm not getting too many reviews so its making me feel like you guys don't read my stories anymore? So review, or I'm going to consider not writing anymore...**


	47. SEQUEL

**Hey guys! Should have posted this a long time a go but the SEQUEL TO FOREVER IS UP! You should go check it out! It's called ALWAYS! Please go check it out and let me know what you think!**


End file.
